Nouvelle Lune ( ancienne version )
by StrangeEye
Summary: Lisez plutôt la réécriture ;) Peace !
1. Prologue - La naissance de l'Arme

Halte là, courageux lecteur !

Je vais te prendre au dépourvu direct : ne lis pas cette fanfic !

Bon, quelques explications quand même XD : je suis actuellement en train de réécrire cette histoire, ce qui signifie qu'une version toute neuve est disponible ailleurs. Cette version que tu t'apprêtais à lire a beaucoup vieillie, le style d'écriture laisse à désirer et le scénario est un peu… Incomplet.

Je te conseille donc de plutôt aller lire la réécriture :) Et si tu veux plus d'explication à ce sujet, je te suggère de te rendre au dernier chapter posté sur cette fanfic, intitulé « Des nouvelles ! » :)

Bien évidemment, tu es tout à fait libre de lire cette ancienne version ( c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé sur le site ;) ) mais je te conseille tout de même vraiment de privilégier la réécriture !

Merci pour ta compréhension, pleins de bisous et à plus ! :D

.

.

.

**Nouvelle Lune**

**Résumé :** _Ou l'histoire d'un monstre parmi les monstres, un être dont la simple existence était proscrite et contre nature. Créée par des démons, l'Arme était destinée à assouvir leur soif de conquêtes sur les humains… Mais que ce passe-t-il quand un tel être parvient à s'enfuir de sa cage et à s'aventurer librement dans Earthland ?_

_._

Et voici ma **toute première fanfic** ! J'ai d'abord longtemps hésité avant de la poster, purement et simplement par timidité … Mais j'ai bien compris que sans l'avis des autres je ne progresserai jamais, alors je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgent ! :3 Par conséquent, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos remarques … Je prends tout !

Cette histoire tournera autour d'un de mes **OC**, mais il y aura aussi bien évidemment les personnages du manga, que ce soit Lucy notre blonde nationale, l'inextinguible allumette j'ai nommé Natsu ou bien Grey notre exhibitionniste favoris.

En ce qui concerne les périodes de publications, elles sont complètements aléatoires (désolée ^w^') car j'ai des semaines assez chargées et j'écris mes fics sur mon temps libre et quand l'inspiration veut bien pointer le bout de son nez !

**/ ! \ -** **Ceci est très important !** Cette fanfiction comportera d'importants **spoilers** alors je conseille à tous ceux qui ne sont pas allés jusqu'à **l'Arc Tartaros** de ne pas la lire si vous ne voulez pas découvrir des informations susceptibles de gâcher votre plaisir. Pour commencer, voici **un premier spoil :** ma fanfiction se déroule à la toute fin de l'arc. Après avoir été détruite, la guilde a été reconstruite et Makarov n'a pas encore dissous Fairy Tail. L'histoire se déroule donc entre deux arcs et ne se mêlera donc pas à la trame du manga. Nouvelle Lune commencera environs 6 ans avant la fin de l'Arc Tartaros, ce qui signifie qu'à ce moment-là les mages de Fairy Tail étaient encore sur l'ile Tenrô ( mais ça n'aura aucune importance par la suite ;p ).

Bon, comme je ne suis pas la reine du discours, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :D

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Prologue : La naissance de l'Arme**

Le temps n'a aucune signification quand on est enfermé. Il peut bien s'écouler des jours, des mois, des années… ça ne fait aucune différence, et ça n'a d'ailleurs pas la moindre importance : l'infini et la seconde prennent la même unité de mesure. En prison, il y a toujours ce même environnement insalubre, cette absence de fenêtres ou d'indicateurs temporel… En fait, c'était comme être en dehors du temps, comme si l'on n'existait pas vraiment.

Et maintenant, cela faisait environs dix ans.

Dix ans seulement qu'_elle_ avait commencé à exister. Dix petites années insignifiantes faces aux milliers d'autres qui s'étaient déjà écoulées en ce bas monde… Mais pour _elle_, ces dix années lui étaient parues comme une éternité.

_Elle_ n'avait pas de nom, ou du moins rien qu'_elle_ pouvait considérer comme tel : seulement un surnom par lequel les désignaient ces quelques personnes qui allaient et venaient dans le donjon pour s'occuper d'elle. _Elle_ n'avait pas d'âge exact non plus, seulement la dizaine à en juger sa physionomie d'enfant - ou tout simplement au vu du temps qu'elle avait passé dans cette cellule. _Elle_ avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient dans son dos, lisses mais négligés car jamais entretenus. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un magnifique bleu lagon, lui donnant ce regard de gamin où se reflétait l'innocence même, alors que ses poignets étaient entravés pas de lourdes chaines qui avec le temps creusaient dans sa chair deux horribles sillons en cicatrices indélébiles.

Mais pourquoi donc une enfant était-elle ainsi enfermée depuis sa naissance ?

La réponse est simple : ce n'était pas une enfant. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas une enfant humaine.

Ces geôliers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas plus humains qu'elle.

Car cette histoire ne se commence pas à Fiore ni même à Earthland, mais au-delà de ses confins nordiques, dans une contrée méconnue par le commun des mortels. Seuls les hauts dirigeants du monde en avaient connaissance et cultivaient le secret de son existence : Il s'agissait de _Septentrion_, ou _le Pays Interdit_. Un territoire totalement indépendant situé quelque part dans le pôle, aux frontières du Royaume de Pergrande. C'était un Etat à part, principalement souterrain où régnait en maitre… le peuple des Démons.

Aux premiers abords, il peut paraitre aberrant que de telles créatures vivent en fait si près des hommes… Mais en y réfléchissant bien, en est-ce pour autant improbable ? Après tout, il existe une multitude de mondes côtoyant celui des humains, que ce soit celui des Esprits ou bien d'Edolas ; et les monstres résultant des invocations proviennent bien de quelque part !

Septentrion était le foyer d'origine de toutes les créatures de l'ombre. Bien que partageant le même monde que les hommes, ce pays ne fut jamais reconnu comme appartenant à Earthland pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes : les démons n'étaient pas faits pour cohabiter avec une autre civilisation que la leur. C'étaient des êtres violents, sans foi ni morale, dépourvus de toute forme d'empathie ou de pitié… même entre eux. Leurs instincts les poussaient naturellement vers le vice, si bien qu'ils franchissaient très souvent les frontières entre Earthland et leur « monde » pour semer le désordre dans une ville et posséder deux ou trois personnes. Ils étaient un fléau dont on prêtait pourtant assez peu d'attention, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi personne n'avait été informé de l'existence de ce pays, et les hommes envoyaient simplement quelqu'un chasser la bête qui faisait trop parler d'elle par ses méfaits dans un village.

Les siècles se déroulèrent ainsi sans grands débordements de leur part… mais il y a de nombreuses années, ces êtres corrompus avaient mis de côté leur égoïsme et leur individualisme et s'étaient unis pour tenter de conquérir le monde des humains. Ils ne se satisfaisaient plus de leur propre pays et s'étaient mis en tête de s'approprier Earthland afin d'en faire leur terrain de chasse et de jeu…

Une armée d'êtres démoniaques se forma, ainsi que de sombres stratégies… Mais le bruit de l'invasion courut et après la fuite d'informations dans la communauté humaine concernant l'attaque imminente, les dirigeants d'Earthland envoyèrent des messages dissuasifs en se préparant à entrer en guerre. Ainsi démasquées, les créatures du mal furent forcées à se soumettre à un pacte de non-agression envers les différents Conseils d'Earthland. Il y stipulait que si les démons attaquaient, les hommes riposteraient avec toutes leurs forces offensives. Et malgré la fébrilité de l'accord, les idéaux de conquêtes se virent repoussés. Car même s'ils détestaient la paix - ou du moins les accalmies - , les démons s'étaient retrouvés acculés après qu'on est découverts leur petit manège et signèrent donc à contrecœur le contrat. Ils ne voulaient pas la guerre, ce genre d'affrontements ayant parfois tendance à s'étaler sur de trop nombreuses années… Non, eux, ils voulaient conquérir rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à leurs ennemis de riposter. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne bénéficiaient plus de l'effet de surprise, leur projet était voué à l'échec, ce qui fit descendre les tensions et la tentative d'invasion fut lentement passée sous silence.

Mais pas pour autant oubliée.

Car même si durant toutes ses années de _paix_ aucun des deux mondes ne menaça véritablement l'autre, chacun se préparait pour l'affrontement, ayant bien conscience que l'accalmie serait temporaire.

Chez les humains, le Président du Conseil de la Magie de Fiore prenait vraiment au sérieux la menace démon, bien qu'étant l'un des royaumes les plus éloignés de Septentrion. Il demanda tout d'abord aux Conseils des autres pays l'interdiction de franchir la frontière du Royaume de Pergrande. Cela souleva des questions, et beaucoup de civils commencèrent à chercher les raisons d'une telle interdiction, se demandant ce qu'il y avait au-delà des infranchissables montages qui définissaient les limites du Royaume… mais de toute façon, personne n'osait déjà s'y risquer et donc personne ne contesta leur autorité.

Puis suite à cela, le Conseil nomma _Dix_ _Mages Sacrés_ : des guerriers, des magiciens dits comme étant les plus puissants et compétents du pays. Chacun d'entre eux possédait une force et une puissance magique immenses et ils étaient destinés, au même titre qu'une arme, à repousser les créatures qui un jour tenteraient de les envahir. Néanmoins, comme se préparer pour une guerre aurait inévitablement soulevé un mouvement de panique, le véritable but de ces élections fut officiellement d'assurer le maintien de l'ordre. Les Mages Saints eux même ignorèrent donc la véritable signification de leur titre... Puis avec le temps ainsi que les progrès de la technologie et de la magie, le Conseil Magique créa divers armes dont l'existence fut passée sous silence. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles devint l'arme en laquelle ils portaient tous leurs espoirs en cas d'invasion.

L'Aetherion.

Sa construction avait nécessité des décennies de labeur, mais c'était une arme comme aucune autre : l'Aetherion était un canon satellite à Eternano capable de traverser le temps et l'espace et qui était, d'après certains, suffisamment puissant pour détruire un pays entier… en l'occurrence celui des démons. D'ailleurs, l'existence de cette redoutable machine fut volontairement éventée par le Conseil auprès de ces monstres afin de devenir l'arme de dissuasion parfaite. En effet, Septentrion était bâti sous terre, et comme les créatures du mal vivaient sous la surface de leur monde, elles n'avaient donc pas à se soucier du canon magique tant qu'elles ne pointaient pas le bout de leur nez en surface… Mais cette menace perpétuelle, cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête leur donnait l'amer sentiment d'être cloitrées dans le Pays Interdit et d'être ainsi incapables de retourner à leurs occupations et se distraire du malheur qu'elles pouvaient semer chez les hommes. Frustrées, elles se retrouvaient piégées dans leur propre foyer.

A cause de l'Aetherion, la balance de la terreur penchait beaucoup trop vers le parti humain à leur goût, alors elles commencèrent à chercher le moyen de la rééquilibrer en leur faveur.

Septentrion avait un Roi : Ham Shatan. Un démon qui avait imposé son règne tyrannique grâce à l'écart massif de puissance entre lui et les autres membres de son espèce. C'était un être redouté et craint au sein même de son royaume, ce qui lui avait valu la place de souverain. On disait que ses ailes étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles étaient capables de générer des ouragans, et que son insatiable soif de sang l'obligeait parfois à se repaître du sang même de ses semblables. Il ne se montrait que très rarement en public, mais dirigeait son pays d'une main de fer en restant le plus souvent cloîtré dans son château, le Pandémonium, enfouis dans les entrailles de Septentrion. Quand il fut contraint de signer le pacte de non-agression, il ressentit une profonde humiliation et décida, une fois que lui et les siens se retrouvèrent enfermés dans leur pays, de rassembler son propre Conseil Démoniaque et de fonder une organisation nommée _Telum _pour mettre en place sa revanche.

Telum était composée de démons qui s'étaient démarqués des autres par leur intelligence supérieure aux communs des monstres, des scientifiques somme toute. Tout comme le Conseil Magique, le but de l'organisation était de fabriquer une puissante arme offensive, redoutable et capable de les mener à la victoire... Mais pas n'importe quel genre d'arme : une arme vivante. Le but était de concevoir un être animé par une insatiable soif de sang, un être qui deviendrait plus fort après chaque cadavre dévoré et qui traquerait ses proies jusqu'à leur extermination. Ce serait la fin de l'espèce humaine.

Ce serait une _arme_ conçue pour achever l'ère des hommes et imposer celle des monstres.

Les démons ne maniaient pas la magie. Ils utilisaient ce qu'ils appelaient la _Malédiction_. C'était une forme de pouvoir dérivée de la magie et plus au moins similaire, mais dont l'utilisation en revanche ne nécessitait pas d'Eternano. Elle puisait sa force dans les « malédictions naturelles », comme la haine ou la rancune, et se nourrissait de l'inhumanité de son porteur. Les sentiments négatifs remplaçaient donc les particules de magie et représentaient la limite des capacités d'un démon : plus il haïssait, plus il était puissant… C'était là la source de leur pouvoir : basé sur les émotions, et donc sur la nature de la vie. Ils en étaient fiers et se vantaient que leur malédiction était un "pouvoir supérieur" à celui de l'Eternano, mais toutefois cela ne leur permettait pas d'en être invulnérables.

Ils admiraient Zeleph, bien qu'étant humain à l'origine. Ce dernier avait étudié pendant des années la nature démoniaque pour tenter de se l'approprier… Mais ses tentatives furent peu fructueuses : la Malédiction n'était pas compatible avec les hommes, tout comme les monstres n'étaient pas aptes à maîtriser la magie. Il avait alors choisi la voie de la Magie Noire, une forme de pouvoir ayant la capacité à manipuler la vie. Cette magie avait deux spécificités, l'envers et le revers de la même médaille : il pouvait voler la vie de sa victime ou, au contraire, la donner à des objets inanimés en les transformant en un genre de démons. Ham Shatan était fasciné par cet homme qui avait trouvé le moyen de créer d'autres de ses semblables, et s'en était grandement inspiré en fondant Telum. L'organisation devrait se charger de recréer un être démoniaque qui leur servirait d'arme, tout comme Zeleph avait pu le faire autrefois.

Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour la concevoir : comme on le leur en avait demandé, ils restèrent bien sagement chez eux pendant de nombreuses années, tandis que les humains demeuraient aux aguets d'une éventuelle attaque, qui curieusement semblait ne pas venir… Ils surent se montrer patients, si bien que les hommes commencèrent à oublier pourquoi ils guettaient ainsi Septentrion. Dommage pour eux, car ils étaient incapables de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le Pays Interdit… et ce que les démons préparaient.

Ces créatures n'avaient pas naturellement accès à la magie, donc à la Magie Noire non plus : il n'y avait pas d'Eternano à Septentrion et ils ne pouvaient pas recréer aussi facilement une « arme _vivante »_ à la manière de Zeleph. Mais même s'ils ne possédaient pas les moyens de concevoir « magiquement » un être, leurs sciences et leurs malédictions évoluèrent suffisamment avec le temps pour leur permettre au moins d'essayer…

…Et ils réussirent.

« _L'Arme_ ». C'était bien le nom que les démons avaient attribué à la fillette enchainée.

Elle avait été créée à partir du sang des dix plus puissantes créatures du royaume - à l'image des hommes qui avait choisis Dix Mages Sacrés - ce qui espérait on, ferait d'elle un hybride possédant le meilleur de chacun des dix monstres choisis. Unir naturellement un ensemble aussi disparate de gènes était impossible, mais comme les pouvoirs des démons étaient basés sur la nature de la vie, les chercheurs de Telum avaient fait appel à la plus ancestrale des Malédictions, remontant aux sources même du pouvoir de la création. Un pouvoir si ancien que Magie et Malédiction semblaient presque s'y confondre… Comme il était trop puissant pour être directement utilisé, les démons inventèrent un dérivé de ce pouvoir : un sortilège qui en était issu et qui allait leur permettre de combiner les sangs les plus contrastés pour former un hybride parfait.

Ils nommèrent ce sort « _Nodecem »_.

Incapables de totalement maitriser la puissance de ce pouvoir destiné à harmoniser n'importe quel sang métissé, chaque tentative de « synchronisation » possédait donc un pourcentage de chance extrêmement bas… Mais les démons ne se décourageaient pas, ayant bien assez de temps devant eux pour réitérer encore et encore leurs essais… Et après des années d'acharnements, de tentatives de fusion sanguine et de manier correctement le sortilège, _elle_ naquit finalement. Son corps était incroyablement résistant pour celui d'un nourrisson, mais il fallait bien qu'il supporte le sang si contrasté de ses ancêtres. Cela l'avait inévitablement rendu stérile, mais ça n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Telum. La réussite de l'amalgame de plusieurs être en un seul était un premier succès dans la conception de l'Arme qui leur apporterait la victoire sur les hommes.

Face à cette réussite totale – bien qu'on ignorait encore de quoi était capable le petit être que Telum venait de créer - Ham Shatan demanda à l'organisation de recommencer les essais de fusion dans l'idée d'une production en série, songeant à se constituer une armée de créatures _fabriquées_. Une charmante idée qui tourna vite en désillusion quand les membres de l'organisation se rendirent compte qu'il leur était impossible de faire naitre deux fois un tel être : quand ils tentèrent à nouveau de concevoir une Arme au moyen du _Nodecem_, le nouveau bébé mourut de sa propre surcharge génétique. C'était comme si le sortilège dédaignait engendrer de nouveau une vie « synthétisée » en refusant de faire fusionner les différents gènes. Ils réessayèrent encore et encore, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs efforts se concluaient toujours par des échecs, qui semblaient de plus en plus inévitables… Ils avaient déjà réussi à créer une Arme, alors pourquoi leur était-il impossible de recommencer ? Ils s'acharnèrent, mais ils durent un jour se rendre à l'évidence : le _Nodecem_ était basé sur les règles de la vie, et donc de la nature puisqu'elles en étaient issue… Ce sort était lié aux principes de la création, et il avait apparemment pris conscience qu'aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre avec une telle variété génétique, et que par conséquent l'Arme n'était pas un être _naturel_. De ce fait, il refusait catégoriquement d'en concevoir une autre en permettant une fusion sanguine. La créature qu'ils avaient créé était donc l'unique, le seul démon qui pouvait survivre à un tel métissage, et donc à son propre sang. Elle avait échappée aux règles de la venue au monde et était l'exception qui les confirmait. Elle avait brisé les lois de l'existence et ainsi reniée par la nature, elle était donc un monstre parmi les monstres, une abomination. Une _chimère_.

Cela embêtait Telum, qui avait payé un dur labeur pour concevoir ce sortilège qui était désormais inutilisable. Mais au fond, ces années n'avaient pas été vaines : Une fois mature, l'Arme serait forte, mais tout comme les humains avec leur canon satellite, les démons avaient créé une arme unique et irremplaçable, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de placer tous leurs espoirs en elle et de l'améliorer autan qu'il leur était possible.

D'ailleurs, Ham Shatan devait faire face au problème que représentait l'Aetherion.

L'existence de l'Arme n'avait pas été éventée dans le monde des humains ni auprès de leur Conseil, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car lors de la prochaine tentative d'invasion, les créatures du mal bénéficieraient de l'effet de surprise. Mais quand le jour viendrait ou les démons libéraient l'Arme et qu'elle commencerait à massacrer des hommes, ces derniers ne perdraient probablement pas une seconde à activer leur canon satellite pour chercher à la détruire - ce qui entrainerait d'ailleurs une guerre car le traité aurait été violé. Et la plus grande crainte du Roi de Septentrion était bien que l'unique clé qui lui ouvrirait la porte de la victoire, et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer, soit réduite à néant en un battement de cil.

Cela souleva de nombreux débats au sein de l'organisation. Il fallait trouver une solution à cela !

Il réunit le Conseil des Démons, puis différentes idées fusèrent. On songea tout d'abord à rendre l'Arme camouflable en lui attribuant la capacité de se transformer en humain, ce qui lui permettrait de s'infiltrer dans Earthland pour le détruire de l'intérieur. L'idée fut aussitôt approuvée et mis à exécution. Car l'avantage avec un déguisement d'homme, c'était que les Conseils Magiques ne pourraient pas accuser les démons des carnages à venir… Tout le monde penserait qu'il s'agirait d'un humain ayant perdu la raison ou quelque chose du genre. Et même s'ils découvraient la vérité, comment pourraient-ils savoir où se cache un démon travesti en humain dans un vaste monde peuplé d'homme ? Le Président du Conseil de Fiore n'allait pas tirer avec son canon à tort et à travers à la surface d'Earthland dans l'espoir de faire mouche sur une cible invisible !

Contre toute attente, une autre idée fut retenue, bien que complètement démente aux yeux de Ham Shatan : le corps de l'Arme était extrêmement résistant – grâce au sortilège du _Nodecem_, puisqu'il lui avait permis de supporter le sang de tous ses ancêtres et lui avait ainsi fournit un génotype extrêmement solide – et Telum proposa alors de profiter de cette résistance pour également renforcer son organisme face à l'Eternano et de rendre ainsi l'Aetherion inefficace face à elle… Le Roi du Pays Interdit craignait que la procédure de désensibilisation à l'Eternano ne détruise son Arme, mais il admit que rendre le canon satellite impuissant contre elle serait une victoire de plus sur les hommes. L'humiliation de se retrouver impuissant face à son ennemi… Quelle délicieuse idée !

Comme les créatures de l'ombre avaient passé de nombreuses années dans l'inactivité, même le Conseil de Fiore avait peu à peu relâché sa vigilance et oublié la menace qu'elles représentaient… et donc également négligé la surveillance des frontières du Pays Interdit. Le plus discrètement possible, les démons commencèrent alors à franchir de nouveau illégalement la démarcation entre Septentrion et Earthland en remontant à la surface pour pomper grâce à des machines l'Eternano présent dans son atmosphère. Ils devaient récolter d'énorme quantité de particules magiques pour pouvoir démarrer les tests sur l'Arme et l'y exposer pour l'en désensibiliser. Avant qu'elle ne soit en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, on l'enferma dans ce donjon à moitié souterrain, situé à la frontière du pays des démons et conçu tout spécialement pour elle. Cet emplacement avait été choisi par stratégie, afin qu'une fois opérationnelle, elle soit immédiatement libérée pour s'infiltrer dans le monde des hommes et les attaquer.

Mais son apprentissage s'annonçait long et difficile.

Tout le long de sa croissance, on lui fit donc encaisser régulièrement des rayons d'Eternano concentré, et le Roi fut heureux qu'à travers les hurlements implorant de l'Arme, le corps de cette dernière s'y habituait et s'y immunisait progressivement - bien que très lentement. Les particules de magie se mettaient presque à toutes _glisser_ sur elle puis à se dissiper. Les démons devraient probablement faire perdurer l'endurcissement pendant encore plusieurs dizaines d'années pour qu'elle soit capable d'au moins survivre à l'incroyable puissance du canon satellite des êtres humains… et probablement encore un siècle de plus pour totalement l'en immuniser. Cela prendrait du temps, mais après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux et l'Arme avait été conçue pour jouir d'une espérance de vie largement supérieure à n'importe quel homme.

Coupée du monde extérieur, retirée de tout amour maternel, elle se développa en étant élevée comme une bête. Elle devait apprendre à haïr, ressentir de la colère et goûter à la rage pour pouvoir alimenter sa part démoniaque et pouvoir posséder ainsi la malédiction la plus puissante et la plus destructrice possible - bien que Telum se faisait déjà une idée de ses futurs pouvoirs puisque c'était lui qui l'avait conçu. En prenant de l'âge, elle ne devait connaitre ni pitié, ni peur, ni même une conscience véritable. Cela devait faire d'elle une arme plus facilement manipulable, car après tout quand une arme est vivante, la garder sous contrôle passe avant toutes autres choses.

Elle grandit entre les encaissements d'Eternano et ses rations alimentaires constituées uniquement de sang, l'aliment nécessaire à son corps qui avait été conçu de telle façon. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas d'autre choix que de tuer pour assurer sa propre survie, ce qui pousserait inévitablement ses instincts de chasseur à massacrer des humains. Eh oui, les monstres l'avaient façonné grâce au Nodecem selon leur bon vouloir… Mais l'Arme était originellement une erreur de la nature, alors ils pouvaient se permettre de faire main basse sur la vie sans l'avoir sur la conscience, non ?

Elle eut bientôt dix ans. Tout se passait comme Telum le désirait. Ou presque. Sa force et sa robustesse se développait, son insensibilité à l'Eternano s'accroissait et sa soif de sang augmentait… Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'avec elle grandissait une dangereuse menace pour le bon déroulement de leur plan.

Car ils n'avaient pas conscience que l'Arme était beaucoup plus intelligente que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ce n'était pas la simple bête qu'ils désiraient : elle les comprenait, avait appris par ses propres moyen à parler, avait conscience du destin qu'on lui réservait…

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Folie Nocturne

Et voilà le 1er chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Je voulais vous informer qu'il faudra patienter un peu avant de voir apparaitre les personnages de Fairy Tail car je dois d'abord mettre en place l'histoire de mon OC. Je voulais également vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre histoire d'amour que celle qui maintient les liens familiaux ( désolée à tous les grands romantiques ! ). J'espère aussi que je vais éviter la Mary-Sue … mais il parait que c'est l'erreur de tous les nouveaux auteurs de fanfiction X) Au pire, vous me direz ça par vous-même !

Etant donné que les humains ne sont pas supposés connaitre Septentrion, je ne sais par quel hasard l'épreuve du Grand Tournoi de la Magie « _Pandémonium_ » porte le même nom que celui du château de Ham Shatan… :P Peut-être que le Roi de Fiore à appris l'existence du Pays Interdit par le biais du Conseil de la Magie - puisque son siège se trouve également à Fiore – et qu'il a décidé de nommer l'épreuve ainsi X) Qui sait ! Sonexistence aurait aloirs fuité et serait devenue une sorte de légende urbaine où l'on menacerait d'envoyer les enfants qui ne sont pas sages D

Le nom _Nodecem_ vient en fait de la fusion de _Node De Decem_ qui signifie _Nœud des Dix_ en latin. J'ai fait fusionner les trois mots car je trouvais que ça faisait un peu long comme nom…

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre I : Folie Nocturne**

Elle aimait cette apparence humaine. Sa véritable apparence y ressemblait pourtant beaucoup, mais enfiler ce déguisement humain faisait image d'insubordination. L'Arme refusait d'être ce qu'on lui demandait justement d'être, à savoir un monstre. _Leur_ monstre. Elle ne comptait pas se soumettre au statut de n'être qu'un objet à leur yeux, et encore moins d'être une bête dépourvu de conscience.

D'ailleurs, elle ignorait comment un démon pouvait se métamorphoser ainsi, mais elle avait découvert cette capacité il y avait de cela quelques années. Certains démons possédaient une physionomie plus ou moins humanoïde : quelques détails les trahissaient toutefois toujours, que ce soient des cornes dépassant de leur chevelure, des dents trop pointues, des serres à la place des mains, leurs peaux recouvertes parfois d'écailles ou de poils… Mais aucun n'était en mesure de paraître totalement humain. Alors pourquoi elle, elle en était capable ? Ses geôliers n'avaient pourtant pas été surpris quand elle s'était transformée pour la toute première fois, affichant seulement un air satisfait. Elle était sûre qu'ils savaient pourquoi elle y parvenait, mais ils avaient visiblement toujours pris soin de ne pas en évoquer la raison en sa présence.

L'Arme n'avait jamais vu d'homme. Elle avait seulement une brève idée de leur apparence grâce à sa capacité à se transformer en l'un des leur. Elle avait appris qu'elle était née dans le but de les détruire, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle se fichait bien de savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour devoir ainsi être exterminés. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enfuir loin d'ici… Mais elle savait malgré tout qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire couler du sang, car d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, son corps ne se nourrissait que de cela – et elle n'était pas en mesure de le vérifier étant donné qu'elle était enfermée, mangeant seulement ce que l'on décidait de lui donner.

Depuis déjà bien longtemps, elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas un simple démon, qu'elle n'était pas _normale_…. Sinon elle ne serait probablement pas enfermée car elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir commis de crime auparavant. Puis à force d'épier les conversations qui avaient lieu autour d'elle, elle avait découvert qu'elle était un être hybride, rendu génétiquement plus fort. Elle était née grâce au _Nodecem_, un sortilège issu d'une ancienne malédiction et qui avait uni le sang de nombreuses créatures pour la former. Mais au final, elle n'était la fille de personne. Elle ne savait même pas qui étaient ses « parents ». Elle était un monstre même chez les monstres. Un paria. Un être impur que la nature n'avait jamais autorisée à vivre et avait renié. Le sort qui l'avait engendré l'avait démontré en refusant de recréer de nouveau un être comme elle. Et savoir cela l'avait en partie détruit de l'intérieur.

Pour elle, son crime n'était rien d'autre que sa simple existence.

Elle avait l'habitude de voir régulièrement défiler devant sa prison un démon à l'aura oppressante… Un certain _Ham Shatan_. C'était un être assez humanoïde malgré ses origines démoniaques, tout comme elle sous sa véritable forme. Il était grand et imposant, alors que dans son regard sévère, la couleur de ses yeux lumineux oscillait entre le rouge et l'orange, leur donnant un aspect lumineux. Il était enveloppé dans une longue cape noire qui trainait derrière lui et l'Arme avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait en fait de ses ailes enroulées autour de son propre corps, apparemment trop grandes pour être constamment déployées, ce qui lui donnait une allure de chauve-souris. Il venait de temps en temps et restait parfois un petit moment devant sa cellule en la contemplant avec une étrange fierté, totalement indéchiffrable aux yeux de la fillette. Il semblait manifester un vif intérêt à l'apparence originelle de l'Arme, et c'était l'une des raisons qui incitait cette dernière à se cacher sous son apparence humaine la majeur partie de son temps, afin de le contrarier : c'était sa façon à elle de se rebeller. Mais elle se demandait s'il s'en rendait compte car il repartait l'air de rien en posant toujours des questions aux démons qui l'accompagnaient, devant probablement n'être qu'un simple monstre un peu curieux de voir une « telle créature »… Mais elle préférait encore mourir sous des rayons d'Eternano que de servir d'attraction.

L'Arme n'avait aucun amour de soi. A ses yeux, son existence n'avait aucune valeur, elle, qui n'avait aucun droit dans ce monde dont la nature l'avait jugé indigne… Mais malgré cela, elle était animée comme n'importe quel être vivant par la volonté de vivre : elle voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici, goûter à la liberté. Elle savait que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à ces murs de pierre, et jamais elle n'avait autant désiré voir tout ce que ses yeux n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ici. Elle était curieuse, assoiffée de savoir et impatiente de comprendre toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle et dont elle ignorait les appellations. Mais personne ne voulait jamais le lui expliquer… Apparemment, on cherchait à la plonger dans l'ignorance et l'y noyer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sur le monde extérieur dont elle était informée : La Lune.

Maúrnan était le démon qui s'occupait de la nourrir : il était en quelque sorte son _gardien_ de prison. Il avait un corps vouté et recouvert d'un fin pelage noir, ses yeux fauves perçant l'obscurité du donjon ainsi que des oreilles félines et une queue qui avait été en partie sectionnée – peut-être à cause d'un combat, ou bien s'agissait-il d'une punition. Il s'ennuyait fermement durant son service, jugeant son travail monotone, alors il passait constamment son temps à se parler à lui-même pour le faire passer plus vite. La plupart de ses mots étaient loin d'être bienveillants, cherchant simplement à se moquer de l'être dont il s'occupait pour se distraire des expressions naissantes sur son visage, pensant tenir une conversation à sens unique puisqu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir communiquer. Sauf que c'était grâce à ces longs monologues que l'Arme avait appris à parler, et c'était aussi comme cela qu'elle avait pris en grande partie connaissance de l'origine de son existence ainsi que celui du destin qu'on lui réservait. En somme, un mal pour un mal moins douloureux, bien que totalement involontaire de la part de Maúrnan. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour la _petite chose_ dont qu'il s'occupait puisse apprendre ainsi à parler, même si elle ne le faisait pratiquement jamais : il l'entendait parfois s'entrainer à l'oral alors qu'il franchissait juste le seuil de la porte pour partir, puis se taire quand il réapparaissait. Sachant que ses supérieurs n'auraient certainement pas été très satisfaits d'apprendre que par sa faute l'Arme avait acquis un semblant d'intelligence, il prit soin de passer sous silence ce malencontreux accident, ayant peur pour sa propre personne face à cette grave boulette. Le Roi serait furieux s'il l'apprenait, alors cela ne devait jamais arriver. Et de toute façon l'Arme semblait réticente à l'idée de parler avec eux, au grand bonheur de Maúrnan qui s'inquiétait quand Ham Shatan rendait visite pour voir l'évolution de son projet vivant, qu'il pensait dénué d'intelligence.

Le gardien de l'Arme n'avait apparemment pas réalisé l'erreur qu'il commettait en choisissant de se taire.

Un beau jour – enfin, un jour aussi sombre que d'habitude - il avait avoué dans un regain d'ennui à l'Arme que la Lune serait un élément clé dans sa destinée. Elle n'avait d'abord pas comprit le sens de ses mots, mais ils s'étaient révélés d'eux-mêmes avec le temps... Une révélation qui la poussa à craindre ce corps céleste - qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu - bien plus que ceux qui la maintenaient captive. Elle en vint même à se craindre jusqu'à se haïr elle-même. Dans ce donjon souterrain dépourvu de fenêtres, elle n'avait pas conscience de la journée ou de l'obscurité mais tous les mois, elle pouvait percevoir quelque chose appartenant au monde extérieur : elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'ils appelaient _la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune_. Et durant cette nuit, un étrange phénomène faisait qu'elle déraillait complètement.

Son corps échappait à son propre contrôle, comme s'il était uniquement mû par ses instincts. Elle était incapable d'y résister et quittait immédiatement son déguisement humain pour retrouver sa forme originelle. C'était comme un appel, un ordre, comme si son âme se retrouvait pervertie par l'obscurité et retrouvait la bestialité qu'on attendait justement d'elle et qu'on lui demandait d'avoir. A ce moment-là, elle ne devenait plus qu'une bête. Et cette frénésie lui hurlait de massacrer tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était plus qu'un simple appel. C'était une apparition, celle de l'envie, du manque à combler... C'était l'inconditionnel désir de tuer. Telum avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de faire d'elle, pour une nuit au moins, la créature démoniaque qu'il désirait. Elle ignorait comment une telle chose était possible… mais elle était bien possible. Et cela la terrifiait.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son enchainement, afin qu'elle ne s'acharne pas sur les barreaux de sa cellule lors de ces folies nocturnes_, _ne prenant pas le risque de les voir céder sous sa frénésie démoniaque. A ses poignets, les imposantes menottes reliées à ses chaines les irritaient un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque mouvement… Son corps très résistant ne pouvait pas facilement être blessé mais avec le temps, le métal créait une profonde entaille dans sa chair, la marquant à vie sans même faire couler son sang - qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu voir que de très rares fois, sa prison ayant été conçue pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Les menottes étaient malgré tout très serrées et lui faisaient mal à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ses poignets. D'après Maúrnan et de ce qu'elle avait compris d'un de ses longs monologues, la douleur favorisait la haine, et la haine était l'une des sources du pouvoir des démons : la ressentir lui donnait apparemment de la force, mais elle n'avait jamais compris où, en elle, s'accumulait toute cette _énergie_ négative…

Encore un mystère qui demandait à être éclairé.

Et puis, elle n'aimait pas quand son geôlier lui parlait. Maintenant qu'elle avait acquis la capacité à communiquer, elle préférait le silence de la tour souterraine à sa voix d'hypocrite. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui fournir un nom - enfin, autre chose que « l'Arme ». Il ne se souciait même pas si recevoir un rayon d'Eternano, cet étrange éclair multicolore, était douloureux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle devait endurer ça presque tous les jours. On la bombardait de ce rayon avec une étrange machine de manière presque quotidienne, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer, ils en augmentaient l'intensité. Cela devait être l'une des raisons qu'on se gardait de lui dire, tout comme on lui cachait la raison de sa capacité à se transformer en humain… tout comme cette histoire de haine qui était supposé la rendre plus forte.

_« En quoi être toujours en colère, me changer en humain, et être frappée par cet éclair tous les jours pourrait m'aider à tuer des hommes ? » _songea-t-elle_. « Quel intérêt y a-t-il à cela ? »_

Elle était assise par terre dans le fond de ce qu'elle pouvait appeler sa « chambre » : une seule pièce seulement faite en pierre dont l'un des murs était constitué de barreaux étroitement ajustés. Elle avait pour seul mobilier ses chaines : l'Arme n'avait pas besoin de lit puisqu'elle n'en _valait pas la peine._

_**\- Ta place est à terre, aux pieds de tes maîtres.**_

Les paroles de Maúrnan résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours vécue comme ça. L'humiliation n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour elle, car pendant dix ans, elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Elle était constamment traitée comme un être inférieur : « se laver » se résumait à se prendre de l'eau jeté à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, « manger » signifiait boire du sang dans un seau, comme une bête à l'abreuvoir. On décidait tout pour elle, tout ce qu'elle devait faire afin de lui montrer qu'elle leur appartenait, à seule fin de la soumettre. Et puis il y avait les insultes, être constamment rabaissée par son gardien qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle savait parler… Elle s'était persuadée qu'il ne faisait pas cela uniquement par pure sadisme, mais aussi par devoir. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de son intelligence, son travail ne consistait plus seulement à la nourrir… mais aussi à faire grandir le brasier de sa colère puisque haïr, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la rendait plus forte.

Et il était vrai que l'Arme enrageait de sa situation, haïssait ses geôliers autant qu'elle haïssait sa propre existence jugée infâme… et parfois même, elle se détestait davantage.

Elle était vêtue de haillons déchirés par ses transformations, haillons qu'on lui changeait tous les six mois environs. Elle devait elle-même prendre soin de son corps depuis toute petite, coupant comme elle le pouvait la tignasse noire qu'étaient ses cheveux - qui poussaient parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisses, trop longs, trop négligés et jamais brossés. Ce statut était toujours destiné à lui rappeler sa place, à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un objet que l'on traitait comme on voulait. Qu'elle était LEUR propriété et qu'elle n'existait que pour se soumettre à ses créateurs. Le désir de Telum était après tout le parfait contrôle sur son arme… Mais tout ça ne l'atteignait plus autant qu'avant, et elle se contentait maintenant d'ignorer les perfidies qu'on lui balançait et se révoltait en passant la majeure partie de son temps sous forme humaine.

Elle tira impulsivement sur ses chaines, comme pour vérifier une énième et vaine fois si un dernier essai ne les briserait pas, puis elle observa ses poignets. Les ongles de ses mains avaient légèrement poussé et commençaient de plus en plus à ressembler à des griffes, reprenant leur aspect naturel… sans même qu'elle l'ait décidé.

C'était ce soir. Elle le sentait.

C'était la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune.

Une heure passa - enfin, l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une heure - puis les premières pulsions se manifestèrent. Contraignantes, corruptrices… Elle eut un violent frisson et sa nature démoniaque demanda à reprendre ses droits sur elle. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, luttant malgré tout pour ne pas devenir cette monstrueuse chose, mais elle fut saisit d'une convulsion et se mit finalement à trembler, s'écroulant le long du mur contre lequel elle était adossée. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une chaleur suffocante lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle était oppressée dans ce corps humain. Elle lutta encore quelques instants… Mais combattre contre ce genre de sensation était impossible. C'était comme rêver et renoncer à ouvrir les yeux alors que l'on sentait que l'on se réveillait. C'était comme être sous l'eau et se retenir de remonter à la surface pour respirer. C'était comme être épuisé et résister aux bras envoutant du sommeil.

En fait, c'était comme nier une indubitable vérité.

Une nouvelle pulsion, plus violente, l'empêcha de résister plus longtemps et elle rendit les armes, vaincue. Elle rouvrit ses yeux devenus désormais vermeils, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle, comme si une bougie était allumée dans le fond de son regard. Ses mains s'ornèrent de redoutables griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol comme s'il n'était fait que de beurre et non de roche. Elle étira son dos à la manière d'un chat, sentant frémir ses muscles et dérouler cette longue queue reptilienne qui poursuivait la course de sa colonne vertébrale, ornée à son extrémité d'une rangé de plumes blanches. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, hérissant des écailles sur ses bras et ses épaules, menaçant quiconque tentant de les toucher de s'entailler sévèrement la peau. Ses six ailes s'étirèrent, dévoilant leur envergure qui devait bien faire presque deux fois sa taille. Les deux premières étaient plumeuses, d'un duvet au blanc immaculé, alors que les deux dernières étaient membraneuses, leur couleur rivalisant avec le bleu obscur d'une nuit étoilée. Les deux ailes intermédiaires étaient, elles, un curieux mélange des deux genres. Deux cornes sombres se dressaient fièrement vers l'arrière de sa tête, alors que ses oreilles se recouvraient de longues plumes qui se redressaient et s'abaissaient de manière féline. Sa peau d'une blancheur presque cristalline prenait maintenant une nouvelle teinte, légèrement luisante à cause du reflet lumineux des écailles invisibles qui recouvraient son corps. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait une dizaine d'ascendants, mais apparemment, deux d'entre eux possédaient des gènes suffisamment forts pour monopoliser son phénotype, et donc son apparence.

L'esprit de la fillette s'obscurcit et elle perdit sa conscience d'être, sa notion même d'exister, la réduisant à l'état de bête régie par ses plus primaires instincts. Elle grogna, devenue animale, avant de se relever soudainement pour tirer sur ses chaines et se débattre comme une forcenée. Sa gorge lui brulait, comme marquée au fer rouge. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une insatiable voracité, le furieux désir de se libérer de ses entraves et de s'élancer à la poursuite d'un être vivant pour combler le désir qui la rongeait. Elle avait faim, elle avait si faim ! Et ce désir s'insinuait en elle comme un terrible poison, la rongeant davantage.

Maúrnan descendit le long escalier menant au donjon souterrain et apparut devant sa cellule, lui amenant justement de quoi se nourrir avant de partir. Lors des nuits de Nouvelle Lune, l'ensemble du personnel de Telum quittait les lieux pour que l'Arme ne soit pas d'avantage animée par l'envie de tuer un être vivant en percevant une odeur ou une présence dans le bâtiment. C'était une simple précaution, une mesure de sécurité pour ne pas lui donner une raison de plus de se libérer de ses entraves.

Etant les créateurs de la fillette, les démons connaissaient parfaitement les raisons de cette folie qui la rongeait chaque mois, mais malgré tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle était capable de faire puisqu'elle n'avait encore jamais tué… Alors il valait mieux être prudent.

Le gardien ouvrit prudemment la cellule, et aussitôt, l'Arme attaqua son visiteur avec une vitesse surprenante. Ses menottes remplirent cependant leur fonction et l'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du nouvel arrivant, les chaines conçues pour ne pas céder face à sa puissance destructrice. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de se débattre, tirant férocement sur ses liens en fixant le seau avec convoitise, fouettant l'air de sa queue car impatiente de pouvoir se jeter sur ce qu'on lui apportait.

Maúrnan ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un éclatant sourire, toujours aussi fier de son enfant, ou plutôt de son travail. Car il était très loin de se voir comme un père. C'était lui qui devait s'occuper d'elle, après tout. Il contempla cet être au corps humanoïde quelques instants, l'air songeur... Elle était magnifique pour une métisse, car chez les créatures de l'ombre - dont les gènes étaient très dissemblables au sein des différentes races de démon - un hybride était, s'il parvenait à survivre à son sang, défiguré, déformé… Parfois les moins chanceux naissaient sous forme d'un tas de chair sanglant. Mais elle, elle était différente. Son corps s'était parfaitement adapté au croisement grâce au Nodecem, et il était d'une parfaite symétrie. Un corps d'exception pour un être d'exception.

Il s'avança prudemment dans la chambre, sachant que s'il s'approchait trop alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de la Nouvelle Lune, il risquait de se faire déchiqueter… Mais il faisait confiance aux chaines qui n'avaient jamais cédé en l'espace de dix ans. Il posa le seau avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dedans, le faisant glisser sur le sol avant de rapidement ressortir. L'Arme n'attendit pas que son repas arrive jusqu'à elle, et une fois que le récipient entra dans le rayon d'action que lui permettaient ses attaches aux poignets, elle bondit et le saisit afin de se délecter du fluide écarlate qu'il contenait. Son esprit d'enfant désormais perverti ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'excitation de la chasse, prendre sa proie dans une étreinte mortelle et enfoncer dans le cou fragile d'un être vivant ses deux longues canines pour se délecter du sang qui affluait à flot.

Le donjon devint alors vidé de toute autre présence, hanté seulement par les râlements d'un être au cœur pur corrompu par la noirceur de la Nouvelle Lune.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Premier sang

Et voilà le 2ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Je voulais préciser que j'utilise :

\- _Les simples mots qui apparaissent en italique :_ pour accentuer leur importance

\- _« Les écritures en italique et entre guillemets » :_ pour exprimer les pensées des personnages

\- _**Les écritures en gras et en italique **_: quand il y a un souvenir ( ou un flash-back )

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est la nuit de Nouvelle Lune, je vais ouvrir une petite parenthèse : La lumière du Soleil se réfléchie sur la Lune, comme un immense miroir, et c'est pourquoi elle « émet » de la lumière la nuit et semble briller elle aussi. Cette lumière est donc solaire ( et non pas « lunaire » au sens propre du terme ). La Nouvelle Lune est la phase pendant laquelle la Lune, durant sa révolution synodique (qui dure environ un mois) se trouve entre la Terre et le Soleil. Pendant cette phase, elle ne se trouve donc pas dans le ciel nocturne, donc aucune lumière solaire ne peut nous parvenir cette nuit-là.

En gros ici, s'il n'y a pas de lumière pour éclairer notre chemin, nous nous _perdons _dans les ténèbres. L'Arme réagit lors de la Nouvelle Lune un peu comme un loup garou le ferait lors de la pleine lune : elle gagne en puissance mais se perd elle-même, et perd donc le contrôle. La raison de cette perte de contrôle est assez floue pour vous ( pas pour les démons, puisqu'eux savent très bien de quoi il s'agit ! :p ), mais ne vous inquiétez pas : elle sera expliquée à un moment ou un autre durant le cours de l'histoire !

J'espère que ça été assez clair à comprendre…

Merci à **Lou Celestial** et **FairyTail-Os** pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et plus que tout, c'est motivant pour écrire la suite !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir continué à lire malgré ce début d'histoire un peu embrouillant, et bonne lecture, les gens ! :3

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre II : Premier sang **

_Un mois plus tard._

Elle était étendue par terre, s'étirant de tout son long et déployant ses ailes en baillant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas se déguiser. La nuit de Nouvelle Lune serait là dans peu de temps, ce qui signifiait que le donjon serait bientôt vidé de toute présence - donc hormis Maúrnan, personne dans Telum ne viendrait lui rendre visite. Et donc personne ne pourrait la voir se _rebeller_ dans sa forme humaine.

Alors que les heures défilaient, elle spéculait doucement. Elle avait du temps devant elle, après tout. Elle ne pouvait que méditer sur ce qu'elle était, ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Elle savait que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à sa prison, et jamais elle n'avait autant désiré voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'extérieur. Ses yeux, rougeoyant maintenant qu'elle était sous sa vraie forme, pétillaient de curiosité malgré l'air menaçant qu'ils lui donnaient. A chaque réflexion, sa raison la ramenait toujours vers la même question : qui était Telum ? Qui était donc le Chef de l'organisation responsable de sa captivité ? Elle savait que Telum n'était qu'un mot, et qu'il lui était pour le moment impossible de savoir s'il désignait une personne particulière ou tout simplement une organisation… Et ce _Ham Shatan_, ce démon qui venait régulièrement la contempler et poser des questions… Avait-il un rapport avec Telum ?

Alors qu'elle divaguait, portée par le courant de ses pensées, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. On aurait dit le bruit d'un moteur en charge, suivit de celui d'interminables cliquetis mécaniques. Il eut un mouvement sur sa gauche… comme si une petite trappe dans le mur s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le canon d'une sorte d'arme. Elle serra les dents, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Une puissante détonation brisa le silence du donjon, et bientôt, une attaque similaire à la foudre la frappa. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle expira instantanément un hurlement d'agonie, s'effondrant à terre en se recroquevillant dans l'espoir de chasser la souffrance… C'était si douloureux, si brûlant ! Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'une éternité. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tétaniser, son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur corporelle augmenter dangereusement à cause de cette « surchauffe ». Mais comme d'habitude, la douleur insoutenable se fit de moins en moins présente, jusqu'à devenir supportable. Pourtant, le rayon d'Eternano était toujours aussi intense. Etait-il possible qu'elle s'habitue à la douleur ?

Ne plus rien ressentir … Quelle horrible idée. Peut-être un jour ne ressentirait-elle vraiment plus rien. Peut-être deviendrait-elle un monstre, finalement. Après tout, la douleur est significative que lorsque l'on possède une âme.

A cette pensée, l'Arme fronça les sourcils. Non, c'était faux… La souffrance était loin d'être négligeable, même pour les monstres. Elle sera un peu plus les dents et se concentra. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement, et la douleur se fit encore un peu plus lointaine, un peu plus tolérable. Elle avait l'impression de percevoir l'incroyable énergie glisser sur sa peau écailleuse, comme si elle devenait imperméable aux particules de magie, pour ensuite disparaitre comme si elle avait été dissipée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Maúrnan l'observait depuis l'autre côté des barreaux. Ce fichu démon à la queue raccourcie… Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard haineux, puis, après un grand effort, elle se redressa. Elle voulait qu'il voie qu'elle ne se plierait pas devant eux, même foudroyée par cet étrange éclair. Son gardien claqua soudainement des doigts et le rayon cessa, laissant place aux halètements irréguliers de la petite démone qui tomba à genoux en soupirant de soulagement. Il ouvrit un calepin et se mit à y écrire quelque chose.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Ta robustesse semble s'être accroit pendant un très bref délai ! Bon, par contre, on est encore loin de te mettre au niveau de l'Aetherion…

Sa voix prit alors un ton surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Tiens, mais quand on y pense… Vu la facilité avec laquelle tu viens d'encaisser l'intensité de ce rayon, tu devrais être capable de contrer sans aucun problème les pouvoirs d'un mage maintenant ! Là n'était pas l'objectif principal, mais il parait logique que te désensibiliser à l'Eternano te désensibilise également à la magie… Voilà un bien heureux hasard : d'une pierre, deux coups ! Tu ne craindras ni les Mages Saints, ni l'Aetherion !

L'Arme fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Son esprit encore confus par la douleur était tout de même parvenu à saisir le sens de ses mots. De la magie ? Contrer les pouvoirs des _M__ages Saints_ ? Y avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'on lui faisait subir ? Et quand était-il de cet _Aetherion_ dont elle ignorait la nature ? Etait-ce là un indice pour éclairer les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête d'enfant ? Décidément, cela faisait toujours plus de questions sans réponses…

Maúrnan referma le carnet en le claquant, abordant un air satisfait. On pouvait lire sur son visage que cette nouvelle jouait en sa faveur, ou du moins en la faveur de ceux qui l'employaient.

\- Je vais leur demander d'augmenter la puissance de feu. A ce rythme, l'Arme sera prête non pas dans un siècle, mais dans une cinquantaine d'années !

Elle vacilla en entendant cela. Un siècle… ainsi, elle n'avait vécu qu'un dixième de son calvaire. Le démon, qui se parlait encore à lui-même, dut percevoir son abattement car il se rapprocha des barreaux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix dégoulina d'hypocrisie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais prendre soin de toi pendant ses prochaines années. Après tout, toi et moi, c'est une longue histoire ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était ton dixième anniversaire…

Son anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de son anniversaire ? Elle ne savait même pas quel jour il était ! Le monstre disparut par la porte menant à la sortie et l'Arme se laissa glisser contre le mur qui constituait le fond de son cachot, priant pour qu'il soit parti pour la nuit. Elle sentait déjà l'appel de la Nouvelle Lune… Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps avant qu'elle ne cède à la folie et qu'elle perde tout contrôle d'elle-même. Malheureusement, elle entendit les pas du gardien redescendre les escaliers… Mais aussi ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une odeur méconnue emplit ses narines et elle releva légèrement la tête, curieuse malgré elle. Maúrnan réapparut alors… en tenant fermement par le cou ce qui était à première vue un jeune garçon. Le sang de l'Arme ne fit qu'un tour.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi : on a trouvé cette petite chose proche de la frontière, alors cette nuit tu ne seras pas seule ! Maintenant que tu as dix ans, tu vas pouvoir goutter au sang frais. Il faut qu'on t'apprenne à chasser…

Il ouvrit la cellule et d'un coup de pied dans le dos, envoya sa « proie » rouler jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle ne s'effondre en un cri étouffé.

« _Alors c'est ça, un humain…_ » songea-t-elle en écarquillant de grands yeux étonnés.

Le gardien referma la petite pièce et attendit pour observer sa réaction. On voyait de l'excitation dans son regard, animé par la curiosité malsaine de voir le chasseur abattre sa proie. L'Arme observa l'être devant elle. C'était un jeune garçon de peut-être une quinzaine d'années. Il était également habillé de haillons, étant probablement un vagabond ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était ici : les démons ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention du Conseil et ne s'en prenaient qu'aux humains dont la disparition passait inaperçue. Il avait des cheveux lisses, assez longs pour un garçon, et ces derniers semblaient hésiter entre le jade et le vert feuille. Mais ce qui retint son attention, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu comme aucun autre, très clairs, reflétant un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez les démons : de l'empathie. On aurait dit que cet humain était en mesure de comprendre la douleur qui la traversait au moyen d'un seul regard, et il semblait capable de la partager avec elle. Elle aussi avait des yeux bleus sous son apparence humaine, mais les siens semblaient ternes, vides et sans vie…

L'Arme ne bougea toujours pas, assise contre le mur et pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Le jeune garçon, lui, se redressa pour s'assoir à son tour maladroitement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il savait quel avenir lui avait été destiné après que ces créatures l'aient assommé alors qu'il vagabondait près des frontières du Royaume, puis en le kidnappant. Et pourtant… il ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde effrayé. Maúrnan ne sembla pas satisfait, déçu par le sang-froid que manifestait aussi bien l'humain que la démone. Il grimaça et décida finalement de sortir, prenant congé jusqu'au lendemain comme tous les démons en service ici.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir oublier qui tu es. Les ténèbres seront bientôt là pour te le rappeler.

A ces mots, il quitta également le donjon, laissant seul deux êtres que tout opposait.

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison : même si tuer ne l'enchantait guère, la Nouvelle Lune serait là dans peu de temps et elle n'aurait bientôt plus le luxe d'avoir le choix. Ayant perdu sa curiosité sur ce constat, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se replongeant dans ses pensées, ignorant le garçon dont elle voulait oublier la présence. Ce dernier s'était assis et épiait l'Arme à son tour. Ces derniers jours, depuis sa capture, il avait eu le temps d'observer les démons. Cruels, violents, impatients, sadiques… Et celui juste en face de lui n'avait rien d'un monstre, il le savait. Non, il le sentait. Quelque chose de différent se dégageait d'elle : on aurait dit une petite fille effrayée qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout dans son apparence laissait pourtant deviner qu'elle était loin d'être inoffensive, mais il était largement dans le rayon d'action que lui permettaient les chaines à ses poignets et elle n'avait toujours rien tenté contre lui. Comme l'avait dit l'autre créature avant de partir, elle semblait renier ce qu'elle était. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était ainsi enfermée ?

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir.

La fillette, elle, fuyait du regard le jeune garçon qui était en pleine réflexion et elle essayait juste d'oublier ce qu'elle ferait quand la folie la prendrait. Elle était terriblement excitée, brulait d'envie de lancer enfin une conversation avec un être sensible, lui parler, lui demander comment était le monde extérieur… Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard elle allait le tuer, et obtenir ainsi les informations qu'elle convoitait ne lui paraissait pas légitime. Savoir cet inéluctable destin la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Tout à coup, comme s'il venait de prendre une soudaine résolution, le garçon se releva. La petite brune ne redressa même pas la tête et l'imaginait déjà en train de se réfugier hors de sa portée, priant pour que ce soit d'ailleurs le cas. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'avança. Les yeux de l'Arme s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit deux bras la prendre en une douce étreinte. Elle n'osa même pas bouger sous le coup de la surprise, peu habituée au contact physique hormis ceux de l'Eternano. Mais… que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur d'elle, une créature monstrueuse destinée à abattre son espèce ? Elle était pourtant sous sa forme originelle, une forme sensée être horrifiante à ses yeux ! Elle sentit alors quelque chose de chaud s'emparer de son cœur, lui étant complètement étranger. Une bouffé de chaleur, qui lui parut suffocante tant elle lui était inconnue : c'était du réconfort, celui qui naissait d'un simple contact physique. L'Arme, qui avait été tendue par la surprise, sentit peu à peu ses muscles se détendre et apprécier cette proximité. C'était merveilleux, délicieux… Elle n'y avait jamais gouté, et mourrait désormais d'envie de se lover dans ses bras et s'y perdre.

\- Tout va bien, fit le garçon en lui frottant doucement la tête. Tu n'es plus seule à présent…

Elle tressaillit en entendant sa voix, autant surprise par son ton nouveau et serein que par la signification de ses mots. Ce sourire à ses lèvres… Il était si différent de celui de Maúrnan. Il n'y avait ni violence, ni hypocrisie, ni méprise. Il était si beau, si rayonnant… si bienveillant. Comme s'il lui disait que tout allait s'arranger. On aurait dit que ce garçon avait sa propre lumière, et qu'il avait emmené avec lui le bonheur même.

Elle voulait tellement s'en emparer et rayonner comme lui… Être humaine comme lui.

L'appel de la Nouvelle Lune survint alors que le prédateur était toujours dans les bras de sa proie. Elle sentit aussitôt une terrible angoisse lui saisir le ventre, terrifiée de connaitre la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Terrifiée de savoir l'inévitable.

Vint la première pulsion qui étonnement, lui parut faible et lointaine. Comme d'habitude, elle lutta douloureusement contre l'obscurité qui l'appelait… Mais étrangement, quelque chose semblait repousser cette noirceur. Elle se sentait bien, avec cet humain à la chaleur réconfortante qu'il semblait dégager et lui faire partager au moyen de ce doux contact. Depuis toujours, elle ne ressentait que haine, qui l'imprégnait comme une seconde essence après son âme, mais le bonheur d'être tenue dans des bras, bien que totalement nouveau pour elle, concurrençait désormais cette froide colère interne. Elle parvenait presque à ressentir cette félicité, comme une petite flamme de bougie venant de s'allumer en son cœur : chaude, douce, chaleureuse… Une petite lumière chassant les ténèbres de cette sombre nuit, comme un petit soleil naissant. C'était des émotions très différentes de celles qu'elle ressentait en permanence ici. Pour elle, qui n'avait jamais connu que le malheur, elles étaient indescriptibles, mais semblaient être l'exact opposé des sentiments négatifs.

Malheureusement une seconde pulsion l'obligea à passer ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant vers elle en une étreinte mortelle. Apparemment, la lueur d'espoir et de joie qui naissait en son sein n'était pas assez forte pour dissiper cette force maléfique qui tentait de prendre possession d'elle.

_« Non… » _songea t-elle._ « Non, je ne suis pas un monstre… »_

Mais c'était inutile. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se décrocher de l'artère en-dessous de la mâchoire du jeune homme, où elle entendait presque les battements calmes de son cœur, comme un compte à rebours. Elle pouvait sentir ses canines s'allonger pour dépasser de ses lèvres, alors que sa bouche se rapprochait du cou de sa future victime. Elle commença à perdre la notion du temps et de sa propre conscience, sa vision se déformant et ses autres sens commençant à faillir comme si elle s'évanouissait… Il lui sembla seulement que le garçon ne broncha même pas quand elle le mordit, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair.

Le sang encore chaud d'un être vivant lui parut à mille lieux différent de celui froid et fade qu'on lui apportait dans des seaux, et son goût éclata dans son palais en une explosion de saveur. Il était enivrant, délicieux, comme s'il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour la combler. Elle sentit la faim l'envahir et elle se laissa facilement sombrer dans cette volupté. Elle commença à boire, percevant le goût délicieusement salé du nectar vermeil et elle resserra un peu plus son emprise sur lui, qui étrangement ne cherchait pas à se débattre.

Puis avant de s'enliser totalement dans la folie, elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle, comme si un flot inconnu s'y déversait depuis sa bouche pour saisir ensuite son corps comme s'il s'embrasait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose de similaire à l'Eternano, mais qui étrangement n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. C'était doux, réconfortant, accueillant... Comme les bras qui la tenaient. On aurait dit une émotion, mais elle comprit que c'en était en fait toute autre. Elle sentit bientôt cette chaleur parcourir ses veines et sillonner son corps, le sonder pour en monopoliser chacune des cellules... Ses muscles se mirent à fourmiller, comme parcourus par une puissante vague d'énergie. Elle ressentait une opposition, un affront entre cette gentillesse naissante qui tentait de s'inviter en elle, et la noirceur ancrée solidement à son être qui la dénaturait tous les mois. On aurait dit le combat entre le bien et le mal dans le but d'obtenir la suprématie sur son organisme. Elle avait tantôt l'impression de s'enflammer de l'intérieur, puis tout à coup d'être gelée, comme si deux entités se battaient à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Qu'avait-il donc dans le sang qu'elle était en train de boire pour la faire ainsi réagir ?

Elle connaissait pourtant le mot qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence... Mais comme elle sentait sa lucidité lui glisser entre les doigts, elle n'essayait pas de s'en rappeler, l'oubliant comme un rêve éphémère.

_« …De la magie… »_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Territoire inconnu

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait pour le moment…

Et oui, il y a de la magie dans le sang du jeune garçon ! Effectivement, c'est bien un mage ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ou à me poser des questions si vous avez un doute et ne comprenez pas quelque chose ! Je suis là pour apprendre de mes erreurs !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à **FairyTail-Os** pour ses reviews :3

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre III : Territoire inconnu**

Etait-ce un rêve ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant, rien ne semblait la relier à la réalité : tout était flou, sa mémoire semblait falsifiée, son corps lui fourmillait…

Apparemment, elle courrait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, même sur ses pieds nus qui cavalaient sur le sol de pierre glacée… Comme si elle était passagère de son propre corps. Elle zigzaguait dans d'interminables couloirs, effleurait les murs et poussait de nombreuses portes, ses six ailes l'encombrant parfois dans d'étroits passages. Elle s'échappait du donjon ? Oui, elle rêvait qu'elle s'enfuyait. Le jeune humain courait avec elle et semblait la guider en lui tenant l'une de ses mains griffues, connaissant les lieux apparemment mieux qu'elle puisqu'il avait déjà fait le chemin en sens inverse pour arriver avec Maúrnan jusqu'à sa cellule. Quel agréable rêve… Elle avait l'impression d'être dotée d'une force qui la dépassait, d'être devenue invincible, comme si elle avait une montée surpuissante d'adrénaline.

Comme si elle avait absorbé une énergie plus puissante pour son corps que le sang qui la nourrissait d'ordinaire. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne lui était impossible.

Une épaisse porte refusa de s'ouvrir, et elle ressentit un véritable torrent de frustration la saisir et la ravager, comme si ses émotions aussi avaient été amplifiées. Elle fut contrainte de la forcer, demandant au garçon de reculer pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, puis sera les poings et commença à taper furieusement dedans. Elle était solide, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps face à la montée en puissance de la petite démone. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui la traversa, lui aussi démultiplié, la rassura immédiatement, puis elle se souvenu qu'elle rêvait et donc qu'aucun obstacle n'était insurmontable dans son propre imaginaire... Pas même cette poterne de métal qu'elle venait de détruire du haut de ses dix ans.

Quand la porte s'effondra lourdement, plus aucuns murs ou obstacles ne se présentèrent… et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put voir le ciel. Ou plutôt les étoiles, car il faisait nuit. Elle était émerveillée. Alors c'était ça, l'extérieur… ou plutôt, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'imaginait ? Elle eut étrangement peur, prise de vertige. Ce plafond était si grand ! Il semblait ne jamais se terminer. L'horizon au loin semblait infini, vaguement délimité par ce qui ressemblait à une chaine de montagnes. L'air était frais et un frisson hérissa ses écailles alors que son corps goûtait pour la première fois à une température inconnue. Autour d'elle, le sol était déformé, et il n'était pas fait de pierre, comme dans son cachot : Il était étonnement mou et se déformait à chacun de ses pas, se collant à ses jambes. Cette drôle de sensation lui chatouilla le creux des pieds.

Les évènements qui suivirent se déroulèrent trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'en saisisse totalement le sens, son esprit trop confus. Elle se vit seulement courir pendant un long moment avec son camarade d'évasion, voyant la silhouette à moitié enterrée du donjon disparaître peu à peu dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux incrédules face à l'absence de présence : il n'y avait vraiment personne ! Ah oui, elle se rappelait : les démons étaient partis car c'était la Nouvelle Lune. Décidément, ce phénomène était tellement présent dans sa vie qu'il lui apparaissait même en rêve ! L'Arme et l'humain coururent, longtemps, très longtemps… Si bien qu'elle se demanda comment il était possible de rêver pendant autant de temps sans se réveiller. Mais effleurer ainsi la liberté lui donnait envie que ce songe ne cesse jamais et dure éternellement, même si elle n'avait aucune idée vers où elle pouvait bien courir comme ça. Enfin, ça lui était bien égal du moment qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner de donjon.

Elle eut soudain un violent vertige, et elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. L'adrénaline onirique semblait retomber... Le rêve s'écroulait ? C'était pourtant bien trop tôt à son goût. Dommage, elle venait pourtant tout juste de s'enfuir de dix années d'enfermement et d'isolation… Elle trébucha, enfonçant son visage dans le sable glacé du désert, ne cherchant pas à amortir sa chute puisque le sol n'était de toute façon que le fruit de son imagination.

Alors qu'elle perdait conscience et que le paysage disparaissait, elle sentit des bras la soulever et la porter doucement, continuant de l'éloigner toujours plus du donjon et des démons...

Puis tout devint finalement noir, mais cela lui était égal : des rêves aussi merveilleux devaient être oubliés afin de ne pas la tourmenter dans la réalité. Elle ne devait pas se laisser bercer par d'aussi jolis mensonges, afin de ne pas souffrir quand l'illusion se briserait en mille morceaux.

* * *

Elle se réveilla lentement, l'esprit en vrac. Les réveils après la Nouvelle Lune lui rappelait vaguement l'impression d'émerger après s'être prit un violent coup sur la tête. Sa mémoire lui revint alors, puis elle se souvenu des événements de la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir planté ses crocs dans le cou de sa proie, bien qu'à regret, puis plus rien… Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, redoutant de voir le cadavre du garçon devant elle. Elle était allongée sur le dos, mais elle sentit une chaleur agréable sur son visage. Incrédule, elle papillota, ne comprenant pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée pas une puissante lumière, mais ses yeux parvinrent à s'y adapter, bien que difficilement, eux qui étaient habitués à l'obscurité du donjon éclairé seulement par quelques torches. Groggy par son imminent réveil, elle ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, pensant finalement qu'elle était encore en plein rêve.

Elle fut éblouie par le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, plus éclatant encore que les yeux qu'elle avait croisés la veille. Elle fut profondément heureuse qu'une couleur aussi belle puisse exister. Une chose blanche, sans forme exacte se promenait sur la voute, la surplombant. Elle l'observa, amusée, puis elle tendit un bras en cherchant à attraper ce petit fantôme... Mais ne toucha rien, seulement l'air au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut étonnée en comprenant l'extrême distance qui les séparait. Ce plafond était incroyablement haut ! Soudain, d'entre la forme blanche, une boule de lumière vive, écarlate, brûlante, frappa ses yeux et l'éblouit. Une nouvelle vague ardente embrassa son visage et elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter. Son regard se posa sur le sol. Il n'était plus mou et déformé, mais dur et marron. De minces formes vertes se dessinaient à la base du sol et semblaient vouloir s'en extirper. Cela aussi, la surprit. Il pouvait exister différents types de sol ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_« Voilà un bien étrange rêve » _pensa t-elle_. « Je n'avais pourtant jamais essayé d'imaginer la réalité, avant…. »_

Mais quelque chose clochait : ce songe était étonnement stable et clair. Et malgré sa migraine dût au contre coup de la Nouvelle Lune, elle semblait très lucide alors qu'elle était pourtant sûre d'être encore endormie. Elle perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle et tourna nonchalamment la tête.

Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve... Et qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule.

Elle reconnut alors, assit à ses côtés, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts qui l'observait depuis son réveil. Elle se sentit pâlir et eut mouvement de recul quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La confusion la plus totale régnait dans ses pensées. Contre toute attente, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage qu'elle dévisageait, comme pour la rassurer. Mais l'Arme était complètement choquée en réalisant la situation. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité qui se tenait devant elle. Elle fut aussitôt assaillit de question, se demandant comment elle avait bien put atterrir ici et pourquoi l'humain n'était pas mort alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit avec elle… L'une de ces nuits où elle devenait un monstre !

Elle avait toujours désiré s'enfuir de sa prison, mais maintenant qu'elle était enfin à l'extérieur – même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait bien put atterrir là - la grandeur du monde l'effraya. Elle se sentait vulnérable, minuscule et faible. Elle avait peur de cette immense étendue inconnue, bien différente de sa cellule dont l'horizon prenait place quelques mètres seulement devant elle.

Le garçon observa l'expression sur son visage et vu son étrange appréhension vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-il gaiement, l'effrayant malgré lui encore un peu plus.

Son air apeuré semblait le déconcerter, mais il lui relança, toujours aussi jovialement.

\- Tu sais, normalement, c'est l'humain qui devrait être terrifié par le démon… et non l'inverse !

Elle contempla un instant son sourire affable, et la douceur de son expression lui permit de se ressaisir. Reprenant ses esprits en mains, elle se redressa pour s'assoir maladroitement. Elle était toujours sous sa forme originelle, et quelque chose la frappa tout à coup. L'humain n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pas du tout. Même pas un tout petit peu. Il se contentait de la regarder avec patience et gentillesse, comme s'il regardait l'un de ses semblables. Ce sentiment d'être acceptée la bouleversa totalement, elle, qui avait toujours été considérée comme un paria par les autres démons… Même par la nature. Mais une petite idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, levant le voile de sa timidité.

Elle se concentra et rétracta ses membres démoniaques, lui permettant de se _déguiser_. Ses yeux devinrent bleus et plus personne ne pouvait désormais s'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec surprise

\- Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que les démons étaient capables de faire ça !

Ravie de constater l'expression sincèrement – et non pas _sadiquement_ \- amusée du garçon aux cheveux verts, elle articula des mots à son tour, ses premiers mots depuis bien longtemps. Car les mots étaient très différents que les cris et les hurlements. Ils étaient détachés et hésitants, témoignant un manque évident de pratique.

\- J'ignore aussi pourquoi… Pourquoi j'en suis capable...

Il lui lança un regard septique, analysant la petite voix fluette, avant de finalement retrouver son sourire.

\- Ah oui, au fait… Merci pour tout à l'heure ! C'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on a pu s'en sortir !

Elle mit du temps à interpréter ses phrases, bloquant sur leur signification. Puis quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, son visage se décomposa. Hein ? Comment ça, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir ?

_« Alors ce rêve ou je m'enfuyais… Ce n'en était pas un ? »_

Aussitôt, elle s'accrocha à l'éphémère bride de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de ce qu'elle avait pris pour un songe, tachant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en en recollant les morceaux... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : ils étaient irrécupérables. Comme n'importe quel rêve, elle l'avait en grande partie oublié... Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle arrivait à arracher de sa mémoire étaient ceux où elle enfonçait ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme… après, c'était le trou noir total. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé pendant _sa perte de conscience ?_

Ses oreilles de démons perçurent soudainement un bruit sourd et lointain qui résonna à travers le grand espace autour d'elle. Elle était habituée au son machinal que faisait le canon d'Eternano en se déployant dans sa cellule pour la foudroyer, alors elle reconnut immédiatement les bruits mécaniques qui se rapprochaient. Elle se releva précipitamment, cherchant leur origine. Le garçon se redressa à son tour en ne comprenant pas ce soudain affolement, mais ses oreilles humaines n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ce que, elle, était capable de percevoir avec précocité et précision. Les yeux de l'Arme se posèrent sur quelque chose au sol, juste en face d'eux : deux lignes parallèles, de la même matière métallique que ses chaines qui pendaient à ses poignets, passaient devant eux et partaient aussi loin qu'elle pouvait les voir à travers cette salle infinie. Elle distingua au loin une traînée blanche qui flottait dans l'air, semblable à la chose difforme qui se promenait sur le plafond tout à l'heure et qu'elle avait essayé d'attraper.

\- Ah ! lui annonça l'humain, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre ici… Quand on a commencé à s'enfuir, tu t'es évanouie et j'ai réussis à nous éloigner de cet espèce de donjon… Mais c'est dingue comme on était vraiment proche de la frontière d'Earthland ! On est a deux pas des montagnes qui délimitent le Royaume de Pergrande ! J'ai pu retrouver le chemin qui mène à cette voie ferrée, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il commençait à faire jour, j'ai eu trop peur que les démons réalisent notre absence et nous retrouvent avant qu'on arrive à embarquer et s'enfuir suffisamment loin d'ici...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant le reste de sa phrase, dont elle n'avait pas saisit tout le sens, certains mots lui étant étrangers.

Elle était surtout plus détendue en comprenant que la chose qui leur fonçait droit dessus n'était pas dangereuse.

\- Quelle question… C'est un train !

_« Un train… Alors c'est ça, cette chose blanche ? »_

Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle se rendit rapidement compte que le _train_ était en fait une énorme machine, avançant à vive allure, crachant _la chose blanche et difforme_ d'un cylindre posé sur sa tête.

_« Pas dangereux, hein ? Mouais… » _

Elle regarda à nouveaux les deux lignes parallèles au sol, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait en quelque sorte de la trajectoire de l'engin. La machine se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, grandissant à vue d'œil, alors que la petite démone sentait son ventre se nouer sous l'appréhension. Arrivée à quelques mètres, le son qu'elle produisit devint une véritable cacophonie puis elle passa devant eux, balayant la poussière sur le sol d'une puissante rafale. La brune fut effrayée sans trop savoir pourquoi par toute cette masse en mouvement et ne put retenir un cri – bien que le vacarme, désormais assourdissant, le masqua complètement. Elle eut rapidement mal à la tête, ses oreilles étant trop sensibles à cause d'une dizaine d'années passées dans le silence, et serra les dents pour mieux se concentrer sur les images que ses yeux lui envoyaient. Là aussi, elle fut étonnée. Cette chose était démesurée ! Sa hauteur l'impressionnait presque autant que sa longueur. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Le garçon lui cria des ordres et elle en déduit qu'il comptait monter dessus. Qu'elle drôle d'idée… Mais elle l'écouta, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Il se mit à courir le long de la machine, et elle l'imita rapidement, préférant le suivre plutôt que de rester plantée là à regarder ce qu'il comptait faire. Le garçon s'accrocha à l'un des wagons dont la porte était à moitié fermée, révélant un container de marchandise vide. Il se hissa dedans, puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter à son tour. La porte semblait cassée car il ne parvint pas à la refermer complètement, mais le souffle du vent parut moins puissant, puis il s'amenuisa jusqu'à se faire oublier, seul le bruit du moteur continuant de se faire entendre. Le garçon s'assit paisiblement en soupirant de soulagement, ce qui incita la fillette à en faire de même, tout de même un peu perdue.

Le train qu'ils venaient de prendre frôla sans le savoir la frontière du Pays Interdit, où les démons de Telum, qui s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur service, s'affolaient de constater que les portes du donjon avait été forcée.

Et que leur Arme avait disparue.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le nouveau gardien

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Un chapitre qui d'ailleurs n'était pas dans l'ancienne version de mon histoire… je l'ai rajouté pour faciliter la compréhension de certains évènements à venir. Il est un peu spécial car vous allez découvrir un autre point de vue !

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs _

_._

**Chapitre IV : Le nouveau gardien**

Septentrion était une merveille architecturale. Il avait été bâti dans les entrailles d'un énorme volcan, éteint depuis plusieurs millénaires. Ses anciennes éruptions avaient entamé la roche et créé un vaste réseau complexe de tunnels de lave. Quand le volcan s'était éteint, le magma s'était retiré et avait ainsi laissé place à d'innombrables galeries. Les anciens réservoirs s'étaient transformés en véritables plaines souterraines, qui avaient été peu à peu colonisées par les démons. Autant dire que le volcan avait formé un monde en mourant... Une véritable forteresse naturelle.

Le Pandémonium prenait place dans l'ancienne chambre magmatique, et donc au cœur du volcan. Pour y accéder, il fallait emprunter les anciens tunnels de lave et descendre dans les profondeurs du Pays Interdit, ce qui prenait parfois de très longues heures de voyage, voire des journées. Cependant, l'ancienne cheminée principale, qui descendait à pic jusqu'au château du Roi, étaient assez grande pour que l'on puisse y circuler en volant, ce qui permettait de réduire considérablement le temps d'un trajet lorsque l'on devait s'y rendre… Mais encore fallait-il avoir des ailes.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Maúrnan, évidement. Dès qu'on avait découvert que l'Arme avait disparu, un démon messager s'était immédiatement rendu au Pandémonium pour en informer le Roi. Suite à cela, le monstre à la queue estropiée avait été convoqué car jugé responsable, et il ne donnait à présent pas cher de sa peau… Tout le monde savait où se situait le château, mais personne ne cherchait jamais à s'y rendre. Chose évidente quand on connaissait le très mauvais caractère du Souverain et son goût prononcé pour la solitude… ainsi que pour la violence.

Il lui fallut une longue et pénible journée de marche pour enfin attendre la chambre magmatique. La galerie souterraine qu'il avait empruntée déboucha tout à coup sur une salle démesurée dont le plafond vertigineux s'élevait à plusieurs centaines de mètre de hauteur : l'ancienne chambre magmatique. La voute était percée en un trou béant – l'ancienne cheminée – par lequel s'échappait un faible rayon de lumière solaire qui éclairait le centre du foyer. Malgré la distance, on pouvait apercevoir des êtres ailés qui allaient et venaient par cette ouverture, probablement des informateurs destinés à tenir au courant le Roi des récents évènements étant donné qu'il ne quittait presque jamais sa demeure. L'immensité des lieux offrait un paysage souterrain unique : une vaste plaine déserte et rocailleuse s'étendait à travers la salle, et un chemin sinueux y zigzaguait, menant jusqu'au château. Maúrnan s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, trop vieux pour ce genre de voyage à l'improviste, et suivit des yeux le route jusqu'à sa destination.

Il était là, superbe : le Pandémonium.

Taillé dans la roche volcanique, ses remparts noires s'élevaient fièrement et dominaient la prairie rocheuse qui l'entourait. La pierre sombre reflétait les faibles rayons de soleil qui pénétraient par la cheminée et renvoyaient des éclats multicolores sous certains angles lumineux. Deux tours massives surplombaient le tout, et entre elles prenait place un énorme dôme. On devinait sans mal l'immense travail qu'avait nécessité la construction de la coupole. Des statues de démons avaient été sculptées le long du passage qui menait au château, et alors qu'il l'empruntait, Maúrnan se demanda quelques instants s'il ne s'agissait pas de véritables créatures figées dans la pierre. Il déglutit en voyant l'expression de souffrance qui parcourait leur visage, et il espéra un instant que ce n'était pas le sort qu'on lui réservait.

Il émanait quelque chose d'incroyablement malsain de cet endroit, même pour un être démoniaque comme lui... Quelque chsoe qui s'infiltrait dans le corps et donnait des frissons, incarnant la dangerosité des lieux.

Le gardien de l'Arme s'avança le plus lentement possible vers l'entrée puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire à reculons. Une vingtaine de créatures en armure se tenaient en ligne devant l'énorme et unique porte, toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres. Elles devaient vraiment être d'une grande loyauté pour rester ainsi toutes la journée aux aguets. L'accès était rudement bien gardé malgré le fait que personne dans ce pays n'était assez fou pour s'opposer à Ham Shatan, et encore moins pour s'en prendre à lui. Si ce dernier possédait une garde, cela devait être uniquement par suffisance, ayant après tout l'égo royale et donc le plus imposant du pays. Quelques démons grognèrent en voyant cet étranger s'approcher, mais le gardien s'empressa de déplier son autorisation marquée par le sceau du Roi. Bien trop rapidement à son goût, les portes s'ouvrirent et le monstre aux yeux jaunes avala difficilement sa salive en pénétrant dans l'immense hall.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il se sentit immédiatement oppressé et minuscule, voire insignifiant, dans ces lieux démesurés et à l'atmosphère écrasante. Pas très sûr de lui, il s'avança et s'engouffra dans un long couloir, qui étonnement se révéla être très animé.

Pandémonium portait bien son nom. Les sujets du roi envahissaient les couloirs pour les arpenter dans tous les sens possibles. Les salles grouillaient de monstres de toutes les races, griffes ou tentacules sorties et prêtes à massacrer l'intrus qui empiétait sur leur territoire et les empêchait de mener à bien leur tâches. Une odeur de sang imprégnait les murs et le gardien s'interrogea si la tapisserie rouge était vraiment une tapisserie…ou bien une peinture naturelle. Complètement perdu et perplexe de réaliser que personne ne venait à sa rencontre pour le conduire au Roi, il prit tout de même le risque de demander son chemin à un petit groupe de monstre, prenant soin d'indiquer la raison de sa venue ici. Beaucoup l'ignorèrent royalement, mais finalement, une sorte de lézard humanoide à la mâchoire proéminente lui pointa du bout de la queue la direction à prendre.

Il reprit donc sa route et emprunta un nouveau dédale de couloirs toujours aussi encombrés et anarchique, se frayant un chemin à travers cette véritable marée. Il avait la désagréable impression de nager à contrecourant dans une rivière…

Tout à coup, le mouvement cessa brusquement et les monstres se figèrent sur place, comme si tous avaient été alertés par quelque chose… ou la venue de quelqu'un. Surpris par ce calme soudain, Maúrnan s'arrêta lui aussi, regardant autour de lui les démons se retirer vers les murs pour libérer le passage. Voyant les créatures qui l'entouraient poser un genou à terre et baisser les yeux, le gardien n'hésita pas à faire de même et se mit à fixer le sol avec appréhension, jetant quelques regards en coin pour constater que tous semblaient prendre une posture de soumission. Les couloirs étaient devenus incroyablement silencieux, respectueux, et bientôt, le son d'une démarche résonna et se rapprocha d'eux.

L'aura de l'arrivant était extrêmement intense, sa présence presque palpable. L'être qui s'avançait devait vraiment avoir de l'importance pour mériter une telle démonstration d'obédience, et le gardien se persuada un instant qu'il s'agissait du Roi. Il hésita à relever les yeux pour vérifier ses pensées, mais en le voyant essayer de redresser la tête, son voisin lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. De toute façon, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ham Shatan quand il discerna malgré ses yeux baissés une silhouette blanche passer devant lui, se mouvant élégamment entre les formes inclinées qui lui formaient une haie d'honneur.

Quand la présence disparue finalement à l'autre bout de l'allée, les démons se relevèrent comme un seul homme et reprirent leur travail comme si de rien n'était, apparemment habitués à cette manœuvre.

_« Je me demande qui ça pouvait bien être »_ songea le gardien en voyant une petite plume au blanc immaculé virevolter dans l'air avant de se poser sur le passage qu'avait emprunté la créature.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, la bête qui lui avait donné le coup de coude le renseigna d'une voix gutturale, ayant apparemment comprit que le démon à la queue mutilée n'était pas familier du Pandémonium et ses règles.

\- C'était Leucosie, une bonne connaissance du Roi. Il parait qu'elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais il tient fermement à ce que personne ne la regarde. Il a beau n'aimer personne, je me demande s'il est vraiment indifférent à son charme pour nous interdire ainsi de poser nos yeux sur elle.

Il resta quelques secondes à figer le bout du couloir par lequel s'était volatilisée la dénommée _Leucosie_, intrigué par le fantôme blanc qui venait de disparaitre, puis il se souvenu finalement pourquoi il était ici. Après de longues minutes à rechercher l'endroit où il devait se rendre, il parvint finalement à accéder à la salle qui prenait depuis l'extérieur une forme de dôme. Il s'arrêta devant la porte pour souffler un coup et s'éclaircir les idées, sachant ce qu'il l'attendait derrière.

Après un petit moment, il la poussa doucement pour découvrir la pièce où se déroulait le Conseil Démoniaque. C'était dans cette salle à l'importance majeure où le Roi convoquait ses sujets pour mettre au point des stratégies. C'était là qu'était née les idéaux de conquêtes sur les humains, là qu'était apparue l'idée de la conception de l'Arme ainsi que celle de ses améliorations. Et c'était là que Maúrnan s'apprêtait à recevoir son jugement. La pièce sombre était éclairée par des torches, tamisant la pièce en instaurant une atmosphère inquiétante, et au centre de la coupole trônait une imposante table ronde de fer forgé sur laquelle étaient posées une carte d'Earthland et de Septentrion.

L'ambiance était lourde, comme occupée par une multitude d'aura. Et pourtant, il n'y en avait qu'une seule, envahissant la pièce par sa virulence : celle de Ham Shatan. Il était assis paisiblement derrière la table, l'attendant apparemment.

Face à la situation critique qu'il traversait, son visage sévère était étonnement calme, et ce silence était effrayant à être ainsi dénué de toute forme de sentiments. Cette absence de démonstration émotionnelle était horriblement dérangeante, comme si l'être en face de lui était transparent, imprévisible. On l'aurait dit fait de glace : froid et translucide, mais pourtant bien présent. D'épaisses écailles recouvraient son torse en formant une carapace noire, à la manière d'une armure, et faisaient comprendre qu'il avait une capacité défensive imparable. Pourtant, une cicatrice parcourait l'une de ses plaques pectorales, témoignant du combat avec l'ancien roi dont il avait pris la place… Affrontements qui s'était conclu par la mort de ce dernier et qui lui avait permis d'accéder au pouvoir.

Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses ailes. Elles étaient déployées et dévoilaient leur envergure qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, ce qui contribuait à le faire paraître encore plus imposant et intimidant. Membraneuses à la manière d'une chauve-souris- comme la plupart des démons - , elles étaient d'un superbe dégradé de rouge et de noir, s'accordant avec ses yeux à la couleur rubiconde, brillant comme deux braises. Elles étaient posées nonchalamment sur le sol, probablement pour soulager son porteur de leur poids, et en y regardant de plus près, Maúrnan remarqua qu'il n'y en avait en fait pas deux, mais quatre : la deuxième paire d'ailes semblait s'emboîter dans la première et donnait une impression troublante de relief.

Quand il redressa sa tête couronnée de Lacrima, choisie en signe de victoire sur les homes, il plongea son regard dans celui du gardien pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien vu. Ce dernier sursauta aussitôt et s'inclina le plus respectueusement possible devant son souverain. Il était habitué aux visites du Roi pendant qu'il travaillait, venant voir l'avancé de son _projet_ portant le nom d' « Arme », mais il était toujours aussi intimidé à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué pour faire de simples rapports.

\- Maúrnan... Tu as finalement décidé de m'honorer de ta présence... souffla-t-il d'un air ouvertement hypocrite.

Le cœur du gardien accéléra en entendant cette voix sifflante comme un serpent. Cela fut suffisant pour lui coller des frissons dans le dos. Son air calme était insupportable et extraordinairement désagréable, comme s'il considérait le démon face à lui aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte. Cette indifférence à son égard était d'ailleurs renforcée par ses gestes nonchalants.

Le démon hocha la tête pour affirmer les paroles de son Roi, trouvant finalement le courage de prendre la parole.

\- Oui votre majesté ...

\- ...Et tu es en retard.

Cette fois, l'inflexion de sa voix laissa clairement paraître son irritation et Maúrnan commença à ressentir de la peur. Il savait très bien que le Roi Tyran n'acceptait pas les excuses, mais il présenta tout de même les siennes pour la forme.

\- Oui Mon Seigneur… J'en suis navré.

\- Tu es navré ? Je l'espère bien.

A ses mots, il se redressa et quitta la table où il était accoudé, la contournant pour se rapprocher de l'arrivant d'une démarche calme mais pas moins menaçante. Le gardien eut soudain la brusque envie de reculer pour s'enfuir avec ce qu'il lui restait de queue entre les pattes, son instinct de survie lui hurlant de quitter immédiatement cet endroit. Ham Shatan s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, et le démon aux yeux jaune constata qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il en avait l'air. Ses ailes, qu'il venait de ramener contre lui sans pour autant les replier pour s'en envelopper, lui donnait encore plus une impression de massivité.

\- As tu entendus les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il avec un ton faussement interrogateur. Il paraît que _mon_ Arme, ma plus grande réussite, a mystérieusement disparue la nuit dernière... Et cela durant _ton_ service...

Le gardien comprit que sa vie se jouait peut être sur ses mots, alors il décida de se montrer un peu plus bavard.

\- C'était la Nouvelle Lune, Majesté. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé car il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment…

\- Oui, je suis au courant, l'interrompit-il.

Le Tyran s'arrêta quelques instants, l'air songeur.

\- Les chaînes à ses poignets, qui ont été conçues pour ne pas céder avant au moins un siècle ans, ont été arrachées de leur socle. La porte de sa cellule, qui résulte de l'alliage de nos plus solides métaux, a été pulvérisée comme si elle n'était faite que de bois. Elle n'a jamais quitté cette pièce, mais elle a réussi à trouver son chemin à travers le donjon qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer avant...

Il eut un silence pensant, mais apparemment il restait encore un détail :

\- ... Et il paraît que du sang frais d'humain a été retrouvé dans sa cellule. C'est assez troublant tu ne crois pas ?

Le démon déglutit. Le jeune garçon avait été découvert en train de vagabonder tout près de la frontière de Septentrion, alors que des monstres étaient en train de pomper l'Eternano présent dans l'air et qui allaient leur permettre de concevoir des rayons d'Eternano. Comme il les avaient vus faire leur sale besogne, les démons l'avait assommé puis ramené dans leur pays en cherchant le moyen de le supprimer pour que personne ne découvre leur présence sur Earthland. Maúrnan avait décidé à ce moment-là de le fournir en pâture à l'Arme, mais il n'avait cependant pas demandé l'accord du Roi pour faire cela.

\- Maurnan... Saurais-tu au courant de choses que j'ignore ? Tu sais pourtant que rien de ce qu'il se passe dans mon propre pays ne doit m'être inconnu…

Il se raidit. Il ignorait si le Roi n'était pas au courant pour l'humain, ou bien s'il faisant semblant… Mais dans tous les cas il cherchait à arracher la vérité. C'était très habile, car le mensonge était puni par la mort. Il préféra donc jouer la sureté et préféra avouer.

\- Un humain a été trouvé aux abords de la frontière et il fallait le supprimer. L'Arme est en âge de tuer maintenant, donc il s'agissait d'une solution comme une autre pour le faire disparaitre... Et puis, elle devait bien faire couler son premier sang un jour...

\- Et qui en a décidé ?

Son ton glacial le fit déglutir de nouveau.

\- Moi, Majesté... admit-il à contre-coeur.

\- Toi...

Le Roi lança un regard furieux et abandonna son immobilité pour s'avancer de nouveau, réduisant considérablement la distance entre eux deux. Maúrnan sentit son corps trembler et recula cette fois, cherchant à ne pas entrer dans le rayon d'action de l'être qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- Tu as délibérément fais passer un humain sur MON territoire et tu l'as offert à MON Arme sans même MON autorisation, commença-t-il en accentuant ses mots pour révéler leur importance. J'imagine que tu n'as absolument pas pris en compte le fait que cet humain était peut-être un mage : une menace aussi infime soit-elle, mais suffisante pour nous causer du tort !

Le gardien écarquilla ses yeux jaunes. : il n'avait en effet pas du tout pensé à cela. L'expression du souverain changea tout à coup alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Il retroussa ses lèvres et dévoila ses dents redoutablement pointues, lui montrant qu'il avait la capacité de l'égorger sans même se servir d'une arme. La panique eut raison de lui quand il sentit dans son dos quelque chose de dur et froid, acculé contre l'un des murs. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, tremblant et les yeux écarquillés par la peur alors que Ham Shatan se postait face à lui, le rendant dans l'incapacité de fuir. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité et Maúrnan se souvenu de son impuissance face à cet être à la force supérieure. Le Tyran était une véritable calamité, une catastrophe naturelle, et s'il décidait de tout détruire, rien ne saurait l'empêcher… et rien ne pourrait protéger ceux sur qui sa colère s'abattrait.

Il parvint à répliquer malgré sa voix tremblante et suppliante.

\- Mais… il n'a utilisé aucune magie lorsqu'on l'a capturé ! Il s'est défendu, certes, mais même s'il a fait preuve d'une grande force malgré son âge, il aurait au moins utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se défendre s'il avait été un mage !

Le Roi abandonna aussitôt l'expression féroce qui parcourait son visage et la tension redescendit, retrouvant son masque de glace. Au plus grand étonnement du gardien – et à son plus grand soulagement – il fit demi-tour et rejoignit la table d'un air las. Il promena un doigt griffu sur la carte d'Earthland avant de dire d'un air pensif :

\- Afin de fonder Telum, j'ai longtemps du étudier les magies humaines et sache qu'elles ne sont pas toutes offensives. L'environnement de l'Arme a été conçu pour elle, pour résister à sa force. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse s'enfuir sans une aide extérieure. Cet humain devait forcément être un mage pour avoir ainsi bouleversé l'équilibre de sa cellule, et même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment, il a participé d'une manière ou d'une autre à son évasion. L'incarnation de notre salut se trouve désormais en liberté alors qu'elle n'est même pas totalement achevée…

Maúrnan se redressa, profitant de l'apaisement de l'atmosphère pour essayer de rattraper son cas en cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule issue favorable malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- De toute façon, qu'il soit mage ou non, elle l'a probablement tué … C'était la Nouvelle Lune, et elle n'était à ce moment-là rien d'autre qu'un bête poussée par ses instincts de tueur !

Le Roi l'interrompit sèchement, quelque chose le dérangeant apparemment dans cette conclusion hâtive.

\- Sauf si elle acquit un certain niveau d'intelligence, ainsi que la capacité à éprouver d'autres gammes d'émotions, ce qui lui aurait permis de lutter contre la Nouvelle Lune… Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

À ces mots, il quitta des yeux la table pour les plonger dans ceux de son interlocuteur, son regard brillant d'un éclat accusateur en considérant l'air faussement interrogateur qu'afficha son subalterne. Sa voix s'éleva tout à coup et résonna avec colère dans la coupole.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Je sais très bien que tu lui as appris à parler !

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, Mon Seigneur ! répliqua-t-il d'un air à la fois scandalisé et apeurée, se demandant qui parmi les employés du donjon avait remarqué et dénoncé l'alphabétisation de l'Arme.

\- Tu nies avoir participé à cela ?!

\- Je ne nie rien ! Seulement voilà, elle a appris à le faire d'elle même ! avoua-t-il finalement en perdant son calme et oubliant presque à qui il s'adressait. Elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que prévue, elle n'est pas une bête sans cervelle ! Elle possède des sentiments !

Ayant entendu ce qu'il désirait, Ham Shatan le coupa dans son emportement, tranchant ses paroles comme une lame tranchait la chair.

\- Quel mission t'avais-je donné ? Quel était ton… travail ?

Le gardien déglutit et s'immobilisa quand il vit l'issue de la conversation, prenant la forme d'un cul-de-sac.

\- Nourrir l'Arme et m'assurer qu'elle ne soit qu'une bête vide âme…

\- Eh bien tu as échoué, Maúrnan. Tu viens toi-même de m'annoncer qu'elle possédait des émotions. De plus, elle a réussi à rejoindre Earthland, elle sait parler et elle peut se déguiser en homme. Elle manifeste même des signes de rébellion depuis son plus jeune âge… Elle a en sa possession tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se retourner contre nous, alors imagine, une seule seconde, qu'elle tombe entre les mains des humains ! Elle pourrait causer notre perte ! Il est impératif de la retrouver avant que le Conseil de la Magie n'apprenne son existence ! Nous venons de nous faire déposséder d'un bien extrêmement précieux, et tout cela à cause de toi et de ta salle manie à parler tout seul !

La sentence tomba si vite que le gardien de l'Arme ne trouva plus ses mots.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, et pire : tu es un véritable boulet ! Je ne compte pas laisser à quelqu'un comme toi un poste nécessitant une aussi grande responsabilité, alors je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant : avance, Raika.

Soudain, d'entre les ombres d'un recoin de la salle, un être s'avança avec un sourire féroce, apparemment spectateur depuis le début. C'était une créature bien plus jeune que lui, mais dont la carrure laissait deviner qu'elle était également bien plus puissante. Le Roi rendit son jugement avec un ton des plus indifférents quant au sort du démon aux yeux jaunes, s'en réjouissant même.

\- Notre système hiérarchique est clair : chacun a sa place, et si on veut celle d'un autre, il faut la mériter. Raika est très intéressé par la tienne, alors défend-la. Tout comme l'Ancien Roi, essaye de protéger ta place et prouve moi la véracité de ta valeur. S'il gagne, ce sera le nouveau gardien de l'Arme… Même si je ne doute pas de sa victoire.

À l'évocation de l'Ancien Roi, Maúrnan comprit quel destin on venait de lui réserver... et qu'il était condamné. Il était maintenant bien trop vieux pour les combats à mort, mais briser les règles du principe hiérarchique en s'enfuyant - et donc en refusant les ordres du Tyran - signerait également son arrêt de mort. Dans tous les cas, il fonçait tête baissée vers sa propre fin.

Le dénommé Raika s'avança et nargua son adversaire d'un signe de main, un bref éclair jaillissant de ses doigts. Un sourire féroce parcourut ses lèvres, où se promena une langue en un geste gourmand.

\- Fais nous voir ce que tu vaux, l'estropié ! l'invita-t-il dans ce qui serait sa dernière danse macabre.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Zéphyr

Et voilà le 5ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

On dirait que les perspectives d'avenir de l'Arme viennent de grandement s'améliorer ! Mais je vais plutôt vous laissez le découvrir par vous-même… :)

Pour le Pandémonium, j'ai essayé de rester dans l'image que John Milton nous a donnée dans Paradise Lost. J'espère que vous apprécierez les références ( pour tous ceux qui connaissent, bien sûr ).

**FairyTail-Os : **merci pour tes reviews et tes corrections orthographiques ! Je sais que je suis un peu tête en l'air et qu'il m'arrive dans l'empressement d'oublier des mots ou les conjugaisons… alors je m'en excuse X) En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre V : Zéphyr**

Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le wagon de marchandises vide et parlèrent tout le long du voyage. L'Arme était si contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un - ou du moins, de tenir une véritable conversation - , de voir d'autres choses que du sang et des murs, de ressentir d'autre chose que le désespoir ou l'humiliation de n'être qu'un objet. Elle se sentait bien plus qu'une arme vivante. Elle se sentait _exister_, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Le garçon était un sacré bavard, mais cela tourna à son avantage. Il lui expliqua, étonné qu'elle ne le sache pas, ce qu'étaient le sable, un nuage, le ciel, un train… ainsi que tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux, à travers la porte à moitié fermée du wagon. Elle fut émerveillée lorsqu'il lui dit que le firmament était sans fin, qu'aucun mur n'existait à partir du moment qu'on était dehors, sous le soleil ou sous les étoiles.

Elle était assez étonnée que le garçon n'est pas peur d'elle. Elle était un démon : de part ses origines, elle était son ennemi naturel... Mais il n'avait malgré tout pas le moindre a priori. Ce dernier se rappela d'ailleurs que son corps était devenu humain, et ils débattirent à ce sujet.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un démon qui a été créé artificiellement ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles… En fait je ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi, seulement que je suis un genre d'hybride sensé être une arme. Les démons ont créé une sorte de sortilège issu d'une malédiction afin de pouvoir me concevoir.

Cela lui fit bizarre de parler ainsi d'elle… D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui avouer qu'elle avait été conçue pour le détruire lui et les siens. Heureusement le garçon le comprit de lui-même en constatant son air gêné et en faisant le lien avec le mot « arme », alors elle n'eut pas à traverser cet embarras. Et toujours étrangement, il n'en fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'est trop bizarre cette histoire de démons qui fabriquent d'autres démons pour s'en servir d'arme… Et puis, si tu dis que tu as une dizaine d'ascendants… Avec une telle diversité génétique, c'est un miracle que tu sois en vie !

Elle se rembrunit à ses paroles. Oui, ça elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû naitre, ayant conscience d'être une anomalie naturelle. Elle avait beau avoir plus de deux ancêtres, elle demeurait l'enfant de personne.

\- C'est grâce au sortilège. Ils l'ont appelé le _Nodecem_… D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est justement ce sort qui leur a permis de faire fusionner les différents gènes, mais apparemment ma naissance était contre-nature car il a refusé de créer à nouveau un être comme moi…

Comme elle baissait tristement les yeux, le garçon posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle releva vers lui un regard surpris, assez peu habituée au contact physique… mais c'était fou comme ce simple geste pouvait faire du bien !

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je le sais.

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent en son être, comme un écho. C'était probablement ceux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Mais pourtant, elle ne fut pas convaincue. Dans la voix du garçon ne résonnait aucun mensonge, mais dans son cœur à elle, elle n'arrivait à se voir autrement qu'un être hideux sans origines. Elle tâcha tout de même de lui rendre son sourire, puis elle se souvenu alors d'un évènement dont la tournure lui avait légèrement échappée : elle était incapable de se remémorer comment ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir… alors elle le lui demanda.

\- Heu… eh bien…fut la réponse très instructive de l'humain.

Le garçon bloqua sur sa question et réfléchit. Ainsi elle ne se souvenait de rien, et donc lui seul avait été véritablement témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé. Un dilemme se présenta face à lui et il hésita.

_Car lui seul avait VU_. Vu la chose la plus surprenante de probablement toute sa vie.

Il laissa les exceptionnels souvenirs de leur escapade l'envahir… et en se les remémorant, il comprit que lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'elle l'ait mordu n'était pas une bonne chose. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement pour le savoir. Ce qu'il s'était passé relevait presque du miraculeux. C'était déjà trop grand pour lui… alors pour elle, le choc serait encore plus rude.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop moi non plus… mentit le garçon en se frottant la tête, faisant mine que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. J'étais très affaibli après ce séjour chez les démons, un peu dans les vapes… Je sais seulement que c'est grâce à toi.

Ne connaissant pas la subtilité du mensonge - avec lequel elle ne s'était pas encore familiarisée - , elle fut simplement un peu déçue que personne ne soit en mesure d'expliquer les évènements de la veille. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'extraire de sa mémoire une quelconque bribe de ces souvenirs qu'elle avait assimilés à un rêve, rien ne lui revenait, hormis le bref sentiment d'être invulnérable et invincible, qu'une force nouvelle s'était emparée de son corps...

Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle décida de mettre cela sur le côté et ne plus se poser de question.

_« Après tout, je suis libre maintenant », _soupira-t-elle, se délectant du sentiment méconnu pour elle qu'était la joie._ « Le passé est derrière moi, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier… »_

Elle posa alors son regard sur ses chaines encore accrochées aux lourdes menottes à ses poignets. Apparemment, elle les avait arrachées de leur socle en s'enfuyant, mais sans la clé elle ne pouvait les ouvrir. Le jeune homme comprit son problème et se pencha vers elle, sortant de sa poche un petit objet noir - une _épingle_, lui expliqua-t-il. Il saisit un de ses avant-bras et glissa l'objet dans la fente de la serrure, puis après quelques habiles mouvements, les chaines tombèrent du train sans que personne ne les regrette. Après avoir fait l'autre bras, elle regarda ses poignets, ébahit de ne plus sentir le poids du métal, comme si on lui retirait une partie d'elle-même ou plutôt un immense fardeau. Les chaines avaient irritées tellement ses poignets que d'horribles marques ressemblant à des cicatrices saillaient autour de l'articulation. Elle les ignora, détestant tout de même cette marque qui la suivrait jusqu'à sa mort, indéniable preuve de ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait.

\- Merci… dit-elle, éternellement reconnaissance. Merci pour tout…

Il lui refit l'un de ses merveilleux sourires dont il avait le secret, et elle s'habitua un peu plus à toutes ces chaleureuses expressions qui ne lui étaient pas familières.

\- De rien ! Merci à toi de nous avoir sauvé, même si aucun de nous ne s'en _souvient_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux, bien que légèrement gêné en songeant à son mensonge. Mon nom est Lysandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Lys… ou même les deux, c'est comme tu préfères ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

En entendant sa demande, elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac. Voyant qu'elle était affectée par sa question, il lui demanda avec un étonnement non dissimulé mélangé à une peine sincère.

\- Tu n'as pas de nom ?

Elle acquiesça, navrée de n'avoir rien à lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais considéré _Arme_ comme un nom que lui avait attribué les démons, mais plutôt le rappel humiliant de n'être qu'un objet à leurs yeux. Lysandre contempla un instant le vide face à lui, d'un air pensif, puis se retourna vers elle, son grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait tellement ça, ressentir sur son visage toute cette joie de vivre dont il semblait être essentiellement constitué. Cette expression lui redonnait tellement de courage et d'espoir.

\- Je sais ! annonça-t-il si vivement que cela la fit sursauter. Tu t'appelles Zephyr !

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par sa spontanéité, puis elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour. Un nom… la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment pour se sentir complète. Elle ne le regardait pas comme un simple humain, tout comme lui ne la regardait pas comme un quelconque être démoniaque. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne voyait pas de proie comme on avait voulu lui enseigner… seulement un bienfaiteur, un être capable de la guider des ténèbres jusqu'à la lumière. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait pas tué la nuit dernière alors que c'était la Nouvelle Lune. Même dans l'inconscience, elle avait apparemment retrouvé la raison. Et bien qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, elle savait au plus profond d'elle que c'était grâce à lui.

C'était probablement un héros… Son héros.

\- Ce nom… poursuivit-elle. Il est joli, mais que signifie-t-il ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts semblait s'y attendre.

\- Le zéphyr ? C'est une brise douce et agréable. Pour moi, le vent est le symbole de la liberté : il parcourt le monde, sans fin… Tu aimes bien ?

Elle approuva. En effet, le mot _liberté_ sonnait bien dans ce nom… Mais _douce et agréable _lui plut d'avantage : cela signifiait qu'il l'appréciait.

\- Alors, comme ça, je suis Zephyr… remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles… fit Lysandre en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis le soleil déclina vers l'horizon. Le ciel devint bleu, violet, rouge puis jaune, laissant place à un magnifique dégradé de couleur. Zephyr avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour le bleu. C'était devenu, en quelque sorte, sa couleur préférée. A travers la porte entrouverte du wagon, ils virent le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon, et le garçon dut également expliquer à la démone où l'astre s'en allait. Le ciel se teinta d'un ravissant bleu noir, parsemé de petites boules de vives lumières plus éclatantes les unes que les autres…

_« Quel monde magnifique… »_ songea-t-elle en contemplant la voûte céleste s'assombrir et se transformer au fil du temps.

Elle était si triste de ne pas y appartenir, elle, qui avait été rejetée par la nature même.

Bientôt, un fin et immense croissant blanc apparut et commença sa course dans le ciel étoilé, illuminant leur visage d'une lueur douce, sereine et paisible. Cette chose n'émettait aucune chaleur, et pourtant, elle renvoyait de la lumière.

\- Est-ce un soleil ? demanda Zephyr songeuse.

Cela le fit rire.

\- Non… ça, c'est la Lune !

Le sang de la fillette ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit un frisson la faire frémir, hérissant les poils sur ses bras. Alors c'était ça, la Lune… Mais alors, c'était quoi la _Nouvelle Lune_ ?

A sa demande, Lysandre lui expliqua les cycles lunaires et répondit à toutes les autres questions qu'elle enchainait sans le ménager. Face à l'incroyable manque culturel de la jeune démone et qu'il tentait combler, l'humain était soit très patient, soit tout simplement très compréhensif. Zephyr, cependant, tâcha de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait en elle lors de la nuit où la Lune n'illuminait pas le ciel, quand aucun rayon solaire n'était renvoyé par le satellite et qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur elle-même. Il ne sembla pas effrayé par cette nouvelle, ce qui la surprit. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu naïf de ne pas la craindre et de prendre cela à la légère, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait à égalité avec lui, et pas en dessus ou en dessous. Elle se sentait… normale.

Les explications durèrent encore un bon bout de temps, puis il ordonna de quitter le train. Ils sautèrent de l'engin toujours en marche, et roulèrent dans les hautes herbes longeant la voie ferrée. La machine disparue rapidement dans la pénombre de la nuit.

\- Bon bah ça, c'est fait… annonça le garçon d'un air apparemment satisfait.

\- Pourquoi avoir sauté ? demanda Zephyr en balayant l'herbe accroché dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Ces rails forment un détour et ils remmèneront le train vers le nord, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir sur nos pas… Cela signifierait retourner chez ces démons. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'ils vivaient sur Earthland et que la frontière avec leur monde était si proche du notre. J'avais plutôt pensé à un monde parallèle d'où on les invoque, comme les Esprits Célestes… Les membres des Conseils d'Earthland vont être ravis de l'apprendre ! Enfin, remarque, ils doivent déjà être au courant : il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ceux qui franchissent la frontière de Pergrande sont punis de mort…

N'ayant pas compris la signification de la moitié de la phrase, elle s'accrocha aux seuls mots qui lui étaient désormais familiers.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir où mènent ces _rails_ ?

\- Je connais très bien les réseaux ferrés… fit le garçon d'un air absent en regardant au loin les lumières du train disparaitre. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je voyage à travers Earthland...

\- Un peu comme le vent ? remarqua Zephyr d'une manière enfantine.

Il s'esclaffa en entendant cela.

\- Bon je le reconnais, je voyage en passager clandestin ! Normalement, les lois veulent que tu payes un billet de train pour voyager... Mais à partir du moment qu'une règle existe, elle est bien amenée à être brisée un jour, non ?

Elle aimait bien cette idée, mais elle se rembrunit lorsqu'elle se rappela être aussi une violation à l'existence. Elle, qui n'était pas née naturellement comme lui. Au fond, elle avait brisé les règles de la genèse.

\- Puisque tu n'es pas née démon, et que tu as été… créée … Je suppose que tu n'as pas de parents ?

\- En effet…

Il la regarda d'un air compatissant.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai plus les miens…

Ainsi il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le même cas qu'elle. Zephyr se sentie moins seule en voyant l'expression compréhensif du jeune garçon, puis elle songea alors à ce qu'étaient des parents, elle qui sans en avoir, était issue d'un certain nombre de monstres. Qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier pour une personne née normalement ? Quel genre de sentiment cela procurait-il ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais…

Après s'être échangés quelques regards, Lysandre se redressa et l'aida à en faire autant.

\- Bon, moi, je compte bien continuer ma vie de vagabond. Elle me satisfait amplement ! En parlant de ça, il y a une autre voie ferrée un peu plus loin, et si je me fie à l'heure à laquelle le soleil s'est couché, un train ne devrait pas tarder à y passer pour aller vers le sud. Quand à toi… Désormais, tu es libre : tu n'as plus de chaines, tu as un nom et tu peux aller où bon te semble ! Puisque tu peux prendre une forme humaine, il ne t'est pas impossible de t'installer dans une ville et d'y vivre comme n'importe quelle personne... Enfin, peu importe ta décision, je la respecterai et je te souhaite bonne chance !

Il la serra affectueusement contre lui, ayant bien compris que la jeune fille adorait ce contact, elle qui y avait été peu habituée.

\- Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, Zephyr !

\- Moi aussi… répondit-elle faiblement en se perdant dans la douceur de ses bras, triste à l'idée d'être déjà séparée de lui. J'ai beaucoup aimé te parler…

Il relâcha son étreinte d'un air ému et triste, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement. Cette petite fille avait décidément chamboulé toute sa vie.

\- Au revoir, Lys…

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, puis se retourna, bien qu'avec hésitation, pour commencer sa route vers l'autre chemin de fer en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité au pas de course. Apparemment, il détestait les adieux et ne voulait pas éterniser les siens… La tristesse envahit la petite démone. Ce sentiment humain était si fort, si désagréable… Elle avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, elle l'avait blessé, et il ne lui en voulait même pas. Ce garçon l'avait même porté, inconsciente, pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à atteindre la frontière pour la sortir avec lui de Septentrion… alors qu'il aurait très bien put l'abandonner à son sort et s'enfuir. Et par-dessus tout, il avait bien vu à quoi elle ressemblait réellement, qui elle était réellement sous son déguisement d'humaine… et il ne la rejetait pas.

Tout cela avait été suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que les hommes n'étaient pas des êtres mauvais, qu'il fallait exterminer comme avait tenté de lui enseigner Maúrnan. Leur cœur ne renfermait pas de haine, de rancœur ou de violence, comme les démons. C'étaient des anges, des êtres purs, parfaits. Elle ignorait si tous les humains étaient ainsi, mais ça lui était égal. Lysandre était un modèle, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'imiter. Elle aussi, elle voulait être l'un de ses anges terrestres. Et elle voulait voler à ses côtés. Elle voulait voler dans la lumière, quitte à se bruler les ailes.

Alors que la silhouette du garçon disparaissait dans le noir, elle se mit à trottiner derrière lui, le suivant, se cachant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité du donjon, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à le suivre malgré la distance qui les séparait. La filature dura à peu près une demi-heure, puis il arriva bientôt au fameux chemin de fer, les phares d'un train pointant au loin en révélant dans cette obscurité où se situait l'horizon. Zephyr s'approcha un peu plus des rails, puis courut dans le sens qui la rapprochait de la machine, ayant compris comment s'y prendre pour embarquer dans l'un des containers de marchandises. Elle voulait pouvoir devancer Lysandre, afin qu'il ne la voie pas monter et ainsi lui faire la surprise.

Elle devait prendre une décision, hein ? Eh bien, elle avait choisis.

Elle était prête à le suivre.

Jusqu'au bout d'Earthland.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Renouveau

Et voilà le 6ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai fait quelques dessins de Zephyr ( Postés sur mon compte DeviantArt, vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil )** !** Les dessins sont un peu vieux – certains de plusieurs années - donc la physionomie de Zephyr est légèrement différente de celle de l'histoire… Cependant, j'espère bientôt faire une petite mise à jour dans mes dessins pour que vous ayez une meilleure idée de son apparence ^^

En fait, cette fiction date de plusieurs années. Je l'ai commencé il y a exactement six ans, quand j'étais au collège, et je l'avais abandonné car je n'avais pas d'idée pour la développer… J'ai réussi à retrouver mes premiers écris et c'est ainsi que je les réutilise pour refaire l'histoire de Zephyr. A l'origine, Lysandre devait s'appeler Lief ( Mot Néerlandais, de la racine germanique « lievan », signifiant _aimer_ ), puis je l'ai changé en Lys, puis en Lysandre. Il n'est donc pas improbable que mes doigts se soient trompés en écrivant et que vous trouviez le mot _Lief_ à la place de Lys de temps en temps… Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter ce genre d'erreur, mais faites-moi signe si vous voyez un _Lief_ trainer quelque part !

Comme vous vous en doutiez certainement, le jeune homme a volontairement caché ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur fuite de Septentrion. Ils se sont effectivement enfuis grâce à Zephyr, mais comme elle ne s'en souvient pas, et bah du coup vous ne saurez pas non plus, nah ! )

Si ça peut vous consoler, ce chapitre sera le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit !

**FairyTail-Os : **Désolée pour la bourde sur le nom de Zephyr, je suis désespérée d'avoir fait la faute aussi grave qu'est de dire son nom avant même que Lys ne l'ai nommée (honte à moi !). Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre sera plus long et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! :3 Sinon merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, je ne sais même plus où les mettre *^u^*.

**Lou Celestial : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est motivant ^^. Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire et les personnages plaisent et sont attachants… J'avais toujours craint que mes OCs soient fades et sans intérêts… Mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas :3

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre VI : Renouveau**

La première réaction de Lysandre quand il vit Zephyr, assise dans le wagon à l'attendre bien sagement ?

La surprise, bien évidement.

Mais contrairement à ce que s'était imaginée la petite démone, il sauta de joie et l'étreignit en souriant, l'acceptant à ses côtés et apparemment ravi qu'elle l'ait suivi. Peut-être que ses années de solitude à vagabonder lui avait lui aussi laissé de profondes stigmates… La fatigue les prirent rapidement tous les deux, et ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre afin de se protéger du froid.

Ainsi, le voyage commença. Tantôt comme passagers clandestins, tantôt en longeant les voies ferrées à pieds en attendant qu'un des engins ne passent pour y embarquer illégalement. Lys lui apprenait le monde extérieur, et Zephyr apprenait peu à peu à devenir humaine.

Malencontreusement pour elle, la démone comprit rapidement qu'elle allait devoir changer beaucoup de chose pour vivre avec son nouvel ami : à commencer par chasser. Elle avait essayé de goûter de la nourriture apparentant aux hommes mais son goût l'écœura et elle sentait que cela ne la nourrissait pas, comme si un humain se contentait de boire de l'eau. Son corps avait besoin de sang et en réclamait…

Malgré l'horreur de la chose, elle avait dû s'admettre qu'elle avait aimé boire le sang frais de Lys. Elle se rappelait très vaguement de la scène à Septentrion où elle l'avait mordu, en partie sous l'influence de la Nouvelle Lune à ce moment là. En revanche, elle se remémorait sans aucun problème qu'elle avait trouvé que le goût était indescriptible, délicieux, enivrant… Sauf qu'au fin fond d'elle et de sa conscience, l'idée de se repaitre de sang humain la répugnait. Elle ne voulait pas être le monstre que Telum avait tenté de créer et blesser un homme, l'un de ses bienfaiteurs, sonnait pour elle comme une aberration. Et puis de toute façon, cela aurait été à ses yeux une abominable forme de trahison envers Lysandre.

Alors elle tenta de réprimer sa soif en chassant des animaux. Sa première chasse fut un échec, mais Lys lui conseilla de se retransformer pour traquer ses proies. En ayant retrouvé son corps originel, attraper un lapin fut aussi facile que cueillir une baie dans un buisson. Elle se rendit réellement compte en faisant cela à quel point son corps était taillé pour tuer. Sa vue rougeoyante était, comme tous ses autres sens, très développée et lui garantissait de localiser ses proies, même cachées dans les feuillages les plus épais. Elle n'était pas très endurante et s'épuisait rapidement, mais elle était rapide, ce qui lui permettait de frapper rapidement et avec précision. Ses griffes aiguisées agrippaient facilement le gibier et lui assurait de ne pas le lâcher une fois attrapé. Ses canines, quant à elles, pénétraient sans la moindre difficulté les peaux les plus épaisses pour atteindre veines et artères où le sang coulait à flot.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur elle brisant le cou de la petite bête, mais elle savait qu'elle devait balayer ce sentiment si elle voulait pouvoir s'alimenter et survivre dans ce monde. Elle fut heureuse de constater que le sang animal la nourrissait sans problème, bien qu'il n'avait pas le même goût exaltant que celui qu'elle avait découvert en mordant le jeune homme. Car maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté au sang humain, boire celui des animaux n'était pas aussi comblant : Il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être totalement rassasiée, la laissant toujours un peu insatisfaite. Étrangement à ses yeux, Lys ne semblait pas trouver cela gênant qu'elle ait besoin de sang pour subsister. Il aurait pu craindre qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui - ce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout l'intention de faire - mais non, bien au contraire : il l'aidait dans sa quête d'appartenir à ce monde et il l'assistait comme si son problème alimentaire était un handicap qu'il lui ferait surmonter. Il voulait vraiment l'intégrer dans sa société et faire d'elle l'une des siens.

Lysandre déroba la valise d'une voyageuse hautaine et il trouva des habits dignes de ce nom à sa nouvelle sœur. Elle eut enfin de vrais vêtements, _ses_ vêtements. Cela pouvait paraitre futile, voire stupide, mais pour elle, ça avait un réel sens. Maintenant, elle pouvait décider de ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qu'elle faisait… la laissant maitre de ses choix. Elle était désormais vêtue d'une combi-short moulante bleue marine, recouverte par un léger manteau bleu clair qui lui faisait surtout office de robe par sa longueur et le fait qu'il tombait légèrement sur ses épaules en les dévoilant. L'avantage de cette tenue était qu'elle lui évitait de déchirer ses vêtements quand elle sortait ses ailes : Sa combi étant un dos-nu, elle n'avait simplement qu'à enlever sa robe/manteau et l'attacher à sa taille, puis aller chasser… Elle portait de longues bottes qui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux, alors que ses mains possédaient des mitaines bleues marines elles aussi. Elle les portait uniquement dans le but de cacher ses cicatrices, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir, preuve de ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que même transformée en humaine, quelques détails trahissait son déguisement : là où se trouvaient ces ailes sous sa vraie forme, six cicatrices se dessinaient, révélant leur emplacement. Elle décida de laisser pousser ses cheveux afin de cacher ces _indices_ concernant sa vraie nature. Il en valait de même pour ses cornes, mais sa tignasse masquait déjà facilement les marques.

Le mois suivant, la Lune n'illumina pas le ciel. Les deux vagabonds avaient embarqué dans un autre wagon de marchandises. Alors que le jeune homme décortiquait les fruits qu'il avait trouvés avant de monter et que Zephyr vampirisait une petite bête qu'elle avait attrapé – mangeant chacun leur repas respectif -, cette dernière redressa brusquement la tête et se mit sur ses gardes, à l'affut et ses sens en alerte. Car elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

L'appel de la Nouvelle Lune.

Une expression terrifiée s'empara de son visage. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Septentrion ?! Son changement radical d'environnement avait réussi à le lui faire oublier ! Paniquée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de blesser son ami, elle se releva brusquement, songeant un instant à sauter du train et s'éloigner de Lysandre pendant qu'il était encore temps. Malgré tout, l'appel parut de plus en plus insistant et cela la tétanisa sur place, lui permettant seulement de se boucher les oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre l'horrible sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans. Son organisme commençait à se transformer malgré elle et elle luttait pour lui faire conserver une apparence humaine. Son corps entier tremblait, prisonnier de son angoisse et des sentiments négatifs qui se succédaient dans son esprit. Son principal tourment était de s'en prendre à lui comme la dernière fois… Il incarnait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et elle avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal !

Lys la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais compris finalement ce qu'il se passait après s'être souvenu de ses avertissements concernant le phénomène de la Nouvelle Lune. Sans la moindre forme d'hésitation, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupissant légèrement pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Son regard était doux et rassurant, alors que la jeune fille le dévisageait avec toute son angoisse.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Zephyr.

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraitre, ses mots se frayèrent un chemin malgré le sifflement qui lui perçait les oreilles et elle écarquilla les yeux, ressentant une vague de réconfort l'envahir en comprenant le sens de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. La douceur de ce sentiment engloba son corps et la réchauffa de l'intérieur, luttant contre l'entité froide et sans émotion qui essayait de la posséder. Soudain, comme étouffé, l'appel se fit mystérieusement plus distant, pareil à une voix lointaine qui se retirait lentement… La petite démone ne percevait plus de corruption et de sombres pensées l'envahir, seulement une vibration interne qui perdit peu à peu de son intensité jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

Etrange… Sa folie s'était retirée ! Et en plus, elle ne perdait pas le contrôle d'elle-même ! Elle ressentait de légers vertiges mais aucunes pulsions meurtrières, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à elle, qu'un bouclier invisible la protégeait des ténèbres et l'en préservait… C'était comme si plus rien ne la reliait au monstre enfermé en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait donc de se passer ?

Lysandre se rassit, heureux que son plan est marché. Comme le commun des civils, il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur les démons. Mais ce qu'il avait compris de son séjour à Septentrion avait été suffisant pour lui faire comprendre comment fonctionnait ces créatures… Et donc pourquoi la petite démone « perdait » la raison. Il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait en elle lors de ces nuits où le satellite n'illuminait pas le ciel… Et il venait de trouver comment la faire résister à ce phénomène, qui était d'ailleurs étroitement relié à l'étrange changement qui s'était produit en elle lors de leur fuite du Pays Interdit. Cependant, il préférait ne pas lui en faire part à cause du bouleversement psychologique que cela créerait en elle.

_« Non… C'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse savoir…_ » songea le jeune homme.

Ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Zephyr se laissa tomber sur le sol avec scepticisme, sous le regard confiant de Lys. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne perdait pas le contrôle, alors elle était complètement sous le choc. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune se passa sans encombre, son incrédulité lui valant tout de même une longue nuit blanche.

Une trentaine de jours plus tard, le phénomène nocturne se manifesta de nouveau, mais comme le mois précédent, la noirceur qui la rongeait d'ordinaire en cette période finit par faiblir jusqu'à ne bientôt plus exister. Et il en vint de même pour tous les mois qui suivirent. Avec le temps, elle finit même par ne plus percevoir les appels, comme s'il n'y avait plus de Nouvelle Lune. Elle ne percevait plus aucun pulsion, ni même de noires envies… Les folies mensuelles avaient complétement disparues ! Ce changement la secouait un peu, mais bien évidemment dans le bon sens : elle en était ravie malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ou comment cela était possible.

Elle remarqua l'une de ces nuits le regard discret que Lysandre posait sur elle. Il souriait, comme à son habitude. Mais ce sourire cachait quelque chose : un mélange de satisfaction et de fierté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec les récents évènements, et elle en vint à se persuader que tout cela était grâce à lui, même si elle n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer comment. Comme le garçon ne lui en parla jamais, elle ne se creusa pas d'avantage la tête et ne lui posa pas de question, se contentant du résultat final - à savoir ne plus perdre le contrôle. Elle n'en avait aucune preuve, mais peut-être était-ce lui qui parvenait à chasser les ténèbres de son cœur et la protégeait d'elle-même... Sa présence était décidément pleine de vertu. Cela devait faire partie de l'un de ses nombreux dons.

Car Lys cachait bien son jeu : Il était mage.

Il arrivait à se guérir d'une méchante blessure en quelques secondes à peine. Ce qu'il lui prouva en montrant l'absence de marque ou de cicatrice là où elle l'avait mordu. Il appelait ça la _magie de régénération_, qui par contre était une magie très personnelle car elle ne s'appliquait que sur le corps de celui qui la maniait. Cependant pour Zephyr, ce n'était pas la plus impressionnante de ses capacités : malgré son âge, il était très musclé et agile, ce qui lui avait surement permit de vivre du vol sans jamais se faire prendre. Il disait que c'était grâce à son pouvoir, qu'il _boostait_ ses capacités physiques, ce qui lui donnait une force supérieure à la normale quand il l'activait. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait de lui un remarquable combattant.

Il s'entrainait régulièrement au petit matin, et, poussée par sa curiosité, elle le regardait faire de larges mouvements circulaires avec ses poings et ses jambes. Fascinée, elle lui demanda de lui apprendre à se battre, et il endossa le rôle de professeur avec une certaine fierté. Chaque jour, il lui montrait de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles émotions, de nouvelles sensations… Comme elle était très motivée et avide de découverte, la fillette s'instruisait vite et bien malgré ses premiers grands échecs dans le domaine martial.

Le garçon possédait une petite dague qu'il maniait avec habilité, habitué à l'utiliser pour la chasse, mais comme Zephyr avait des griffes, il l'incita à les utiliser pour combattre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à transformer seulement une partie de son corps alors qu'elle était toujours déguisée : elle pouvait rester humaine et dévoiler seulement ses griffes ou bien encore recouvrir sa peau de ses écailles pour se protéger d'un coup. C'était assez pratique les jours où il faisait froid, car elle n'était plus obligée de s'entrainer avec sa forme originelle, toutes ailes déployées, ce qui la contraignait autrefois à retirer son manteau pour leur permettre de sortir.

Même si Lysandre avait des pouvoirs qui le soignait et augmentait sa force, Zephyr demeurait naturellement plus forte que lui physiquement - bien qu'elle était plus jeune d'envions cinq ans - et cette différence la gênait. Lors de ses entraînements, elle réprimait désespérément sa puissance pour ne pas le blesser, mais le garçon lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'améliorerait jamais si elle retenait ses coups. Elle hésita d'abord, peu rassurée à l'idée de devoir lui faire mal pour s'endurcir… mais il fallait avouer que le garçon se fichait bien d'être blessé. A peine une entaille ou un bleu apparaissait qu'il s'effaçait aussitôt grâce à sa capacité à se guérir, permettant à la jeune brune de ne pas culpabiliser en voyant une quelconque marque sur sa peau. C'était peut-être pour ça que le jeune homme n'avait jamais peur de rien… même de la mort. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois rassurant et effrayant.

Cela aussi était pratique, car sa magie lui permettait de tenir longtemps sans devoir manger, ses pouvoirs le protégeant des ravages de la faim. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour subsister, soit ils chassaient, soit ils volaient – seulement bien sûr dans le cas de Lys, Zephyr n'ayant besoin uniquement que de sang. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il n'y ait pas de gibier à traquer, ou bien que le wagon de marchandises qu'ils empruntaient soit vide… ce qui leur annonçait un jeun à durée indéterminée.

Un jour, après une longue discussion, il lui expliqua d'où venait son pouvoir.

Les démons possédaient tous de manière innée le don de manier la malédiction – ayant simplement besoin de ressentir les pires sentiments négatifs pour l'entretenir - , alors elle fut étonnée en apprenant le principe même de la magie, qui ne concernait qu'un dixième de la population humaine : elle était l'incarnation physique de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme se connectait avec le flux spirituel de la nature, l'esprit faisait de la magie un produit de cette connexion. Lysandre l'avait à l'origine en quelque sorte acquise _naturellement_ à seule fin de ne pas souffrir de la faim. Ingénieux système de survie…

Vivre en nomade était plus facile qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre. Lysandre était une véritable carte vivante et connaissait les horaires de trains et les réseaux de rails par cœur. Il avait décidé de partir le plus au sud possible, fuyant le nord et Septentrion, mais désireux également de montrer le monde à _sa petite sœur_, se délectant de l'expression émerveillé de la jeune démone en le découvrant. D'ailleurs, Zephyr se moquait bien de savoir où elle allait. Elle était avec lui, celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, alors sa simple présence lui suffisait. Il était comme un pilier vital de son existence, il lui était indispensable, nécessaire.

Peu importait le chemin qu'il comptait prendre : qu'il soit escarpé, difficile, dangereux… Elle le suivrait où qu'il aille.

* * *

C'était une belle matinée, le ciel était dégagé et le temps était doux malgré les caprices du vent. Zephyr et Lysandre avaient quitté le train dans lequel ils voyageaient depuis trois jours pour rejoindre un autre réseau ferroviaire qui leur permettrait de gagner plus rapidement le sud. Bon… en réalité, ils avaient été repérés par un contrôleur alors ils avaient pris la précaution de descendre de l'engin avant de se faire arrêter. Ils traversaient une immense plaine verdoyante dont l'herbe épaisse leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et rendaient leur progression difficile et comme il n'y avait personne en vue, la démone avait décidé de reprendre son apparence d'origine. A vrai dire, conserver pendant plusieurs heures son déguisement humain - même de manière incomplète - demandait une certaine concentration, comme si elle étirait un élastique entre ses doigts. Mais comme la plaine ne semblait pas habitée, elle préféra relâcher cet élastique pour pouvoir se libérer l'esprit. Elle avait accroché son manteau à sa taille et ses six ailes étaient repliées dans son dos, trainant légèrement derrière elle à cause de leur longueur. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose de dissimulé sous toute cette verdure, une bourrasque s'engouffra tout à coup dans les six membres et les souleva brutalement, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et elle tomba à quatre pattes. Elle fit une moue agacée face au sourire amusée de Lysandre, mais ce dernier l'aida à se relever et dit alors une remarque assez pertinente.

\- Tu n'as jamais volé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à cette vérité et ce demanda pourquoi elle-même ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt. Il avait raison, elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'envoler alors qu'elle avait les muscles adéquats. Face à cette évidence, elle étira curieusement ses ailes dans le sens du courant, cherchant à les tester. Elle sentit aussitôt l'air se faufiler entre les six membres et une force invisible tenta de l'arracher du sol. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et les replia contre elle, impressionnée par cette sensation nouvelle. Cette impression de légèreté était grisante, et elle s'imagina un instant effleurer les nuages et accompagner les oiseaux dans cet immense territoire inconnu qu'était le ciel, libérée de la gravité terrestre. Un sourire amusé peignit ses lèvres d'enfants et elle se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir profondément, contemplant le vide devant lui. La démone avait remarqué que lorsqu'il cherchait une solution à un problème ou s'enfonçait dans une sérieuse réflexion, il ramenait toujours ses bras contre son torse et attirait sa main gauche vers son visage, caressant des doigts son menton. Un curieux reflexe qu'elle-même s'était d'ailleurs appropriée à force de le voir faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête, déduit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux rougeoyants. Tu n'as jamais pu te servir de tes ailes étant donné que tu étais enfermée… alors elles ne doivent pas encore être assez fortes pour te permettre de t'envoler.

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main sous l'articulation de sa première rangée d'ailes plumées, caressant le doux duvet blanc. Lysandre était quelqu'un de très tactile, mais la démone appréciait les contacts, elle qui en avait été privée durant ces dix dernières années.

\- Regarde bien : une aile, c'est exactement comme un bras. Là il y a l'épaule, là le coude et juste ici le poignet. Avant d'apprendre à voler, les jeunes oiseaux battent d'abord des ailes dans le vide pour renforcer leurs muscles et endurcir leurs articulations…

Il saisit par le « poignet » l'un des membres plumeux et effectua un geste de va et vient, le pliant et le dépliant en l'accompagnant avec sa main pour lui montrer le bon mouvement.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu n'en as pas deux, mais six. Tu ne dois pas les faire battre en même temps, sinon elles se toucheront et plumes et écailles finiraient probablement par s'arracher... Tu dois les mouvoir une par une, tu vois ? Il faut qu'il y ait comme un mouvement de vague.

Elle fit battre une à une ses ailes, le mouvement lui rappelant surtout celui des libellules, mais comme elle avait visiblement des difficultés pour saisir les bons gestes à effectuer, il le lui montra avec ses propres bras… Puis fut assez incrédule quand il la vit s'écrouler devant lui, morte de rire. Lys tiqua légèrement de l'œil quand elle lui avoua qu'il lui faisait penser à un dindon, mais il la rejoignit rapidement dans son fou rire et, se prêtant au jeu, se mit à danser au beau milieu de la plaine en imitant l'oiseau disgracieux. Elle partit de plus belle dans une interminable hilarité, et Lysandre l'y rejoignit bientôt en posant sur elle un regard doux. Le jeune homme commençait à bien connaitre sa petite sœur, et il était heureux de constater que la fillette, qui n'avait jamais connu la joie, la découvrait en ces instants passés avec lui. Il aimait la voir rire, alors il faisait toujours les pire pitreries dans l'espoir de revoir cette expression naitre sur son visage… et il devait avouer que partager cela avec elle lui faisait énormément de bien. Il ressentait de la responsabilité, et ça lui donnait de la force pour survivre tous les jours malgré leur situation de vie précaire. Avant, quand il vagabondait seul, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir d'avenir, d'errer seul sans but à travers le monde. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait poussé à se rendre jusqu'au nord, pourtant réputé dangereux… Mais plus qu'une mort libératrice, il avait trouvé là-bas une alliée. Une famille. Elle était son moteur, la raison lui donnant le courage de continuer à se battre pour mener sa vie et rester à ses côtés pour la protéger.

Zephyr était probablement aussi importante à ses yeux que lui l'était pour ceux de la petite brune.

Soudain, un oiseau passa juste devant eux, les ramenant à la réalité. La fillette avait toujours aimé ces créatures qui arpentaient le ciel et y régnaient en maitre, et elle le regarda avec émerveillement s'éloigner vers une partie vallonnée du vaste terrain. Un air serein s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'une agréable pensée lui parvenait peu à peu en tête.

\- Tu sais quoi, Lys ? Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux comme des oiseaux… fit-elle remarquer, alors que son frère posait sur elle un regard surpris.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… De nous deux, c'est bien toi qui a des ailes !

Elle rigola d'un rire enfantin et lui saisit la main, l'entrainant avec elle à la suite du volatile qui s'éloignait vers une petite colline.

\- Mais non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes ailes !

Il la regarda avec incompréhension mais la laissa le guider, montant ensemble le coteau.

\- Regarde ça ! Ou plutôt… Ressent ça !

Lysandre fut surpris, se demandant ce que cherchait à lui montrer la petite démone. Arrivés en haut du tertre, une nouvelle bourrasque se leva tout à coup. Cette soudaine sensation le prit de court et il sentit la fraicheur du vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et soulever ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en hauteur, il voyait face à lui l'immense plaine dénuée de quelconque trace humaine, véritable désert verdoyant… Mais au lieu de se sentir seul comme à l'époque où il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, il se sentit remarquablement bien.

Il sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Lui, il avait toujours connu cet espace, cette absence de mur, cette sensation d'étendue qui s'étalait sur des milliers de kilomètres autour de lui… Si bien qu'il en était devenu indifférent, n'éprouvant seulement qu'un amer sentiment d'abandon, comme perdu et naufragé au milieu de cet océan d'infinitude. Mais elle, qui avait toujours été enfermée, découvrait tout juste la sensation de délivrance qu'être dans un tel lieu pouvait procurer. Elle percevait clairement mieux que lui l'impression de liberté qui émanait de cet endroit.

Zephyr étira ses bras et huma une grande bouffé de cet air frais, fermant les yeux et soufflant doucement quelques mots :

\- Notre liberté est comme le vent qui arpente ce monde, et nous sommes les oiseaux qui suivent ce courant. Nous avons des ailes, toi et moi… et nous volons côte à côte dans ce vent qui nous emporte !

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, puis un sourire étira les recoins de ses lèvres. Le _vent_... Elle avait repris ce terme qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours pour lui donner un sens nouveau. Il fut terriblement ému par ses paroles… Qui aurait cru qu'une enfant pouvait penser de telle chose à son âge ? Il se souvint avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eut d'enfance, et donc qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était l'innocence de vivre dans cette période puisqu'elle l'avait enjambé. Elle avait grandi si vite qu'elle faisait des déductions qui dépassaient de loin son âge.

Ces mots bénins résonnaient en lui comme d'innombrables échos, et, craignant de les faire disparaitre en lui répondant, il ne trouva pas la force de donner suite à leur conversation.

La jeune brune dévala alors la colline et se mit alors à courir pour prendre de l'élan. Une fois qu'elle eut bien saisit le mouvement qu'elle devait faire pour battre correctement des ailes, elle voulut essayer de planer un petit peu. Mais même si elle sentait le vent la porter pendant quelques secondes, elle comprit après de nombreuses chutes qu'elle n'était effectivement pas assez musclée pour voleter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Elle réessaya toutefois sans se décourager, sous le regard attentif de Lysandre.

Ce dernier était resté en haut du grand monticule de terre, surplombant ainsi l'ensemble de la vallée. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit sa petite sœur. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ils vivaient seuls, au jour le jour… mais dans la liberté la plus totale. Ils possédaient très peu de chose… mais il réalisa soudain la valeur de ce _peu de chose_, puis se mit à le vénérer : ils étaient en vie, ils étaient heureux et ils étaient ensemble. Si peu… mais c'était tellement précieux, tellement… essentiel. Il chérit Zephyr qui une fois de plus lui ouvrait les yeux et éclairait sa journée, comme l'aurait fait un rayon de soleil dispersant un peu chaque jour les nuages qui s'étaient installés en son cœur lors de ses années de vagabondage dans le plus profond retranchement.

Elle passa presque toute la journée à se casser la figure en essayant de s'envoler, mais Lys l'encouragea et, après une nouvelle caresse sur son menton, tâcha de trouver une solution pour lui permettre d'exercer ses ailes sans pour autant subir une succession de crashs.

Ils atteignirent bientôt leur destination et la jeune brune dut reprendre une apparence humaine au cas où ils croiseraient quelqu'un. Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures le long de la voie, attendant que leur train arrive, alors que la nuit tombait doucement. Quand la machine surgit de l'ombre, le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'ils devaient monter dans le dernier wagon, et ils constatèrent qu'il était plein à craquer de nourriture, au grand bonheur du garçon aux cheveux verts. Zephyr ne s'en plaignit pas, ayant vampirisé quelques heures plus tôt une sorte d'énorme rongeur, alors elle ne fut pas ennuyée par la faim. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé des couvertures et qu'ils les installèrent pour la nuit, un léger crissement se fit entendre au niveau des roues juste en dessous d'eux. Lysandre expliqua que l'engin, dont ils étaient les passagers clandestins, ralentissait sa vitesse à cause de la mauvaise visibilité nocturne et qu'ils allaient pouvoir grimper sur sa toiture. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait en tête, elle le suivit tout de même.

En ouvrant la porte, ils furent accueillis par un froid mordant - et même assez décourageant - mais il l'aida tout de même à se hisser sur le toit.

\- Transforme-toi ! ordonna-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à cause du vacarme du moteur.

Zephyr fut d'abord surprise, mais obéit, enlevant son manteau pour l'attacher à sa taille. Elle comprit finalement que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait attendu la nuit et choisi le dernier wagon afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son apparence normale sans être aperçue par le conducteur ainsi que d'éventuels passagers – les wagons de marchandises étant les derniers accrochés dans la file des voitures. Le vent s'engouffra doucement dans ses ailes et elle s'agrippa solidement à la toiture en y enfonçant ses griffes. Comprenant maintenant pourquoi il l'avait emmené là, il n'eut pas besoin de lui donner des instructions qu'elle étira ses ailes et sentit avec délice le vent glisser entre chacune d'entre elles, qui se soulevèrent sous la force du vent. Elle ressentit de nouveau l'impression de se faire entrainer vers le haut, attirée par une force au niveau de ses omoplates, puis elle se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes tout en se tenant solidement au toit. C'était impressionnant, même en restant ainsi si près du sol.

Elle entreprit alors un entrainement quotidien où elle montait la nuit sur le toit des trains afin d'endurcir ses ailes tout en prenant soin de discerner avec bonheur le vent commencer à essayer de soulever son corps. Elle ne restait généralement pas plus d'une heure, mais Lysandre restait toujours avec elle malgré le froid pour suivre sa progression.

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour se muscler suffisamment, mais ses efforts furent couronnés de succès quand elle s'envola pour la première fois, sous le regard fier et admiratif du vert qui lança un hurlement de joie. C'était un jour où ils étaient de nouveau en train de traverser une étendue sauvage sans présence – une lande cette fois - pour encore rejoindre un autre réseau, et la démone avait réussi à décoller maladroitement tout en écrivant des cercles au-dessus de son frère.

Apprendre à voler était une expérience à la fois terriblement excitante et effrayante. Elle voyait le vide défiler sous elle, alors que se déplacer de manière tridimensionnelle lui donnait l'impression de voir le monde autrement. Les arbres étaient minuscules, les villages à l'horizon ne valaient pas mieux et Lysandre ressemblait plus à une poupée ou à un jouet d'enfant qu'à un être humain. Elle ressentait une grande humilité alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les cieux, réalisant à quel point elle était insignifiante face à l'immensité bleue de ce monde majestueux. Voler lui permit d'ailleurs de chasser plus facilement : ses ailes, maintenant très robustes, rendaient possible les vols en reconnaissance bien au-dessus des nuages, ce qui lui permettait de rapporter d'avantage de gibier pour elle, mais aussi pour Lysandre.

Elle connue alors les saisons. En prison, le temps ne changeait jamais. Mais là, c'était différent. Les feuilles s'envolaient, l'eau devenait glace et les végétaux dressaient leur squelette noir du sol désormais fardé de blanc. Il eut le printemps, et les arbres se teintèrent de toutes les couleurs, accueillant leurs bourgeons florissants. L'herbe retrouva sa coloration verte, la chaleur montait un peu plus chaque jour, et bientôt le temps redevint le même que lors de leur rencontre. Une année était passée. Zephyr connu les orages, et bien que le bruit du tonnerre lui évoquait le bruit sec du rayon d'Eternano, elle était fascinée par la foudre. C'était la chose la plus belle et la plus rapide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La nature regorgeait décidément de phénomène plus merveilleux les uns que les autres.

Un jour de beau temps, Lysandre sorti soudainement des mots, mais d'une façon méconnue et enchanteresse pour elle. Le ton de sa voix changeait de tonalité, et les paroles devenaient plus belles à chaque phrase prononcée… à chaque son. Il appelait ça _chanter_. Curieuse, elle essaya à son tour, l'imitant difficilement, mais après de fructueux essais, le garçon remarqua qu'elle était plutôt douée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais chanté… qu'elle avait une _jolie_ voix.

Il enleva le collier qui ne quittait jamais son cou et le passa à celui de Zephyr pour le lui montrer. Elle saisit dans ses mains l'objet qui pendait pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ce qui ressemblait à une montre à gousset en or glisser sur les maillons du collier.

\- Un Mélodium ! expliqua-t-il. C'est la seule chose que j'ai hérité de mes parents…

Elle resta songeuse quelques instants. Des parents… Lysandre lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu les siens, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment trop étendu sur le sujet familial. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte à sa naissance et qu'il avait été élevé par son père, un musicien et chanteur de renommé. Il partait presque tout le temps en concert dans les quatre coins d'Earthland et le garçon avait eu l'habitude de l'accompagner. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il connaissait si bien les réseaux de rails… L'année de ses neuf ans, Lys fut malade et il ne put accompagner son père, qui lui demanda de rester chez une amie pour vite se rétablir. Comme le petit garçon s'obstinait à vouloir venir, l'homme lui avait confié le Mélodium pour lui prouver qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment-là, c'est que le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, lui léguant tacitement l'objet. Le train avait déraillé, faisant de lui un petit orphelin qui préféra s'enfuir dans la nature plutôt que de finir dans un orphelinat.

« _Ça doit vraiment être un sujet difficile pour que lui, grand bavard qu'il est, l'évoque si peu de fois…_ » remarqua la brune.

Il la tira de ses pensées en continuant ses explications.

\- C'est un objet à la fois mécanique et magique. Les Mélodiums sont principalement connus pour leur capacité à matérialiser des pensées pendant de brefs délais. Il en existe peu sur Earthland, mais les gens connaissent justement leur existence à cause de leur rareté…

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple collier légué par son paternel… Alors cette révélation quant à la véritable utilisation de l'objet lui permit enfin de comprend pourquoi il ne s'en séparait jamais : il s'agissait en quelque sorte de l'instrument de musique de son père qui avait probablement dû s'en servir pour matérialiser des guitares ou des pianos pour ses concerts.

Il tendit la main puis ouvrit le petit clapet qui protégeait son mécanisme. Elle fut émerveillée. Les engrenages s'entremêlaient à n'en plus les distinguer les uns les autres, et les rayons d'une lumière dorée semblaient sortir du cœur de la petite machine. Elle contempla l'objet, effleurant curieusement les engrenages, ce qui l'enclencha. Une sorte de nuage parsemé d'une nuée de petites lumières s'extirpa de ce dernier, sous le regard médusé de Zephyr. Il se mit face à elle et prit la forme de la première chose qui lui traversa la tête : un oiseau. Il s'envola quelques instants, puis replongea finalement dans le Mélodium qui referma automatiquement son clapet.

Elle resta d'abord sans voix, sous le regard intrigué de son frère.

Il avait réalisé _quelque chose_ en voyant l'oiseau fictif prendre forme. _Quelque chose_ d'improbable. _Quelque chose_ d'à la fois contre nature et d'inexplicable. Mais _quelque chose_ qui s'avérait également être merveilleux, même miraculeux. Alors il avait eu raison… Ce qu'il venait de voir montrait la véracité des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Septentrion, lors de leur escapade. L'objet détenait la preuve du miracle qui s'était produit là-bas.

Zephyr l'ignorait, mais le Mélodium partageait désormais un lourd secret avec son frère.

\- C'est fantastique, souffla-t-elle, encore hypnotisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que sa place est à ton cou, annonça-t-il, avec un sourire étonnement mince. Il est à toi, maintenant...

Si Zephyr avait été surprise, elle trouva de quoi le surprendre d'avantage.

\- Non ! Maintenant, il est à nous !

Il soupira joyeusement en reconnaissant l'éternel sens du partage de la jeune démone.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs du mal à le réaliser : Lysandre venait de lui offrir la seule chose qu'il possédait, et qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux ! C'était pour elle un honneur immense qui témoignait de tout l'amour que lui portait le garçon. Un honneur qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre… mais il insista pour qu'elle le prenne : elle accepta finalement de toujours le garder avec elle, mais en contrepartie, elle voulait qu'ils l'utilisent autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour composer des chansons ensemble. Elle adorait vraiment ça. La musique éveillait quelque chose en elle, et elle avait la capacité de susciter tellement d'émotion qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'en découvrir de nouvelles ou de chanter le même refrain des centaines de fois. Ils passèrent de longues heures à joindre leurs voix dans des chants, créant des musiques sublimes, accompagné du Mélodium qui, lui, matérialisait dans des flashs lumineux les instruments nécessaires. C'était l'un des passe-temps préférés de la jeune fille, qui comme dans tous les autres domaines, apprenait vite et bien grâce à sa soif d'apprendre. Ils composèrent de véritables petites chers d'œuvres, puis Lysandre lui confia qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir chanteur, comme son père qu'il avait toujours admiré. Chanter était pour lui un autre moyen de communication, et Zephyr ne s'en plaignait pas car il faisait ça incroyablement bien. Mais contrairement à lui, qui avait toujours laissé le Mélodium tomber sur son torse, elle préféra le ranger dans ses poches afin de ne pas l'abimer.

C'était un objet trop précieux…

* * *

Le temps fila.

Presque six ans s'écoulèrent. Zephyr et Lysandre changèrent. Ce dernier était désormais un humain d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux verts étaient désormais noués en une longue natte qui retombait lourdement sur son épaule gauche, une mèche lui cachant presque la moitié de son visage.

Elle aussi avait changé, atteignant maintenant plus d'une quinzaine d'année, probablement seize – étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur âge, ils se fiaient aux saisons. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, demeurant toutefois d'une plus petite taille que celle du jeune homme qui avait bien poussé lui aussi. Elle et Lys étaient devenus inséparables, des liens puissants les unissant. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareil bonheur. Elle jouissait d'une félicité incomparable avec son _frère_, dont la simple présence réglait tous ses soucis.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé Zephyr en la rencontrant et en la prenant sous son aile. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Il le savait.

Elle l'avait libéré de ses années d'errance enfermées dans le deuil et la solitude d'avoir perdu sa famille. Elle lui avait permis d'en reconstruire une nouvelle.

C'était un renouveau pour eux deux.

Après tout ce temps à se perfectionner quotidiennement, Zephyr devint une combattante aguerrie, même sous sa forme humaine. Elle avait l'habitude de rester sous cet aspect pour se cacher des autres humains qu'ils croisaient, mais elle se retransformait toujours pour pouvoir chasser. Sa forme originelle aussi avait changée. Ses cornes avaient poussées, ses ailes avaient grandies, sa force s'était décuplée… mais sa soif avait également augmenté. Elle devait à présent la réprimer en chassant de plus gros animaux, comme des cerfs, s'en prenant même parfois à des prédateurs en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Elle était cependant fière de pouvoir la contrôler, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais plus été influencée par la Nouvelle Lune, phénomène appartenant au passé et dont elle avait même complètement oublié l'existence.

Elle vivait dans un rêve, et elle croyait que les rêves pouvaient durer indéfiniment.

Sauf qu'elle avait tort.

Car un jour, le rêve tourna au cauchemar.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Quand un monde s'écroule

Et voilà le 7ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

J'aime beaucoup le manga Rosario+Vampire, surtout la saison 2 ou l'auteur a grandement progressé niveau coup de crayon… En tout cas par rapport à ses premiers tomes. Les monstres dessinés sont sublimes… En revanche je hais l'anime, je trouve qu'il a ruiné la véritable histoire du manga !

Mais quel rapport avec cette fiction sur Fairy Tail ?

Disons que dans ce chapitre, il y aura un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui aime le manga de Akihisa Ikeda. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Rosario+Vampire, rassurez-vous, ça n'aura aucune conséquence sur votre compréhension de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre VII : Quand un monde s'écroule…**

Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le Royaume de Fiore, poursuivant leur route vers le sud. Une fois les frontières de Bosco franchies, ils avaient dû marcher longtemps avant d'atteindre enfin une ligne de train.

Zephyr et Lysandre quittèrent furtivement la machine qui s'apprêtait à entrer en gare - histoire que personne ne réalise leur clandestinité - et pénétrèrent en ville avec un soulagement non dissimulé. C'étaient le début de la journée et tous les deux mourraient de faim.

\- Bon, nous voilà à Onibus, ma grande ! s'exclama le vert avec entrain en souriant à sa petite sœur. J'aurais bien voulu te faire visiter, mais on n'a qu'une petite heure avant que le train ne reparte… Alors allons plutôt chercher de quoi grailler !

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu et Zephyr n'hésita pas à la suivre pour arpenter avec lui ces lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, habituée de toute façon à ne jamais être au même endroit à force de tout le temps changer de région. En fait, sa vie se résumait à découvrir le monde, alors elle s'était familiarisée à sa grandeur et n'avait plus peur de l'inconnu. C'était sans doute pour ça que la démone n'avait jamais été très forte pour se repérer, ayant même un médiocre sens de l'orientation. Comme ils ne restaient jamais souvent au même endroit, et que Lys désirait lui faire découvrir le monde, son environnement changeait tout le temps alors elle perdait facilement ses repères géographiques. Mais cela lui était égal, car elle préférait se fier à son frère : il était sa boussole, sa rose des vents, qui lui permettait de ne jamais s'égarer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Avec le temps, ses oreilles très sensibles s'étaient habituées au brouhaha des villes et le fait d'être oppressée par une foule ne la dérangeait plus. Et puis de toute façon, une foule d'humains, c'était mieux qu'une foule de démons.

Ils empruntèrent une ruelle qui déboucha sur une immense place et Zephyr reconnu aussitôt le fort parfum qui embaumait l'endroit. Apparemment, et par un heureux hasard, c'était le jour du marché. Elle pénétra avec son frère sur les lieux, s'enfonçant dans la masse grouillante de personnes qui faisaient leur course en observant avidement de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Les odeurs s'entremêlaient, celles du café et des épices tout justes importés, la viande qui rôtissait à l'air libre sur des broches…

La jeune démone n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'appétissant là-dedans, mais cela s'expliquait facilement quand on connaissait son régime alimentaire. Le gout de la nourriture lui était horriblement fade, ayant une texture pâteuse sur sa langue de prédateur habituée au sang chaud d'un animal fraichement tué. Il en valait de même pour les odeurs, mais après ces années à vivre aux côtés d'un humain, les senteurs alimentaires ne la dérangeaient plus.

Lysandre, lui, semblait ravi. A peine arrivèrent-ils que le jeune homme passa devant un étalage de fruit et piqua une pomme d'un vif mouvement de main qui regorgeait d'expérience, soustrayant habilement son geste au regard de la vendeuse qui était pourtant juste en face de lui. L'unité monétaire de Fiore était le Joyaux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédait de quoi payer alors ils s'en tinrent à leurs bonnes mœurs de voleurs.

Zephyr huma l'air à la recherche de l'éventuel stand d'un chasseur venu vendre son gibier. Elle aussi avait faim et même si les marchés étaient plus le lieu de prédilection de Lys que le sien en terme de pitance, il y avait toujours une petite chance pour qu'elle aussi déniche de quoi calmer son appétit. Une senteur parmi les autres attira son attention et elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, observant de loin une petite tente en face de laquelle étaient exposés les corps de quatre petits bestiaux qu'elle avait déjà traqué auparavant dans une forêt. Au moins, ça, c'était comestible pour elle ! Elle réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle allait dérober l'un des gibiers sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais ce genre de manœuvre relevait plus du domaine de Lys et elle hésita en constatant que le dit chasseur était à son poste derrière le stand et comptait le contenu de sa bourse. Bon, une fois sa trouvaille volée, elle n'allait pas pouvoir la vampiriser immédiatement – certainement pas au milieu de centaine de personnes -, mais elle pourrait toujours la manger plus tard et cela lui éviterai d'aller se fatiguer à chasser. La faim pensa pour elle et elle se persuada de tenter sa chance quand elle réalisa qu'avec l'un de ces animaux, elle pourrait calmer sa faim jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

S'éloignant de Lysandre - qui lui croquait vigoureusement dans un petit pain fraichement volé - pour se rapprocher de son objectif, elle s'approcha doucement de l'étalage où reposait ce qu'elle convoitait, regardant du coin de l'œil le marchand distrait par le bon compte de ses Joyaux. Elle fit mine de continuer son chemin et promena une main sur l'un des corps velus exposés alors qu'elle passait devant. Elle sourit en constatant que le marchand ne la regardait pas et compris qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre la bête la plus grosse puis se fondre dans la foule. Elle passa sa main autour des pattes arrière de sa prise et commença à l'attirer vers elle. Elle y était presque…

\- Eh ! Vous, là ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

Zephyr sursauta et jeta un regard discret derrière elle pour entrevoir des Chevaliers Runiques à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. La démone n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Elle s'était apparemment fait surprendre en plein acte de vol. Génial… Sur les centaines de personnes qui arpentaient le marché, c'était sur elle que ça tombait ! Ces hommes étaient au service du Conseil Magique, et même si elle avait du mal à cerné le rôle de cette organisation, elle avait seulement compris par Lysandre que c'étaient des personnes dont les gens comme eux – les vagabonds qui pratiquaient des choses assez peu légales - devaient de méfier et éviter. Ils constituaient en quelque sorte la milice du Royaume et portaient tous le même uniforme bleu et blanc qui présentait fièrement une croix ansée, l'emblème de Fiore.

_« Oups… »_ ne put que songer la brunette.

L'idée de subtiliser son repas disparu aussitôt et Zephyr essaya de se faufiler à travers la population comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui fut rapidement conclu par un échec quand une dizaine de ces hommes maitrisant les enchantements commencèrent à fendre la foule pour la rattraper en lui hurlant de s'arrêter.

\- Attraper cette voleuse ! C'est un ordre !

La démone ne les craignait pas : elle était de toute façon plus rapide et plus forte qu'eux. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation et le seul problème était de ne pas trop attirer l'attention pour les semer avant que d'autres Chevaliers n'arrivent. Ces hommes représentaient la justice et elle était en tort, alors elle devait disparaitre le plus rapidement possible si elle ne voulait pas se faire de nouveau enfermer. Bien évidemment, elle ne se laisserait pas faire si elle se retrouvait cernée, mais la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était bien de faire du mal à quelqu'un pour son propre compte…

Soudain une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule pour la stopper dans sa fuite, mais elle reconnut sans mal la poigne de son frère qui souriait d'un air taquin. On discernait très clairement l'expression moqueuse sur son visage du genre « _t'es vraiment pas discrète quand tu voles_ » ou « _tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre_ ».

\- Par ici mademoiselle ! fit il en faisant une révérence galante et en lui désignant une direction pour quitter la place.

Trouvant la situation peut appropriée pour faire de l'humour, elle leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa sa main pour l'entrainer avec elle. Cependant, les Chevaliers des Runes se montrèrent coriaces et malgré leurs longues années d'expériences en matière de fuite, les deux vagabonds eurent du mal à se débarrasser d'eux. La course poursuite s'éternisait, mais alors qu'ils arpentaient une étroite ruelle, Lys lui montra du doigt une gouttière qui montait le long d'un mur. Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, la démone grimpa le long du conduit métallique puis s'allongea sur le toit, rapidement suivit par son frère. Du haut des maisons, ils virent leurs poursuivants passer devant eux et continuer leur route, puis le son de leurs chaussures frappant la pierre des pavés disparu progressivement.

\- Lys, je crois qu'on a raté notre train… remarqua Zephyr en se relevant et cherchant à reprendre son souffle, constatant que cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville.

\- Ouais… Pas terrible comme plan. Si j'avais su qu'il nous faudrait tout ce temps pour se débarrasser d'eux, on serait resté dans le train !

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle savait que s'était de sa faute puisque c'était elle qui avait attiré le regard des Chevaliers Runiques sur eux… Mais ce genre de circonstance était déjà arrivé à l'un comme à l'autre, alors elle ne culpabilisait pas et de toute façon Lysandre ne lui en voudrait pas. Le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer pour eux maintenant.

\- Le prochain train arrivera dans la soirée, mais on ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps ici, sinon ces types nous retrouveront. Magnoria n'est pas si loin que ça. On ferait mieux de commencer le trajet à pied et on finira le reste du chemin en embarquant dans le train quand il passera à côté de nous. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera peut-être de quoi manger sur la route.

Cela semblait effectivement être la solution la plus sage.

Ils avaient du coup repris leur route mais la faim les tiraillait toujours. Ils longèrent donc le chemin de fer pendant toute l'après-midi, Zephyr toujours sous forme humaine et cherchant du regard quelque chose qu'elle pourrait prendre en chasse. Même un petit lapin ferait l'affaire ! Elle pourrait partager avec son frère en prenant le sang et en lui laissant la viande. Lys était très doué pour allumer des feux et se préparer un plat à partir de pas grand-chose…

Mais ils ne croisèrent rien, les laissant toujours plus affamés.

* * *

La nuit tomba doucement, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon dans un ciel doré par le crépuscule. Le fond de l'air était frais, mais il n'y avait pas de vent et la soirée s'annonçait douce. Zephyr badinait, toujours déguisée en humaine et s'amusait à répéter les paroles de leur dernière chanson, encouragée par Lysandre qui abordait son éternel sourire. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination et le train provenant d'Onibus n'allait pas tarder à passer à côté d'eux. Ils allaient pouvoir terminer leur chemin vers Magnoria à bord de la machine.

Le vent se leva soudainement, si bien que le ciel dégagé fut presque aussitôt recouvert d'épais nuages sombres. Un orage éclata bientôt, envoyant ses éclairs ici et là, alors qu'un très léger rideau de pluie commença à leur tomber dessus, l'air devenant soudainement lourd et un courant d'air glacé les faisant frissonner. Ils s'émerveillèrent tous les deux devant la puissance de l'orage qui se déchainait au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'est fou comme le ciel s'est rapidement couvert ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! s'écria Zephyr dont la voix était presque masquée par les rugissements du tonnerre.

\- Ouais… En plus, ce fichu train est en retard ! grogna Lys. On devrait se dépêcher de rejoindre Magnoria, je connais un bâtiment abandonné où on pourra s'abriter et passer la nuit…

La brune avait tendance à oublier le nom d'une ville à chaque fois qu'elle la quittait, elle en avait visité tellement qu'elle les confondait toutes. Mais cette fois, elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver à cette _Magnoria_ que son nom lui parut inoubliable. Elle était impatience de reposer ses pieds et d'aller chasser vite fait !

Apercevant au loin un bois, ils se mirent à courir le long des rails en ignorant les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient sur leurs cheveux, Lysandre expliquant que cette forêt bordait la ville où ils comptaient se rendre et qui leur suffisait de la traverser. Ils n'étaient plus très loin ! Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que l'orage n'empire…

Mais alors que le mage jurait contre le retard du train, un flash lumineux les aveugla à moitié et un bruit sec claqua sur leur gauche. La foudre tomba sur la voie ferrée à côté d'eux, créant un nuage d'étincelles. Ils tressaillirent de surprise, mais quelque chose leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel. Au lieu de disparaître, l'éclair s'immobilisa au niveau des rails en fer, les faisant aussitôt rougir. Une silhouette commença alors à se former à travers les étincelles, révélant quelqu'un qui cherchait à se matérialiser.

Ou plutôt quelque chose. Car ce quelqu'un n'était pas humain.

C'était un être bipède à l'allure humanoïde et habillé seulement d'un ample pantalon noir, son torse musculeux nu. Il était recouvert d'une fourrure doré, scintillante et dressée par l'électricité statique qui parcourait son corps. Sa tête était massive, alors que deux immenses cornes sortaient de chaque côté de son crâne à la manière d'un taureau. Son visage était allongé, formant un museau dont les traits faciaux étaient à la fois canins et félins. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de créature passer devant sa cellule… Dans le pays interdit.

C'était un Raijuu, une bête de tonnerre maniant la malédiction de la foudre… C'était un démon.

Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les monstres de Telum avaient de nouveau violé le pacte de non-agression signé avec le Conseil Magique… sauf qu'au lieu de jouer avec le feu en testant les limites de la frontière entre Septentrion et Earthland pour pouvoir pomper l'Eternano de son atmosphère, ils avaient pris le risque de s'y aventurer pour la rechercher. Et visiblement, il l'avait retrouvé...

Le démon aborda un sourire fourbe, retroussant ses babines pour dévoiler ses dents pointues, les faisant frissonner. Il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage, d'horriblement désagréable… une aura prédisant son hostilité.

\- Eh bien ! Tu m'en auras donné du fil à retordre… s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Te retrouver à travers tout un continent, ce n'est pas l'histoire de quelques jours. Oh ! Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Je me présente : je suis Raika, ton nouveau gardien. Je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi je suis ici, l'Arme ?

Zephyr et Lysandre restèrent tous les deux figés, sans voix et tétanisés de se retrouver ainsi confrontés au passé de manière si brutale. Les démons s'étaient donc acharnés pendant ces dernières années à la retrouver ?! Voulaient-ils donc la ramener à Septentrion pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? En pensant à cela, la jeune démone eut un violent mouvement de recul, effrayée par les souvenirs d'asservissement qu'elle avait vécu pendant près de dix ans… Mais elle retrouva son courage en se rappelant qu'elle était désormais maitresse de son destin.

\- Je…je ne suis pas l'Arme, répliqua-t-elle avec vaillance. Je suis Zephyr !

\- Zephyrrr… dit-il d'un air faussement attendris, prenant soin de rouler ses « r ». Comme c'est mignon !

Le sourire de Raika s'étira davantage, puis il attaqua directement la raison de sa venue : un éclair sorti des paumes du monstre et prit la jeune démone pour cible, la foudroyant avec sa malédiction pour la mettre hors d'état. La douleur fut atroce, lui rappelant immédiatement les rayons d'Eternano qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas subit depuis presque six ans. Elle hurla, la force de l'éclair la projetant sur plusieurs mètres et l'envoyant rouler plus loin dans un fossé ou elle s'immobilisa. Groggy, elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever. C'était étrange, l'élément ne _glissait_ pas sur son corps comme l'avait fait autrefois les rayons contre lesquels on l'immunisait. Elle venait… d'encaisser le coup ?

\- On t'a appris à contrer les particules d'Eternano, expliqua le Raijuu de sa voix rocailleuse. Donc tu n'es pas à l'abri de ma malédiction puisqu'elle n'est pas la même nature que la magie…

\- Zephyr ! cria Lys, resté jusque-là figé sur place, sous le choc de se retrouver de nouveau face à ces êtres maléfiques dont il ne vénérait pas le souvenir.

Le garçon se saisit de sa dague et s'élança vers le monstre, reportant l'attention sur lui. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement, mais la créature était forcément là pour Zephyr. Et peu importaient ses intentions : il se devait de protéger sa petite sœur.

\- Sauve-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il en hurlant, engageant le combat en plein milieu de la voie ferrée.

Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se relever. Son corps avait récupéré du choc, mais pas son esprit. Les démons l'avaient retrouvé et ils avaient ramené avec eux tout un lot de mauvais souvenirs : sa vie en temps qu'Arme, se sentir constamment inférieur et vide d'âme. Se détester soi même jusqu'à haïr sa propre existence… Son regard s'était figé, les yeux suspendu aux gestes de son frère qui lui parurent hypnotiques. Le temps sembla ralentir, chaque mouvements perçut par ses yeux semblaient décomposés. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de divaguer : Lysandre voulait qu'elle fuie, mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait l'aider… sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, trop plongée dans ses tréfonds de sa mémoire. Son corps lui fourmillait et ses muscles étaient raides, la laissant complètement tétanisée aussi bien à cause des images qui défilaient dans sa mémoire que la décharge qui la parcourait. Sa peur était palpable.

Son frère continuait pourtant de lui hurler de partir alors qu'il lançait l'affrontement, et le monstre en ricana.

\- Quelle trouillarde, cette petite Zephyr ! Elle est bien lâche pour une arme de destruction ! se moqua-t-il, ces simples mots blessant profondément la jeune démone comme un poignard dans son cœur.

Lysandre s'investit de plus belle dans le combat, son propre sang commençant à le recouvrir. Car il avait oublié un détail : le gars d'en face n'était pas un simple humain…

Mais quand on y pensait, lui non plus !

Il activa sa magie pour se soigner et son corps se mit à luire, ses veines s'illuminant à travers sa peau d'une douce lueur verte. Dès que ses meurtrissures se refermèrent, il se relança dans le combat, ce qui agaça Raika. Il avait sous-estimé l'humain… Ce dernier était un mage !

Même si Lysandre utilisait sa magie pour renforcer aussi sa musculature, le monstre était physiquement bien plus puissant que lui. De plus, le fer des rails étant un conducteur électrique, il se transformait en foudre et les utilisait pour se téléporter, apparaissant devant et derrière le jeune homme à une vitesse prodigieuse, l'attaquant autant qu'il le pouvait et le blessait méchamment avec ses griffes. Une lame constituée d'éclairs se forma dans la main de la bête de tonnerre, et elle lacéra l'épaule du garçon en une profonde entaille… Sauf que ce dernier se régénéra presqu'aussitôt, ressentant à peine la douleur et affichant un air impavide.

La bête grogna de frustration. Cet humain était une vraie plaie ! De plus, il était étonnement souple et agile, se servant de sa dague avec habilité. Il laissait le Raijuu attaquer pour qu'il se rapproche de lui et soit ainsi à sa portée, puis il se soignait juste avant de lui infliger à son tour de légères blessures. Une seule entaille, ce n'était pas très grave… Mais ça l'était beaucoup plus quand on avait la même plusieurs dizaine de fois. Des larmes ensanglantées coulaient le long de la fourrure du monstre qui lui n'était pas capable de se régénérer, et malgré la rage et la puissance qu'il employait contre l'humain, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Lysandre encaissait un coup mortel, et juste après, son corps s'en remettait...

Raika commença à devenir légèrement anxieux. Cet affrontement durait beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue alors qu'il se tenait pourtant face à un pathétique humain, un être inférieur à ses yeux de démons… et l'issue du combat lui paraissait pour la première fois de sa vie indéfinissable. Le jeune garçon était endurant et déterminé, et il n'avait pas besoin de conserver sa garde pour se protéger étant donné que ses blessures se résorbaient. Cette capacité lui conférait une grande confiance en lui-même et il semblait ne pas être effrayé par la possibilité de mourir. Cela fit frémir le Raijuu malgré lui, offensant sa fierté de monstre. Cet obstacle semblait bien haut à franchir, même pour lui… Comment pouvait-il gagner dans de telles conditions ? Il le devait pour son Roi, mais aussi pour sa peau. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Maúrnan ! Il y devait bien avoir une alternative, un point faible ! Puisque sa force brute était inutile, il lui faillait ruser pour surpasser son adversaire…

Ses yeux de fauves se posèrent sur les rails à ses pieds, et un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Il l'avait trouvé, son alternative ! Il recula légèrement en élaborant sa stratégie, attirant l'homme aux cheveux verts dans le piège qu'il était en train de mettre en place.

Le combat s'éternisait sous le regard impuissant de Zephyr, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir face à cette situation. La peur l'avait envahie, et ce n'était pas la même sensation que celle qu'elle éprouvait quand les contrôleurs de gare ou les Chevaliers Runiques les poursuivaient après s'être aperçut de leur clandestinité ou de leurs vols. Non, c'était plus que de la peur. C'était de la terreur. Elle était terrifié par le démon, belle ironie étant donné qu'elle en était un elle aussi… et en plus de la pire espèce. Elle vit alors le Raijuu reculer légèrement, envoyant des éclairs autour de Lysandre comme pour le narguer et l'inciter à attaquer.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour me relever ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas l'aider ?! » _se reprocha-t-elle. _« J'ai passé ces dernières années à apprendre à me battre pour pouvoir protéger ce qui m'est cher dans un moment comme celui-ci… Alors pourquoi mon courage me fait-il défaut ?! »_

Le sol vibra, et elle perçut le son désormais familier d'un train en approche. Le train en provenance d'Onibus ! La machine était beaucoup plus proche que ses oreilles lui laissaient pourtant croire. Elle remarqua alors que Raika avait attiré Lysandre au beau milieu des rails et l'attention que son frère prêtait au combat ne lui permettait pas de s'en rendre compte. Quand son esprit interpréta l'horrible scène qui allait bientôt se passer, elle voulut crier, hurler à son intention pour le prévenir. Mais ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge, lâches elle aussi...

Le train se rapprochait de plus en plus, et quand Lys s'en rendit compte, il semblait déjà être trop tard. Le démon foudroya son adversaire avec un rire sinistre, le paralysant brièvement, et il esquiva l'engin en se transformant en un immense éclair, fuyant vers le ciel avant de disparaître dans les épais nuages qui se remirent à gronder. Lysandre, les muscles tétanisés par la décharge, resta figé sur les rails, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Sa magie mettait trop de temps à agir pour le libérer de son immobilité, et lorsqu'il vit Raika décamper et le train foncer droit sur lui, il tourna un regard navré vers Zephyr, comme pour la regarder une dernière fois.

C'est sous les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de sa protégée que le train le percuta.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Mea Culpa

Et voilà le 8ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Il sera relativement court celui-là. Les évènements du précédent chapitre ont dû vous choquer un peu par leur soudaineté… Mais Fairy Tail ne va pas tarder à arriver ! *°u°*

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre VIII : Mea Culpa**

Zephyr courrait. Ce n'était même plus pour semer le Raijuu dont elle était la cible - et qui l'avait certainement perdue de vue à en juger l'absence d'éclairs au-dessus d'elle - mais pour fuir la macabre scène qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait quitté la voie ferrée pour s'enfoncer dans le bois le plus proche et se réfugier de l'être qui la cherchait depuis les nuages, luttant sous la pluie qui tombait désormais à torrent. Tout était devenu flou, ses sens faussés par une palette d'émotions qui lui étaient étrangères. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait presque pas le sol qu'elle foulait à chaque pas. Elle était seulement incapable d'assimiler l'évidente réalité.

Lysandre était mort.

A cause d'elle. A cause de sa faiblesse et de sa lâcheté. Elle avait causé la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La jeune fille refusait d'y croire. Son absence même lui paraissait impossible. Elle reniait ces souvenirs où elle voyait le sang de son frère voler dans l'air, percuté par le train. Pourtant la réalité la rattrapa quand elle vit sur ses vêtements de minuscules éclaboussures vermeilles : il n'était plus là. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi seule, c'était dans sa cellule à Septentrion. Mais après toutes ces années aux côtés du jeune homme, elle avait oublié cette sensation d'être isolée, de ne pas avoir l'impression d'exister. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi tourmentés, ils étaient si forts qu'ils lui montaient tous en même temps à la tête et elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais perdu un être cher, et Lys ne lui avait pas appris ce qu'était le deuil. Pour elle c'était la fin. Le pilier vital à son existence s'était écroulé, comme si une faille immense venait de fissurer son cœur, une fosse impossible à combler par où son âme s'écoulait, blessée elle aussi.

Elle se sentait plus morte qu'autre chose.

Elle ne devait pas se retourner, elle devait seulement aller droit devant elle. Car chaque pas l'éloignait un peu plus de ces fichus rails.

Son absence de lucidité ne l'aida pas. Elle dérapa sur une pierre et dégringola le long d'une pente, lui valant de nombreux bleus et déchirant ses vêtements, avant de lourdement retomber sur le dos. Zephyr ne se releva pas, haletante, épuisée et incapable de comprendre où elle était. Mais cela lui était égal : elle ne pouvait pas être plus perdue que dans son esprit. Ses oreilles lui sifflaient et elle sentait à peine la fraicheur mordante de la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Rien ne pouvait surpasser la douleur qui entravait son cœur et lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Son regard se fixa sur le ciel, où Lysandre vivait désormais.

_« Lys… »_

Il était mort pour la protéger. Seulement voilà : Zephyr n'avait jamais eu aucune estime d'elle-même. Elle ne s'était jamais vue autrement qu'un être contre nature, un paria, n'ayant aucun droit dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et dont la nature l'avait rejetée et renié, elle qui avait vu le jour artificiellement. Le garçon s'était pourtant de nombreuse fois entêté à vouloir lui prouver le contraire. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui apprendre : qu'elle avait sa place elle aussi à Earthland. Mais pour elle, malgré sa joie de vivre, malgré ses regards émerveillés, elle n'était _rien_.

Et Lys avait donc donné sa vie pour _rien_.

Lentement, elle se sentit sombrer dans ses souvenirs, ignorant le froid qui s'emparait de son corps et l'engourdissait. Elle ferma les yeux, songea à la voix et au visage de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile pendant toutes ses années. Celui que plus jamais elle ne reverrait.

Son esprit divagua, se perdant quelque part dans sa mémoire…

_**Les deux jeunes vagabonds s'étaient empressés de sauter du train dès que le contrôleur les avait repérés dans le wagon où étaient stockées les marchandises. Heureusement, il avait plu dans la matinée et les rails humides avaient forcé le chauffeur à ralentir sa vitesse. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe sans se faire trop de bleus, haletants et épuisés par la course poursuite qui venait d'avoir lieux dans les compartiments. Quand ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent, ils explosèrent aussitôt de rire. Ils riaient de leur bêtise, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Mais c'était le sentiment de se rebeller contre les lois qui leur plaisait. Lysandre aimait ça, et Zephyr aussi. Elle vénérait cette impression de se sentir rebelle, d'être libre et de ne pas se sentir enchainée à des gens ou à des lois.**_

_**\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il va nous regretter, celui-là ! dit-elle, les yeux clos tellement rire lui faisait mal au ventre.**_

_**\- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il va pleurer ton joli sourire ! s'exclama le vert, toujours hilare et âgé maintenant d'environ 18 ans.**_

_**Sa remarque la fit un peu plus ricaner, mais elle buta sur un mot.**_

_**\- Pleurer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la petite démone, commençant tout juste à calmer les fous rires nerveux qui manquaient d'éclater à nouveaux.**_

_**Le jeune garçon pointa de sa main les environs de son cœur, puis dit d'un ton plus calme :**_

_**\- Lorsque quelqu'un est triste, il pleure. De ses larmes s'écoulent sa tristesse, sa souffrance, pour les oublier… afin que son cœur ne soit pas rongé par de mauvais sentiments et qu'il reste pur.**_

_**Impressionnée par cette nouvelle découverte, Zephyr ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et demanda innocemment. **_

_**\- Et comment il faut faire ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, Lys ! **_

_**Il rigola doucement et lui lança un sourire éclatant, rayonnant. Elle aimait tellement voir cette expression sur son visage… C'était chaud et rassurant, comme le soleil. Non, lui, il était son propre soleil. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de répliquer.**_

_**\- C'est normal, on en a pas besoin de pleurer, nous ! On est pas triste tous les deux, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre !**_

Ainsi, Zephyr n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle ignorait comment faire pour extérioriser sa tristesse par le biais de ces gouttes précieuses qu'étaient les larmes. Elle voulait se débarrasser de sa peine qui semblait la détruire de l'intérieur. Elle voulait purifier son cœur, comme il le lui avait dit. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle ressentait le besoin d'essuyer la pluie qui dévalait ses joues...

Doucement, le monde devint noir autour d'elle, perdant pied avec la réalité. Elle s'évanouit dans l'herbe, bercée par le froid de la pluie et de la solitude.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Natsu à la rescousse

Et voilà le 9ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Enfin, Fairy Tail apparait ! Il était temps, non ? Je sais que faire mourir Lysandre peut paraitre cruel, mais vous comprendrez plus tard que c'est en fait pour une bonne raison… Pauvre Zephyr, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs… Pourtant, je ne suis pas une adepte du sadisme X)

J'ai fait un dessin d'eux deux près d'une voie ferrée ainsi qu'une version de Zephyr dans le style de Hiro Mashima ( liens sur mon profil ). Jetez-y un œil si vous en avez l'envie et le temps ! ^.^

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre IX : Natsu à la rescousse**

\- Allez Happy, on est presque arrivé à la guilde !

Le chat bleu râla, faisant mine de ne plus parvenir à voler comme s'il était à bout de force.

\- Mais Natsu, j'ai trop faim… fit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Son ventre choisit alors le bon moment pour grogner furieusement, prouvant ainsi la véracité de ses propos. Le chasseur de dragon de feu tourna la tête vers son ami, un éclatant sourire sur le visage, dû simplement au fait d'être rentré à pied et pas avec les fesses posées sur l'une des banquettes d'un wagon de train.

\- Justement ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on mangera, ok ?

\- Aye sir… répondit-il sans aucune motivation.

Leur mission avait été d'un échec cuisant, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal en fait. Les membres de cet indivisible duo étaient juste contents de pouvoir enfin rentrer de leur petit séjour à Onibus. Natsu avait mis le feu à presque la moitié du magasin qui les avait embauchés, mais le proprio c'était contenté de les chasser de son établissement en leur disant de ne plus jamais revenir. Bon, il fallait positiver : ça aurait pu être pire ! Le rose avait décidé de rentrer à pied, même s'il savait que la route serait longue mais il faisait beau et il préférait largement la marche au mal des transports. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde… Surtout quand un terrible orage apparaissait sans prévenir dans la soirée, au point de ne pas paraitre naturel.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y a plus de saison ! se plaignit l'Exceed, complètement à bout après cette accumulation de galères.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté n'était pas très loin des voies ferrées, coupant dans la forêt bordant la ville où siégeait leur guilde. Fairy Tail était proche, mais la pluie faisait violence et les aveuglait à moitié, l'obscurité de la nuit ne les aidant pas non plus. De plus, le vent avait déraciné des arbres et le passage était encombré en plus d'être déjà sinueux.

\- Whoua, c'est le déluge ! s'écria Natsu, impressionné que le temps se déchaine ainsi en cette période de l'année. Jubia est en colère aujourd'hui ou qu… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long, écrasant au passage Happy qui voletait près de lui.

\- Raaaaah ! Espèce de… !

Il s'apprêta à houspiller la raison de sa chute - ce qu'il prenait pour un tronc - mais son expression changea radicalement : il venait de trébucher sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était étendue par terre, les yeux clos. Son cœur rebondit dans sa poitrine en voyant son état, et, ayant du mal à percevoir une éventuelle respiration avec toute cette flotte qui masquait sa vision, il se pencha hâtivement sur elle et s'empressa de vérifier son pouls. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était bien vivante, mais inconsciente et aussi froide qu'un cadavre. Détails inquiétants : sa peau était dangereusement blanche et ses lèvres vraiment très violettes. On pouvait avoir du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était encore en vie...

\- Elle est de Magnoria ? demanda le chat bleu à moitié assommé en se frottant la bosse causée par la chute du jeune homme.

\- On s'en fout, elle a besoin d'aide ! répliqua aussitôt le rose, bien déterminé à la secourir.

Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, il la mit sur son dos avec sa délicatesse de brute et se mit à courir avec empressement jusqu'à Fairy Tail, suivit par Happy qui volait difficilement avec toutes ces bourrasques. Seul, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, mais une fois à la guilde, d'autres personnes seraient en mesure de s'occuper d'elle. Son corps de feu était toujours chaud, mais sa peau lui parut cette fois brulante au contact glacé de la jeune fille, la morsure du froid le faisant frissonner. Il percevait ses faibles battements de cœur et elle paraissait tellement mal en point qu'il s'inquiétait à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux soit le dernier.

Le chemin leur parut affreusement long, mais ils parvinrent finalement à quitter les bois et Natsu distingua à travers la pluie que la grande auberge leur servant de QG n'était plus très loin. Son entrée fut aussitôt remarquée par les autres membres, car il cria qu'on l'aide à la place de foncer taper l'embrouille.

\- Wendy ! J'ai besoin de toi ! demanda-t-il en ignorant les regards surpris de ses amis.

Les membres de la guilde – qui étaient tous occupés à se bagarrer ou à boire - le virent charger vers l'infirmerie avec son étrange fardeau, rapidement suivit par le Maitre et la jeune chasseuse de dragon des cieux… Mais aussi par quelques curieux comme Lucy, Erza et Grey. Comprenant facilement le problème de la jeune inconnue, ils l'aidèrent à l'installer dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour la réchauffer en l'enveloppant dans les premières couvertures qui leur tombait sous la main, sa température corporelle étant redoutablement basse.

Une fois qu'elle fut chaudement emmitouflée, ils purent souffler un peu et exiger les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans leur tête.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Makarof, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Natsu rentrer avec une fille évanouie sur le dos.

Le garçon, qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds, s'empressa de leur raconter sa mésaventure en haletant entre chaque mot, n'ayant pas totalement repris son souffle après sa longue course.

\- J'en ai aucune idée ! On rentrait de mission avec Happy quand on est tombés sur elle, en plein milieu du bois. Vu son état, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je l'ai ramené…

\- Et tu as bien fait, l'interrompit la belle rousse. Elle a une mine cadavérique…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans la forêt avec un temps pareil ?

La question avait été posée par Lucy, mais comme personne n'était en mesure d'apporter une réponse, personne ne lui répondit.

\- En tout cas, elle est dans un sal état… remarqua Grey en soulevant légère la couette, observant ses vêtements déchirés et les ecchymoses qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Pour ce qui est de sa fatigue, je vais déjà voir ce que je peux faire… proposa Wendy en s'avançant d'un air résolu vers le lit où Zephyr siégeait.

Le petite fille aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux et lança un sort de soin. Une douce lumière jaillit de la paume de ses mains et enveloppa le corps de sa patiente qui s'illumina à travers les draps. Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa formule, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : si sa magie sembla fonctionner au début, elle eut soudain l'impression que petit à petit elle perdait son emprise sur l'inconnue. Comme si son corps exprimait une sorte de… répulsion. Elle recula instinctivement ses mains pour rompre le sort et rouvrit les yeux avec surprise, la consternation se lisant dans son regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Wendy ? demanda la blonde, inquiète par l'expression de la fillette.

\- Justement, je ne sais pas ! C'est bizarre… Ça ne marche pas …

\- Comment ça ? demanda le Maitre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On dirait que ma magie est… déviée ! Comme si elle _glissait_ sur elle !

_Déviée_ ? Comment ça, _déviée_ ? Incrédules, ils se mirent à se dévisager avec incompréhension, comme si l'un d'entre eux détenait la réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose… souffla Erza en inclinant la tête et en se tenant le menton, l'air terriblement sérieux.

Cela lui rappelait surtout le déflecteur de Midnight des Oracion Seis… Sauf que la magie ne pouvait être pratiquée que lorsque son utilisateur était conscient. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune brune dans le lit. La chasseuse de dragon des cieux réitéra l'expérience, mais vainement.

\- Je suis désolée… dit Wendy, les larmes aux yeux et rejetant la faute sur elle. Je ne peux rien faire… Je suis complètement inutile…

Ils tachèrent de la réconforter comme ils purent, lui souriant doucement. Il était vrai que la fillette avait tendance à culpabiliser facilement.

\- Mais non… Tu as fait de ton mieux !

Le Maitre, qui malgré les apparences se trouvait un peu dépassé par cet étrange phénomène, se sentit pris au dépourvu et décida qu'il était nécessaire de déranger la vieille apothicaire de Fairy Tail. Il était tard, mais il ne connaissait personne d'autre d'assez qualifiée pour l'aider. Elle allait râler…

\- Puisque ta magie ne marche pas, je vais contacter Polyussica, décréta Makarof en les incitants à quitter la pièce. J'espère seulement qu'elle tiendra le coup jusqu'à son arrivée.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Fairy Tail

Et voilà le 10ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

RAS pour l'instant, alors on passe directement à : bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre X : Fairy Tail**

Elle passa le reste de la soirée endormie, alors que la nuit s'imposait lentement sur Magnoria. L'arrivée de cette étrange fille retrouvée inconsciente secouait un peu les membres, mais vu les circonstances, ils doutaient sincèrement qu'elle soit une menace pour la guilde. En fait, le Maître craignait surtout que son état s'aggrave et pour le moment, le seul mot qui pouvait l'expliquer était « agression ». Les personnes qui avaient assisté à l'entrée fracassante de Natsu étaient retournées à leurs activités, mais l'apothicaire de Fairy Tail, venue dès que le Maître l'ait contactée par lacrima – non sans se plaindre de l'heure tardive à laquelle on osait la déranger -, poursuivait ses rapports quant à l'état de l'étrangère. Elle vint d'ailleurs voir Makarof qui discutait avec Natsu et les autres personnes de sa Team, restée pour être informées de l'amélioration de la santé de leur hôte.

\- J'ai terminé, s'exclama-t-elle en coupant court à leur conversation, prenant soin d'extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur. Elle a retrouvé une température normale et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle a très bien récupéré.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur, ravis de l'entendre. Cependant, la vielle femme ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions et enchaîna avec laconisme.

\- Mais il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose : j'ai observé les contusions sur ses bras, et on dirait des figures de Lichtenberg…

\- Heu… C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Il y eut un gros blanc, et personne n'eut besoin de se retourner pour vérifier qui avait dit ça. Evidemment, il n'y avait que Natsu pour poser ce genre de question idiote. Énervée par son manque de respect, la vielle femme tâcha de conserver son calme... Vainement, car elle explosa l'instant d'après.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, petit insolent ! Et pour répondre à ton manque abyssal de culture générale, sache que ce sont des brulures propres à l'électricité !

Ce soudain haussement de voix attira aussitôt l'attention de Luxus, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, attablé au bar. Il discutait d'une éventuelle future mission avec le Raijin mais ses fines oreilles de chasseur de dragon lui avaient permis de capter le mot _électricité_. Cédant à la curiosité, ce dernier se mit alors à épier la discussion tout en essayant de poursuivre celle qui menait déjà avec ses compagnons.

\- Bon, où en étais-je ? se demanda Polyussica en se passant la main sur le front. Ah oui, ces fameuses brûlures ! Elles n'ont pas été causées par une attaque normale : on dirait que c'était beaucoup plus puissant et primitif. En tout cas, cette jeune fille est solide : ces blessures sont superficielles malgré l'importance de la décharge… Wendy ?

La chasseuse de dragon céleste réagit à son nom et les rejoignit aussitôt, abandonnant sa conversation avec Carla.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement. Est-ce que je peux aider ? Elle va bien ? Elle s'est réveillée ?

Face à la sincérité de son inquiétude et l'espoir qui brillait dans son regard d'enfant, il n'y avait rien à redire pour la Grandiné d'Edolas : cette fillette était décidément la personne la plus responsable de Fairy Tail. Il y avait beaucoup de personne dans cette guilde qui devrait prendre exemple sur elle !

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je voudrais savoir : tu as dit que ta magie avait _glissée_ sur elle, c'est ça ? s'enquit la vieille femme.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en tout cas, confirma la bleue. Ma magie semblait marcher au début, puis tout à coup elle est devenue inefficace. Comme si son corps était… Hum… Le seul mot que je trouverais approprié serait « _imperméable_ ».

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Mes potions fonctionnent pourtant sur ses meurtrissures et les ont presque toutes effacées… Mais dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que son corps ne rejette que ce qui touche à la magie. Ce phénomène de répulsion ne serait donc lié qu'à l'Eternano…

\- Hum… c'est tout de même étrange, remarqua Erza. Si elle est vraiment insensible à l'Eternano, elle ne peut pas avoir subi une attaque magique, et donc électrique !

\- J'y ai également songé, avoua Polyussica. Mais puisqu'elle est imperméable à la magie, il faut exclure tout ce qui en est lié. L'idée qui me paraîtrait la plus probable est qu'elle aurait été frappée par la foudre, ce qui n'est pas impossible vu le temps qu'il fait dehors. Et puis, c'est la seule attaque électrique que je connaisse qui ne nécessite pas d'Eternano et qui est capable de faire de tels dégâts au corps humain sans créer des blessures ouvertes.

Makarof tacha de se concentrer pour remettre en ordre toutes ces informations, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune fille. Donc, elle se serait promener dans la forêt pour X raison malgré l'orage et avait été… frappée par la foudre ? C'était un fait assez rare, mais en effet le plus plausible à en constater son talent d'insensibilité magique. On pouvait donc exclure l'hypothèse de l'agression…

D'ailleurs, il était très curieux en ce qui concernait cette _imperméabilité_ à l'Eternano, n'en ayant lui non plus jamais entendu parler malgré son âge et son expérience.

\- On a qu'à vérifier sa soi-disant immunité ! s'exclama d'un air dangereusement convaincu le dragon de feu, visiblement lui aussi très intéressé par ce phénomène. Je mets le feu à son lit, et si mes flammes glissent aussi sur elle, on sera fixés !

Certains levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'autres se frappèrent le visage en un geste désespéré et quelques-uns encore conservèrent un air impassible… par exemple le Maitre qui hésitait à le traiter de génie au risque que le jeune homme, dépourvu de second degré, ne prenne cela pour un compliment. Il soupira et décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur : il s'agissait de Natsu, après tout. La réflexion, ce n'était pas son fort… Mais voyant qu'il partait d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie et qu'il comptait vraisemblablement passer à l'acte, Makarof l'arrêta d'un coup de poing géant qui l'envoya valdinguer contre l'un des murs.

\- Un jour, tu vas bien finir par mettre le feu à la guilde…

\- Ah ouais… c'est vrai… gémit-il en comprenant seulement maintenant la bourde qu'il aurait pu commettre.

Un lourd silence prit alors place, personne ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire. L'horloge tournait et beaucoup commençaient à s'endormir sur place. Certains membres voulaient attendre pour savoir si l'inconnue allait se réveiller, mais finalement la plupart d'entre eux abandonna et rentra chez eux, trop exténués. Le hall devint plus calme malgré les quelques bagarres qui traînaient encore - ce qui était toujours bizarre quand on était habitué au boucan légendaire de cet endroit - et le bruit de la pluie frappant les tuiles du toit perdit aussi de son intensité, preuve que l'orage se calmait dehors et s'éloignait.

Mais au bout de quelques heures, un bruit soudain retentit dans la petite pièce à côté du grand hall, comme quelqu'un tombant d'un lit. Tous se réveillèrent et se levèrent comme un seul homme, mais Erza prit aussitôt les devants, sachant que sinon, une dizaine de personne allait agresser la pauvre brune tout juste réveillée pour la noyer sous leurs questions.

\- Je vais plutôt m'en occuper ! ordonna la rousse en tirant par le col Natsu qui essayait de se faufiler dans le couloir, le poing enflammé et apparemment prêt pour tester l'immunité magique de leur hôte.

* * *

Zephyr émergea difficilement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut aussitôt assaillie par ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire repassait en boucle la scène morbide du train et de Lysandre, et elle ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment de déchirement quand elle ne perçut pas sa présence à côté d'elle, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit, sous un toit, mais son esprit était si tourmenté qu'elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle voulut se redresser, mais au lieu de cela, ses jambes flanchèrent et elle tomba pour rencontrer le plancher en un bruit mat. N'arrivant pas à se relever, elle parvint tout de même à s'adosser contre le mur le plus proche, enlaçant ses genoux de ses bras et fixant le vide devant elle.

_Lys était mort…_

…_Lys était mort…_

…_Lys était mort…_

…_A cause d'elle._

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle perçu à peine la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce où elle était, surement une chambre. Elle se sentait coupée du monde, comme si un mur s'était dressé autour d'elle et l'empêchait de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Quelle étrange sensation… L'inconnue se pencha vers elle et lui parla mais la jeune démone n'y réagit pas, ne comprenant même pas les mots qu'on lui soufflait doucement, comme si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient percer la muraille qui s'était construite entre elle et la réalité. Finalement, elle s'approcha pour l'aider à se redresser et la guida hors de la pièce, alors que Zephyr marchait plus comme une automate qu'un être vivant. Elle se sentit emmener dans une vaste pièce au bruit de fond à la fois calme et bruyant, puis la personne appuya doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire asseoir à une table. Aussitôt, un petit groupe se forma autour d'elle mais fut rapidement chasser par la rousse qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à cet endroit. Elle continua à lui poser des questions, mais Zephyr avait le sentiment que cela lui était égal. Elle avait surtout l'impression de ne pas être consciente, comme si elle faisait une sorte de crise de somnambulisme. Elle se sentait complètement déconnectée du monde. Ouais, c'était probablement ça : elle devait encore être en train de dormir…

Probablement surpris par son apathie, une vieille femme à la chevelure rose se pencha vers elle pour l'examiner.

\- Elle est en état de choc, marmonna cette dernière.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, mais Zephyr n'y comprit rien. Elle ne broncha même pas quand la doyenne posa une main froide sur son front, surement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas fiévreuse. A vrai dire, elle se contentait de fixer le bois de la table en tremblant légèrement, comme si de la glace coulait dans ses veines et qu'elle frissonnait pour se réchauffer. Sa mémoire voilait sa vision : elle ne voyait que du sang, un monstre manipulant la foudre et une personne chère à son cœur disparaître soudainement. Elle n'était même pas capable de différencier le monde réel à ses souvenirs qui s'imposaient et marquaient son être au fer rouge.

\- Ça devrait passer d'ici quelques temps. Elle doit juste se reconnecter avec la réalité, prononça la vieille en se préparant à retourner chez elle, décrétant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

La nuit passait lentement alors que les derniers combats avaient enfin cessés et que la plupart des membres étaient rentrée chez eux pour aller dormir. La jeune inconnue, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours installée à la table. Elle semblait ruminer de douloureux souvenirs et les digérer lentement, comme le leur avait prédit Polyussica. D'après elle, la durée d'un état de choc variait en fonction du traumatisme vécut, alors il leur fallait seulement attendre qu'elle sorte d'elle-même de sa léthargie. On soutenait l'idée qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure de comprendre que les brulures résultaient en fait de l'attaque d'un Raijuu.

Erza avait demandé à Reby de la surveiller le temps qu'elle aille mieux – principalement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres les plus calme de la guilde – et cette dernière s'était donc installée en face de l'étrangère, profitant du silence de la table pour lire un livre. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle quitta finalement des yeux son bouquin pour voir l'avancé de l'état de l'inconnue. La jeune fille regardait devant elle avec un air vide et fatigué, le visage cerné et livide. Elle semblait se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, perdue dans ses pensées. Toutefois, elle avait l'air de s'être calmée et semblait plus sereine car elle ne tremblait plus. la mage graphologue se présenta et se mit à lui poser quelques questions simples mais la brune sembla toujours faire la sourde oreille… Constatant tout de même qu'elle sortait doucement de sa léthargie, elle se leva et partit lui chercher de quoi manger. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'inconscience et elle devait surement être affaiblie et affamée.

Quand Natsu vit enfin que la voie était libre et que personne n'allait lui dire de rester à l'écart, il se mit presqu'aussitôt à la place de Reby dans l'espoir de lancer une conversation.

\- Salut ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !

La jeune brune ne leva même pas les yeux dans sa direction. Elle fixait le bois de la table comme pour en discerner chacune des veinures et cherchait à fuir son regard. Un évident chagrin se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Heu… fit le dragon, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à un tel mutisme. Je m'appelle Natsu, et toi ?

Elle daigna finalement le regarder, comme pour l'analyser, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant, apparemment pas encore prête à décrocher un mot. Toutefois elle avait réagi et semblait réceptive à ses paroles, ce qui fut suffisant pour noter un certain progrès.

\- 'lut ! Moi c'est Happy ! T'es muette ? s'enquit curieusement l'Exceed qui venait de les rejoindre en volant.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle hocha finalement la tête avec négation. Aux yeux du rose, elle semblait juste un peu timide et renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait l'air incroyablement fragile, comme si le moindre contact risquerait de la briser en mille morceaux. Pourtant à ses yeux, elle avait un corps loin d'être qualifié de chétif : elle avait quand même résisté à un éclair !

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin rétablie ! s'exclama le Maître qui avait entendu Natsu entamer une discussion, lui faisant de gros yeux pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir respecté les ordres de Polyussica et de la laisser tranquille, mais heureux dans le fond de constater que son intervention avait sorti la brune de sa torpeur. Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

Elle releva des yeux sombres vers lui et il comprit qu'elle n'était tout de même pas totalement remise de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre dans la forêt… ou peut-être même avant. Dans le fond, il n'en savait rien.

\- Zephyr… souffla-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

La démone avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter des humains durant ces six dernières années... Mais elle l'avait toujours fait en présence de Lysandre. Elle se sentait perdue sans lui, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune perspective d'avenir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été jetée au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné. Qu'allait-elle devenir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la guider ?

\- Je suis Makarof. Tu es ici dans la guilde de Fairy Tail et j'en suis le Maître, poursuivit le vieil homme aussi gentiment que possible. Dis-moi, Zephyr… Où vis-tu ? Tu n'es pas de Magnoria, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'assombrit d'avantage et elle baissa les yeux, cherchant à les cacher derrière sa longue mèche noire.

\- Non… répondit-elle succinctement. Je ne vis nulle part …

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Reby revint avec une assiette pleine à craquer de nourriture et un verre d'eau. Elle sourit en constatant qu'une conversation venait d'être enfin engagée, et elle posa le plat en face de la dénommée Zephyr, qui au lieu de se pencher sur la nourriture en face d'elle, ne lui jeta étrangement pas un seul regard. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout affamée et continua de se terrer dans son mutisme.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et au sourire chaleureux qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Zephyr se cacha un peu plus derrière sa mèche et fit non de la tête. Ah vrai dire même si l'odeur était supportable, le plat en face d'elle la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose… Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus supposés savoir qu'elle était un démon et que son régime alimentaire se résumait à du sang. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter à cause de son comportement, puis le vieil humain dut comprendre qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe et il prit la parole d'un ton réconfortant.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu le veux. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu es la bienvenue à Fairy Tail…

Elle redressa la tête vers Makarof et écarquilla deux grands yeux bleus. De l'espoir… Oui, elle reconnaissait bien se sentiment là, exactement le même que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée hors du donjon et de Septentrion, allongée sur l'herbe verte d'Earthland. Ces personnes ignoraient tout d'elle et l'accueillaient tout de même chez eux à bras ouverts, sans même chercher à savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Un geste bienveillant, réconfortant, dépourvu de jugement et complètement affable qui ne put que lui rappeler une certaine personne : Lysandre. Elle se remémora une nouvelle fois de sa mort, et elle sentit quelque chose lui fendre le cœur, balayant l'espoir d'un revers de main. Elle était sûre que le vieil homme face à elle avait pu voir la lueur d'espérance mourir dans son regard comme une flamme de bougie balayée par une bourrasque.

\- Non, je ne peux pas rester. Merci pour votre hospitalité, mais je dois m'en aller ...

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait s'accrocher à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan dolent qu'elle traversait… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Si elle restait, elle les condamnait tous. Elle était née à seule fin de détruire, c'était son destin, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle apportait la mort, et même si elle ne les menacerait pas directement, Telum s'en chargerait. Car un jour, les démons la retrouveraient à nouveau pour la ramener au Pays Interdit et poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, tout comme Raika avait essayé de le faire quelques heures plus tôt. Elle en avait la certitude. Et ils supprimeraient probablement tous ceux, qui comme Lys, tenteraient de la protéger.

C'est-à-dire ceux capables de l'aimer. Ils allaient tous terminer comme son frère. Et tout comme avec ce dernier, sa propre faiblesse empêcherait de les sauver ou bien même de les défendre.

Elle ne devait plus jamais se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Elle devait renfermer son cœur et le rendre encore plus froid que de la glace… Et elle se convainquit même que ça n'allait pas être difficile étant donné qu'il était déjà brisé. Plus personne ne devait mourir par sa faute. Elle devait s'exiler loin des hommes qu'elle avait décidé de protéger d'elle-même.

Elle se redressa alors, légèrement chancelante, puis commença à marcher vers la sortie de la guilde.

\- Attends ! Tu ne restes pas ?! Mais si tu n'as pas de maison, où comptes-tu aller ? s'enquit Natsu en criant de surprise.

Les autres personnes présentes étaient restées étonnement silencieuses face à son discours, comme si elles respectaient son choix. Elle percevait le poids de leur regard… triste ? C'était bien cela : elle percevait de la tristesse dans leur yeux, attristés qu'elle parte alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas. Cette gentillesse rendit ses pas encore plus lourds, pesants, douloureux…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est d'être en vie…

C'était une phrase lourde de sous-entendu, mais en disant cela Zephyr ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils la comprennent. Elle avait surtout dit ça pour elle-même. Sauf qu'apparemment, le Maître déchiffra le message qui s'y cachait car il soupira et croisa ses bras sur son torse d'un air entendu. Il observa Zephyr s'éloigner, puis lui dit avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

\- Tu sais… Ici, à Fairy Tail, nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Si quelqu'un à un problème, nous le surmontons ensemble. Car nous sommes une famille…

Elle sentit son cœur lui faire mal, comme une plainte déchirante. Oui, au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Il respirait le bonheur et la voie de vivre, mais elle craignait de le corrompre avec sa noirceur et son malheur.

\- …Et une famille, c'est quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'une personne seule. Nous sommes les maillons d'une chaîne indestructible.

La jeune fille disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cœur tailladé par le regret. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir pleurer…


	12. Chapitre 11 - Le goût de la vengeance

Et voilà le 11ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Je risque de poster de moins en moins souvent, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et de bacs blancs... ( eh oui c'est que le début de l'année mais le système scolaire nous pourrit déjà la vie ). J'espère que jusque-là l'histoire n'est pas trop embrouillante et difficile à comprendre...

Pour la peine, j'ai fais un chapitre plutôt long ( 6200 mots, un exploit pour moi ! )

Nouvelle Lune se fera en plusieurs parties. J'ai déjà imaginé le gros de la première et il ne me reste plus qu'à la rédiger. Je pense qu'elle fera environs 25 chapitres... Par contre, en ce qui concerne la deuxième partie, je n'ai que de très brèves idées de ce que je vais y écrire... Enfin, je ferais déjà mieux de terminer la première X)

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XI : Le goût de la vengeance**

Après avoir quitté l'imposant bâtiment, Zephyr était directement partie chasser. La pluie avait cessée et les nuages semblaient se dissiper, preuve que le Raijuu était parti en pensant peut être que sa cible s'était enfuie loin de Magnoria. La ville était à proximitée d'un bon nombre de forêts, et comme elles étaient restées sauvages, la jeune hybride ne risquait pas dans l'épaisse végétation de croiser par hasard quelqu'un en traquant une proie sous son aspect démoniaque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire parler d'elle de cette manière… C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas métamorphosée durant son inconscience à cette _Fairy Tail_, car maintenir une apparence humaine pendant qu'elle dormait n'était pas toujours couronné de succès.

Se sentant perdue, elle avait besoin de faire le point sur la situation, de réfléchir. Mais avant cela, elle devait se changer les idées pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais sachant que c'était la meilleur façon de d'oublier les problèmes de l'instant présent, elle se transforma et ne perdit pas de temps pour se lancer dans la traque d'une proie.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle vida de son sang une sorte de sanglier – qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre, car malgré ses petites pattes, il courrait très vite - et décida de rester un peu sous sa vraie forme, étirant ses membres à l'apparence maléfique pour le commun des hommes. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se cacher, mais plutôt à se révéler à elle-même, de comprendre toutes ces choses qui se bousculaient en elle. Zephyr grimpa dans un arbre et s'allongea sur la branche la plus haute, écartant les feuillages humides pour regarder un premier croissant de lune tomber progressivement dans le paysage nocturne et rejoindre l'horizon. Elle avait probablement dû passer toute la nuit endormie car le matin n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Depuis qu'elle était sortie de la guilde, sa tristesse avait laissé place à _quelque chose_ d'amer : elle ressentait _quelque chose_ qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de _goûter_. Elle arrivait à le comparer à de la frustration, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer avec d'autres mots. Cela avait un rapport avec Lysandre, mais aussi avec la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée en le voyant mourir. Une douleur atroce, qui lui avait donné l'impression de se faire détruire de l'intérieur... Et cette douleur la rongeait et lui hurlait de faire subir la même chose au Raijuu, mais au centuple.

Oui, c'était bien cela : elle voulait rééquilibrer la balance de la souffrance, comme s'il y avait une justice à appliquer. Comment s'appelait donc _ce_ sentiment ? Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il était tellement plus intense qu'une simple impression de colère... Il s'insinuait dans son esprit et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, comme un parasite qu'on ne pouvait éradiquer ou un poison dont on ne pouvait guérir.

Elle ruminait en pensée les paroles que le vieil homme avait prononcé alors qu'elle quittait la guilde. Elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire : elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lue en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, que d'un seul regard, il avait deviné qu'elle avait choisis de partir à seule fin de ne pas les mêler à ses problèmes personnels. Il s'était montré protecteur envers elle, lui proposant son aide en lui tendant la main pour qu'ils affrontent ses difficultés ensemble. Elle avait presque cru l'entendre dire, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, que « plus on est nombreux, plus on est plus fort »…

…Mais elle avait quand même refusé sa main tendue vers elle, cet humain n'ayant pas idée de l'ampleur de ses _problèmes personnels_.

Zephyr le regrettait au fond d'elle. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, qui la consumait comme un brasier inextinguible, elle sentait qu'elle avait plus de chance de l'apaiser - voire l'assouvir - en restant avec eux plutôt que seule de son côté. Elle se sentait déchirée entre l'envie de protéger les hommes en s'exilant loin d'eux et le besoin de calmer sa colère.

\- Raika… murmura-t-elle, le regard vide. Telum… Et les démons…

Une brève image d'un Lysandre rayonnant de bonheur lui vint en tête sans prévenir et cela attisa l'ardeur de son ire.

_« Lui, qui était si bon vivant… Il ne méritait pas ça… »_

Ses yeux vermeils s'illuminèrent davantage, brillants à présent comme deux braises ardentes, et elle ressentit une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis bien longtemps : de la rage. Zephyr voyait rouge. Elle voulut soudainement que le monstre, qui l'a terrifiait il y avait encore peu de temps, apparaisse devant elle pour qu'elle le frappe de toutes ses forces… Afin qu'elle puisse lacérer sa chair avec ses griffes et voir ses mains souillées par son sang. Ses muscles fourmillaient d'une indescriptible impatience de se jeter sur lui et de le faire disparaître de la surface d'Earthland… et même de Septentrion. C'était de la _haine_, de la haine pure dans toute sa splendeur.

En percevant cette négativité, son esprit de démon s'obscurcit automatiquement, faisant ressortir une sombre part d'elle. Elle sentit tout à coup une redoutable énergie naitre de son courroux et parcourir ses muscles, comme une soudaine et brutale montée d'adrénaline résultant de sa rage… Pourtant, ce flux d'énergie se contenta de traverser son corps et sembla disparaître quelque part en elle, comme pour se stocker, s'accumuler et attendre le moment opportun pour pouvoir être utilisé.

Comme si de sa colère était née un peu de _pouvoir_ qui attendait d'être libéré pour une occasion particulière.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise par ce phénomène et, aveuglée par sa colère, n'y prêta aucune attention. Sur le moment, il lui semblait même naturel, normal, évident… instinctif. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait déjà ressenti et qu'elle l'avait déjà vécu, auparavant… Peut-être à Septentrion… Dans sa cellule… Peut-être…

Son esprit divagua, son regard se perdant dans les étoiles et sa vision devenant floue. Mais oui, c'était vrai… Après tout, elle avait beau être Zephyr, elle était aussi _l'Arme_. Elle était forte, terriblement forte, et dangereuse car prédateur au sommet de toutes les chaines alimentaires. Elle était devenue encore plus puissante auprès de Lys : il lui avait appris à se battre.

Alors elle devait _combattre_.

Elle devait _détruire_…

.

Elle devait _tuer_…

.

.

Elle devait _faire un_ _massacre_…

.

.

.

Oui… Elle devait _tous les tuer_…

.

.

.

.

Sans même le réaliser, elle tomba dans une sorte de béatitude, s'imaginant au milieu d'une mer de sang où flottaient les cadavres de ses proies… C'était comme si _ce_ sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, tellement plus puissant que n'importe quelle forme de haine, avait réveillé _quelque chose_ de primaire en elle… _Quelque chose_ qui n'avait pas de conscience mais qui hurlait pour être libérée et se débattait dans sa cage… Qui ne désirait que tuer et se repaître du sang de ses victimes … _Quelque chose_ comme une bête vide d'âme, perdue dans les nuits les plus sombres et dépourvues de lumière…

Elle songea à tous ceux qu'elle pouvait néantiser pendant ces moment-là, où plus rien n'illuminait le monde et qu'il était si vulnérable, plongé ainsi dans les ténèbres… Ô combien d'êtres pouvait-elle tuer en une nuit ? Combien de bêtes ? Combien… _d'humains_ ?

Soudain, comme si elle venait de songer à quelque chose de proscrit, une sorte de violent coup de fouet la ramena à la raison et l'expédia brutalement de l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle elle avait été à deux doigts de plonger. Elle sursauta et faillit tomber de la branche, manquant d'atterrir sur celle juste en dessous. Surprise par le vertige qui la saisit au moment où elle faillit chuter, elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait juste de penser et l'oublia comme un rêve balayé par un imminent réveil. Elle eut vaguement l'impression d'avoir été happée par quelque chose de sombre, mais cette impression de déjà-vu ne l'alarma pas et elle se replaça correctement sur la branche où elle était allongée, sa mémoire omettant cette étrange énergie qui l'avait traversée avant de disparaître.

« _Bizarre… Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_ ? » songea-t-elle en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer, frustrée de l'avoir ainsi oublié.

Réalisant toutefois qu'elle s'était emportée pendant un bref instant et s'était détournée du chemin de ses pensées, Zephyr secoua la tête pour chasser cet étrange brouillard de son esprit et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important en l'instant présent : elle ne devait plus faire preuve de faiblesse et devait se relever pour lutter. Elle ne devait plus ressentir de peur et faire preuve de lâcheté. Somme toute, elle _devait_ devenir plus forte.

Car Lysandre ne devait pas être mort pour _rien_.

Il l'avait sauvé, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même si Zephyr se considérait comme _rien_, comme un être en trop dans ce monde et qui n'aurait pas dû exister, le geste de son frère, lui, ne l'était pas. Il était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse qui existait en ce bas monde. Son souvenir devait perdurer et l'inspirer, afin qu'il demeure ainsi à jamais avec elle et qu'il soit éternel... Afin qu'il n'appartienne pas qu'au passé… Qu'il ne soit pas vain.

Le regard de la démone se remplit tout à coup d'une détermination farouche, comme si elle prêtait serment. Ses idéaux naissants monopolisaient son âme et devenaient presque obsessionnelles. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur l'amas de branchages et s'enroula dans ses ailes, résolue à faire un somme pour reprendre des forces – bien que les soins prodigués par la vieille femme aux cheveux roses avaient fait leur effet et effacé ses blessures et sa fatigue.

Une idée était en train de germer dans sa tête. Une idée qui la mènerait à l'aboutissement de cette fameuse émotion dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Son but dans la vie n'était plus d'aller de l'avant, mais d'assouvir _ce_ sentiment inconnu et destructeur qui la rongeait. Elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour le combler. C'était maintenant son seul et unique objectif. Sa raison de vivre.

Elle devait tuer le meurtrier de son frère pour retrouver son équilibre.

Elle scruta les étoiles, laissant errer son esprit dans la beauté du vide au-dessus d'elle, puis elle finit par prendre une décision.

En fait, sa colère ne lui permit pas de réfléchir à la plus _sage_ des solutions, seulement à la plus _simple_. C'était un choix qui surpassait sa raison : ce n'était qu'un coup de tête, et même peut être une erreur... Mais elle s'en fichait. Désormais, elle était prête à se contre dire elle-même, prête à renoncer à son idée de ne plus approcher les hommes pour les protéger, prête à les mettre en danger s'il le fallait… du moment que cela lui permettait de rapidement assouvir la colère amère qui bouillait en elle.

Ça y est. C'était décidé.

Le lendemain matin, elle allait retourner à _Fairy Tail_ et deviendrait l'un des leurs. Connaissant les humains et leur passion pour les potins, les rumeurs d'un nouveau membre nommé Zephyr circuleraient et alors, Raika la retrouverait. Et à ce moment-là, elle pourrait l'anéantir, le supprimer. L'exterminer.

C'était le dessein idéal… Et peu importaient les conséquences.

Elle allait marcher sur le cadavre encore chaud du Raijuu et brandir le nom de son frère en un chant de victoire… Un chant qui sonnerait comme un requiem aux oreilles de ses créateurs.

Elle serait le démon qui causerait la perte des siens.

* * *

La tempête était passée. Dans les deux sens possibles de l'expression : il n'y avait plus aucun nuage dans le ciel - et donc plus de Raijuu du tout – et comme dormir un peu l'avait détendu, Zephyr avait dompté sa rage pour retrouver tout son calme, redevant la jeune fille qu'elle était. Il lui avait fallu attendre que le soleil soit au zénith pour recouvrer sa sérénité et refouler la colère qui la rongeait. Apaisée, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un plan à mettre à exécution et reprit alors sa forme humaine pour quitter la forêt et rejoindre une Magnoria sous le soleil de midi.

Mais une fois dans les rues de la ville, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour se perdre.

Elle tourna en rond pendant un bon moment et après qu'un fort sentiment de panique lui ait saisit le ventre, elle s'immobilisa au beau milieu d'une intersection, incapable de savoir quel chemin prendre. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle réalise sa dépendance vis-à-vis de Lysandre : elle l'avait toujours suivie sans se demander où elle allait, pour la simple et bonne – ou plutôt mauvaise – raison que cela lui avait toujours été complètement égal. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'initiative de toute sa vie, et donc jamais lu de carte pour trouver son propre chemin, se fiant toujours à son frère. Désespérée par son conséquent médiocre sens de l'orientation - et par le manque d'indication de la part des quelques panneaux qu'elle croisait -, elle essaya de chercher une solution pour trouver un point de repère qui la guiderait jusqu'à sa destination.

_« Je pourrais faire un vol en reconnaissance. Je reconnaîtrais sans problème la guilde… »_

Elle se gifla mentalement quand elle comprit qu'elle devrait se transformer pour ça.

_« Mais oui Zephyr, bien sûr ! Un démon à six ailes volant dans le ciel de Magnoria… C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal à l'heure du déjeuner ! »_

Repoussant son idée qui aurait sans aucun doute soulevé un mouvement de panique, elle opta pour quelque chose de plus simple comme demander son chemin à un passant.

Encore quelque chose qui la terrifia. Là-dessus aussi, Lys avait toujours pris les devants pour parler avec les promeneurs, les marchands, ou même encore les autres vagabonds comme eux. Comment devait-elle faire pour aborder un inconnu ? Que fallait-il dire ? Y avait-il des formules appropriées ou pouvait-elle parler aux autres tout comme elle avait l'habitude de parler à son frère ?

Arrivant sur une place plutôt animée, elle chercha du regard quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas trop occupé et qu'elle pourrait déranger pour demander sa route. Des bars, des glaciers, des pâtisseries aromatisaient les lieux de leurs odeurs, lui rappelant d'une certaine manière le marché d'Onibus. Autour d'elle, des gens de tout âge discutaient, mangeaient leur repas en terrasse, parfois même se disputaient. Tous semblaient affairés et une personne la bouscula en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, lui demandant tacitement de ne pas encombrer la sortie de la ruelle dont elle n'avait toujours pas osé bouger pour s'aventurer sur la place. Le brune se sentit soudainement comme un fantôme : seule, invisible, inexistante… un peu plus et elle pouvait presque passer à travers la foule. Comment allait-elle donc faire pour leur demander son chemin ?

Démoralisée, elle s'avança tout de même et passa les lieux, ignorée par les passants que de toute façon elle n'osait plus aborder. Continuant son chemin en espérant tomber par hasard sur la guilde, elle arriva bientôt sur les berges du canal qui traversait la ville. Maintenant, elle était définitivement perdue. Elle avait pourtant bien réussi à trouver le chemin de la forêt en quittant Fairy Tail la veille… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire le chemin inverse ?

S'enfonçant dans l'autodérision, elle sentit quelque chose à ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'un ballon venait de les heurter.

\- S'il vous plait, madame ! fit une voix fluette sur sa gauche.

Zephyr tiqua aussitôt à la mention du mot « madame », car elle était bien loin de se considérer comme une adulte. Elle se tourna vers sa provenance et vit alors non loin d'elle un groupe d'enfants qui attendaient patiemment qu'elle renvoie la balle, jouant sur les rives de pierre du chenal. Voyant là une chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle prit l'objet rond et s'avança doucement vers eux.

« _Quel courage …_ » se déçu-t-elle.

\- Je cherche la guilde de Fairy Tail. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous plait ?

Il y avait pas de formulation plus simple et explicite. Elle se sentit honteuse de choisir autant de facilité et de demander ça à des enfants, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup moins intimidant que de le faire à un adulte. De bon cœur, les bambins lui indiquèrent – non sans se quereller entre eux sur le chemin le plus court – une succession de virages et de « _tout droit »_ qui la conduiraient jusqu'à la guilde. Elle les remercia rapidement puis se mit aussitôt en route, terrifiée à l'idée d'oublier les précieuses indications qu'elle avait enfin réussi à obtenir.

\- Euh… Madame ? On pourrait avoir notre ballon ?

Elle se retourna vers les enfants en fronçant les sourcils, puis il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que l'objet était toujours dans ses bras et qu'elle avait oublié le leur rendre. Gênée, elle s'excusa maladroitement et le leur tendit, les entendant se remettre à jouer alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Elle faillit se retourner pour voir l'expression de joie qui devait recouvrir leur visage à en juger leurs éclats de rire… Mais elle se retint finalement et poursuivit sa route. C'était beau, quand même, l'innocence de l'enfance. Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler, de vivre sans se soucier si on allait pouvoir manger aujourd'hui, où l'on allait passer la nuit… Nager seulement dans le bonheur et l'amour. Quelle chance !

Elle suivit les instructions qu'on lui avait données, et elle arriva bientôt devant une immense cathédrale. Elle était massive, blanche, ornée de nombreuses gravures, et ses vitraux multicolores abordaient des symboles religieux qui envoûtaient le regard par la finesse de leur travail.

« _La cathédrale Kardia_ » se souvint-elle en songeant aux explications du petit groupe.

Elle contourna le monument historique et vit alors au loin la silhouette de la guilde qui se dressait fièrement juste au bout de l'allée face à elle. Fairy Tail ! Elle avait réussi !

Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée, puis repris son souffle en essayant d'arranger sa tenue… Inutilement quand elle réalisa enfin l'état lamentable dans lequel elle était sortie de son affrontement avec Raika - ou plutôt, de son affrontement à sens unique : son manteau était complètement troué par les nombreuses décharges qui avaient traversées son corps et une des brettelles de sa combi-short avait lâché. En fait, seules ses bottes et ses mitaines étaient à peu près présentables.

Elle poussa timidement les grandes portes de l'édifice et fut surprise par la confusion qui régnait dans l'immense hall. Une cacophonie lui saisit les tympans alors que personne parmi tout ce monde ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Des gens discutaient, buvaient ou mangeaient et certains même se bagarraient. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis scruta attentivement la salle pour reconnaître avec un étrange mélange de soulagement et de gêne un petit groupe de personne dont les visages lui étaient familiers. Elle s'avança vers eux avec hésitation, traversant cette masse mouvante d'humains qui semblait infranchissable aux premiers abords.

\- Hey, mais c'est Zephyr ! s'écria aussitôt le dénommé Natsu qui lui sauta quasiment dessus pour la saluer.

L'hyperactivité de ce type était presque effrayante.

Le reste de sa bande s'avança et ils lui lancèrent un regard chaleureux qui l'ébranla : ces humains, qu'elle n'avait pourtant rencontrées qu'une fois, se dirent très heureux de la voir revenir, et cela la toucha profondément, perçant son cœur glacé pour y insinuer une douce chaleur qui le réconforta. Peut-être un jour parviendrait-elle à le cicatriser de ses blessures...

Après qu'ils se soient tous présentés un par un, elle s'excusa du comportement cavalier qu'elle avait eu la veille, un peu embarrassée de se retrouver seule face à tout ce petit monde. Ils sourirent en disant que ce n'était pas grave, puis elle avoua avoir bien réfléchit et revenir sur sa décision de ne pas rester. Présageant d'après leurs mines allègres qu'ils allaient éclater de joie, elle se pressa d'empêcher l'explosion en demandant qu'on lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé durant son _inconscience_.

\- C'est Natsu et Happy qui t'ont trouvé dans la forêt, lui expliqua la blonde nommée Lucy.

Elle se souvint effectivement de sa fuite dans les bois, puis sa chute et la forte impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se relever. Elle s'empressa de remercier ses sauveurs, ce à quoi l'espèce de chat bleu ailé lui proposa du poisson et le garçon aux cheveux roses lui répondit d'un franc sourire, passant ses bras derrière sa tête d'un air à la fois bizarrement gêné mais fier, avant de finalement lui demander avec des yeux curieux :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas toute seule ?

Zephyr resta songeuse quelques instants. En prenant la décision de rejoindre la guilde, elle avait décidé de leur cacher sa véritable nature et se faire passer pour une simple humaine. Oui, pour un démon, c'était un projet sacrément audacieux… Et cela signifiait qu'elle devait également mentir sur son passé. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée de dissimuler des choses et de ne pas être elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout d'abord parce que les démons n'avaient pas très bonne réputation, et puis contrairement à Lysandre, ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré sous son apparence réelle. Donc cela signifierait aborder le sujet de ses véritables origines… ce qui ne l'emballait pas trop.

_« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je viens d'un pays situé au nord d'Earthland mais que vous ne connaissez probablement pas car c'est le monde des démons ! J'ai été créée artificiellement grâce au Nodecem qui a unit une dizaine de gènes de monstres différents pour que je sois une sorte d'hybride superpuissant dont le but est de tous vous tuer mais rassurez-vous : j'ai changé d'avis car j'ai passé presque six ans de ma vie avec un humain que j'ai considéré comme mon frère jusqu'à ce que les démons, après s'être rendu compte que je m'étais enfuie de Septentrion, m'aient recherché, retrouvé puis l'ont tué en essayant de me ramener. J'aimerais juste m'intégrer dans cette guilde pour que comme ça, on fasse parler de moi et qu'ils me retrouvent à nouveau, histoire que je puisse faire la peau à celui qui est responsable de sa mort... Ah oui au fait : je me nourris exclusivement de sang mais je suis un gentil démon car je me contente de celui des animaux… Vous pouvez me faire confiance, y a pas de soucis ! »_

Au moins avec ça, elle avait toutes ses chances pour être rejetée si un jour l'envie lui prenait… Ils avaient beau être d'une grande gentillesse, ils n'étaient peut-être pas non plus aussi tolérants que l'avait été son frère. Et elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle avait besoin d'intégrer la guilde pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan, alors elle devait à tout prix s'y faire une place stable et la conserver le plus longtemps possible.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre - ce qui d'ailleurs était presque le cas. Pas assez folle pour leur parler du Raijuu, elle décida de s'approprier cette rumeur et d'en jouer.

\- J'ai du mal à me rappeler de cette journée et de ma raison dans les bois… dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front pour la forme, grimaçant comme si elle s'était cognée. Je me souviens juste que je courrais, puis il y a eu un bruit très fort et sec, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

\- Cela doit être dut au choc, dit Wendy d'une manière très professionnelle malgré son jeune âge. Une amnésie est courante après avoir vécu ce genre de chose… Tu es tout de même très solide pour que ta perte de mémoire ne se résume qu'à un jour et pas à plusieurs années. Se faire frapper par la foudre peut laisser des séquelles irréversibles !

Heureusement, ils semblèrent tous convaincus de sa version, mais elle fut surtout soulagée que personne ne tente de rentrer davantage dans le sujet de son éventuelle _perte de mémoire…_ ou même de sa vie personnelle. Et puis, il fallait remercier Wendy pour son intervention inattendue et qui avait renforcé sa feinte : le fait qu'elle se dise amnésique la protégeait des curieux et des interrogatoires étant donné qu'elle pouvait se réfugier derrière un _« je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là » _ou un_ « je ne m'en souviens pas »_. Elle était en train de se découvrir un talent qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploité : le _mensonge_.

\- Ah, Zephyr ! Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux ! Finalement, tu as décidé de nous rejoindre ? fit le Maître qui s'incrusta dans leur conversation, un radieux sourire sous sa moustache en voyant la principale concernée hocher la tête positivement. Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous !

Il était surtout content de constater qu'elle allait mieux… Mais aussi – et au grand dam de ceux qui le connaissait bien – parce qu'elle était jeune et mignonne… Et qu'une jolie jeune fille en plus dans sa guilde, il ne le refuserait pas. Il lui présenta rapidement les principales règles de vie de Fairy Tail, puis, se rappelant visiblement tout juste de quelque chose, il passa du coq à l'âne et demanda.

\- Il y a un truc qui me turlupine depuis hier… Puis je te poser une question, Zephyr ?

Elle opina du chef en guise de réponse. C'était un homme intelligent malgré son âge – il avait toute sa tête, quoi - alors elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait si elle ne voulait pas que sa couverture humaine s'envole. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, loin de là : il était aussi vieux qu'amical et elle lui était très reconnaissante pour l'avoir accueilli dans sa guilde… Mais elle devait tout de même faire preuve de prudence et veiller à ne pas se laisser distraire.

Elle avait un _but_ à atteindre.

\- Wendy est une chasseuse de dragons des cieux, commença-t-il. Et bien qu'ils peuvent être offensifs, ses pouvoirs lui permettent principalement de soigner les gens…

Au moins maintenant, Zephyr comprenait pourquoi la fillette parlait avec un langage médical si développé. Une magie de soin… Le même genre de pouvoirs que Lysandre…

\- …Mais quand elle a tenté de les utiliser sur toi hier soir, poursuivit le Maître, sa magie a été complètement inefficace. Saurais-tu l'expliquer ?

La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut un souvenir d'elle confrontée aux Chevaliers Runiques. Elle se souvint avoir une fois été prise au piège dans l'enceinte d'un de leurs enchantements, puis de l'avoir traversé comme s'il n'était que pure mirage. Eh oui, la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur elle. Les rayons d'Eternano qu'elle avait encaissé durant sa captivité à Septentrion l'avait rendu insensible à tout ce qui relevait du domaine magique.

Une voix venue des tréfonds de sa mémoire résonna dans sa tête sans prévenir. Une voix qu'elle aurait pourtant préféré oublier :

**\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Maúrnan. Ta robustesse semble s'être accroit pendant un très bref délai ! Bon, par contre, on est encore loin de te mettre au niveau de l'Aetherion… **

**Sa voix prit alors un ton surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.**

**\- Tiens, mais quand on y pense… Vu la facilité avec laquelle tu viens d'encaisser l'intensité de ce rayon, tu devrais être capable de contrer sans aucun problème les pouvoirs d'un mage maintenant ! Là n'était pas l'objectif principal, mais il parait logique que te désensibiliser à l'Eternano te désensibilise également à la magie… Voilà un bien heureux hasard : d'une pierre, deux coups ! Tu ne craindras ni les Mages Saints, ni l'Aetherion !**

Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, mais qu'en était-il de _l'Aetherion_, cette chose dont Telum avait apparemment voulu l'immuniser à la base ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? Aetherion... quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un mage ? Et cette histoire de Mages Saints ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla toutefois, malgré sa curiosité, de ne pas leur étaler ses questionnements et elle trouva prudent de l'écouter. Elle se fiait toujours à ses instincts qui n'avaient jamais failli.

Les secondes défilaient et il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à rétorquer. Elle répondait toujours à leurs questions sans vraiment leur donner les informations qu'ils désiraient, feintant habilement, mais elle avait conscience qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils pouvaient ne pas la croire ou se douter qu'elle les bernait... C'était malheureusement un risque à prendre quand on jouait au jeu du mensonge.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même, dit-elle le plus indifféremment possible, cherchant à être naturelle en tâtant ainsi le terrain de la tromperie. J'ai découvert cette capacité avec le temps, et il semblerait que je sois immunisée contre l'Eternano… et donc à tout ce qui est lié à la magie. C'est une sorte de don… un talent inné si vous préférez. C'est pour ça que les pouvoirs de guérison que vous avez utilisé n'ont pas pu fonctionner sur moi…

Comme elle l'avait craint, ils se lancèrent quelques regards entre eux, bien entendu suspicieux face à un tel « talent ». Makarof soutint qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène.

«_ Evidemment… _»pensa la démone. «_ Ce n'est pas un phénomène naturel… _»

Soudain, Natsu s'avança, jovial et un sourire carnassier parcouru ses lèvres. On en venait enfin au sujet qu'il l'intéressait, alors il trouva le moment bien choisi pour se manifester. Il enflamma son poing, faisant légèrement reculer de surprise la jeune démone. Un mage de feu !

\- C'est trop cool ton don ! Enfin ton truc, là… Bon, peu importe ce que c'est ! s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention d'à peu près tous ceux qui entouraient leur table. Ça fait de toi une sorte de mage ! Alors faisons un petit combat pour vérifier tes dires et inaugurer ta venue parmi nous !

Ok. Il disait ça comme si se battre à mort entre amis équivalait à une poignée de main. Elle entendit le Maitre soupirer et reporta discrètement son regard vers lui… et à en voir l'expression d'épuisement sur son visage, il devait avoir l'habitude du comportement quelque peu excessif du garçon, qui semblait s'enflammer facilement.

Au sens propre du terme.

Voyant que la petite nouvelle ne réagissait pas à sa demande en duel, il poursuivit avec toujours autant d'entrain.

\- Aller, Zephyr ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu es née avec ce corps de combattante ? T'as résisté à un éclair qui n'était même pas magiq… !

Il se prit tout à coup une magnifique taloche qui l'envoya rencontrer le mur qu'il avait déjà bien enfoncé la veille. Eh bien, elle en avait de la force, la rousse qui s'appelait Erza ! Pourtant, malgré son air sévère, la jeune brune vit très facilement que sous son armure se cachait en fait une personne beaucoup plus sensible que ce qu'elle laissait croire. L'hybride resta figée un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce qu'elle venait d'assister… Mais comme tout le monde autour d'elle ne manifesta aucune forme inquiétude pour le rose, elle en déduit que c'était normal – en espérant malgré tout qu'on ne lui ferait pas la même chose un jour.

Zephyr avait été surprise que le garçon réalise aussi rapidement sa capacité à combattre, car même si sa force de démon surpassait naturellement celle d'un humain, son corps n'en demeurait en apparence pas moins gracile. C'était d'ailleurs sa grande résistance physique qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait aussi bien encaissé la malédiction de Raika : sa diversité génétique lui avait valu un corps très robuste. Par contre, elle devrait remercier la vielle femme aux cheveux roses – si un jour elle le recroisait – car c'était elle qui avait en grande partie soigné ses blessures avec ses potions.

\- C'est très impoli d'accueillir ainsi une nouvelle fée, Natsu. D'ailleurs Zephyr, est-ce que tu sais te battre ? demanda respectueusement Erza, qui ignorait le mage de feu encore collé contre son mur en gémissant.

La démone avait mené de nombreuses chasses et traques en tout genre, luttant parfois contre des bêtes de plusieurs centaines de kilos. Mais les « combats », c'était une autre affaire. Un humain ne se défendait pas de la même manière qu'un animal, qui lui, se battait à l'instinct : ses déplacements étaient réfléchis et ne pouvaient être contrés que par quelqu'un qui si connaissait également dans le domaine.

Quand elle chassait, Zephyr utilisait de la même qu'une bête ses instincts : la réflexion n'était pas vraiment utile dans le feu de l'action, quand on poursuivait une proie qui filait à toute allure et qu'on devait éviter les obstacles qui se présentaient et se succédaient rapidement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Lysandre avait voulu lui apprendre à se battre : pour _civiliser_ ses mouvements. Elle n'avait donc jamais mené de combats avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisque c'était ce dernier qui l'avait initié. Sauf que comme elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se comparer à quelqu'un d'autre, elle était incapable pour le moment de juger son propre niveau. Elle avait beau être résistante et porter des coups puissants, elle avait compris auprès de son frère que l'agilité, la rapidité et la technique étaient toutes aussi importantes que la force employée dans un duel.

Incapable de s'estimer, elle préféra donc ne pas trop s'avancer là-dessus, craignant de toute façon de retomber sur des fous du combat comme le rose et de les attirer en évoquant d'éventuelles qualités martiales. Elle voulait à tout prix se protéger de leur curiosité et ainsi éviter le moindre _détail_ susceptible de trahir ses origines.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte en combat, mais je pense que je saurais au moins me défendre si on m'attaque.

Evidemment, elle préféra leur cacher qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien se métamorphoser en démon et tuer ses potentiels agresseurs puisqu'elle avait conçue sur mesure pour cette tâche. Elle se tourna alors vers le Maitre, sachant qu'il était plus directement concerné par le reste de sa phrase.

\- Puisque je suis immunisée contre l'Eternano, je ne suis conséquemment pas apte à manipuler la magie… Mais comme l'a dit Natsu, ce « don » pourrait presque faire de moi un mage. J'espère que grâce à cela, vous me permettrez de réaliser des quêtes… Je vais avoir besoin de me faire un peu d'argent si je reste ici !

_« Enfin… Faire des quêtes, c'est surtout une façon de faire parler de moi » _pensa l'hybride en songeant au Raijuu.

Le Maitre approuva sa demande d'un silencieux sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Il trouvait Zephyr courageuse de vouloir s'impliquer ainsi dans la guilde alors qu'elle n'utilisait pas la magie, mais il devait reconnaître que son talent d'immunité la préservait et lui attribuait presque un statut magique. Elle avait l'incroyable atout de rendre n'importe quel mage dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle, et si l'ennemi s'approchait d'elle pour se battre au corps à corps, elle disait qu'elle pourrait au moins se défendre. Il n'aurait qu'à vérifier cela et tout serait en ordre. Lui donner officiellement le titre de mage de Fairy Tail n'était pas très légal étant donné qu'elle était dépourvue de magie, mais il fallait avouer que personne ne pourrait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas mage et que son don pouvait être pris pour une sorte de pouvoir... Décidément, beaucoup de chose à Fairy Tail se révélaient peu conventionnelles.

Cela fit bizarre à la jeune brune de parler ainsi d'elle. En premier lieu parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'argent étant donné qu'elle avait toujours vécue de la chasse et du vol. Puis en second lieu parce que les démons n'étaient pas constitués comme les humains, et donc immunisée ou pas, elle ne pouvait dans tous les cas pratiquer la magie. Ils utilisaient la malédiction, et elle ne demandait pas de puiser dans l'Eternano présents dans l'air mais dans les sentiments négatifs. Ces monstres ne se nourrissaient que de haine qu'ils transformaient en pouvoir et alimentaient ainsi leur force. Ils s'étaient détournés des émotions positives et ne ressentaient pas d'amour… Enfin normalement. Ce qui faisait d'elle un être divergent : après tout, elle n'avait pas de malédiction.

Sinon, elle le saurait probablement…

C'est le moment que trouva Mirajane pour les rejoindre, une petite boite et un tampon à la main. Zephyr, qui avait toujours accordé peu d'importance à l'apparence, devait reconnaître que cette dernière était d'une incroyable beauté. La démone sentait quelque chose émaner de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, comme une aura. C'était quelque chose d'étrangement familier… pas désagréable, mais pas réconfortant non plus… Malgré toute la sollicitude de sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et, n'osant pas lui demander, elle préféra oublier ce détail pour plutôt se consacrer à des choses plus importantes.

\- J'avais presque oublié, Zephyr ! fit joyeusement la blanche. Maintenant que tu es membre et que tu es autorisée à faire des quêtes, il te faut la marque de Fairy Tail !

Et c'est ainsi que le démon devint une fée : grâce à une simple marque noire sur le dos de sa main gauche.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Silencieuse et ennuyante

Et voilà le 12ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

L'histoire de Nouvelle Lune m'est venue un jour alors que j'étais au collège, à la récré. Je dessinais en écoutant de la musique, laissant défiler mon répertoire musical… quand tout à coup j'ai eu un déclic en entendant « Sur la voie ferrée » du Pascal Obispo. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, je me suis mise à imaginer une petite histoire à partir des paroles… sauf qu'au lieu de l'oublier comme je le fais pour les milliers d'idées qui me traversent l'esprit tous les jours, je me suis mise à la rédiger.

J'ai d'abord imaginé une petite histoire entre deux enfants. Ils ont une vie assez difficile, l'un ayant des parents alcooliques et l'autre dont les parents sont musiciens et ne sont donc jamais là. Les deux enfants avaient tendance à fuguer pour oublier leurs problèmes familiaux et ils se rencontrèrent un jour au croisement d'une voie ferrée. Ils devinrent amis et prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les jours à ce croisement pendant de nombreuses années. Un jour, un homme ivre les agresse et ils essayent de s'enfuir. Un train arrive et s'apprête à franchir le passage à niveau, alors les deux enfants espèrent traverser la voie ferrée juste avant que leur agresseur ne les rattrape, ce qu'il leur permettrait de facilement le semer … Sauf que dans la panique, l'un des enfants tombe en plein milieu des rails et je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

C'est pas très joyeux comme histoire, c'est vrai… mais le deuxième enfant va tout faire pour retrouver l'agresseur et venger son ami… oui, j'ai un goût prononcé pour les histoires aux quêtes de vengeance :) Je trouve que la vengeance est un moteur humain puissant, sans doute autant que l'amour.

Vous remarquerez que l'histoire Nouvelle Lune ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'elle était à l'origine… J'ai introduit Zephyr en tant que démon quand j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail.

Enfin, voilà pour cette petite anecdote…

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XII : Silencieuse et ennuyante**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Lysandre n'avait que très peu de fois parlé des guildes de magiciens auparavant… Mais après seulement quelques jours à y vivre, Zephyr s'en fit rapidement une idée.

C'était un endroit agréable où se réunissaient des mages afin de trouver de l'argent par diverses missions ou tâches. Mais le travail n'était pas vraiment l'ambiance qui régnait dans la grande auberge. La joie et les combat quotidiens en faisaient plus un endroit où l'on se retrouvait avec ses amis. Elle se demanda pourquoi son frère, qui lui était un mage, n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'en intégrer une et d'avoir ainsi une vie stable et rémunérée… Mais elle se convainquit qu'il avait forcément eu ses raisons.

Deux semaines passèrent incroyablement vite et elle avait été sidérée par la gentillesse de ces gens. Lucy avait proposé de l'héberger le temps qu'elle gagne assez d'argent pour se payer elle-même un loyer, mais Zephyr avait décliné son offre avec une pointe de regret. Elle aurait bien accepté, mais sa façon de vivre aurait forcément intriguée la constellasionniste à un moment ou un autre.

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne mangeait jamais – devant eux en tout cas. Zephyr s'absentait toujours aux heures des repas pour pouvoir aller chasser et se délecter de la sève vermeille qui parcouraient les veines des bêtes aux alentours.

Et puis il y avait le problème de sa transformation : maintenir une forme humaine demandait une certaine concentration, alors quand c'était la fin de la journée, pouvoir rentrer chez soi et retrouver son apparence normale était une délivrance. Si elle choisissait de faire une colocation avec la blonde, elle serait donc obligée de se déguiser 24h sur 24, même quand elle dormait… Ce qui n'était pas envisageable. Son inconscient avait déjà du mal à maintenir son déguisement, alors si elle se transformait en plein rêve, Lucy aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque en voyant un démon tranquillement endormi sur son canapé…

Il y avait également un orphelinat pour jeune fille nommé Fairy Hills, mais elle refusa pour les mêmes raisons : toute forme de vie commune était à bannir car trop dangereuse pour son secret, et s'il était découvert, le démon serait chassé de la ville – en l'occurrence, elle. C'était malheureux, mais elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle était réellement : un monstre. Le même que celui qui se cachait sous le lit des enfants la nuit. Lys l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était parce qu'il avait pris le temps de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un mauvais démon… mais les gens d'ici, eux, ne prendraient peut-être pas ce temps.

Et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être rejetée. Alors il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Il était vrai que dans ce cas, la jeune hybride aurait pu se payer son propre loyer afin de vivre toute seule, pouvant ainsi se transformer à sa guise sans se soucier d'un éventuel colocataire… Mais vu comment Lucy se tuait au travail simplement pour conserver le sien, Zephyr n'avait franchement pas envie de dépendre ainsi du Joyaux. Même voler - qui n'était pas vraiment un job très stable - était carrément moins preneur de tête et puis contrairement à un humain, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aliments pour assurer sa survie - donc pas de courses à faire. Par ailleurs, Magnoria n'était pas une si grande ville et les membres de la guilde les plus curieux n'auraient probablement aucun mal à découvrir où elle habitait, voire même à venir squatter chez elle comme le faisait tout le temps Natsu et Happy chez la constellasionniste… Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie que quelqu'un s'invite chez elle pendant qu'elle se faisait les griffes.

Enfin, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas les moyens pour se payer un appartement : elle n'avait pas un sou en poche.

Elle avait donc décidé de vivre dans les profondeurs de la Forêt de l'Est et de s'y faire un nid, à proximité d'intéressants terrains de chasse, là où au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit, ni de rester sous son déguisement d'humain car personne ne s'y rendait jamais. Elle décida de s'établir en hauteur et passa tout un après-midi à chercher un arbre assez solide et assez élevé pour bien cacher son nouveau logis. Une fois qu'elle eut finis de le construire, ce dernier ressemblait surtout à une grosse boule de branches dont l'unique entré se résumait par un trou étroit, mais Zephyr trouva le moyen d'en faire un petit nid douillet : à chaque chasse, elle ramenait des peaux et des fourrures qu'elle disposait à l'intérieur pour recouvrir le tapis de branches, s'en servant pour se constituer un doux matelas. L'odeur de la terre la réconfortait et elle aimait somnoler l'après-midi après un bon repas, roulée en boule dans sa cachette, en entendant couler la rivière qui zigzaguait auprès des arbres où elle avait élu domicile. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir sans la présence de quatre murs de pierre autour d'elle et elle était résolue à rester fidèle à cette pratique.

La nature avait beau l'avoir renié, Zephyr, elle, l'aimait de tout son cœur.

A Fairy Tail, la jeune fille avait du mal à trouver le bon moment pour choisir sa première mission, n'arrivant jamais à se décider pour s'avancer jusqu'au tableau de quête. Elle eut ce qu'elle voulait et avait intégré la petite organisation familiale, mais finalement, elle restait toujours à une table à se tourner les pouces. Peu habituée à l'apathie et voulant se montrer utile, elle demanda à Mirajane, qui gérait en quelque sorte la vie à la guilde, si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes... Et elle se retrouva donc derrière le bar à s'occuper de la vaisselle sale, celle qui n'était pas cassée à chaque utilisation et qui revenait miraculeusement en un seul morceau jusqu'au comptoir.

Zephyr ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres membres, mais pas seulement à cause de sa timidité et de l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait face à cette nouvelle vie : elle avait peur de s'attacher à eux, jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'elle n'était là que pour attendre l'arrivée de Raika - qu'elle s'impatientait de réduire en charpie. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie après l'avoir abattu, mais elle était tellement aveuglée par son objectif que cela lui était égal pour me moment. Elle s'appliquait surtout à bien conserver son déguisement et ne pas se laisser déconcentrer pour inopinément faire apparaitre des griffes, des cornes, ou même encore des yeux rouges.

Mais ce qu'elle craignait plus encore que d'être rejetée à cause de ses origines, c'était de revivre une nouvelle fois la perte d'un être cher.

Alors elle avait choisi de ne pas faire d'eux des _êtres chers_.

Cependant, sa tentative fut mise en péril quand dès son premier jour à la guilde, les autres mages allèrent vers elle. Ou plutôt, se _jetèrent_ sur elle.

Tous un peu curieux d'avoir un nouveau membre, ils se succédèrent pour lui poser des questions et tenter de l'intégrer, mais ils renoncèrent en rencontrant un mur de mutisme. Zephyr, voyant bien qu'ils se montraient très insistants et mettaient donc en danger sa véritable identité, décida de se plonger dans le silence pour les éloigner. Et comme cela porta ses fruits, elle adopta un comportement solitaire, l'appréciant car elle n'était de toute façon pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne la harcellent pas et qu'elle ne cède pas non plus à leurs interrogatoires. Très tôt, on lui forgea une réputation, et selon les quelques rumeurs que Zephyr entendue courir à son sujet, la _petite nouvelle_ était ennuyante à mourir. Ce n'était pas très glorieux… Mais cela contribuait à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix et ça valait mieux. C'était plus prudent. Elle n'était pas humaine après tout… les _Hommes_ et les _Démons_ ne faisaient surement pas bon ménage. Ou du moins, les _hommes__qui n'étaient comme Lysandre__._

Dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Lucy trouva cet isolement navrant et, étant une véritable ambassadrice de l'amitié, voulu se rapprocher un peu de cette _nouvelle fée_ pour essayer de l'intégrer et mieux la connaitre… Mais au bout de seulement deux ou trois jours, la constellasionniste dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que Zephyr était une personne ancrée à des valeurs isolationnistes et qui s'ouvrait difficilement aux autres, surtout quand il s'agissait de son passé. Elle n'était pas froide ou désagréable, loin de là : elle était même polie, respectueuse, et terriblement calme par rapport aux habituels énergumènes de Fairy Tail. Mais malgré ces caractéristiques qui tendaient pourtant vers une bonne sociabilité, la jeune fille fuyait la foule pour rester seule… ce qui avait tendance à l'exclure des fêtes ou des grandes conversations.

Prenant cela pour de la timidité, la blonde essaya de dresser un portrait psychologie de cette jeune fille, cherchant à comprendre quelles en étaient les raisons… Curieux passe-temps, il fallait le reconnaitre.

Elle remarqua d'abord son attitude passive face aux évènements dans la guilde, comme si elle voulait se faire oublier. Son pacifisme l'excluait de la catégorie des membres prenant plaisir à se battre entre eux pour une broutille, ce qui à Fairy Tail - la guilde la plus bagarreuse et combative de Fiore - était surprenant et la faisait carrément passer inaperçue auprès des autres membres, la jetant en arrière-plan dans ce bâtiment où régnait toujours la confusion. Elle abordait constamment une expression neutre, ce qui collait bien à sa personnalité peu loquace. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu sourire en coin et l'étaient plus encore ceux qui lui avaient déjà entendu rire doucement. Le mage de feu était l'un des seuls à pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir déjà faite rigoler.

Enfin, en même temps, avec toutes ses pitreries...

Mais malgré cela… Lucy remarqua qu'à chaque fois, la jeune fille tachait de reprendre rapidement son sérieux. Son visage, qui portait encore des traits enfantins, semblait sous-scellé comme si elle s'était interdit de trop exprimer ses émotions pour mieux se renfermer sur elle-même. Son regard bleu ne laissait jaillir aucune émotion, seulement un certain détachement.

C'était probablement ça qui expliquait l'impression de neutralité qui émanait d'elle.

Cela permit alors à la blonde de comprendre que cet isolement était volontaire. : Zephyr repoussait consciemment les curieux par son silence et ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, ni d'ailleurs de celle des autres. On aurait dit que tout en restant civilisée, elle érigeait autour d'elle une distance, une fosse… un gouffre. Elle se braquait face à l'amitié. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte… Et pourtant, personne à part elle ne semblait s'en être aperçut. Tous prenaient cela pour de la simple timidité… comme elle au début.

Lucy s'interrogea alors : mais dans ce cas, pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi s'isolait-elle ainsi ? Très bonne question qui méritait d'être creusée. Car malgré tout, la brune était suffisamment sociable pour ne pas attirer le doute des autres sur ce sujet. Cherchait-elle à cacher quelque chose ?

En songea à cela, la mage aux clés finit par penser qu'elle sombrait dans la paranoïa et laissa tomber ses hypothèses, ne sachant de toute manière pas quoi penser ou faire. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses, après tout…

Apparemment, Zephyr était peu instruite car elle empruntait souvent des livres à la bibliothèque ou à Reby pour travailler sa lecture, comme si elle avait commencé à s'alphabétiser depuis quelques années seulement – eh oui, Zephyr n'avait pas terminé son apprentissage aux côtés de Lys ! C'était assez surprenant, car elle devait avoir environ seize ans. Quand elle avait du temps devant elle, on la voyait soit en train de dévorer un livre pour essayer d'en déchiffrer le contenu, soit assise à côté de Readers pour le regarder dessiner.

Elle aimait la compagnie du roux, calme et apaisante, silencieuse… C'était quelqu'un de très serein. Et puis il ne lui posait pas trop de question, ce qui plaisait à la démone qui avait ainsi une paix relative : comme il ne demandait rien, elle n'avait pas à mentir pour que le secret de son identité ne soit pas éventé. Il la laissait s'assoir et se divertissait de l'expression émerveillée de la jeune fille en le voyant réaliser quelques esquisses. Elle qui avait toujours un air si neutre sur le visage, lui aussi pouvait désormais se vanter de faire naitre des émotions sur le joli minois de la petite nouvelle. Zephyr n'avait que rarement vu Lysandre dessiner. Il avait déjà tracé sur le sol avec des bouts de bois une carte du monde, mais le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant et lui-même avait reconnu être très peu doué dans le domaine. Alors maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir de vrais dessins, elle aimait quitter son poste de personne _désintéressée_ et partir voir son crayon jouer sur le papier pour faire apparaitre formes et couleurs de toutes sortes. Ces mouvements qu'il faisait avec sa main avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique, regorgeant de quiétude. Des corps, des visages, des formes se révélaient comme par magie, et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire – ou plutôt _bien penser_ – quand le roux activa ses pouvoirs et matérialisa la rose bleue qu'il venait de peindre sur son propre bras. Il lui offrit timidement, craignant les rumeurs sur son impassibilité et qu'elle ne soit en rien touchée par ce geste… Mais la démone ne le refusa pas, attendrie et impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait d'assister.

Elle fréquentait souvent Lucy, qui malgré tout continuait de la saluer et prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Natsu aussi… Enfin, le mot « _fréquenter_ » n'était pas très approprié dans son cas. Il fallait dire que le garçon aux cheveux roses se fichait de savoir si elle préférait être seule ou non : il s'imposait carrément. S'il voulait venir et rester avec elle, il venait et restait, point ! Dans ces moments, elle se repliait immédiatement dans son silence et tâchait de l'ignorer… Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée quand on connaissait l'animal : son mutisme était inefficace sur quelqu'un d'aussi hyperactif et elle essayait désespérément de conserver son calme - non sans grimacer - quand le garçon lui ébouriffait les cheveux dans l'espoir de la faire rire.

Du peu qu'elle le connaissait après ces quelques jours, Zephyr trouvait les réactions du rose la plupart du temps démesurées - ce qui expliquait surement les soudaines pertes de sang-froid de ce dernier. Il était très têtu, un peu naïf et enfantin… Il manquait aussi cruellement de délicatesse, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses agissements… Mais Natsu était avant tout quelqu'un d'enjoué, enthousiaste et exubérant : elle retrouvait en lui les mêmes comportements que Lysandre, et cette impression de déjà-vu la rassurait et l'aidait à se sentit un peu plus à l'aise dans cet endroit inconnu malgré la distance instaurée entre elle et le reste de la guilde.

Assez rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait le mage de feu passait surtout le clair de son temps derrière elle à seule fin de la convaincre de le combattre pour tester son _don_. Apparemment cela l'intriguait et il voulait s'y frotter… et qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon ne faisait aucune différence pour lui en terme de combat - surtout à en juger le nombre de provocations qu'il lançait par jour simplement pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui engager une _bonne bagarre_.

Elle apprit à connaitre un peu mieux Grey, un mage de glace aux cheveux bruns et légèrement - voire carrément - exhibitionniste, puis vint le tour de Wendy et Carla, la jeune fille à la chevelure bleue ainsi que la chatte blanche qui semblait la suivre partout. Tout comme Mirajane, Grey dégageait quelque chose qu'il lui était étrangement familier, mais tout comme cette dernière, Zephyr fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Avec le temps, elle avait remarqué que la même impression émanait également de Natsu, et elle décida à ce moment-là de ne plus chercher à savoir de quoi il s'agissait : après tout, peut-être que tous les membres de la guilde était concerné par ce phénomène, alors elle n'allait quand même pas s'attarder à chaque fois sur ceux qui exhaleraient ce quelque chose…

Parmi ceux qu'elle côtoyait le plus – si on pouvait appeler ça _côtoyer_ -, la personne avec qui elle arrivait à avoir de longues discutions sans ressentir le besoin de s'isoler était Reby, une mage graphologue de petite taille pour son âge, car plus âgée que la démone. Elle avait une personnalité joyeuse et optimiste, et elle paraissait bien plus mature que les autres magiciens, surement à cause de sa réticence à s'impliquer dans les nombreuses bagarres au sein de la guilde. D'après Reby, et Zephyr était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, il était « inutile de se battre pour s'amuser ». Devise qui ne s'appliquait apparemment pas à l'homme avec qui elle passait la majeure partie de son temps, cherchant constamment des embrouilles à la « salamandre » de Fairy Tail. Il était très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épi - Gajil, lui expliqua-t-elle – et la mage lui proposa de faire les présentations avec ce garçon à l'allure froide qui semblait passer sa journée à mastiquer du métal. Cela surpris d'ailleurs Zephyr, qui avait pourtant la certitude que ce n'était comestible pour les humains... Mais au moins, elle savait maintenant pourquoi certains couverts disparaissaient des tiroirs et ne revenaient pas jusqu'à l'évier quand elle devait les laver. Sa voix assurée était aussi froide que son regard, mais pourtant, derrière son air je-m'en-foutiste, l'homme semblait cacher une certaine sensibilité à en juger la relation qu'il entretenait avec son chat Lily.

Bien qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas se montrer trop ouverte aux autres, la démone ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de lui demander comment il parvenait à digérer du métal et il lui expliqua alors d'un air détaché ce qu'était la magie du chasseur de dragon. Zephyr avait déjà entendu Lysandre parler de ces immenses créatures qui autrefois dominaient Earthland, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que des humains étaient en mesure de maitriser un tel pouvoir. Elle avait décidément encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ce monde…

\- Alors comme ça, Natsu, Wendy et toi avez été élevés par des dragons ? s'enquit curieusement la démone auprès de l'homme de fer, se demandant comme quelque chose comme un immense reptile ailé pouvait bien élever un petit être humain.

\- Ouais… Mais ne parle de ça avec Natsu, pigé ? ordonna-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un sujet sensible pour lui…

Etait-ce de l'empathie dans le regard de cet homme indifférent au sort des autres ? Vraisemblablement… Mais cela fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il disait méritait d'être entendu.

Elle le lui promit, et Gajil lui expliqua alors qu'il existait différente sorte de chasseur de dragon. Il y avait ceux dits comme étant de _première génération_, ayant appris la magie auprès d'un de leur parent adoptif à écailles, puis ceux de _deuxième génération_ qui tiraient leur pouvoir d'une lacrima implantée dans le corps. Venaient enfin ceux de la _troisième génération_, qui étaient le mélange des deux. Il commença à l'informer de la présence d'un chasseur de dragon de deuxième génération dans la guilde, un dénommé Luxus, mais le Maitre fit une déclaration à ce moment-là, informant que de nouvelles quêtes étaient arrivées, et leur conversation fut écartée puis oubliée.

Le dragon d'acier était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, mais l'avantage avec lui était le même qu'avec Readers : il ne posait pas de question. Grey était un peu du même genre, mais Zephyr ne pouvait jamais rester bien longtemps avec lui…

Pourquoi ? Parce que Jubia.

C'était une drôle d'humaine, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne. Le nez fin de Zephyr avait remarqué qu'elle dégageait une légère odeur marine - ce qui n'était pas désagréable, lui rappelant des moments passés à la mer avec Lysandre – et elle avait compris pourquoi en apprenant son statut de mage d'eau. Apparemment, elle était éperdument amoureuse de Grey – on pouvait d'ailleurs sans mal constater que ce n'était pas réciproque -, et à son arrivée à la guilde, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre en prenant un air complètement effrayant que _Mr. Grey_ était à elle et à elle seule. La femme aux cheveux bleus était incroyablement possessive et du coup, discuter avec le brun revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Menace qui s'appliquait même aux autres garçons. Eh oui, c'était une bien drôle d'humaine… mais qui savait pourtant être de bonne compagnie quand elle décidait de ne pas parler de _Mr. Grey_.

Peu à peu, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, la coquille de Zephyr commençait à se briser… et elle s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres, entamant parfois d'elle-même des conversations avec les gens qui l'entouraient.

Mais ce fut certainement la dernière personne que Zephyr rencontra qui sut atteindre son cœur brisé.

C'était un jour où elle était assise à une table en train de ruminer ses pensées, broyant du noir comme à son habitude. La brune en avait été tirée par l'arrivée d'une petite fille bien plus jeune que Wendy. Elle devait avoir environs 6 ans et observait le monde avec ses grands yeux violets. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets verts foncés étaient attachés en une tresse tombant dans son dos et sa tête était surmontée par un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

\- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Aska… et je me mets là ! annonça simplement l'enfant en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, se trimballant quelques jouets qu'elle déposa sur la table.

La démone n'était pas habituée aux jeunes humains, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter avec son frère, alors elle avait du mal à savoir comment il lui fallait réagir. Surprise qu'une fillette décide de venir lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle avait la réputation d'être silencieuse et ennuyante à mourir, Zephyr ne put s'empêcher de lui demander quelles en étaient les raisons.

\- C'est pour que tu arrêtes de tout le temps faire la tête ! répondit simplement la petite avec un rire enfantin.

« _Comment ça, faire la tête_ ?! » songea la brune, presque outrée.

Oui, elle s'était vexée en entendant cela, d'autant plus parce qu'elle avait conscience de la véracité des paroles de l'enfant. Cette gamine ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, ni ce qu'elle était vraiment et ce que ça faisait d'être un monstre dans un déguisement d'humaine… et elle savait encore moins ce que ça faisait de devoir s'isoler pour que personne ne devine pas tout ça… Et elle osait dire qu'elle _faisait la tête_ ?!

Elle s'était aussitôt replongée dans son silence en ignorant l'intruse, fermant les yeux et visionnant de temps en temps quelques souvenirs pour oublier l'instant présent… Mais pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la petite chose à ses côtés, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

Aska revint une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, sans pour autant que de grands discours se révèlent au grand jour. Au final, elle la rejoignait à chaque fois que la démone s'isolait à une table pour se retrouver seule. Zephyr n'en montra rien, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres, mais elle n'apprécia pas que l'on squatte ainsi son espace privé : si elle se mettait tout le temps à l'écart, ce n'était pas par hasard ! Elle continuait pourtant d'afficher un air neutre et s'en tenait à son calme exemplaire… Alors que la petite, elle, était pleine de vie et courrait toujours dans tous les sens. Son tempérament joyeux semblait faire d'elle la mascotte de Fairy Tail, en étant d'ailleurs le plus jeune membre. Elle semblait très bien s'entendre avec le Maître, qui aimait souvent la porter sur ses épaules comme s'il était son grand père, sous les regards amusés des mages de la guilde ainsi que de son père et de sa mère, qui ne la quittaient presque jamais. Zephyr sentit d'ailleurs quelque chose la piquer à vif quand elle la vit dans les bras de ses parents. Quelque chose qui lui faisait parfois faire une moue agacée et lui donnait envie d'être à sa place, s'imaginant se lover dans les bras sécurisants de deux adultes.

Lysandre lui avait déjà parlé d'une émotion aux mêmes symptômes… De la _jalousie_ ? Oui, c'était bien ça : elle était jalouse de l'enfant. Jalouse de l'amour que lui portait ses parents. Jalouse de leurs regards protecteurs et bienveillants, des caresses et de l'affection qu'ils lui portaient. Ce n'était pas _juste_ que cette gamine ait droit à cet amour, alors qu'elle, l'hybride enfermée et rejetée, n'en avait pas eu dans son enfance. Bien évidement qu'elle et Lys avait échangé ce même genre de comportements familiaux et fraternels... mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir des parents, de mener son quotidien sans responsabilités… Elle enviait profondément Aska de la vie qu'elle pouvait mener entre un père et une mère. Elle, le monstre aux yeux rouges et aux six ailes, n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de découvrir cette sensation dont on l'avait privé.

Et cette jalousie la grignotait de l'intérieur.

Un jour, Zephyr haït presque l'enfant qui venait et pavanait devant elle tout son bonheur. C'était tellement frustrant… c'était injuste ! Mais alors qu'elle comparait ainsi leur bien-être, elle finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose qui changea définitivement son regard :

La valeur de ce bonheur.

Cette petite fille vivait des moments tellement banals, mais pourtant si inestimables, qu'elle ressentit le besoin de le voir perdurer malgré sa jalousie. La brune comprit qu'il y avait de précieuses choses en ce monde qui lui seraient à jamais inaccessibles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'à cause de cela, ces choses n'aient pas le droit d'exister… Car tout comme une étoile, la joie d'Aska brillait d'un éclat surnaturel, et même si elle semblait trop loin de la démone pour qu'elle puisse à son tour s'en saisir, elle devait tout de même continuer d'exister pour scintiller dans ce ciel qui se nommait Fairy Tail. Son bonheur était un trésor sur lequel il fallait veiller prudemment. C'était une petite flamme à l'équilibre fragile qui pouvait si facilement s'éteindre, balayée par une bourrasque de tristesse et de malheur… Et jamais cela ne devait arriver. Cette enfant ne devait jamais connaitre ce que elle avait vécu.

Car la véritable _injustice_, c'était que cette petite étoile s'effondre et ne brille plus jamais.

Zephyr réalisa l'importance de ce bonheur dont jouissait l'enfant et décida d'abandonner cette pathétique jalousie qui l'avait rongé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce sentiment : il n'en valait pas la peine.

Le rire contagieux de l'enfant réussit à lui saisir le cœur et elle finit au bout de ces deux semaines par accepter pleinement ses venues, se réjouissant même au fond d'elle en la voyant s'installer à ses côtés. De plus, malgré son tempérament agité, Aska se faisait étonnement discrète à table et jouait très calmement, respectant la règle de silence tacitement imposée par la brune. Et cette dernière finit par reconnaitre qu'elle appréciait cette présence, admettant se sentir moins seule dans son isolement. Moins triste.

« _Tu voudrais que je ne fasse plus la tête, hein ? On verra ça, petite Etoile…_ » songea Zephyr en souriant discrètement, observant l'enfant tenir en joue une cible invisible avec son pistolet en plastique.

Ce rendez-vous silencieux était comme un secret entre elles, partageant quelque chose au nez et à la barbe de tous. Deux êtres que tout opposait, mais qui pourtant étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, comme deux aimants. Comme si elles se complétaient.

Comme si une fée et un démon pouvaient se lier d'amitié…


	14. Chapitre 13 - Première mission

Et voilà le 13ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Dans mon ancienne version de l'histoire, il était intégré au chapitre 12… Mais comme avec la réécriture, beaucoup de chose ont changées et ont été rajoutées dans ce dernier, j'ai décidé de le diviser et d'en faire un autre chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XIII : Première mission**

Zephyr entamait sa troisième semaine à la guilde. C'était une journée calme, l'après-midi s'annonçant relativement paisible car Natsu et sa clique étaient partis faire une quête. Et il fallait avouer que sans eux, le volume sonore dans le bâtiment diminuait considérablement. La démone s'était assise à une table pour lire le dernier livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Magnoria… ou plutôt voler. Car emprunter un livre, c'était payant. Mais elle conservait tout de même bonne conscience car elle les ramenait toujours là où elle les avait pris. Donc, au fond… Ce n'était pas vraiment du vol.

Aska n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie, profitant du beau temps pour pique-niquer avec ses parents, et la présence de la petite lui manquait. Elle aimait bien avoir son rire enfantin comme bruit de fond, et son absence créait un vide.

Ses yeux suivaient soigneusement le fil des pages. Elle arrivait maintenant à peu près à lire, mais elle ne savait pas encore parfaitement bien écrire. Lysandre ne lui avait que brièvement enseigné les bases car ce n'était pas la plus utile des choses quand on errait à travers le monde en vivant au jour le jour. Quand on survivait au lieu de vivre, savoir lire et écrire relevaient plutôt du luxe.

Tout à coup, la bulle silencieuse qui l'entourait éclata quand quelqu'un y pénétra et s'installa à sa table en face d'elle. Elle reconnut aussitôt à qui appartenait la petite tignasse bleue ciel.

\- Tu lis quoi ? demanda Reby en essayant d'entrevoir le titre du livre à travers les doigts qui le tenaient, fixant ardemment la couverture.

Comme à son habitude, Zephyr se montra peu bavarde et se contenta de lui lancer un regard pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait bien vu. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes dont elle tolérait le mieux la présence, elle n'aimait pas être dérangée quand elle lisait : son niveau d'alphabétisation était encore relativement faible, alors s'exercer quand quelqu'un venait lui parler était encore plus difficile.

\- Tu l'as emprunté à Book-Land(**1***) ? J'ai déjà lu tout ce qui y est proposé ! persista-elle joyeusement, non sans laisser percevoir dans sa voix une once de fierté.

« _Cette fille aime tellement les livres que je ne serais pas étonnée de la surprendre un jour en train d'essayer d'en manger un… _» ne put s'empêcher de songer la démone avec un certain amusement_. _« _Si ça se trouve, c'est une chasseuse de dragon des mots… _»

\- C'est quoi comme livre ? continua d'insister la mage graphologue, tenant vraiment à avoir sa réponse.

Bon, visiblement, Reby semblait aujourd'hui très ouverte à la conversation. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'elle ne le lui aurait pas montré l'objet de sa convoitise, Zephyr referma le bouquin d'un air las pour le lui tendre, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui poser des centaines de questions à ce sujet étant donné qu'elle venait tout juste de le commencer.

\- « _Aller sans retour_ » ! s'exclama-t-elle en observant la reliure. Ça me fit quelque chose ! J'ai dû l'emprunter il y a quelques années...

\- Ah… Bah moi, je viens tout juste de le commencer et je…

\- Mais oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! l'interrompit l'humaine. C'est un livre d'aventure : à la fin de l'histoire, le héros se prend la flèche destinée à son ami pour le protéger, puis il s'écroule dans une mare de sang et on ne sait pas si il est encore en vie… L'histoire est assez triste en elle-même, mais elle est prenante et bien rédigée !

A ces mots, elle se mit à feuilleter quelques pages pour faire revenir en mémoire certains passages… puis la mage se rendit compte qu'un désagréable silence s'était instauré à la table. Mais pas un de ces silences comme ceux dont la petite nouvelle s'entourait d'habitude : là c'était un silence pesant, comme ceux qui résultait d'une bourde. Elle releva lentement la tête vers Zephyr et s'aperçut enfin de sa boulette, réalisant seulement maintenant que cette dernière n'avait pas du tout demandé à connaitre la fin de l'histoire.

_« Je crois que je vais aller le ramener… »_ jugea l'hybride en lui reprenant le livre, hésitant presque à le lui laisser maintenant qu'il avait perdu toute valeur sans son suspense.

\- Ah… euh… Mais ne t'en fait pas ! s'excusa maladroitement la graphologue. Dans le tome 2, il se relève quand même et puis… Il vainc son adversaire ! Il ne meurt pas, hein !

Bref, elle s'enfonçait… Face à cette nouvelle étourderie, elle s'excusa tellement sincèrement que la démone lui pardonna tout de suite : ce n'était qu'un livre, après tout. Sauf que pour le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était, Reby n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié qu'on lui fasse la même chose et cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Après lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais recommencer, elle chercha à changer de sujet pour omettre cet incident

\- Et… hum… donc… Tu es insensible à la magie ?

La brune soupira. Avec la rumeur qui courrait dans la guilde, beaucoup d'autres membres venaient souvent le lui demander pour confirmation. Elle espérait juste qu'avec le temps elle n'allait pas devenir leur attraction, somme toute, qu'ils ne se mettent pas à imiter Natsu dans l'espoir de la défier un jour.

\- En effet...

Apparemment, cette affirmation relança l'entrain de la fille aux cheveux bleus clairs car elle se remit à parler comme si une vanne s'était ouverte.

\- C'est incroyable, surtout si tu dis que tu n'es pas mage ! Enfin… c'est vrai que cela fait presque de toi une sorte de mage, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de te recharger en Eternano : c'est une sorte de bouclier inné, un pouvoir naturel! Peut-être que ça pourrait provenir d'une mutation ou d'une malformation génétique, ou bien d'un maléfice qu'on t'aurait jeté… C'est envisageable puisque, d'un autre point de vue, ce don déjoue les sorts de soin, ce qui n'est pas très pratique. Toutefois, je serais curieuse de savoir jusqu'à quel niveau de puissance tu pourrais résister. Si ça se trouve, tu serais capable de repousser la magie de Gildarts ! Ce serait presque terrifiant, pour un mage, d'être ainsi réduit à l'impuissance sans ses pouvoirs ! Mais, si ça se trouve, peut-être même que…

La démone avait décroché cette conversation à sens unique depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié – c'était qui ce _Gildarts_ ? - mais aussi parce que ce genre de discussion avait déjà eu lieu maintes et maintes fois, alors elle s'en lassait facilement. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle perdait du temps à l'écouter étant donné qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à son _problème_ concernant l'origine de son « don ». Elle continua de regarder Reby sans vraiment l'entendre, attendant patiemment qu'elle en finisse pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elle parlait, elle parlait, elle continuait. La vanne qui gérait son débit de paroles ne s'était pas seulement ouverte : elle avait carrément fait péter le barrage.

Voyant qu'elle se noyait dans son propre monologue - qui ressemblait surtout à une thèse scientifique - Zephyr chercha à l'en tirer et ne trouva pas meilleur idée que de lui demander à son tour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation.

\- Il est où le tableau des quêtes ?

Elle aurait pu trouver mieux surtout qu'elle savait déjà où il était, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était passé à l'esprit. Et puis, peut-être que ça lui permettrait enfin de se lancer dans sa première mission : elle était un membre de la guilde après tout, alors il fallait bien qu'elle se comporte comme tel un jour ou l'autre.

Heureusement, la petite mage cessa enfin de parler et se fit une joie de lui répondre.

\- Il est au fond, là-bas, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, toute souriante.

La démone la remercia et se pressa jusqu'au fameux tableau, abandonnant finalement son livre sur la table pour mieux prendre la fuite. Après ces deux semaines d'intégrations, il était plus que temps pour elle de se bouger un peu les fesses. Si elle avait le temps d'écouter Reby prononcer des phrases aussi longues sans respirer, elle avait largement le temps de faire une première quête. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la fin de son bouquin, elle n'avait plus envie de le poursuivre et cela lui accordait bien le temps nécessaire à une petite mission.

Voleuse dans l'âme, elle n'avait pas besoin de Joyaux pour obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin, vivant de toute façon de la chasse et n'ayant pas de loyer à payer… Sauf qu'elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait besoin d'en gagner pour la forme. Si elle n'obtenait jamais d'argent, comme faire croire qu'elle aussi menait sa petite vie de son côté ? Qu'elle payait ses courses comme tout le monde pour pouvoir manger ? Elle n'allait pas toujours pouvoir les mener en bateau si elle ne jouait pas son rôle d'humain correctement !

Elle scruta le tableau pensivement, recherchant un travail qui pourrait lui convenir. En tout cas elle avait l'embarra du choix ! Il y avait beaucoup de quêtes proposées, surement grâce au prestige de la guilde. Elles variaient tellement les unes des autres qu'on était en droit de se demander comment une mission consistant à retrouver une peluche était arrivée à côté de celle demandant que l'on ramène au Conseil un homme mort ou vif. M'enfin, remarque, c'était le même principe : chercher, trouver, ramener… Mais comme première mission, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus _initiatique_. N'ayant aucune notion en matière de rémunération, elle se contenta donc de chercher quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop mal payé pour son faible niveau de difficulté. Après un petit moment à étudier le tableau, elle trouva alors son bonheur puis décrocha l'affichette pour la lire plus attentivement.

Son cœur se serra quand elle comprit ce qu'on lui demandait. Oui, ça, elle pouvait le faire… Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de son frère.

\- C'est ta première mission, si je ne m'abuse ?

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix inconnue, puis elle se retourna pour voir ce nouveau venu. La première chose qu'elle discerna fut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui parcourrait son œil droit. C'était un homme très grand et musclé, ayant surement plus de la vingtaine. Ses cheveux courts étaient blonds et pointaient vers l'arrière de sa tête en formant de nombreux épis, une unique mèche tombant sur le devant de son front. Zephyr dut avouer qu'il était assez intimidant pour un humain. Il dégageait quelque chose qui la forçait à éprouver du respect. Plus qu'un aîné, ce devait probablement être quelqu'un de très fort…

\- Effectivement. Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontré, vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Luxus Dreyar. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

« _Luxus ? Eh mais… Ça ne serait pas le chasseur de dragon de deuxième génération_ ? » songea-t-elle aussitôt en se souvenant de sa conversation avec le mangeur de couverts.

Il s'approcha et saisit sans aucune forme de gêne l'affichette dans les mains de la jeune fille, qui restèrent immobiles sous le coup de la surprise. Mais… C'était quoi son problème ?

\- Un concert pour inaugurer un hôtel de luxe à Harujion ? Ce n'est pas trop mal payé, dis donc… Tu sais chanter ?

Elle récupéra le papier en lui prenant des mains sans pour autant faire preuve d'agressivité. Pour qui il se prenait, lui ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui piquer sa mission ?

\- Disons que je devrais avoir le niveau nécessaire… eut-elle tout à coup l'impression de se justifier. L'inauguration est demain soir, donc si je pars demain matin pour le port, j'arriverai dans les temps pour leur confirmer que je m'occuperai du concert.

Ça faisait drôle, dis donc, de prendre ses propres initiatives ! Elle rangea le papier dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui piquerait plus mais se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait avec insistance du haut de son immense silhouette, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle.

\- Heu… Oui ? Qui a-t-il ? finit-elle par lui demander, réalisant soudainement qu'il possédait le même air je-m'en-foutiste que Gajil.

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

Zephyr resta figée un instant, _légèrement_ surprise : il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais d'après ce qu'il dégageait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était tout sauf du genre « Gentleman ». Et s'il ne faisait pas cela par galanterie, alors c'était pour une autre raison... Il n'y avait de toute manière qu'une seule façon de le vérifier.

\- Et pourquoi viendrais-tu avec moi ?

\- Eh bien… C'est une coutume d'ici. C'est ta première mission en tant que _fée_, non ? D'ailleurs, d'après ce que je viens de comprendre, elle se déroule en dehors de la ville donc tu ne pourras contacter aucun membre pour te venir en aide si tu rencontres un problème de débutant. Cela m'oblige en tant qu'aîné à ne pas te laisser aller seule là-bas. Et puis, j'aime bien la musique…

Et comme pour affirmer ses dires, il sortit de nulle part deux écouteurs qu'il se mit sur les oreilles.

\- Je serais donc curieux de voir de quoi tu es capable. Mais rassure toi, c'est _ta_ première mission. Moi, je me contenterai de rester en retrait pour assister au concert et intervenir en cas de pépin. Et puis, la récompense ne reviendra qu'à toi… C'est tout à ton avantage !

Zephyr dut bien admettre que vendue ainsi, la démarche du balafré ne semblait pas mauvaise. Cela lui en serait en effet profitable car elle ne connaissait pas le port d'Harujion étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de la voie ferrée de Fiore avec Lysandre. Et avec son sens de l'orientation légendaire, elle se perdrait surement en cherchant l'hôtel où elle devrait donner le concert… Mais en posant ainsi le pour et le contre, elle finit par décider de se débrouiller et de s'occuper de cette mission sans personne. S'il l'accompagnait, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient passer la journée ensemble… et s'ils passaient la journée ensemble, elle devrait simuler le repas du midi pour conserver l'illusion d'être de la même espèce que lui. Une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère, elle, qui détestait la nourriture des hommes…

Elle devait maintenir sa barrière entre elle et les autres, étant peu désireuse qu'il la surprenne en train de vampiriser un animal après le concert.

\- C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais j'irais quand même toute seule.

Le jeune homme sembla frustré de sa réponse et lui lança un sourire narquois en croisant ses bras sur son torse, comme pour la mettre au défi de l'empêcher de venir. Ah… il y avait donc bien anguille sous roche. Apparemment ce n'était une proposition qu'il lui faisait, mais un ordre.

Voyant que son approche civilisée avait échoué, Luxus entreprit de changer de tactique.

\- Ça fait à peu près deux semaines que tu es à Fairy Tail et j'imagine que depuis ton arrivé, tu as eu le temps d'amasser de quoi te payer le voyage jusqu'à Harujion ?

Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais elle finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle comprit qu'elle était acculée. Merde, il l'avait bien eu ! Elle avait prévu d'y aller comme elle l'avait toujours fait : en montant illégalement dans un train. Sauf qu'elle était officiellement sensée le prendre comme n'importe qui : en payant un billet. Et le voyage n'était en effet pas dans ses moyens étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas fait un seul Joyaux depuis qu'elle était à Magnoria. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour acheter un ticket ! L'argument du balafré était bien trop adroit pour qu'elle se permettre de le réfuter.

Il sembla contenir un rire victorieux et s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

\- Je payerai le voyage, dans ce cas ! Je t'attendrai devant la gare à 9h… Rendez-vous demain matin !

« _Le bougre…_ » pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents, regrettant de lui avoir fait part de son programme du lendemain.

Zephyr resta plantée là quelques instants, pressentant que sa mission venait de grandement se compliquer. Puisqu'il l'accompagnait, elle manquerait son prochain déjeuné car ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller chasser en sa présence. Le lendemain s'annonçait difficile pour son estomac qui allait devoir supporter de ne pas aller chasser le midi et d'en plus manger de la nourriture _cuisinée _(**2*******). Il lui faudrait être constamment sur ses gardes si elle ne voulait pas faire la moindre erreur susceptible de trahir sa couverture d'humaine. Même le plus infime lapsus pourrait être impardonnable…

Mais pourquoi diable ce blond avait à ce point tenu à venir avec elle ?!

En réalité, Luxus lui non plus n'avait rien demandé. Alors qu'il traversait la ville en fin de soirée pour rentrer chez lui, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

_**\- Luxus… Je peux te parler une minute ?**_

_**Le grand blond abandonna sa bière pour tourner la tête vers son grand père. Le Maitre semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose et se dandinait légèrement, comme gêné.**_

_**\- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le vieux ?**_

_**Makarof lui montra du menton Zephyr qui s'était avancée jusqu'au tableau de quête qu'elle scrutait d'un air pensif.**_

_**\- On dirait que la petite nouvelle voudrait partir faire sa première mission…**_

_**Le balafré le dévisagea un instant avec incompréhension, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il espérait qu'il comptait développer un peu plus cette conversation, histoire qu'elle est au moins un sens. Voyant bien que Luxus se posait des questions, Makarof poursuivit finalement.**_

_**\- Zephyr est membre de la guilde, donc elle en a tout à fait le droit. Mais… elle n'est pas vraiment mage et je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir partir en solo pour sa première quête…**_

_**\- Bah ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était immunisée face à l'Eternano. Elle est tout de même plus âgée que Wendy et j'ai entendu des rumeurs disant qu'elle saurait se battre. Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, non ? essaya de le rassurer Luxus en reprenant son verre d'un air indifférent.**_

_**\- C'est vrai… Mais j'aimerais au moins m'assurer qu'elle arrive vraiment à se débrouiller sans magie pour lui permettre de partir toute seule la prochaine fois. Son cas est à part, après tout…**_

_**\- Et pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?**_

_**Makarof prit un air embarrassé, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire serait aussitôt contesté.**_

_**\- Eh bien… commença-t-il d'un ton maladroit. J'aimerai que tu t'en charges et que tu l'accompagnes.**_

_**Luxus en avala sa gorgé de travers, se retenant tout juste de suffoquer.**_

_**\- Attend une seconde… Tu veux que je l'accompagne ? On ne peut pas dire que je la connais bien, mais cette fille à la réputation d'être aussi bavarde que l'a été Mistgun !**_

_**\- Allons… Moi je trouve qu'elle a fait des efforts ! Elle s'ouvre un peu plus à la guilde …**_

_**\- S'avancer jusqu'au tableau de quêtes n'est pas un effort : c'est juste une résolution.**_

_**\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire des efforts, toi aussi ? grogna le vieil homme.**_

_**\- J'ai de qui tenir, figure toi…**_

_**Ils se lancèrent alors dans un silencieux duel de regard – en même temps, un duel de regard bruyant, ça n'existait pas – puis Luxus finit par baisser les yeux face à ceux sages et déterminés de son grand-père.**_

_**Il continua pourtant de protester, disant qu'il y avait plein d'autres personnes toutes assez qualifiées pour l'escorter et qu'il n'était pas intéressé pour jouer à la baby-sitter… Mais devant l'insistance du vieil homme, il n'avait pu que soupirer et capituler. Le Maitre savait bien qu'avec son petit fils qui était titré mage de rang S, Zephyr serait en sécurité s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Erza et Mirajane n'étaient pas disponibles pour le moment, et il n'avait franchement pas envie de demander ce service à Natsu - qui fort heureusement était parti en mission avec sa petite bande. Ce dernier passait déjà son temps à la coller pour qu'elle accepte de l'affronter, et s'ils se retrouvaient seuls ensembles pour la journée, le rose prendrait surement les devants dans son projet de duel puisque personne ne pourrait lui envoyer une taloche pour lui faire renoncer à l'idée de se battre.**_

_**Finalement, Luxus céda en comprenant qu'au fond, ce n'était pas la mer à boire : Zephyr était quelqu'un de discret car elle ne faisait pas beaucoup parler d'elle – hormis à propos de son éventuel don d'immunité magique – et faisait preuve de discipline et de respect. Cette mission n'allait donc probablement pas être une grande torture. Et puis, il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment et ça avait l'air de tenir à cœur au vieux… C'était une façon comme une autre de se faire bien voir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la convaincre de le laisser l'accompagner, chose difficile au vu de son apparent caractère solitaire… Mais Makarof comptait sur lui.**_

_**\- Bon… Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire les présentations, on dirait bien, fit-il en se relevant nonchalamment pour se diriger vers la jeune brune qui venait de décrocher l'une des affichettes et la lisait d'un air tourmenté.**_

Après être passé prévenir le Raijin de son absence - non sans quelques larmes versées par Fried - il arriva chez lui et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Maintenant qu'il savait quel genre de quête elle allait faire, il espérait simplement que le concert en vaudrait la peine. Parce que malheureusement pour lui, elle avait choisi une quête à Harujion… Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir prendre le train.

Maudit mal des transports…

* * *

(**1***) – Ce n'est pas une blague : c'est vraiment le nom de la bibliothèque de Magnoria ! ( l'auteur s'est pas foulé pour la nommer )

(**2***) – « Noooon ! Ça les abiiiime ! » *_mode Gollum activé_* Désolée, mais en parlant ainsi de cuisine, j'étais obligée X'D

A la prochaine ! :)


	15. Chaptitre 14 - Voyage jusqu'au port

Et voilà le 14ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Les écarts de temps se creusent entre chaque publication… Il faut dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Foutu Bac.

Pour le nid de Zephyr, je me suis inspirée de celui du Marsupilami que j'ai croisé à celui d'un tisserin… XD Il faut bien reconnaitre que ça doit être super douillet quand même !

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XIV : Voyage jusqu'au port**

Zephyr se redressa et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, son regard rougeoyant brillant d'une lueur prédatrice. Le soleil se levait juste et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se laver et rejoindre la gare.

Elle avait décidé de prendre son repas avant de partir pour ne pas avoir trop faim la journée. Il lui était déjà arrivé de tenir plusieurs jours sans manger - la nourriture et les proies venant parfois à manquer quand elle et Lys vagabondaient - mais elle ne pouvait oublier l'horrible sensation qu'était l'envie pressante de se remplir le ventre. Elle passa la prochaine demi-heure à creuser un trou pour cacher le cadavre de la biche qu'elle venait de vider de son sang, puis elle se débarbouilla dans la rivière et se retransforma en humaine, replaçant ses mitaines destinées à cacher les cicatrices à ses poignets. Eh oui, même après toutes ces années, leur vu lui était toujours aussi insupportable, preuves d'où elle venait, comme si Telum avait apposé sur sa peau une marque au fer rouge : sa marque de fabrique. Ses vêtements avaient été trop abimés par l'attaque du Raijuu – seules ses bottes et ses mitaines avaient survécus - et Lucy avait eu la gentillesse de lui en donner. Elle portait désormais un short noir et un débardeur bleu et blanc qui avait l'intérêt d'être très échancré dans le dos – surement à cause de leur différence de tour de poitrine. Ce dernier se retrouvait donc dénudé et elle pouvait faire sortir ses ailes sans déchirer le vêtement. Toutefois, cela signifiait qu'une fois qu'elle se transformait en humaine, les six cicatrices se retrouvaient exposées au grand jour… Elles représentaient une menace pour son déguisement mais ses lourds cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait toujours laissé pousser jusqu'au niveau de ses reins, remplissaient leur fonction et cachaient parfaitement les six marques.

Elle sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers la place principale de Magnoria. Grâce à sa vie à Fairy Tail, Zephyr avait en grande partie vaincu sa timidité vis-à-vis des étrangers - et donc sa gêne d'aborder les passants - ce qui lui était très utile car son sens de l'orientation, lui, n'avait pas du tout évolué malgré sa nouvelle vie sédentaire. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence sur la place : c'était le seul chemin, avec celui menant à la guilde ou à Book-Land, qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui lui servait de point de repère quand elle se perdait. Elle pouvait ainsi demander sa route toute seule comme une grande, non sans ressentir une certaine fierté face à cet exploit qu'elle n'aurait auparavant jamais pu réaliser. Elle s'arrêta poliment face à un marchand pour lui demander l'heure et le plus court trajet menant à la gare. Elle retenu sans problème le plan mental qu'il lui dressa, mais d'après l'heure qu'il lui indiqua, elle avait apparemment pris trop de temps pour chasser. Elle devait se dépêcher : il était presque 9h ! Elle activa le pas et se retrouva devant l'imposant bâtiment qu'elle recherchait… après avoir légèrement tourner en rond et redemander une nouvelle fois le bon trajet à suivre.

Elle reconnut Luxus adossé contre l'un des murs. Il était déjà devant l'entrée et se contenta de la saluer d'un geste de la tête quand elle le rejoignit.

La démone ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle pénétra dans la gare. Elle et Lysandre ne montaient d'ordinaire dans un train seulement lorsque ce dernier quittait une ville et commençait à prendre de la vitesse, et il en valait de même lorsqu'ils en descendaient : ils devaient sauter avant que l'engin ne rentre en gare pour que personne ne les voit descendre. La discrétion était primordiale dans le monde des passagers clandestins car les contrôleurs étaient intransigeant et appelaient aussitôt les Chevaliers des Runes pour interpeller les personnes sans billets. Mais là, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Zephyr allait rentrer par la porte normale d'un compartiment dédié aux passagers et pas à la marchandise ! Peu à peu elle sentait malgré elle l'excitation l'envahir - et trahir l'image calme qu'elle voulait pourtant renvoyer d'elle - tant elle avait du mal à tenir en place… C'était la même excitation que celle qu'elle ressentait lorsque Lysandre l'emmenait découvrir une nouvelle ville. Comme elle avait hâte de voir le port d'Harujion !

\- Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-elle en laissant ressortir son impatience. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard !

Le blond perçut derrière son entrain un ton légèrement irrité, sec, destiné à tacitement lui transmettre qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas le retrouver devant le bâtiment et y aller seule. Il ne connaissait d'elle que les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, mais il avait tout de même eu le temps de l'observer depuis son arrivée et devait avouer qu'elle était assez renfermée sur elle-même, n'ouvrant jamais de conversation avec les autres en étant taciturne et peu souriante… Alors il ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur, comprenant qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon si une autre personne que lui l'avait accompagné.

Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quais, il s'arrêta et l'observa poursuivre son chemin vers le train qui arrivait en gare.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il d'une voix confuse et presque incrédule.

Elle s'arrêta et pivota, surprise par sa question dont la réponse lui semblait pourtant évidente.

\- Eh bien… J'embarque ! On est dans une gare pour ça, non ?

\- Ouais, je vois ça… Sauf que ça, c'est le train pour Onibus…

Pour Onibus ? Elle faillit se gifler le front tant elle se sentit idiote. Décidément, elle avait une boussole cassée à la place de la cervelle. Si elle avait fait sa mission seule, elle aurait déjà échouée en se trompant de ville !

« _Forcément, si Lys n'est pas là pour me guider_… » se déçue-t-elle.

\- …Et on n'a pas payé les billets, finit de remarquer l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle resta d'abord complètement immobile et indifférente face à cette remarque qui, pour elle, n'avait rien de bien alarmant… Avant de finalement comprendre.

«_ Ah, oui… Comment t'expliquer que je n'ai jamais pris un train légalement ? _»

\- Eh bien… Etant donné que tu es arrivé avant moi, je pensais que tu étais déjà parti en acheter… se rattrapa-t-elle maladroitement en improvisant une excuse.

Elle soutint sans siller son regard sceptique, puis il soupira avant de se diriger vers les guichets. Elle le rattrapa au pas de course et l'observa attentivement payer leur laisser-passer, au cas où elle devrait le faire elle-même un jour…

Elle avait décidément encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde des humains.

Finalement, l'engin qui les emmènerait au port arriva vers dix heures.

Zephyr frissonna en rentrant dans le train, un mauvais souvenir refaisant surface au vrombissement du moteur de la machine. Un nœud d'angoisse lui saisit l'estomac, mais l'excitation d'être pour la première fois à bord sans avoir à se soucier des contrôleurs relégua la douleur au second plan, lui faisant oublier la mort injuste de son frère. Le voyage commença calmement, la voiture étant à moitié remplie. Les discutions des autres passagers envahirent rapidement le compartiment et le bruit machinal se fit oublier. Zephyr s'était accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre et regardait défiler le paysage, mais ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre : voyager sans Lys et avoir en plus une place payée par un billet la chamboulait.

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par Luxus, qui était assis en face d'elle.

\- Tu n'as jamais pris le train ?

Sa voix lui parut étonnement rabougrie et elle tourna la tête vers lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme : avachi sur son fauteuil, ses bras croisés semblaient enserrer davantage son ventre que son torse alors que de petites gouttes de sueur dégringolaient de son front. Comprenant qu'il se faisait violence pour le cacher d'après ses jambes croisées dans une position qui se voulait décontractée, elle ne releva pas en lui demandant si tout allait bien, ne voulant pas froisser sa fierté… Surtout quand elle vit le superbe regard blasé qu'il lui lança en réalisant qu'elle s'était aperçut de son état. Il semblait être de ce genre de personne pour qui la dignité était fondamentale. Avait-il le mal des transports ? Si c'était le cas, il était presque stupide d'avoir voulu l'accompagner. Ils avaient bien deux longues heures de voyage ! Tachant d'ignorer sa situation pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, elle replongea son regard dans le décor et l'homme lui en fut d'ailleurs bien reconnaissant.

Pour le coup, il regrettait vraiment d'être venu pour qu'un nouveau membre le voit dans un tel état et garde cette image de lui… Mais heureusement, Zephyr sembla indifférente face à cela et étant peu bavarde, il se convainquit qu'elle n'irait pas faire part de son problème à tout le monde.

\- Si. Je voyageais tout le temps avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail…

\- …Mais tu ne t'es jamais rendue au guichet, termina le blond d'un air sentant le sous-entendu, ce qui agaça légèrement la démone qui s'était pourtant montrée polie envers lui.

Alors il s'en était rendu compte ? Il était vrai qu'hier Luxus avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour se payer le voyage et il était plus qu'évident que s'il n'était pas venu, et donc n'avait pas acheté les billets, elle serait forcément montée illégalement à bord de la machine si elle voulait réaliser sa mission dans les temps car faire le trajet à pied aurait été trop long. Voyant qu'il n'était pas idiot, elle se rassit correctement sur son siège et se mise bien face à lui, le dévisageant pour lui faire regretter d'avoir lancé le sujet, mais surtout pour son comportement : il était en position de faiblesse et elle décida d'exploiter cela. Comme prévu, cela le gêna d'être ainsi considéré alors qu'il était à deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuné et il fronça les sourcils. Tant pis pour sa dignité : il l'avait cherché, ce blond !

\- Si tu insinues que j'ai fait passager secret, eh bien oui : sache que tu as parfaitement raison. _Je ne me suis jamais rendue au guichet_, dit-elle en reprenant ses mots d'une voix parfaitement calme, montrant qu'elle n'était pas atteinte par sa remarque et qu'elle assumait ses actes clandestins.

Zephyr voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe, alors elle n'avait pas cherché à nier. Luxus, fier de le lui avoir fait avouer, tâcha de lui lancer un sourire goguenard bien que légèrement tordu par son malaise… avant de finalement grimacer à cause de son mal de ventre.

\- Allons, je n'ai rien insinué…

\- Bien sûr…

Bon apparemment, cette petite brune n'était pas dupe elle non plus !

\- Très bien… Excuse-moi de t'avoir tacitement demandé si tu avais voyagé gratuitement…

Il sembla prendre plaisir à accentuer le _voyagé gratuitement _: taquin dans l'âme ou bien emmerdeur pour un temps ? Elle serait surement fixée sur l'une des deux possibilités d'ici la fin de la journée… Même si la première lui semblait plus qu'évidente.

\- Humf ! souffla-t-elle pout toute réponse, se recollant devant sa vitre.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de comportement, ce besoin d'enquiquiner les autres. Toutefois, elle n'arriva pas à le lui reprocher et se contenta de l'ignorer. Il n'était que dix heures du matin et elle pressentait qu'il venait seulement de commencer à la taquiner, ce qui allait certainement se poursuivre toute la journée… Alors en lui disant de la laisser tranquille, elle aurait eu l'impression de demander à un papy de jeter son cigare juste entamé par la fenêtre. Elle voulait s'intégrer un peu dans la guilde, alors offenser un ainé – même s'il était un peu rustre - et prendre les mauvaises blagues au premier degré n'était probablement pas une très bonne initiative. Enfin, du moment qu'il évitait de trop l'embêter avec cette histoire de _guichet_… Ce qu'il parut apparemment comprendre, car il se tut pour le reste du voyage. Ou bien peut-être était-il trop mal en point pour continuer de l'embêter.

La journée commençait bien…

Durant l'heure qui suivit, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit en fixant le paysage à travers le verre de la fenêtre. Elle aussi, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas de parfaite compagnie. Elle était peu souriante et distante vis-à-vis d'eux, qui lui avaient pourtant ouvert leurs bras. Mais si c'était volontaire de sa part, cette constatation lui permit de réaliser à quel point la mort de Lysandre l'avait changé, elle, qui avait toujours été surexcitée, enjouée, et terriblement bavarde... La présence de son frère lui avait toujours donné de l'assurance, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle semblait avoir perdue toute trace de confiance en elle. Ce changement… Serait-il irréversible ? Ou bien retrouverait-elle sa gaieté un jour ? Au fond de son cœur, elle ne le pensait pas.

Une part d'elle était morte en même temps que lui.

* * *

A cause du léger retard du train, ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Harujion était une ville plutôt animée où circulait de nombreuses carrioles remplies de marchandises fraichement exportées. La pèche et son commerce étant les activités principales du port, peu de touristes se succédaient dans ses étroites ruelles qui ne manquaient pourtant pas de charme. Comme l'heure désignait la pause déjeunée, Luxus l'emmena dans un restaurant nommé 8-Island où ils s'installèrent pour manger. Plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir reconnu le balafré mais Zephyr n'en fit pas tout un plat, se disant que d'après ce qu'elle avait appris sur Fairy Tail, la guilde était plutôt connue et réputée à Fiore, donc ses membres aussi. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait choisi d'y rester : grâce à sa popularité, les rumeurs à son sujet circulaient encore plus vite et cela augmentait la probabilité que Raika la retrouve.

Elle comprit à un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas venus dans ce restaurant par hasard et que les lieux étaient familiers à son _accompagnateur_ quand ce dernier partit en cuisine saluer un petit vieil homme à la même carrure que Makarof, grisonnant avec des sourcils épais et une petite moustache carrée.

Elle déglutit en voyant arriver son assiette. La nourriture humaine avait un goût fade et poudreux dans sa bouche, lui donnant l'impression de manger du sable, mais elle parvint finalement assez bien à dissimuler son dégout. Son principal problème fut en fait les couverts : elle n'avait jamais mangé avec, n'en ayant pas besoin vu son régime alimentaire qui demandait l'utilisation de griffes et de crocs. Elle s'en servait maladroitement à cause de son manque d'expérience pratique, comme l'aurait fait un enfant, et pourtant elle faisait de son mieux et se concentrait pour se souvenir de la manière dont Lysandre les utilisait autrefois, cherchant à avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

Mais ce fut un véritable désastre…

Luxus, assis en face d'elle, s'occupait de son assiette en la fixant avec amusement. Ayant bien compris que Zephyr n'avait pas d'argent, il devait assumer les dépenses pour eux deux malgré le fait qu'il ne serait pas rémunéré à la fin de la journée… Mais en voyant la scène qui s'offrait face à lui, il se consola en se disant que ces petites dépenses en valaient bien la peine.

\- Tu ne tiens pas très bien tes couverts… remarqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

Elle lui lança un regard fatigué, trouvant dommage qu'il est récupéré son caractère espiègle en même temps que ses esprits à la sortie du train. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il prenait plaisir à l'enquiquiner ! En fait, le blond avait bien réalisé que la jeune brune ne se laissait pas atteindre par ses remarques et conservait un visage impassible, ce qui avait le don de l'inciter à encore plus la taquiner, cherchant des limites à son calme à première vue inébranlable. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas bavarde, la journée promettait d'être longue et il avait ainsi trouvé le moyen de se divertir…

Et il n'était franchement pas déçu.

\- Je ne suis pas issue d'une noble famille à qui ont inculque l'art de se tenir à table, se justifia-t-elle comme elle put.

\- Pas besoin d'être noble pour ça. Toutes les familles le peuvent…

Voyant qu'elle n'en répondrait rien, il termina son repas et regarda distraitement la serveuse faire ses aller-retours en attendant que Zephyr finisse à son tour.

Malgré son masque d'indifférence auquel il tenait depuis des années, il admettait qu'une fois qu'il se mettait à provoquer, il pouvait vraiment devenir barbant… Mais c'était tellement tentant de l'embêter ! Elle ne prenait pas tout au premier degré et il pouvait pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, ce qui était assez rafraichissant par rapport aux têtes brulées de la guilde - comme Natsu qui lui sautait dessus avant même qu'il est ouvert la bouche pour l'en dissuader, ce qui à la longue devenait franchement chiant. La plupart du temps les autres le craignaient à cause de sa force et c'était en partie à cause de ça qu'il s'était retrouvé isolé... Mais la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la guilde ou du « petit fils du maitre », n'était pas pour le moins du monde effrayée. Et ça faisait du bien de ne pas être regarder comme un monstre. Il trouva d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle en sache si peu sur Fairy Tail vu sa récente victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques et sur Tartaros, ainsi que les nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet… Elle n'était probablement pas de Fiore.

\- Tu as de la famille, quelque part ? demanda-t-il pensivement, observant toujours la serveuse désormais en train de s'activer derrière son comptoir.

Un petit moment s'écoula avant que son interlocutrice ne se manifeste. Ce léger silence l'interpella et il reporta nonchalamment son attention sur la jeune brune qui avait également terminé de manger.

\- Oui, un frère…

Comme elle n'évoqua pas ses parents, il supposa qu'ils n'étaient probablement plus de ce monde… ou bien qu'elle était en froid avec eux.

Etrangement, Zephyr ne se sentit pas triste en évoquant Lysandre. Elle ressentait juste… de la colère. Une fureur sourde remonta en elle, ressemblant à cette émotion qu'elle avait ressentie pour la première fois juste avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Ce mélange de haine, de frustration et de désespoir… Peut-être que le blond saurait lui expliquer et lui dire de quoi il s'agissait ? Il était plus humain qu'elle, après tout.

\- Euh… Luxus ? commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour poser cette question si peu commune.

\- Hum ? fit-il en en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu viens de le faire…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque, se demandant si tout compte fait elle faisait bien de lui demander de l'aider, mais l'homme retrouva un minimum de sérieux et son visage aborda un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Parle, je suis toute ouïe.

Elle hésita un instant, craignant les éventuelles conséquences que pourrait avoir sa demande… mais elle finit par lui avouer ce qui la tracassait depuis des jours en se tordant nerveusement les mains

\- Je ressens quelque chose depuis un moment, mais je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti, alors je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Est-ce que tu pourrais… m'aider ? demanda-t-elle timidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lui lançant un regard presque solliciteur.

Il fit une tête étonnée en constatant la sincérité de sa demande. C'était en effet une bien drôle de question… Elle voulait qu'il lui explique un _sentiment_ ? Cette fille était décidément de plus en plus étrange !

\- Eh bien… Comment le décris-tu ?

Voyant qu'il acceptait de l'aider, elle se concentra et tâcha de le lui expliquer en omettant Raika. Elle n'était pas folle quand même !

\- C'est un peu comme de la colère mais c'est comme si elle était concentrée en un seul point, ou plutôt envers une personne. Je ressens le besoin de combler quelque chose en la frappant, comme … comme si je voulais appliquer une sorte de justice... Oui, c'est ça ! Je voudrais de la justice en la frappant !

Luxus posa sur elle un regard songeur et curieux. C'était une étonnante interrogation, en tout cas provenant d'une personne au pacifisme exemplaire ! Voulant tout de même lui répondre, il se référa à ses indications et commença à chercher. Beaucoup d'émotions étaient basées sur ces ressentis là, mais celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus était le _ressentiment_. Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait ? Mais d'où venait-elle pour ignorer une chose pareille ?!

\- C'est de la rancœur. Tu éprouves le besoin de te venger, si tu préfères cette formulation… Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Elle savait que mentir était impossible étant donné qu'elle venait elle-même de lui avouer qu'elle ressentait de cette _rancœur_, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de le remercier pour avoir éclairé sa lanterne. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'étaler sur cette histoire, il la regarda de nouveau bizarrement puis se leva pour partir payer, désormais intrigué par cette nouvelle fée assez insolite. La démone, elle, resta à table pour songer aux émotions qui se bouleversaient en elle. Ainsi elles portaient le doux nom de _vengeance.._. Donc, elle voulait se _venger_ de Raika ? Elle voulait _venger_ la mort de Lysandre afin de faire justice ? Surprenants, ces sentiments humains : comment la mort de la bête de tonnerre pourrait arranger les choses ? Ça ne ramènerait évidemment pas son frère... Toutefois, cette pensée ne lui fit pas pour autant renoncer à son projet de vengeance.

Quand le balafré revint, elle se redressa et le remercia pour le repas, bien qu'elle n'y pensait pas un traitre mot. Ils repartirent et commencèrent à chercher la direction de l'hôtel, demandant la bonne route aux passants. En chemin, Zephyr continuait d'admirer l'architecture de la ville et elle perçut au bout d'un moment que Luxus l'observait du coin de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, intriguée par le poids de son regard.

\- On dirait que tu es constamment entrain de tout découvrir… observa l'homme à la balafre.

\- Eh bien, je n'étais jamais venue ici avant et…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit-il.

Voulant lui montrer qu'elle aussi était _toute ouïe_, elle se mit devant lui tout en continuant de marcher, avançant à reculons pour se retrouver en position de face à face et lui présenter ses yeux interrogateurs. Cette situation lui rappela à quel point l'homme était grand : il devait bien faire plus d'une tête et demie qu'elle ! Elle était pourtant très grande malgré son âge…

Comprenant qu'elle attendait des explications, il lui révéla directement ses pensées, ne trouvant pas utile de tourner autour du pot. Il avait son franc-parler, après tout.

\- Tu regardes le monde avec l'émerveillement d'une enfant, comme si tu découvres peu à peu ce qu'est la vie, prendre le train avec des billets ou bien manger avec des couverts… Ou encore même, tes propres sentiments…

Zephyr se repositionna à côté de lui après avoir lui avoir répondu par un air blasé, quoique légèrement inquiet qu'il ait remarqué et retenu si rapidement toutes ces informations. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'étale pas trop sur le sujet, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se justifier de son absence de connaissance en lui disant qu'elle avait passé presque dix ans enfermée dans un pays méconnu où régnaient violente et corruption.

\- Et c'est grave, tu crois ? répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il ricana et détourna les yeux pour les planter dans le vide face à lui, croisant ses bras sur son torse musculeux.

\- Grave ? Eh bien… Je n'en suis pas encore sûr…


	16. Chapitre 15 - Le concert

Et voilà le 15ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Voilà un passage que j'avais hâte d'écrire :3 Dès qu'on parle de musique, je m'enflaaaaamme ! *Natsu, sors de ce corps !*

**/ ! \** Celle que vous trouverez à la fin de ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas !** / ! \ **

Je mets de plus en plus de temps pour écrire, mais j'ai toujours aussi peu de marge dans mon temps libre pour me le permettre… Les vacances arrivent bientôt et j'espère pouvoir accélérer le rythme de publication…

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XV : Le concert**

Leur destination se situait un peu à l'écart de la ville, au bord des pentes rocheuses et escarpées du rivage ouest d'Harujion. Quand Zephyr et Luxus arrivèrent chez leur client dans l'après-midi pour annoncer la participation de la brune au concert d'inauguration, le propriétaire, M. Yutsuki, sembla si ravi que ce soit des mages de Fairy Tail qui aient répondu à sa demande qu'il les emmena visiter le domaine. Si le balafré trouva cela barbant, la démone ne put être qu'émerveillée : l'hôtel était somptueux ! Posté en bord de falaise, ses immenses façades de pierres blanches s'élevaient à une hauteur prodigieuse, ressemblant plus aux murailles des châteaux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans d'autres contrées avec son frère. Voyant l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce lieu, le vieil homme se fit une joie de lui raconter l'histoire de cet ancien manoir abandonné.

\- Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était délaissé car ses anciens occupants avaient fait faillite. Quand ma société s'est installée à Harujion, j'ai remarqué depuis le port sa silhouette perchée sur les falaises et sa situation géographique m'a aussitôt conforté dans l'idée de le racheter et d'en faire un hôtel. Il était presque en ruine mais nous l'avons rénové dans l'espoir d'attirer les curieux et rendre le port un peu plus attractif…

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, continuant d'observer tout ce que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir, engloutissant avidement d'incroyables quantités d'informations visuelles. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur promenade le client se tourna vers eux, probablement pour leur expliquer la suite des évènements, mais au lieu de cela il sembla remarquer quelque chose et se figea, scrutant Zephyr de la tête aux pieds avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. Elle fut terriblement gênée par une telle considération, n'en comprenant pas les raisons étant donné qu'elle était bien sous forme humaine et pas exposée au grand jour avec son corps de démon... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi l'effrayer chez elle ?

\- Mademoiselle, votre goût vestimentaire est lamentable ! lâcha-t-il durement.

La jeune hybride entendit très clairement Luxus étouffer un rire derrière elle, et n'ayant pas d'expérience dans le domaine de la mode, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire – d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait des vêtements de Lucy. En tout cas, ça devait être rudement drôle à en voir la tête que tirait le blond…

_« Euh… Je suis sensée prendre ça comment, moi ? »_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrez comme ça devant ma nouvelle clientèle ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air scandalisé qui lui parut d'abord méprisant. Vous avez un très belle silhouette qui ne demande qu'à être mise en valeur, alors permettez-moi de vous offrir votre tenue de ce soir…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et le grand blond reporta son attention sur une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres de là, la fixant comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se referme. Le propriétaire claqua des doigts avant de s'éclipser et une servante apparut soudainement, les surprenant tous les deux.

\- Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre, Mademoiselle… demanda la bonne en s'inclinant.

Presqu'aussitôt, Luxus tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner vers son échappatoire qui le ramènerait vers la ville.

\- Bon, je te laisse ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait pressé.

-Attend ! Où vas-tu ? lui demanda la jeune fée-démone, un peu inquiète malgré tout de se retrouver toute seule dans un lieu inconnu avec pour seule compagnie son très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Il rigola doucement et se désigna du pouce d'un air orgueilleux, amusé qu'elle réclame désormais sa présence alors qu'elle l'a refusait le matin même.

\- Quoi ? Je te manque déjà ? Alors comme ça, tu n'es plus capable de te passer de moi ?

Zephyr leva les yeux au ciel face à cette maturité exemplaire. M'enfin, elle commençait à s'y habituer.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sensé _m'accompagner _partout…

Et pour mettre un peu en valeur sa réplique, elle se renfrogna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, alors que la servante attendait patiemment qu'ils terminent cette petite dispute. Voyant que la nouvelle était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse, il se calma et tâcha de s'expliquer tranquillement, passant d'un air las ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Je doute sincèrement que tu ais besoin de mon aide pour les prochaines heures… Mais t'inquiète, on se revoit pour le concert !

Sans plus d'explications, il esquissa un sourire moqueur puis fit volteface et disparut de son champ de vision, fuyant par la porte en ignorant ses appels.

\- Non Luxus, attend ! Reviens…

Elle se sentit tout à coup bien seule et bien bête. Car si à l'origine elle voulait réaliser cette mission sans personne, Zephyr fut terrifiée d'être ainsi abandonnée dans un environnement inexploré. Même en ayant connaissance du sale caractère du balafré, elle aurait préféré rester avec lui plutôt que isolée, loin de chez elle… Ce qui était bien ironique quand on avait connaissance des efforts qu'elle menait au quotidien pour repousser les autres et se détacher des autres membres.

Mais tout de même… Où allait-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par _pas besoin de lui_ ?

Maudissant ce blond et se rongeant presque les griffes à cause de l'appréhension, elle se laissa guider par la femme dans les murs lactescents du bâtiment.

* * *

Zephyr comprit ce que l'on attendait d'elle et ce qu'avait voulu dire Luxus quand la bonne la mena jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'hôtel. La vue magnifique que lui offrit la fenêtre l'hypnotisa mais elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par la dame qui lui proposa un sac de vêtements puis sortit de la chambre en disant que M. Yutsuki l'attendrait avec ses clients pour le concert à 21h dans le hall, au bout du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Rassurée de comprendre que sa destination ne serait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement d'elle – et donc que normalement elle ne se perdrait pas - elle retira les affaires offertes par Lucy puis s'habilla avec ce qui se trouvait dans le sac. Peu habituée à porter le genre de fringues qu'on lui proposait pour la soirée, elle regarda le résultat en s'avançant devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

« _Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée, moi…_ » se dit-elle en fixant son reflet avec scepticisme, cherchant à comprendre le but d'un tel accoutrement.

Elle se remémora des mots prononcés par le propriétaire ainsi que de la réaction de Luxus, puis commença à se creuser la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce moment qui avait échappé à sa raison.

_**\- Mademoiselle, votre goût vestimentaire est lamentable !**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par-là ? Qu'était donc cette histoire de _goût_ vestimentaire ? Les vêtements ça ne se mangeaient pas, même si elle eut un doute en se souvenant de Gajil en train de manger du métal… Mais ce dernier lui avait toutefois affirmé que les chasseurs de dragons mangeaient leur élément pour recouvrer leur force. Donc logiquement, ça signifiait que cette histoire de _goût_ n'était qu'une expression. Mais alors pourquoi lui avoir demandé de se changer ?

Et comme pour répondre à cette interrogation, elle perçut alors en elle un sentiment nouveau prendre peu à peu place en son être. Elle ne le déchiffra pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par le découvrir toute seule à force d'observer sa silhouette sous tous les angles. Le tissu mettait en valeur ses formes féminines - qui malgré son âge, se révélaient généreuses - et la blancheur éclatante du textile faisait ressortir son teint et rendait ses yeux bleus presque turquoises.

Elle se trouvait… _belle_. Pour la toute première fois. Même si elle connaissait le concept du _beau_, Zephyr ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer d'elle à son entourage et ça n'avait jamais vraiment été sa priorité au temps où elle parcourait le monde avec Lysandre… Sauf que cette longue robe blanche lui permit de comprendre que sa forme humaine n'était pas si déplaisante malgré sa _duplicité_ et pouvait être mise en valeur – en tout cas, bien plus qu'avec son short et son débardeur. Alors c'était cela qu'avait voulu dire M. Yutsuki, avec cette histoire de goût ! Elle n'était toutefois pas habituée à porter de tels habits, et la robe lui serrait trop à son goût, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était limitée en mouvement. Les talons qu'on lui avait également prêté étaient trop hauts, lui faisant un peu mal aux pieds à chaque pas, et elle dut refouler l'idée de remettre ses bottes. Cette tenue avait beau être splendide, elle n'était pas très… _fonctionnelle_. Comment certaines humaines pouvaient supporter de passer leurs journées là-dedans ?

Elle trouva dans l'un des tiroirs tout un assortiment d'élastiques et tira ses cheveux noirs vers l'arrière de sa tête en une longue couette haute, loisir qu'elle ne s'accordait pas en temps normal mais la robe recouvrait parfaitement la totalité de son dos et elle n'avait donc pour le moment pas besoin d'y faire tomber sa longue chevelure lisse pour dissimuler ses cicatrices. Elle s'interdit cependant d'enlever ses mitaines, bien que cela n'était pas très élégant avec un tel accoutrement mais Zephyr était intraitable là-dessus : elle refusait catégoriquement que quiconque voit à ses poignets les marques laissées par ses chaines. Même elle.

Avisant du coin de l'œil la porte en verre qui menait sur le balcon, elle ouvrit la baie formant une arcade pour savourer un peu plus l'immensité bleue et majestueuse de la mer qui s'étendait devant elle et qu'elle avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir. La dernière fois remontait à presque un an en arrière, à Bosco et ses plages de sables fins… Que de souvenirs, à gambader avec Lysandre le long du rivage ! Le vent marin s'engouffra dans ses poumons et elle sentit avec délice l'air frais et iodé glisser sur sa peau. Bon sang, ce qu'elle aimait cette sensation… Ce vent… cet élément qui avait toujours représenté la liberté pour son frère et dont ce dernier c'était inspiré pour la nommer.

Car après tout, « Zephyr » était un héritage.

La tentation de se transformer et d'étirer ses ailes contre ce courant vint la titiller, mais elle la refoula sans mal en constatant que quelqu'un pouvait très bien la regarder par l'une des fenêtres des chambres voisines. Il était inutile de prendre des risques pour si peu. Quand elle remarqua les larges canapés d'extérieurs à côté d'elle, la démone n'hésita pas à s'affaler sur l'un d'entre eux et apprécia le moelleux de leurs coussins, se réjouissant de la chaleur du Soleil au-dessus d'elle qui caressait doucement sa peau. Finalement, l'absence de Luxus n'était pas si dérangeante : elle avait une paix relative et pouvait savourer cet instant de tranquillité sans risquer de se prendre une remarque ou quelques sous-entendus.

Elle passa ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à somnoler. Le son des vagues se brisant sur les petites falaises où se tenait l'hôtel résonnait comme un chant doux et apaisant, calme et serein. C'était un moment de méditation, appelant à la plénitude, et elle profita de ce bruit si singulier mais bienfaiteur. Et pourtant, malgré l'atmosphère apaisant qui se dégageait de l'endroit, elle n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose qu'à la soirée et aux chansons qu'elle allait présenter dans quelques heures : elle avait le trac. Il s'agissait de sa première mission, après tout ! Peut-être qu'elle s'investissait plus que prévu dans la guilde, ce détournant de son véritable _but_ à Fairy Tail… Mais sur le moment, cela lui semblait égal : elle voulait juste apprécier cet instant de paix.

Elle effleura de ses doigts le Mélodium qu'elle avait passé autour de son cou, sa robe n'étant pas munie de poches. Elle avait décidé de l'utiliser ce soir, s'en servant pour matérialiser les instruments qu'elle aurait besoin pour le concert.

La jeune fille avait retrouvé l'objet dans les poches de ses anciens vêtements, ce qui l'avait complètement bouleversé car elle en avait presque oublié son existence : il était sorti intact de l'attaque du Raijuu. Elle avait passé la nuit suivant cette découverte à le serrer contre elle, comme une relique, un fragment de souvenir dont la valeur était inestimable à son cœur (**1***), et elle n'était pas allée à la guilde le lendemain pour pouvoir rester ainsi dans son nid, enfermée avec son passé. Le père de Lysandre l'avait transmis à son fils sans savoir qu'il allait mourir, puis le garçon en avait fait de même à son tour en lui offrant. Cette petite chose semblait relier les morts au monde des vivants… comme un lien.

Un bref souvenir refit surface, calme et chaleureux…

_**La plaine était verdoyante, vierge, et seule la voie ferrée qui la traversait prouvait que les hommes étaient déjà passés par là. Zephyr et Lysandre étaient allongés au bord du lac que devaient contourner les rails pour traverser l'étendue verte, admirant le couché de soleil juste en face d'eux. D'après le jeune homme, ils devaient attendre une petite heure avant le prochain passage d'un train, alors ils s'étaient installés sur l'épais coussin d'herbe et profitaient de l'air doux, leurs cheveux se balançant doucement au gré du vent. Tandis qu'ils chantaient en cœur, la jeune fille admira le Mélodium dans ses mains avec une certaine fascination.**_

_**\- Lys, Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué comment il marchait, s'exclama le petit démon de treize ans. Comment il fait pour faire apparaitre les pensées des gens ?**_

_**Le vert, allongé à côté d'elle de tout son long avec les bras croisés derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller, tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et lui lança son habituel regard bienveillant. Cette question semblait le déranger un peu, mais il y répondit tout de même, hésitant en formulant ses mots - comme s'il les mesurait et les triait… Mais la petite hybride n'en remarqua rien, pas assez expérimenté dans le domaine du mensonge pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.**_

_**\- C'est pas si compliqué que ça… C'est un objet très sensible à ce qui l'entoure...**_

_**\- D'accord, mais comment il marche ?**_

_**Il hésita à nouveau, mais poursuivit :**_

_**\- Il absorbe l'Eternano de… dans **_**l'air**_** et le stock en son cœur, se reprit-il in extremis. Quand tu l'actives, il matérialise tes premières pensées en consommant les particules de magie qu'il a emmagasinées, un peu comme une sorte d'invocation spirituelle. Mon père l'utilisait à des fins musicales, mais il peut très bien matérialiser autre chose… Tout ce que tu veux en fait !**_

_**\- Comme j'ai matérialisé l'oiseau l'autre jour ?**_

_**Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu son sourire s'estomper l'espace d'un instant. Enfin… ce n'était qu'un détail qui n'avait pas d'importance.**_

_**\- Oui, c'est exactement comme ça… fit-il en replongeant son regard dans le firmament multicolore du crépuscule, l'air légèrement préoccupé et songeur.**_

Un petit souvenir anodin mais exquis, et pourtant horriblement douloureux… Car il demeurerait à jamais révolu. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser, se concentrant sur le présent.

Grâce au Mélodium, elle avait d'abord pensé faire apparaitre un petit orchestre pour l'accompagner durant la soirée, mais cela demanderait beaucoup d'énergie et les « invocations spirituelles »duraient un peu moins de dix minutes avec autant d'instruments. Lys lui avait dit que l'objet se nourrissait de l'Eternano présent dans _l'atmosphère_ qu'il emmagasinait ensuite, et elle allait devoir le ménager pour qu'il ne lâche pas en plein milieu du concert pour refaire ses batteries. Elle décida de se contenter d'un piano pour l'inauguration, ce qui lui assurait au moins une petite heure de spectacle.

Elle ne vit pas le temps défiler et la bonne revint bientôt avec un plateau repas qu'elle posa sur l'une des tables dans un recoin de son immense chambre. Plateau dont la démone s'empressa de vider le contenu par-dessus son balcon, regardant l'immonde nourriture humaine dégringoler de la falaise… Un diner ? Non merci. Sauf s'ils avaient des animaux vivants en stock… Ce qu'elle n'allait évidemment pas leur réclamer.

La soirée tomba étonnement vite et elle se retrouva bientôt sur la scène aménagée dans le hall, un amer sentiment de solitude au ventre devant la foule attablée qui prenait l'apéritif. Elle était composée en grande partie d'hommes au ventre corpulent et de femmes aux vêtements de marques, mais elle fut surprise d'observer de nombreux jeunes gens de son âge. Le hall, lui, était comme le reste des salles de l'ancien manoir : somptueux. Un imposant lustre qu'on aurait dit fait de cristal surplombait la scène et renvoyait des éclats de lumière à travers toute la pièce. Le propriétaire semblait vouer un culte au blanc car il recouvrait l'ensemble les murs en donnant au plafond, déjà bien haut au-dessus de leur tête, une impression de profondeur et de grandeur. Ce dernier apparut d'ailleurs et monta la rejoindre sur scène pour attirer l'attention de la foule et faire taire les discutions qui persistaient encore.

\- Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Comme vous le savez tous, cet hôtel ouvre ce soir ses portes pour vous et je serais ravi de vous inviter à…

Elle ignora le reste de son discours et effleura l'objet autour de son cou, une bouffé de nostalgie lui saisissant les tripes et faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Elle était prête à chanter devant toutes ces personnes, qui attendaient désormais patiemment que M. Yutsuki termine son speech pour que le concert commence.

_« Lys… C'est toi qui as toujours rêvé de devenir chanteur… Pas moi. »_

Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de ne pas se sentir à sa place et qui lui donnait envie de quitter l'estrade en courant – ou bien en volant, ça irait plus vite. Heureusement, elle finit par se ressaisir : elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Elle s'était engagée à le faire, ce concert, après tout ! C'était _sa_ mission !

Quand l'homme quitta enfin la scène, elle serra dans ses mains le Mélodium et songea fort à l'instrument souhaité. Elle activa le précieux objet et un nuage doré s'en extirpa, construisant progressivement un piano à la manière d'un château de sable que l'on aurait cru d'or, ce qui provoqua dans la salle des exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement. Zephyr s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret qui se matérialisa à son tour et commença à jouer une agréable et joyeuse mélodie, effleurant délicatement les touches de l'instrument qui frappa ses cordes d'un son cristallin. Elle reconnaissait ne pas être aussi douée que son frère, qui lui, avait suivi des cours dès son plus jeune âge avec son père, mais elle avait tout de même un niveau acceptable qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dévoiler avec fierté. Grâce à l'objet et ses invocations magiques, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre les bases de divers instruments dans ces interminables journées à voyager dans des wagons réservés à la base aux marchandises et non aux vagabonds.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chanter…

Une porte s'ouvrit discrètement au fond de la salle, laissant entrer un homme dont le style vestimentaire faisait tâche au milieu de tous ces gens opulents. Malgré sa longue absence, Luxus avait finalement décidé de revenir pour le concert. Quand elle avait vu l'heure tardive en montant sur scène, Zephyr avait pensé qu'il avait oublié son rôle d'accompagnateur et qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant la fin de la soirée, l'imaginant dans un bar ou quelque chose du genre... Mais elle avait visiblement eu tort : même s'il était enquiquinant, il s'agissait d'un homme de parole.

Rassurée et se sentant un peu moins perdue, elle se lança et commença à chanter, non sans une certaine timidité. C'était après tout la première fois qu'elle le faisait en public… mais aussi toute seule. Et chanter devant une foule sans percevoir la voix suave de son frère à côté d'elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

_\- Elle regarde ma main_

_Elle s'accorde une pause_

_J'appelle à mon destin_

_Mon cœur lourd se repose_

_Je ne sens que le bien_

_Et le mal se suppose_

_Le lien_

…

_Elle remonte trop loin_

_Les souvenirs s'essoufflent_

_Je trouve un peu de moi_

_Dans cette vie sur ces routes_

_C'est comme au bord d'un rien_

_Que le lien me revient_

_Enfin_

…

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

_Racontez-moi_

Tout le monde fut subjugué par sa voix, et Luxus dut le reconnaitre, lui aussi. Au moins, elle ne lui faisait pas regretter d'être venu et il n'avait pas perdu son temps en l'accompagnant jusqu'ici.

_\- A ceux qui rêvent sans fin_

_Qui s'accordent un repos_

_Comme ceux qui meurent pour rien_

_Si loin, sans une rose_

_Je me dis que soudain_

_Mes peurs c'n'est pas grand-chose_

_Pas grand-chose_

Combattant son trac, elle prit au fur et à mesure de l'assurance et on put enfin percevoir la technique et la maitrise dont elle regorgeait, ce qui fit comprendre au balafré qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette mission par hasard. Effectivement, comme elle le lui avait dit, **« **_**elle avait le niveau nécessaire »**_**...** Sa voix claire montait facilement dans les octaves les plus graves comme les plus aigües, et son chant était pénétrant, puissant, presque transcendant. Il résonnait dans l'immense hall où plus personne n'osait parler pour risquer de l'interrompre et briser l'atmosphère irréelle qui semblait avoir pris place. Elle semblait maintenant tellement confiante et à l'aise qu'on la croyait dans son élément, un vrai poisson dans l'eau, comme si elle avait été conçue _sur mesure_ pour chanter. Cette petite brune était vraiment très douée !

_\- Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui NOUS tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs !_

La mélodie gagna en intensité et son chant devint des plus harmonieux, presque envoutant, témoignant d'une incroyable facilité comme si ses cordes vocales n'étaient en aucun cas mises à l'épreuve et qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique des plus banales. Comme si ce talent était… naturel.

Elle semblait paisible, alors qu'une expression de sérénité recouvrait son visage… Pourtant, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraitre, elle était terriblement affectée par l'instant.

Car si elle connaissait si bien cette chanson, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de celle que Lysandre lui avait chanté pour la toute première fois… C'était aussi avec celle-ci qu'elle avait appris à moduler ainsi sa voix pour la rendre plus mélodieuse, et que son frère ne s'était jamais lassé de fredonner encore et encore. Elle avait fini par devenir leur hymne, représentant leur philosophie de vie : leur vie de vagabondage, le bonheur de chanter à deux… Mais la voix de son frère s'était tue à jamais. Elle essayait de l'imaginer se joindre à la sienne, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois ensemble… Mais elle ne put que ressentir de nouveau le besoin de pleurer face à ce sentiment de solitude. Et comme la dernière fois, elle n'y arriva pas.

Comment devait-elle faire pour pleurer ? En était-elle donc incapable ?

_\- Le pendu me foudroie_

_Mais la lune s'interpose_

_La lutte se fait sans foi_

_Le jugement explose_

_L'ermite est au soleil_

_Et l'impératrice, le monde_

_Pour moi_

…

_Je serre encore les poings, et je crie pour demain_

_Et je crie pour demain_

_Le lien, le lien_

Soudain, son cœur rebondit violemment dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était dut ni au stress ni à la tristesse… Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Etait-ce une nouvelle émotion, tout comme elle avait découvert celle de la rancœur ?

Non… Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était doux, réconfortant, accueillant… et elle eut pendant un instant l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant. Mais dans ce cas, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Contre toute attente, une brève sensation de bien-être et de bonheur sa manifesta peu à peu, parcourant ses veines pour sillonner son corps, comme si le simple fait de chanter venait de faire naitre quelque chose en elle… ou plutôt, d'enclencher quelque chose. Elle sentit sa langue lui piquer curieusement, comme si elle brulait d'envie de s'exprimer avec plus d'ardeur et de déployer sa voix, alors qu'un frison lui demanda sans violence de se transformer, de prendre un nouveau _corps _pour s'adapter à ces changements en elle. Surprise et ne voulant pas se laisser distraire, la démone tâcha de l'oublier et se concentra sur sa chanson pour ne pas faire de fausse note. Face à cette répulsion, la sensation fut balayée comme si elle était parfaitement soumise à la volonté de Zephyr et qu'elle y était sous ses ordres. Cela surpris de nouveau la jeune fille, mais elle en fut de même rassurée. Ainsi, ce sentiment pouvait être maitrisé et n'avait rien en commun avec le ressentiment ou la haine.

Etrange… Mais en rien alarmant.

« _Je pourrais toujours demander à Luxus de me l'expliquer plus tard…_ » songea-t-elle en poursuivant sa chanson, incapable de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer.

_\- Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs_

_Racontez-moi_

_Quel est ce lien qui NOUS tient vivant dans ce monde_

_Rassurez-moi_

_Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs,_

_Nous rendaient meilleurs…*_

Quand la musique se termina, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et entama une nouvelle œuvre musicale, toute aussi splendide. Elle enchaina les plus beaux refrains et rengaines qu'elle avait appris de Lysandre avec le plus d'émotion qu'il lui était possible de donner – ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué étant donné qu'un véritable tempête émotive grondait en elle en songeant ainsi à celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés pour l'accompagner avec une guitare. Le concert fut sublime, et quand le Mélodium arriva au bout de ses capacités, il fit disparaitre le piano dans un nuage doré qui replongea vers l'objet. Les clients se levèrent pour l'applaudir.

* * *

(**1***) – « Mon précieuuuuuux ! » Bon, promis : cette fois je désactive le mode Gollum

Si vous comprenez – ou pas - certaines choses, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :p J'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer !

**/!\ ***Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce chant ne m'appartient pas : c'est une œuvre de _Grégory Lemarchal_ intitulée « Le lien ». Il s'agit d'une de mes chansons favorites et je trouvais qu'elle collait bien avec ma fanfic. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas ;) Par ailleurs, l'idée du Mélodium m'est venue en regardant le clip.

Bisous les gens !


	17. Chapitre 16 - Bellicisme

Et voilà le 16ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Pas de messages, pas de reviews, pas d'amis… Bref : RAS

Bonne lecture, les gens !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XVI : Bellicisme **

\- Je savais que j'avais bien fait de formuler une requête auprès de Fairy Tail ! s'écria presque M. Yutsuki, visiblement satisfait de la soirée.

Zephyr l'avait aussitôt rejoint une fois que la foule s'était rassise. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé sa mission, elle voulait être payée pour rentrer le plus vite possible. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et elle ressentait une faiblesse, épuisée comme si le concert lui avait demandé une énergie considérable. Etrange, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle chantait à pleine voix. Et puis, elle se sentait lourde aussi, comme barbouillée. Elle ne digérait pas très bien la nourriture humaine, mais elle ne pensait pas que le problème venait uniquement de la longue digestion du repas de midi qui ne l'avait en rien nourrit. Non, elle se sentait aussi fiévreuse...

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été malade…

\- Pas mal du tout ! s'exclama Luxus qui venait de se joindre à eux, un simple sourire relevant les coins de ses lèvres. Je dois admettre que tu avais effectivement le « niveau nécessaire » pour cette quête…

Il détailla un peu sa robe blanche mais elle l'ignora, tachant de se concentrer pour ne pas vomir à ses pieds. Il ne remarqua probablement pas son état car il entama une discussion avec le propriétaire, qui semblait heureux comme pas deux par la merveilleuse inauguration de sa nouvelle affaire. Complètement à l'ouest, elle n'en suivit pas le fil… jusqu'à ce que l'un des sujets n'attire son intention.

\- Il y a une chambre enregistrée à votre nom, l'informa M. Yutsuki, et elle est à votre disposition jusqu'à demain midi. Il est tard et je conçois parfaitement que dormir sur place pourrait vous arranger…

Le blond sembla aussitôt très intéressé par l'offre, ayant conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts de rentrer à Magnoria. Le voyage en train durait généralement entre deux heures et deux heures et demi mais comme il faisait nuit, le chauffeur serait prudent à cause de la mauvaise luminosité et garderait une vitesse assez lente, ce qui en toute logique rendrait le voyage bien plus long… Et avec son mal des transports, il préférait largement éviter de rallonger le trajet.

\- Votre offre est très intéressante et…

\- … Et nous devons la refuser, le coupa Zephyr.

Surprit par son intervention, Luxus pencha sur elle un regard incrédule pour recevoir des explications. Comment ça, _refuser_ ? Pourquoi _refuser_ ? Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, et là, elle interférait comme si de rien n'était ! Elle ne répondit même pas à son contact visuel et s'adressa alors avec une étrange fermeté, prenant la parole pour eux d'eux.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous ne voulons pas nous attarder. La route est longue et il serait plus sage de prendre le chemin du retour cette nuit… Comprenez-vous ?

Le propriétaire, qui lui ne semblait en rien incommodé par sa décision, acquiesça avant même que le jeune homme n'est pu protester.

\- J'entends bien, Mademoiselle ! Après tout, je ne peux rien refuser à une future Diva…

Il commença à faire l'éloge de ses talents musicaux mais Zephyr, peu habituée au langage soutenu et à l'accent snob qu'abordaient les gens aisés, n'en comprit pas grand-chose. En tout cas, elle en conclut qu'il avait répondu en sa faveur. Il s'inclina révérencieusement devant elle, au grand dam du balafré qui soupira, vaincu et comprenant qu'il allait devoir se farcir le voyage de nuit. La jeune démone y tenait vraiment, sans aucun doute dû à son impatience de rentrer chez elle au plus vite : après cette journée de jeun, elle avait terriblement faim et ne supporterait pas un jour de plus à se forcer à stimuler des repas. Son ventre n'y survivrait pas. Luxus ne partageait visiblement pas son avis, mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard déterminé qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix : comme il lui avait si bien dit lors de leur première rencontre, c'était _sa_mission.

Donc c'était elle qui décidait quand repartir.

\- Par ailleurs, il se trouve que j'ai offert son diner à votre camarade un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, informa M. Yutsuki au grand blond. Mais au vu de votre absence, désireriez manger un petit quelque chose ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, avoua-t-il sincèrement, n'ayant apparemment rien avalé lors de sa petite virée en ville.

Zephyr allait protester, mais par un regard insistant et un raclement de gorge, il fit à son tour comprendre à la brune qu'il ne comptait pas cette fois la laisser parler pour lui. Concevant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et qu'elle allait avoir un peu de temps devant elle, l'hybride tourna les talons pour laisser les deux hommes se diriger vers le buffet, estimant qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se changer. Elle regagna la chambre qu'on leur avait prêtée, mais dont au final seulement elle avait pu en disposer. Alors qu'elle remettait les vêtements de Lucy, un nouveau coup de fatigue la força à s'assoir sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était dingue qu'une petite heure accompagnée du Mélodium l'ait à ce point épuisé : elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, comme si son énergie avait été drainée par un effort physique. Chanter n'était pourtant pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier d'exténuant… Etait-ce alors dû au fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de _nourrissant_ depuis le matin ? Peut-être bien…

Tandis qu'elle enfillait ses bottes, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la pièce. Un lit pour deux… ce qui signifiait que si elle avait décidé de rester, elle et Luxus aurait dû partager la même chambre. Cela la conforma à l'idée d'avoir fait le bon choix en décidant de rentrer : du peu qu'elle connaissait son _accompagnateur_, il n'aurait certainement pas partagé le lit et lui aurait cédé par politesse – ce qui en toute franchise l'aurait arrangé, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais dormis qu'avec son frère -, mais ils auraient tout de même été dans la même chambre. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle aurait dû restée éveillée toute la nuit afin d'être suffisamment concentrée pour pouvoir conserver sa forme humaine, histoire que le mage de Fairy Tail ne se retrouve pas en tête à tête avec un démon tranquillement endormi.

Et devoir entretenir toute la nuit son déguisement n'aurait même pas été envisageable au vu de sa faim et sa fatigue.

Oui, elle avait décidément fait le bon choix.

Une fois qu'elle eut redonné la robe à une servante et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la vue splendide qu'offrait le balcon même en pleine nuit, elle décida de rendre les clés de la chambre et d'aller prendre l'air. Par chance - ou dans son cas, par miracle – elle ne se perdit pas et commença à sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôtel où la fête battait son plein. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Luxus qu'elle l'attendrait dehors, mais c'était après tout un grand garçon : il se débrouillerait pour la retrouver une fois qu'il aurait terminé de manger.

Franchissant les portes de l'ancien manoir, elle se retrouva alors sous un ciel étoilé. Le vent marin semblait plus puissant que l'après-midi et soufflait sur Harujion avec force, façonnant dans la mer d'immenses vagues qu'on ne distinguait qu'à peine maintenant que le monde était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le fond de l'air était frais mais comme toute soirée d'été, il était supportable, voire agréable après cette longue journée caniculaire. Depuis le haut de la falaise, la vue était tout simplement extraordinaire : en regardant un peu plus bas vers la ville, les réverbères du port dessinaient une sorte de plan quadrillé, leur lumières permettant de distinguer les allées des maisons, la terre de la mer… Quelques rares personnes déambulaient encore dans les rues malgré l'heure tardive et on entendait d'ici des chansons paillardes qui émanaient des bars et des tavernes où se réunissaient marins et pécheurs pour festoyer la fin de la journée.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille fut saisie d'une bouffée de chaleur, la sortant de sa contemplation, et elle décida de s'assoir sur l'un des murets bordant l'allée menant à l'édifice de pierres blanches. Sa tête lui tournait… et le monde tournait avec elle.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ce soir ?

Elle sentit quelque chose remonter en elle, froid et désagréable, comme un frisson. Cela lui permit de faire la distinction entre cette sensation et celle qui s'était emparée d'elle pendant le concert. Elles n'avaient rien à en commun : l'hybride n'arrivait pas à la refouler, ni même à la contrôler. Elle ne pouvait que subir sa manifestation et ne parvenait pas à la maitriser. Elle percevait quelque chose s'insinuer comme du venin, s'emparer de son corps vigoureusement comme si on l'empoignait pour la forcer à agir. C'était là _quelque chose_ d'indiscipliné, _quelque chose… _de _bestial_, qui semblait attiser sa faim... La démone ne put alors s'empêcher de humer l'air, les sens à l'affut comme prête à entrer en chasse. Comme si elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle avait si faim...

Zephyr sentit l'odeur d'un petit animal et perçu ses griffes racler la terre à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'elle, probablement une souris ou un rat... Puis la tentation de se jeter sur lui vint alors la titiller. Une irrésistible envie qui était pourtant bien loin d'être intelligible, car elle était déraisonnée et bien trop intense : un simple rongeur, ce n'était pas le genre de proie capable de combler sa faim… Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de se jeter sur lui ? Puisque ce n'était pas pour se nourrir, était-ce seulement… pour le tuer ?

Quelle horrible idée…

Elle se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer d'oublier la présence du petit animal… Mais elle ne fit au contraire que s'enfoncer davantage dans ces pensées sombres, ne trouvant étonnement pas la force de résister à cette frénésie. L'inconscience l'attrait vers elle, comme pour l'accueillir dans un doux sommeil…

Malgré ses yeux fermés, un monde rouge couvrit sa vision, comme pour la préparer à un monde où le sang régnait en maitre…

C'était une torpeur tentante, lui ordonnant de se transformer et révéler ses crocs et ses griffes au grand jour…

Elle se sentait happée, soumise à ce courant intérieur…

.

Impuissante…

.

.

Presque envoutée…

.

.

.

Comme si quelque part, quelqu'un hurlait son nom et l'appelait… et qu'elle se devait de lui répondre.

.

.

.

.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de sa léthargie par Luxus qui apparut de nulle part devant elle, un sac en toile de jute sur l'épaule. Mais malgré sa surprise, la noirceur qui la rongeait ne se fit pas pour autant oublier.

\- Enfin te voilà… Je t'ai cherché partout ! Et je te ferais remarquer, Mademoiselle la Vedette, que t'étais bien partie pour oublier ta paye ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement héroïque, un sourire barrant ses lèvres. Superbe erreur de débutant ! Enfin, après tout… Peut-être que ce fardeau est bien trop lourd pour toi…

Bref, toujours aussi narquois. Apparemment le concert et le buffet l'avaient mis de bonne humeur et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait accepté de faire le voyage de nuit sans trop rechigner malgré le sale moment qu'il s'apprêtait à passer… Sauf que visiblement, savoir cela ne lui avait pas fait passer l'idée de l'enquiquiner. Zephyr ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit trop engourdit pour cela, et se leva pour aller prendre dans ses bras le sac remplit de Joyaux afin de le porter elle-même.

Comme il venait de le dire, c'était _sa_ paye...

Le balafré sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur car son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Tiens ? Est-ce que la petite nouvelle venait de réagir à l'une de ses taquineries, alors qu'elle avait pourtant pris soin de les ignorer toute la journée en y répondant seulement par de l'impassibilité ? Quelque chose clochait…

\- Je t'ai vexé ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare, Zephyr ouvrant la marche.

\- Bien sûr que non, Môssieur. Je ne me vexerais pas pour si peu… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix étonnement agressive, presque provocatrice.

_« Tiens ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ? » _se demanda-t-elle, étant pourtant d'habitude indifférente face à ses propos narquois.

Elle perçut sans problème la tension qui résulta de sa réponse et elle comprit qu'elle avait irrité son aîné qui n'avait fait preuve d'aucune méchanceté. Ayant conscience que son comportement n'avait pas été convenable, elle voulut s'en excuser… Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle réessaya, mais sans succès, comme si _quelque chose_ bloquait sa gentillesse, sa sincérité, son regret… sa pitié.

Elle sentit alors un nouveau frisson parcourir son système nerveux, et le venin froid de tout à l'heure s'insinua un peu plus en son être. Elle perçut quelque chose changer en elle. Sa raison sembla s'altérer, comme si on essayait de la reléguer au second plan pour entraver son jugement. Comme s'il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire que présenter des excuses à un _humain_…

Oui, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, son comportement lui était égal, elle s'en _fichait_. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle avait blessé ce blond. Elle sentit une redoutable indifférence lui saisir l'esprit, comme si elle n'avait plus d'émotion et qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, que son cœur était … vide d'âme.

Mais au fond de son cœur, une interrogation persistait : qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Le visage indéchiffrable face à ce soudain comportement, Luxus ne dit plus mot jusqu'à la gare, se contentant d'acheter des billets à un guichetier à moitié endormi. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs bordant les quais et se mirent à attendre que le train arrive, un unique lampadaire illuminant la scène.

Zephyr se sentait vraiment étrange, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui assener mentalement des coups de massue. Elle divaguait en s'enfonçant dans une brume opaque, loin du monde réel… un peu comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt comme si elle était à moitié consciente. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était affamée - ou plutôt assoiffée. Sa faim la torturait méchamment et la tourmentait un peu plus à chaque seconde, rendant le temps horriblement long. Cherchant des yeux une solution pour le faire passer plus rapidement et ainsi oublier son appétit, son regard commença à explorer son environnement. Un panneau publicitaire se tenait un peu plus loin devant eux et la démone se mit alors à la scruter dans les moindres détails. C'était une annonce pour un restaurant, indiquant être ouvert 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7... Elle se retenu de grimacer de dégout en voyant le poisson grillé ainsi présenté dans une assiette garnie de crudités... Et cela était supposé être _appétissant_ ? La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était bien de se remplir le ventre de la nourriture terreuse et sans saveur des hommes. Le sang bien frais, lui, avait un goût si enivrant, si fort… si délicieux ! Sa simple pensée la fit saliver, se contenant tout juste de baver et de laisser dépasser de ses lèvres deux redoutables canines.

Finalement, après un quart d'heure de mutisme entre eux, le blond brisa sans prévenir le silence gênant qui s'était imposé, prenant une voix froide et bien différente de celle malicieuse qu'il avait adopté toute la journée.

\- Belles cicatrices…

Zephyr tourna la tête vers lui mais l'homme ne daigna pas en faire de même, ce qui amena la jeune fille à se demander s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvenu qu'ils étaient seuls dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et elle saisit que c'était bien à elle qu'était destinée ces mots. Elle n'en comprit d'abord pas le sens, puis à l'évocation de ces soi-disant _belles cicatrices_, elle se souvint qu'il avait marché derrière elle pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare. Malgré sa dissipation, elle eut un court moment de réflexion… et enfin, la lumière fut.

« _Mes cheveux ! _»

Elle sursauta en comprenant et dissimula tant bien que mal son affolement alors qu'elle détachait sa queue de cheval qu'elle avait oublié de défaire après s'être changée dans la chambre. Merde ! Maintenant qu'elle avait remis le haut échancré de Lucy, les balafres dans son dos devaient être parfaitement visibles !

\- Je pourrais t'en dire autant, le scarifié… dit-elle toujours aussi bizarrement belliqueuse, replaçant sa tignasse lisse et noire comme si de rien n'était pour qu'elle continue de cacher les six marques comme elle était censée le faire grâce à sa longueur.

L'humain à côté d'elle eut un bref rictus désabusé et l'expression de son visage se crispa, alors que sa frustration d'être ainsi malmené était presque palpable.

Car contrairement à lui, elle n'usait pas de plaisanterie mais de malveillance. La jeune fille, qui toute la journée avait été indifférente face à ses remarques puis s'était montrée si douce et émotive durant le concert, venait de se transformer en un Gajil bis – voire pire - depuis que la nuit était tombée. Il reconnaissait très bien l'avoir pas mal taquiné, admettant lui-même posséder parfois un comportement emmerdant quand il s'y mettait… Mais à aucun moment il n'avait fait preuve de méchanceté et estimait qu'il ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à la petite nouvelle impassible et calme dont le caractère venait tout à coup de changer pour devenir celui d'une boule de nerfs agressive et rebelle… Mais peu importait, car elle allait devoir répondre de ses actes qui n'étaient pas de bonne guerre. Touché par les provocations, il sentit une colère tout à fait justifiée s'emparer peu à peu de lui. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à lui comme ça, sans raison ! Il était déjà tolérant d'avoir accepté de voyager de nuit… Alors elle n'avait pas intérêt à le chercher !

Le bruit d'un moteur résonna dans l'édifice et ils embarquèrent en se fuyant mutuellement du regard. Le wagon dans lequel ils montèrent était aussi vide que la gare et ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le compartiment. Comme à l'allée, Luxus n'allait pas très bien et semblait en avoir honte, ce qui confirmait son mal des transports… mais aussi qu'il regrettait d'avoir mangé avant de prendre le train. Comme à l'allée, Zephyr s'appuya contre la vitre afin d'admirer le paysage que lui proposait le voyage.

Et comme à l'allée, le jeune homme attendit une petite heure pour entamer une conversation qui n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- Pourquoi tu caches ta marque ?

La voix du garçon fut sans appel, résonnant dans le compartiment. Elle était terriblement sérieuse et grave, ce qui changeait du comportement blagueur dont elle avait été la victime… Mais au vu de la situation tendue, c'était assez compréhensible. Zephyr, qui avait replié ses genoux contre elle, le dévisagea pour savoir où il voulait en venir. Ah oui, c'était vrai : ses mitaines destinées à dissimuler ses cicatrices à ses poignets cachaient également la marque de la guilde sur le dos de sa main gauche, bien que ce n'en n'était pas le but. Quand Mirajane lui avait déposé la petite empreinte noire, elle avait dû cacher avec sa manche les traces indélébiles faites par les menottes afin que la blanche n'en voie rien.

Luxus lui lança un regard étonnement froid et elle se contenta de répondre le plus laconiquement possible pour refouler l'envie de lui répliquer hargneusement. Elle était fatiguée, affamée et se sentait traquée, les nerfs à vifs… Ce qui ne pouvait que renforcer l'agressivité qui s'imposait en elle depuis la fin du concert. Elle avait une inexplicable envie de se jeter sur le premier qui oserait l'aborder, voyant ce geste comme un prétexte légitime pour le frapper. Et elle ne parvenait même pas à s'expliquer cette attitude étant donné qu'elle n'aurait d'ordinaire jamais fait ça… Mais apparemment, le vice qui monopolisait peu à peu son être l'empêcha de faire la différence du bien et du mal entre ce comportement et celui qu'elle adoptait habituellement.

\- Ce n'est pas la marque que je cache.

Ce qui était vrai. Sur le moment, elle se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête en décidant de faire apposer le symbole sur sa main. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas davantage dynamiser la conversation, il s'empressa de la questionner de nouveau malgré la douleur qui lui tenait les tripes.

\- Et d'où est-ce que tu viens exactement ? passa-t-il du coq à l'âne. Tu n'es apparemment pas de Magnoria…

\- De nulle part. J'ai toujours _voyagé gratuitement_ à travers Earthland avec mon frère.

L'homme fut toujours plus surpris par cette humeur fielleuse qui s'était emparée d'elle si soudainement et qu'elle lui exposait sans même une raison valable. Face à cela, sa fierté en prit un coup et il sentit à son tour un sentiment rageur résulter de sa frustration. Il prit cette fois son temps pour formuler ses mots, son ventre lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien…

\- Et tu vis où maintenant ? Parce que… C'est assez étrange que quelqu'un qui n'ait pas les moyens de se payer un voyage en train parvienne à se trouver un loyer en seulement deux semaines…

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses sous-entendus. Malgré l'air faiblard que lui donnait son mal des transports, l'inflexion vocale de Luxus laissait deviner qu'il était énervé… très énervé d'ailleurs. Etait-ce à cause d'elle ? Peut-être… Mais quelle importance ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'un humain soit blessé par sa faute ?

Zephyr n'était pas en mesure de s'en rendre compte dans son état, mais le comportement qu'elle avait étrangement adopté jouait fortement contre elle et son _plan_ qui la mènerait à sa vengeance. En cet instant, la brune n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler ou même à mentir, comme si elle perdait en réflexion et que ses actes lui paraissaient tous sans conséquences. Il n'y avait plus de logique, d'envers et de revers à la médaille. Il n'existait seulement que de l'agressivité qui demandait à être exprimée… à être _libérée_.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend encore, le Roi de l'insinuation ? fit elle d'un air mauvais, alors que sa langue échappait à son contrôle, elle aussi soumise à son aversion.

\- Il sous-entend que tu mens. Et apparemment, sur pas mal de chose…

Sa réponse placide s'abattit sur elle comme une hache sur un arbre, la ramenant à la réalité pendant un bref instant. Ses quelques paroles entamèrent l'écorce qu'elle s'était forgée : sa couverture humaine. Bien sûr qu'elle leur mentait. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait elle les menait tous en bateau : sa vie à la guilde se résumait à trouver le juste équilibre entre la vérité et le mensonge. Son aspect humain lui-même n'était que pure mystification ! Il venait encore de la coincer : si elle ne rentrait pas dans la conversation, elle risquerait d'éveiller d'avantage ses soupçons. Décidément ce garçon avait un vrai talent pour l'acculer…

Mais l'hybride était à présent armée de bobards jusqu'aux dents et n'hésita pas à faire feu.

\- Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, eh bien saches que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut m'héberger le temps que je me trouve mon propre appartement, dit-elle en le fixant ardemment, le mettant au défi de douter.

Elle voulait reprendre sa forme originelle : ce serait tellement plus simple pour lui clouer le bec ! Il s'enfuirait en voyant ce qu'elle était réellement, et elle aurait ainsi une paix relative ! Malgré cette très mauvaise idée qu'elle hésitait à appliquer, elle était parvenue – surement grâce à l'habitude - à choisir de mentir et à refouler cette pensée impulsive.

Il hocha la tête en un geste peu convaincu.

« _Parce qu'en plus, elle me prend pour un idiot…_ » songea-t-il en serrant les dents, complètement dépassé par cette situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient inexplicablement retrouvés.

Sa patiente arrivant à ses limites, il passa lui aussi à l'attaque et essaya de mordre fort.

\- Et maintenant, il est où le frère dont tu m'as parlé ? Il t'a abandonné quand il a réalisé que tu savais te montrer vraiment chiante sans même qu'il y ait de raison ? lâcha-t-il durement, n'ayant pas conscience de la portée de ses mots.

Il la vit chanceler sur son siège et l'expression sur son visage se raffermit. Ses fins sourcils noirs se froncèrent et elle parut profondément choquée, bouche bée comme si un cri de douleur s'apprêtait à retentir. Bingo : il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il sourit intérieurement sur cette constatation.

« _Peut-être que ça lui clouerait le bec…_ » espéra-t-il.

Mais malheureusement, cela eut l'effet contraire à ses attentes car une remarquable haine déforma son faciès de jeune fille. Sans crier gare, elle se releva de son siège et se campa sur ses deux jambes pour le surplomber, lui, qui était avachi sur la banquette en se retenant de répandre son diner. En somme, il était en position de faiblesse. La _petite nouvelle_ ne lui parut tout à coup plus si _petite_ que ça et elle sembla, malgré son corps gracile, à présent forte et solide comme un roc. Une redoutable aura émanait désormais d'elle, les enveloppant dans une atmosphère lourde comme si elle se drapait de colère et de haine, ce qui était déroutant quand on était habitué à la sérénité et au calme qu'elle dégageait d'habitude. Son bellicisme avait envahi le compartiment par une insoutenable tension.

Sa question n'avait apparemment pu que galvaniser son antipathie et on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle lui en voulait énormément pour ces quelques mots… Ce qu'elle affirma en répondant avec hargne.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue ce jeu de question-réponse à sens unique, ou bien on va attendre que l'un d'entre nous s'en lasse et se jette par la fenêtre ? A moins que peut-être, au vu de ton état, tu ne préfères que je te balance moi-même par-dessus bord ?!

Cette fois, Luxus ne reconnut pas la personne qui était en face de lui. En tout cas, ce n'était pas celle avec qui il avait passé la journée. Il était choqué qu'elle soit si malveillante et exécrable sans aucune raison apparente, elle, qui était de nature si paisible…

Dans un geste de défi plus instinctif qu'autre chose, il chercha à l'intimider pour lui faire baisser de ton et contracta les muscles de ses bras croisés : de petits éclairs parcoururent brièvement la surface de son corps avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, alors qu'il recouvrait son habituel regard froid et fier. Un regard dur, accusateur et difficile à soutenir…

Ce n'était pour lui qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre en tant qu'aîné de la guilde.

Mais la réaction de Zephyr le prit au dépourvu.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Résurgence

Et voilà le 17ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Et oui, j'ai mis du temps à le updater celui-là… Une petite explication ? Très bien !

J'ai commencé à rédiger deux nouvelles fanfictions, qui porteront sur Final Fantasy VII et les films Transformers. Des idées me trottaient depuis un petit bout de temps, mais une inexplicable motivation m'a donné le courage de commencer à les rédiger. Je ne les publierais pas tout de suite, mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire, ce qui a eu pour effet de grandement négliger les mises à jour de Nouvelle Lune… De plus, je suis en période de BAC, donc j'ai assez peu de temps pour m'y consacrer.

Bon, voici la suite de l'histoire… Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XVII : Résurgence**

Zephyr sursauta soudainement comme si une bombe venait d'exploser en face d'elle. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul qui la jeta sur son siège, tombant à la renverse. La démone sentit une terreur sans nom se saisir de son corps et balayer la noirceur qui la rongeait pour la reléguer au second plan, la faisant passer pour un sentiment insignifiant face à la puissance écrasante de son effroi.

La haine, la soif de sang, la méchanceté… Tous furent aussitôt balayés. Sa raison revint d'elle-même jusqu'à elle, hâtivement stimulée pour réagir face à ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment pris pour une redoutable menace.

« _Un mage… d'électricité ?! Mais alors, Luxus est un chasseur de dragon de… de foudre ?!_ »

Malgré sa similarité avec les rayons d'Eternano qui l'avaient autrefois torturé, elle avait toujours aimé regarder cet élément lumineux et vif pourfendre le ciel lors des nuits d'orages… Mais en voyant ainsi ces brefs petits éclairs encercler le corps du mage, elle sentit un souvenir enfouis dans sa mémoire s'arracher de sa conscience pour refaire brutalement surface.

Trop brutalement.

Un corps humanoïde recouvert d'un pelage doré, deux cornes saillantes, un faciès bestial… et une malédiction foudroyante.

« _Raika…_ »

Cette pensée joua aussitôt le rôle de catalyseur et renversa son opinion sur la foudre : non, ce n'était pas cet élément magnifique, sauvage, insaisissable, qu'elle avait contemplé pendant ces six années de liberté… C'était en fait l'arme d'un monstre, d'un démon qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer un innocent pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son but. C'était l'arme qui avait participé au meurtre de son frère… L'arme qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à parer malgré la robustesse de son organisme.

C'était cette même arme, qui en ce jour, apparaissait à nouveau devant elle.

Comme si son corps s'était souvenue de la douleur qui l'avait parcouru _ce jour_ où elle s'était fait foudroyer, elle en avait perdu le contrôle et s'était jetée en arrière à la vue des éclairs, son agressivité se défilant pour laisser place à la plus pure des frayeurs. Ses mains s'accrochaient à la banquette de son siège et elle s'y ratatina, espérant passer à travers du coussin pour disparaitre de la vue de ce que ses instincts avaient assimilé immédiatement à un danger. Autant dire à Raika. Elle se sentit alors faible et traquée comme une proie, pourchassée par un démon qui voulait la ramener dans son passé sombre et froid où elle avait été victime de l'enfermement et de la douleur… afin de l'y enfermer de nouveau.

Zephyr avait soif de vengeance : elle voulait la mort du Raijuu plus que toute autre chose… Mais sa malédiction avaient su la terrifier et marquer son cœur au fer rouge.

Face à la peur, ses esprits auraient pu être assimilés à un train lancé à pleine vitesse et dont on avait retiré les freins : incoercible, une masse grouillante de souvenirs et d'images se mit en mouvement et ils commencèrent à douloureusement défiler dans sa tête, entrainant une cascade d'émotion qui la tétanisèrent sur place.

_La foudre…_

…_Le monstre…_

…_Lysandre…_

…_Le sang…_

…_La mort_

Luxus sursauta presque à son tour, surpris par la brusque réaction de la brune qui avait si vivement abandonné sa pugnacité.

« _Tiens ? Elle se dégonfle ?_ » songea-t-il en la voyant ainsi battre en retraite après l'avoir pourtant si ardemment menacé.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour concevoir les raisons de sa peur, même Natsu aurait instantanément comprit. Elle était visiblement effarée après sa petite démonstration magique, et c'était bien cela qui le surpris le plus : la magie électrique était certes très redoutée, mais Zephyr devait quand même bien se douter qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à elle, même si elle l'avait bien cherché. Etait-il intimidant au point de passer pour une sorte de monstre sans foi ni morale ? Ça, c'était vexant !

Ce réflexe soudain était manifestement démesuré par rapport à une réaction normale… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-elle peur de ses pouvoirs puisque d'après les rumeurs, la magie était inefficace sur elle ?

« _Peu importe, on dirait qu'elle s'est calmée …_ » soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Calmée, peut-être. Mais pas comme il le voulait : il avait espéré la voir modérer son langage, et dans le meilleur des cas l'entendre s'excuser… Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

Zephyr, qui était menaçante il y avait à peine quelques secondes, semblait désormais aussi fragile qu'une feuille et aussi terrifiée qu'une fillette. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le fixant avec frayeur comme si devant elle se tenait l'incarnation même du monstre qui hantait le placard de notre chambre lors de nos sombres nuits d'enfance. Il était presque sidéré de voir un tel changement de personnalité en à peine une seconde : le voile sombre et malveillant qui recouvrait un peu plus tôt ses yeux semblait s'être levé, révélant un regard pétillant de vie comme si elle s'était soudainement réveillée d'un rêve… Comme si cette minuscule démonstration de ses pouvoirs l'avait giflé et ramené à la réalité, voire frappé au point qu'elle adopte un comportement défensif alors qu'elle avait pourtant impitoyablement mentionné l'idée de le « jeter par la fenêtre » quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser.

En se remémorant des rumeurs concernant son immunité magique, la mémoire du jeune homme creusa un peu plus profondément dans ses souvenirs… L'un d'entre eux resurgit et il se rappela de la conversation de la vieille apothicaire aux cheveux roses qu'il avait épié, disant que la jeune brune avait été blessée par une attaque électrique avant que Natsu la ramasse quelque part dans la forêt.

**\- Bon, où en étais-je ? se demanda Polyussica en se passant la main sur le front. Ah oui, ces fameuses brûlures ! Elles n'ont pas été causées par une attaque normale : on dirait que c'était beaucoup plus puissant et primitif. En tout cas, cette jeune fille est solide : ces blessures sont superficielles malgré l'importance de la décharge… **

« _Apparemment, il s'agirait de la foudre…_ » se souvint-il. « _Et cela l'aurait rendu amnésique au point qu'elle ne se souvienne ni de cette journée, ni de sa raison dans les bois…_ »

Tout à coup, l'image d'un Lily terrifié par le tonnerre lui vint alors à l'esprit. L'Exceed avait toujours été épouvanté par la simple vue d'un éclair ou de son claquement soudain… Luxus ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi son inconscient lui montrait cette image, comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose avant lui et essayait de lui faire comprendre. La réponse était pourtant là, sur l'expression du chat noir qui tenait ses oreilles entre ses pattes en serrant les dents. Son regard exorbité qui laissait deviner qu'il voulait se terrer quelque part pour se cacher malgré son courage de guerrier…

Lentement, Luxus l'assimila … Et même s'il n'en connaissait pas les véritables raisons, il réalisa enfin pourquoi sa petite démonstration magique avait ainsi déclenché quelque chose en elle.

\- Tu as… peur de la foudre ? finit-il par demander d'une voix légèrement confuse, cette découverte balayant la colère qui l'avait consumé en étant malmené sans raison par ce petit bout de femme.

Alors c'était pour ça, qu'elle s'était si rapidement ravisée ! Le blond avait d'abord simplement pensé qu'elle aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait, mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait renoncé à ses menaces était en fait toute autre : elle venait tout juste d'être confrontée à sa hantise. Apparemment, elle avait été frappée par la foudre… Alors il était par conséquent évident qu'elle puisse être effrayée de près ou de loin par tout ce qui touchait à cet élément ! Et même si elle était insensible à la magie !

Visiblement, il venait sans le vouloir de toucher un trop gros point sensible : il avait directement atteins sa phobie. Terroriser un nouveau membre, bien qu'involontairement, n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée… Même si ce dernier se révélait être un menteur.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à son statut de menteuse, il réalisa que ses mensonges n'avaient en fait causé de tort à personne : les secrets qu'elle avait essayé de cacher relevaient du domaine personnel et quand on y réfléchissait bien, étaient parfaitement légitimes. Elle avait voulu lui cacher qu'elle avait toujours prit le train illégalement… mais après tout, lui aussi avait déjà fraudé ! Dans cette histoire, il était au final très mal placé pour lui faire des remarques ! Certes, elle cachait surement beaucoup d'autre chose – comme cette histoire pas très claire de loyer - mais quand on y réfléchissait bien… Est-ce que toutes ces choses le regardaient ? La réponse lui parut évidente : non. Rentrer ainsi dans la vie privée d'une personne ne faisait pas vraiment de lui un bon modèle du savoir vivre. Lui aussi avait des torts, lui aussi avait ses secrets… Et elle, au moins, n'avait pas essayé de se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Lentement, la culpabilité s'en prit à lui alors qu'il scrutait l'être effrayé devant lui, et il commença à s'en vouloir pour son comportement en oubliant que c'était elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités en adoptant cet étrange bellicisme et en le provocant. Se dupant presque lui-même, il omit l'étrange agressivité dont elle avait inexplicablement fait preuve et se mit à regretter toutes les petites taquineries qu'il avait bien pu faire à son égard durant cette journée…

« _Et en plus de ça, je viens de réussir à effrayer une des rares personnes qui n'ont pas peur de moi et qui ont le cran de me tenir tête_… »

Il se félicita pour ça et se maudit mentalement, convaincu qu'il avait agi trop impulsivement et que c'était lui le fauteur en jouant ainsi les indiscrets.

Car maintenant, elle allait le craindre… Elle aussi.

Percevant la voix surprise du balafré, Zephyr lutta pour retrouver son calme, tentant courageusement dans son état fébrile de lui répondre.

\- On a tous peur de quelque chose… lâcha-t-elle en calmant ses tremblements et en le fuyant du regard, comme effrayée à l'idée d'entrevoir à nouveau sa magie foudroyante.

La tension redescendit incroyablement vite, comme si la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé avait calmé ses ardeurs déraisonnés et avait éclaircit ses esprits. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et le regard perdu dans le vide face à elle, l'expression de son visage étant indescriptible comme si elle cherchait à rééquilibrer l'ordre de ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes à la contempler ainsi, le blond soupira et abandonna son air renfrogné, ne pensant pas que de quelques petits éclairs magiques, ils en seraient arrivés jusqu'à là.

Zephyr, elle, réalisait doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer sans trop vraiment y croire.

Tout avait commencé à la tombée de la nuit : vers la fin du concert, elle avait eu l'impression de glisser dans un doux rêve et elle s'était laissée bercer par le courant du songe. Elle se souvint que sur le moment il lui avait paru malgré sa noirceur envoutant, presque nécessaire… et qu'elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre lui. Mais maintenant, elle regrettait de s'être ainsi laissé sombrer dans cette volupté et s'en mordait les doigts : une étrange méchanceté s'était emparée d'elle et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle en était arrivé là.

Etait-ce à cause de sa faim ? Impossible : cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, même durant les longues journées de jeun qu'elle avait traversé à l'époque où Lysandre était encore en vie… Mais voir ces éclairs avait douloureusement labouré sa mémoire et fait ressortir des images de Raika, ce qui lui avait donné une sorte de coup de fouet l'arrachant à cette léthargie. Elle était incapable d'expliquer le mystérieux phénomène qui l'avait plongé dans un tel état second et bien différent de sa personnalité, et cela l'a terrifiait presque autant que lorsqu'elle avait vu les petits éclairs de Luxus si semblables à ceux du Raijuu.

Une très longue heure passa, silencieuse et horriblement dérangeante. Elle parvint à se convaincre que Luxus n'avait rien à voir avec son ennemi et qu'elle ne devait pas assimiler sa magie avec la malédiction du démon, et cela lui permit de se stabiliser et d'évacuer la peur qui lui tenait le ventre.

Le temps parut s'écouler toujours plus lentement dans le compartiment, et alors qu'elle ne cessait de ruminer en pensée les récents évènements, Zephyr se retourna contre la vitre à sa gauche pour continuer d'observer la voute étoilée…

«_ …Dénuée de lune ? _»remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle s'immobilisa aussitôt.

_Une nuit dénuée de lune…_

_._

_Une nuit sans lumière..._

_._

_._

_Sans espoir… _

_._

_._

_._

_Une nuit seulement hantée par la noirceur et le mal…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Le claque mentale qu'elle se prit faillit la faire gémir et le souvenir des changements se produisant en elle durant les nuits les plus noires lui revinrent comme un coup de massue.

« _La Nouvelle Lune !_ »

Mais oui… Cela faisait tellement longtemps, tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à l'appel bestial causé par ce phénomène qu'elle l'avait oublié et n'avait pas reconnu les terribles pulsions qui l'avaient régit toute la soirée ! Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle ressentait tant d'agressivité depuis que la nuit était tombée : ces instincts de démon avaient tenté de reprendre le dessus, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait à l'époque où elle vivait enfermée !

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi après presque six ans de paix, les pulsions étaient revenues ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Elle trouva aussitôt une réponse plausible à cette dernière question : la présence de son frère de cœur lui avait toujours mystérieusement donnée la force de lutter contre ces pulsions meurtrières et elle avait passé tout ce temps aux côtés de son frère sans ressentir ce besoin malsain de tuer… Il avait été un remède contre ce terrible _venin_.

Mais désormais, Lys était mort.

Et le retour de ces violents appels au massacre ne pouvait que traduire son absence : il avait toujours été cette petite bougie qui s'allumait lors des nuits de Nouvelle Lune pour chasser les ténèbres et l'empêcher d'y tomber… et maintenant que cette lueur n'était plus, elle perdait sa _lumière_ de vue et recommençait à sombrer, a retrouver cette obscure part d'elle qui reprenait ses droits sur elle. Mais que faillait-il faire ? Comment son frère avait fait pour chasser ce cauchemar pendant tout ce temps ?! Qu'elle idiote elle avait été pour ne jamais avoir osé aborder le sujet avec lui...

Elle frémit en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même dans le train ou bien même pendant le concert. Si elle s'était transformée devant eux et les avaient attaqué… Il y aurait probablement eut un carnage ! Cette pensée la fit frissonner à nouveau, réalisant qu'elle était peut être de nouveau l'esclave des ténèbres. Elle avait vraisemblablement encore ses esprits cette nuit-là… Mais et si, le mois prochain, elle perdait à nouveau le total contrôle d'elle-même comme dans sa cellule à Septentrion ?

Et si elle ne découvrait pas entretemps la solution pour lutter contre cette noirceur ?

Que se passerait-il ?

Luxus s'était mis à admirer le paysage lui aussi, renonçant à son interrogatoire et s'efforçant d'oublier son mal de ventre. De toute façon, il avait appris assez de chose pour aujourd'hui… Ce qui avait également soulevé en lui de nombreuses questions. Il reconnut malgré l'obscurité la silhouette de la ville au loin, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur destination.

\- Tu as raison.

La soudaine interruption de Zephyr le surpris, lui qui pensait qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus.

\- Comment ça, j'ai raison ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, bien décidé à ne plus l'effrayer, surtout s'il avait encore une chance de glaner quelques informations.

Elle garda les yeux baissés et se rassit correctement, se préparant à sortir du train qui ralentissait.

\- Je vous mens…

Ce fut au tour du balafré d'écarquiller les yeux. Sa peur semblait s'être dissipée et apparemment elle était totalement redevenue la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la journée. Elle parlait d'un ton parfaitement calme malgré la teneur de ses propos… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait pour changer ainsi d'humeur ? Etait-ce à cause de sa peur ? Et puis, pourquoi elle lui avouait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ?

\- Tu as le droit de douter de moi. La guilde, même la ville toute entière, vous avez le droit de douter de moi… Mais sache qu'un secret l'est parfois pour une bonne raison.

Il soupira, se laissant tomber dans son siège avec soulagement quand l'engin s'immobilisa. Elle leur mentait, hein ? Si elle voulait lui parler de mensonges comme sa clandestinité, il venait tout juste de comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave…

\- C'est pas ça, Zephyr. Je connais très bien le principe du secret, et tu as d'ailleurs tout à fait le droit d'en avoir. Mais nous sommes tous des camarades à Fairy Tail et parfois, ne pas mentir est primordial pour instaurer une relation de confiance… Ne confond jamais le mensonge et le secret.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se leva de son siège, prenant son sac de récompense et toujours hantée par sa récente perte de contrôle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, car dès qu'elle avait vu les éclairs du mage, la noirceur qui la rongeait s'était aussitôt évaporée, repoussée. D'habitude, c'était la présence de Lysandre qui avait toujours inexplicablement chassé cette sombre partie d'elle… Mais est ce que la peur qu'elle portait à la foudre y était ce soir pour quelque chose ?

Ce n'avait pourtant jamais été la peur qui avait refoulé ces folies nocturnes…

Zephyr entendit les pas de Luxus la succéder alors qu'ils quittaient la gare. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner se terrer dans son bois. Alors que les ruelles se succédaient, elle ressentit un nœud dans son estomac, une boule, le sentiment amer de ne pas dire quelque chose qui la tourmentait… Si, il fallait qu'elle le dise ! Juste avant que leur route ne se sépare pour que chacun rentre chez soi, elle sentit le besoin de répondre à l'une des questions qu'il lui avait posé un peu plus tôt, cracher les mots qui la torturaient depuis presque une heure… Mais aussi pour s'avouer quelque chose à elle-même.

\- Mon frère s'appelait Lysandre… Et il n'est plus de ce monde.

La démone n'attendit pas de réponse de son côté et accéléra, percevant seulement l'homme s'immobiliser dans la ruelle en entendant cette révélation. Soulagée, elle arriva enfin jusqu'à la forêt après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait suivi, puis elle grimpa dans l'arbre et atteignit son nid, se laissant tomber sur son lit de fourrures en posant son sac plein de Joyaux à côté d'elle. Se sentant oppressée dans ce corps d'humain, elle reprit sa forme naturelle et soupira de soulagement, comme si elle se libérait d'un immense fardeau. Elle avait faim, terriblement faim... Mais il était plus prudent d'attendre que le soleil soit de retour pour aller chasser. Elle préférait veiller toute la nuit et ne pas sentir l'odeur du sang afin de ne pas stimuler les pulsions que Luxus avait involontairement réussi à chasser. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle se sentait lucide et qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se promit d'aller voir le blond à la guilde le lendemain et de s'expliquer pour l'étrange comportement qu'elle avait eu pendant la soirée, tâchant de trouver une excuse pour se justifier.

_« Encore un mensonge... »_ songea-t-elle.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de mentir et se cacher. C'était tellement plus simple au temps où elle et Lys parcouraient le monde, avec qui elle avait toujours été elle-même… avec qui elle avait été acceptée peu importe sa nature et son apparence. Elle savait qu'elle avait choisi cette voie d'elle-même en décidant de leur cacher ses véritables origines, mais… Cette sensation de ne pas être normale, ce poids dans son cœur qu'elle ressentait en retrouvant son nid, sa véritable forme… puis la vérité. Tout cela devenait trop lourd.

Elle n'était après tout qu'une démone qui osait se prétendre humaine…

…Et elle en avait tellement marre d'être aux yeux du monde rien de plus qu'un monstre.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Retour à la guilde

Et voilà le 18ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire de plus alors… Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs_

_._

**Chapitre XVIII : Retour à la guilde**

Zephy avait veillé jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent derrière l'horizon. Elle se laissa tomber sans crainte dans le sommeil et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en début d'après-midi, dans les environs de 14h. Elle étira ses ailes, gémissant en entendant quelques articulations craquer. Elle avait l'esprit en vrac, exactement comme chaque lendemain de Nouvelle Lune où elle avait un peu - voir beaucoup - déraillé. Les souvenirs de la veille la terrifiaient, la forçant à se demander si rester auprès des êtres humains était une bonne idée. Si elle était vraiment entrain de redevenir une bête sauvage… Etait-ce prudent de continuer à être membre de Fairy Tail ?

_« Je me pose trop de question. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était probablement qu'un incident isolé. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'ai perdu un total contrôle sur moi-même remonte quand même à près de six ans… »_

Bien décider à éclaircir ses esprits, elle se jeta dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau afin de se débarbouiller. Les fines écailles qui recouvraient son corps l'avaient toujours protégé du froid - ce que Lysandre lui avait d'ailleurs toujours envié lors des rudes nuits enneigées - mais elle réalisa tout de même que prendre des douches dans le cours d'eau en hiver ne serait pas une grande partie de plaisir. Elle résistait au froid, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le ressentir !

Son ventre gronda et lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures. Elle grimaça et se rhabilla de son unique tenue, prête pour aller déjeuner. Le problème dans ce moment-là, c'était que comme la ville était très proche du bois, Zephyr ne pouvait prendre le risque de traquer ses proies depuis les airs. Cette réalité l'avait d'abord frustrée mais elle s'y était finalement habituée. Il fallait dire que la démone adorait voler depuis qu'elle avait appris à le faire : elle aimait sentir l'air passer entre ses six ailes et la porter au-dessus des nuages, l'arrachant de la gravité et lui faisant oublier pendant quelques instants tous les problèmes en-dessous d'elle.

Elle s'enfonça finalement dans les bois, arpentant les chemins qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer et dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Elle se déplaçait sans bruit dans les épais buissons malgré l'importante place que prenaient sa queue qui trainait derrière elle et ses ailes qu'elle avait repliées. Parfois, elles effleuraient le feuillage en le faisant bruisser doucement, effrayant ainsi les oiseaux qui s'envolaient bruyamment et trahissaient sa présence. La végétation épaisse la camouflait bien mais offrait une mauvaise visibilité, alors elle ferma calmement les yeux pour favoriser ses autres sens et laissa son flair la guider, cherchant une odeur animale. Le vent était dos à elle et ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas mener cette partie de chasse en finesse. Elle avait faim, point. Et elle était prête à se contenter du premier être qui aurait la malchance de croiser son chemin. Attentive, elle perçut soudain une odeur fauve et des légères vibrations secouer le sol, trahissant la position d'une bête apparemment de forte corpulence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé son repas en si peu de temps et s'avança discrètement vers la source du bruit.

Les traques avaient tendance à durer plus d'une heure, les proies se faisant généralement très discrètes quand elles pressentaient une menace, mais cet être faisait un véritable boucan en marchant. Cela démontrait qu'il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, alors c'était probablement un prédateur qui avait confiance en sa force.

Mais cela lui importait peu : elle était classée bien au-dessus de n'importe qui dans la pyramide de la chaine alimentaire et elle ne comptait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle se cacha dans un buisson et scruta d'entre ses feuilles le sous-bois d'où les bruits provenaient. Elle fut assez surprise en voyant son futur repas. On aurait dit une sorte de gorille à la carrure impressionnante, ses membres antérieurs étant très développés. Il possédait des oreilles pointues et une corne au-dessus de la tête, alors que la fourrure qui le recouvrait était verte. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à une proie aussi imposante, mais elle devait avouer que cette bête était assez grosse pour combler sa soif sanguinaire jusqu'au lendemain au moins. Elle s'aplatit au sol et commença à ramper vers lui. Quelque chose la fit tout à coup s'immobiliser. Le gorille semblait marmonner des mots alors qu'il cueillait des baies dans un arbuste, ce qui l'avait surpris. Il pouvait parler ? Elle hésitait à se jeter sur un être doué d'intelligence… Surtout s'il possédait un fond pacifique.

Sa faim se faisant persistante, elle décida de savoir s'il était digne ou non de faire un bon repas et sortit brusquement de sa cachette. Le singe géant ne sursauta même pas et se retourna avec nonchalance en l'entendant, la dévisageant avec un vif intérêt et un air abruti sur le visage.

\- Mais quelle jolie petite femelle humaine nous avons là ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton horriblement malsain, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait définitivement le classer dans sa liste de proies potentielles.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche féline, se léchant les lèvres où dépassaient deux redoutables canines. La proximité de son repas éveilla davantage sa faim et changea son humeur.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes, fit-elle remarquer en étirant ses ailes pour se faire plus imposante face à lui, fouettant l'air de sa queue. Je ne suis pas humaine… Mais et toi ? Qu'es-tu donc ?

Les six membres s'étirèrent dans toutes les directions et ainsi étendus, sa silhouette ressemblait curieusement à celle d'une rose des vents. L'animal devait vraiment être très sûr de lui car il s'avança vers elle avec défiance. Il remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était effectivement pas humaine et ses instincts la prirent pour une sorte de rival, fronçant la touffe poilue qui lui faisait office de sourcils. Sa voix rauque résonna dans la forêt.

\- Je suis un Balkan ! hurla-t-il avec toute sa fierté en se frappant le torse. Et c'est mon territoire, avorton ! Alors dégage !

Quel idiot. Aucun instinct de survie.

\- Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera le mien, fit elle en dévoilant ses griffes.

Le Balkan sembla cette fois percevoir une menace en voyant le petit être devant lui s'avancer avec détermination… ainsi que ses yeux vermeils scintiller comme deux braises. Toutefois il semblait aussi résolu qu'elle, car il balança son poing dans sa direction. Le coup ne manqua pas de force, mais ses mouvements étaient incroyablement lents, probablement dû à son corps massif. Elle sauta simplement par-dessus son attaque et bondit vivement sur le côté, lacérant de ses griffes le flanc droit de la bête qui hurla. L'odeur du sang ne fit que renforcer son appétit, et elle recula pour éviter un nouveau coup. Le Balkan réitéra de nombreuses fois la même attaque, mais chacune se concluaient par des échecs, et à force de s'agiter ainsi dans tous les sens, sa blessure sur son flanc ne fit que s'élargir en une grande tache rouge contrastant sur sa fourrure verte.

N'étant pas d'une nature particulièrement endurante, Zephyr avait adopté une stratégie très simple mais efficace quand elle se retrouvait confrontée à des prédateurs : comme ces derniers ne cherchaient pas à fuir mais à faire face, elle provoquait, blessait l'adversaire puis évitait ses attaques pour le laisser s'épuiser. Elle se contenta donc d'esquiver chacun de ses coups de poing qui se firent de plus en plus lents et mous. Le gorille géant haletait et passa une main sur la griffure qui saignait abondamment, puis comprit finalement qu'il était dans une situation délicate car il jeta l'éponge et se retourna pour se mettre à courir d'une démarche maladroite à travers le bois. Peine perdue. Voyant là une ouverture, elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'éloigne d'avantage et elle se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir, se jetant sur lui pour planter ses griffes dans son dos. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur et commença à se débattre, mais sa blessure l'empêchait de lever ses bras pour l'atteindre sans souffrir le martyre. Toujours accrochée sur son dos, elle battait des ailes pour conserver son équilibre puis dans un instinct de chasse, balança son corps en avant pour saisit la gorge de la bête entre ses mâchoires avec sa force de démon. Le Balkan laissa échapper un râle et secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle tenait bien sa prise, s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber en y enroulant sa queue pour l'étouffer. Du sang sortait de sa jugulaire, et sa délicieuse odeur l'excita, lui donnant davantage de fermeté. Incapable de se défendre, l'animal céda lentement, hurlant d'agonie, puis finis par se coucher de lui-même, vaincu.

Dès qu'il s'immobilisa, elle planta ses crocs au niveau de l'artère de son cou et commença à se délecter du copieux repas qui s'offrait à elle. C'était un vrai buffet ! Elle sentait déjà une grande énergie affluer vers ses muscles, et la fatigue s'envola très rapidement. Quand elle fut rassasiée, Zephyr réalisa alors qu'elle avait omis un détail : le cadavre du Balkan - dont la fourrure verte semblait désormais prendre un teint vert pâle - était bien plus grand qu'elle et elle n'avait pas vraiment anticipé comment elle allait pouvoir le cacher. Elle soupira face à cela et n'ayant pas envie de se creuser la tête pour le moment – ou tout simplement de creuser un trou pour l'enterrer - , elle décida de le recouvrir simplement de feuilles et de branches. De toute façon, aucun humain ne devrait passer par-là, l'accès à ce chemin étant bien trop sinueux et dangereux.

Elle regagna son nid après s'être débarrassée du sang qui la recouvrait et se laissa tomber sur le tapis de fourrures qui constituaient son matelas. Elle somnola quelques minutes, puis son regard se posa sur le sac installé à côté d'elle depuis la veille. Curieuse, elle se rassit pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Environ 500000 joyaux. M. Yutsuki avait dû réellement apprécier l'inauguration car il s'était montré très généreux, le prix initial étant de 300000. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec sa propre monnaie, et la seule question qui la tourmentait était…

_« Mais comment diable vais-je dépenser tout ça ? »_

Une question digne de quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu du vol… surtout qu'elle devait le dépenser comme un humain le ferait. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille normale pouvait bien acheter ? Elle se souvint du propriétaire et de sa remarque quant au _goût_ lamentable de ses habits… qui déteignaient d'ailleurs vers le rouge à cause des taches de sang qui se lavaient mal sur le textile blanc et bleu.

« _Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller s'acheter des vêtements ?_ »

L'idée la charma aussitôt, ressentant de nouveau le besoin de se sentir jolie. Elle sauta avec entrain de l'arbre et se rendit en ville pour fouiller les boutiques de fond en comble. Elle dépensa presque tout son argent en passant l'après-midi à chercher le même genre de tenue qu'elle avait lorsque Lysandre était toujours là. Raviver un peu plus son souvenir lui permettrait peut-être de rester dans sa lumière et de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, à savoir le venger en tuant Raika. Mais elle devait s'avouer que cette conviction avait perdu en intensité depuis qu'elle était devenue un membre de la guilde, où elle réapprenait doucement à vivre en famille.

En début de soirée, Zephyr se dirigea vers Fairy Tail avec ses tous nouveaux vêtements, bien qu'un peu plus sophistiqués que ceux que son frère lui avait trouvés il y avait de cela quelques années. Elle se sentait bien dedans, les trouvant beaucoup plus _fonctionnels_ que ceux de la constellasionniste où bien la robe qu'on lui avait prêtée pour le concert. Elle poussa l'imposante porte et fut accueillie par le chahut habituel de querelles entre mages. La démone chercha aussitôt Luxus du regard, mais ne le trouva pas.

« _Mince, il est peut-être déjà reparti en mission…_ »

Elle rejoignit Mirajane au bar, qui la salua joyeusement. Cette dernière lui demanda aussitôt comment c'était passée sa première mission, ce à quoi elle se contenta de hocher la tête et ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails, changea de sujet en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de son « accompagnateur ».

\- J'ai pas mal de travail, alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention… Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'Unité de Raijin !

Zephyr n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de personnes proches de lui. La femme aux cheveux blancs lui montra alors du doigt un petit groupe de mages au style assez hétéroclite en train de parler au fond de la salle, attablés et prenant chacun un verre. Ne les ayant jamais abordé, elle hésita, mais elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre, timide. La première personne sur qui son regard se posa fut une femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle portait des lunettes ovales derrières lesquelles la fixaient deux yeux bruns foncés. Elle portait une robe verte plutôt révélatrice et son emblème, vert, se trouvait sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

\- Tiens, mais… C'est la petite nouvelle ! s'exclama parmi eux un homme de grande taille habillé en chevalier et qui portait un heaume lui couvrant la partie supérieure du visage.

Elle remarqua tout de suite son symbole noir situé sur sa langue. Etrange choix… Enfin, pas si étrange que ça étant donné qu'il semblait avoir toujours la bouche ouverte à la manière d'un chien.

\- Zephyr, c'est bien cela ? demanda respectueusement un homme grand et mince au long manteau rouge maintenu par une ceinture où était accroché le fourreau d'une épée.

Un homme qui lui rappela curieusement Lysandre, mais c'était probablement à cause de sa chevelure lisse et verte qui tombait jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait deux épis en forme d'éclair de chaque côté de la tête, une mèche couvrant une partie de son visage.

\- C'est bien cela, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je suis désolée, mais j'ignore vos noms…

Apparemment pas farouches, ils lui assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave étant donné qu'elle était relativement nouvelle. Ils se présentèrent donc chacun leur tour et lui proposèrent de s'assoir avec eux, afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle déclina poliment leur offre, se rappelant pourquoi elle était venue les déranger.

\- En fait, j'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissez bien Luxus… J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais je ne le trouve pas…

\- Luxus est parti en fin de matinée pour une quête, mais il sera de retour dans la soirée, lui annonça le masqué nommé Bixrow dont d'étranges poupées s'amusaient à voleter autour de lui en répétant ses fins de phrases. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à nous dire de quoi il s'agit et on lui fera passer le message dès qu'il reviendra !

Zephyr soupira, obligée de reporter ses excuses à plus tard, puis les regarda un à un avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- C'est gentil, merci… Mais je vais attendre qu'il revienne. Je préfèrerais lui dire en face. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement puis les quitta sans plus de cérémonie, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en l'attendant tout en laissant derrière elle trois mages assez surpris par son laconisme.

La soirée tombait et Zephyr était seule à l'une des tables du hall de la guilde. La majeure partie des mages semblait occupée, et elle s'était isolée en attendant que Luxus rentre, préférant ne déranger personne. Reby était occupée elle aussi, aidant Mirajane qui n'avait pour le moment pas besoin d'une autre aide, et la démone ne voulait pas aller l'importuner pour lui demander de lui prêter un livre… Sauf que du coup, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il en mettait du temps, ce blond !

Cana la rejoint alors, lui proposant de lui tenir compagnie. Zephyr ne l'avait abordé que peu de fois, donc elle connaissait mal cette humaine qui se trimbalait toujours un paquet de cartes. Elle avait parfois tendance à poser beaucoup de question, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à la jeune hybride qui voulait préserver ses secrets, mais comme sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable et qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle ne chercha pas à la fuir et la laissa s'incruster à sa table.

\- Dis-moi, Zephyr… commença-t-elle d'un ton qui sentait le complot.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment où mènerait cette question, mais prit quand même la peine d'y répondre.

\- En fait… Je ne sais pas trop. Je dois avoir à peu près seize ans. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Cana ne sembla même pas perturbée par cette ignorance quant à son propre âge et lança un inquiétant sourire avant de regard furtivement autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait… Et posa alors sur la table un énorme fût.

\- Bon, personne n'est là pour me faire la morale…

Elle remplit une chope en verre d'un étrange liquide et la tendit à Zephyr, qui la saisit et regarda le fluide blond curieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Comment ça _qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?! C'est de la bière ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler !?

\- Euh, non… dit-elle avec une mine navrée. C'est mal ?

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la jeune femme, visiblement scandalisée. Il faut tout de suite remédier à ça ! Je vais te convertir aux joies de l'alcool !

Zephyr eut un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle comprit que la femme voulait le lui faire boire.

\- Depuis le temps que tu es dans la guilde, je t'ai jamais vu manger ni boire quoique ce soit… remarqua cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement, désormais paralysée par la crainte qu'elle s'étale sur le sujet. Prise de court par cette soudaine menace, un faux sourire complètement tordu parcouru ses lèvres.

\- Euuuh… Tu sais Cana, je… J'ai un régime particulier…

La femme amorça un hochement d'épaules indolent.

\- Bah c'est pas grave ! Un verre ou deux, c'est pas trooop excessif quand on fait un régime !

Un régime ? Bon, au moins si on lui posait la question, elle venait de trouver une excuse à son problème de non-présence lors des repas. La femme ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau et face à autant d'insistance, la jeune démone jeta un regard inquiet sur le liquide doré qui emplissait le récipient…. Quelque chose vint alors la titiller.

_« Est-ce que je serais capable de boire quelque chose d'autre que du sang ? »_

Elle digérait mal la nourriture humaine étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été conçue pour s'en nourrir, ce qui lui donnait parfois de terribles maux de ventre… Mais en revanche elle absorbait parfaitement bien l'eau. Son principal problème était actuellement que, n'en ayant jamais bu, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa capacité à digérer cet _alcool_. Elle réfléchit un court instant pour se décider, mais sur le coup, elle avait vraiment envie de se sentir normale et de partager quelque chose avec une amie... Comme n'importe quel être humain.

L'idée l'enchanta tellement qu'elle ne réfléchit pas davantage et leva la tête pour terminer le verre cul-sec, sous le regard admirateur de Cana qui lui en tendit un autre en se vantant d'avoir la meilleur descente de toute la guilde.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Ivresse et prémonition

Et voilà le 19ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

J'écris beaucoup en m'appuyant sur les ressentis et les émotions des personnages, et du coup j'ai peur d'en faire trop… N'hésitez pas à me le faire signaler ! Je suis aussi là pour apprendre de mes erreurs ! :3

S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas non plus, n'hésitez pas à demander également : je suis aussi là pour ça !

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

_._

**Chapitre XIX : Ivresse et prémonition**

Le liquide doré la surprit par son âpreté, mais aussi par sa pétillante et l'immédiate stimulation de l'ensemble de ses papilles. Zephyr n'avait jamais bu, et comme son corps n'avait jamais goûté à l'alcool, il n'y fut pas préparé et y réagit assez violemment… En fait, elle se retrouva presque immédiatement ivre. Elle se sentait plus détendue, mais aussi moins gênée et étrangement ouverte aux conversations. Perdue face à cette sensation nouvelle et incontrôlable, elle décida de se clouer à sa table et de s'enfermer dans son mutisme pour éviter le moindre petit incident qui pourrait mettre en péril son équilibre dans la guilde. Le temps lui parut du coup horriblement long, et une incroyable fatigue s'abattit sur elle comme une matraque. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas au bout du sixième verre.

Comme la soirée tombait et que l'heure était à la fête – comme à peu près tous les soirs - personne ne remarqua tout de suite l'éreintement profond de la jeune fille. L'alcool fit le tour de l'auberge, et bientôt, tout le monde se réunit sur les tables autour du bar pour s'installer et prendre une chope, commençant une énième bouteille ou discussion. La tête en vrac, Zephyr somnolait, le regard perdu dans le vide et toujours attablée en compagnie de la femme au tonneau qu'elle avait d'ailleurs vidé en un temps record... Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne s'était pas empressée d'aller chercher quelques bouteilles derrière le comptoir pendant que Mirajane avait le dos tourné.

Bixrow aperçut la petite nouvelle en train de se remplir un autre verre et la rejoignit, rapidement suivit par le reste du Raijin. Lorsqu'ils virent l'état léthargique dans lequel elle était, Evergreen s'en prit immédiatement à Cana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'ivrogne !? Elle n'a même pas l'âge de boire !

\- Bah on s'en fout, elle connait pas son âge ! chercha à se justifier la femme aux tarots, étant dans un état avancé d'ivresse elle aussi malgré sa capacité à bien tenir l'alcool… preuve qu'elle avait vraiment trop abusée de la boisson.

Elles commencèrent à se disputer au beau milieu de la guilde, ce qui incita les membres les plus soûls à se frapper sans raison. Le Maitre s'était absenté pour une réunion et personne n'était vraiment en mesure de les arrêter. Gildarts et Luxus étaient parti en mission et Erza s'était également jointe à la bagarre. Mirajane aurait été en mesure de le faire… Si elle n'était pas en train de les encourager en servant d'avantage de bières. Sur cette constatation, Bixrow et Fried soupirèrent et s'installèrent à table avec Zephyr, peu rassurés à l'idée de laisser seule une mineure soûle. Ils l'auraient eu sur la conscience.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda d'un air navré l'homme aux cinq poupées, se remémorant de sa toute première cuite.

Un souvenir pas très glorieux, d'ailleurs.

\- Ouaaais… dit-elle d'une voix croissante, les yeux à moitiés clos.

Elle observa distraitement les petits totems voleter près d'elle et dans un élan de curiosité, leva doucement sa main pour en effleurer un sous le regard amusé du chevalier. D'ordinaire très réservée, c'était un geste qu'elle ne se serait pas permise… mais la démone avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage et d'être dans un monde où tout était possible. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait et la faisait danser… Quelle boisson géniale ! Elle ignorait si elle pourrait la digérer comme l'eau ou le sang, mais la boire avait quelque chose de… décontractant. Elle lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes.

Elle essaya de se resservir un peu plus, mais Fried confisqua aussitôt la bouteille en la posant sur la table d'à côté, ce qui la fit légèrement grincher sans pour autant qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Son verre étant encore un peu remplit, elle le tint fermement comme un petit trésor qu'on serait susceptible de lui dérober.

* * *

La prochaine heure se déroula dans un joyeux chaos : la plupart des membres se battait en mettant la guilde sens dessus-dessous, renversant le mobilier. Le plus bruyant était comme d'habitude Natsu, fraîchement rentré de mission, qui avait écrasé le fraisier d'Erza. La rousse entretenait un amour inconditionnel pour ce gâteau et s'était empressée de le venger, bien que le rose continua de faire autant de bruit avec l'énorme bosse qui surplombait désormais le haut de son crâne.

Zephyr, qui avait finis son verre depuis longtemps déjà, cherchait un moyen de le remplir sans que le Raijin ne la voit… ce qui dans son état se conclu par une succession d'échecs cuisants. Elle ne se sentait plus simplement fatiguée : sa tête commençait à présent à lui tourner sérieusement. Sa lucidité lui glissait lentement entre les doigts, et elle avait fini par s'affaler à moitié sur la table. L'alcool lui présentait désormais l'étendue de ses capacités. Elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait et ce qui l'entourait, exactement comme dans un rêve, mais heureusement, elle resta avachie à sa place, à moitié endormie. Il fallait dire que cela facilitait la tâche à Fried, Evergreen - qui les avait rejoints après sa querelle avec Cana - et Bixrow qui la surveillaient en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils faisaient partie des rares membres à ne pas être soûls en cette heure tardive et ils avaient pris la responsabilité de garder un œil sur elle. La jeune fille n'ayant apparemment jamais été ivre, ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec elle, alors ils prirent soin de ne pas la sortir de son pseudo sommeil. Parfois c'était les personnes les plus calmes qui, une fois pompettes, devenaient de vraies calamités !

Carla et Wendy étaient assises un peu plus loin, buvant paisiblement un thé. L'Exceed regardait avec réprobation la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus marines qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air navré en voyant les mages repartir dans leurs habituelles chamailleries. On voyait clairement sur son visage une expression du genre « _On ne les changerait jamais_ ». Carla soupira, faisant frémir ses moustaches.

« _Décidément, ils n'apprendront jamais les règles de la bienséance…_ » se plaignit-telle. « _Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants !_ »

Puis tout à coup, la chatte eut comme un coup de fouet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa vue se recouvrant d'un voile opaque. Une nouvelle vision !

Elle se laissa porter par le courant de cette sensation, et bientôt des images se manifestèrent en une succession de flashs épars. Carla commença alors à voir des évènements qui ne s'étaient pas encore produits : les images se succédaient très rapidement, l'empêchant parfois d'en saisir le sens, mais elle parvint toutefois à en entrevoir certaines.

La première vision fut très brève mais catégorique : elle voyait un orage surplomber Magnoria puis des éclairs frapper le toit de la guilde, l'un d'entre eux passant au travers du plafond pour frapper le plancher mais ne blessant heureusement personne. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur l'image d'une silhouette humaine. Elle semblait hantée par une puissante colère et hurlait, le visage parcourut de douleur et de rage alors que ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer de rouge. L'image était floue et elle était incapable de reconnaitre la personne… du moins si elle la connaissait. La dernière vision fut la plus dépourvue de sens : un étrange liquide noir se rependait sur le sol de la guilde alors que les membres qui se tenaient autour semblaient, d'après l'expression sur leur visage, fixer quelque chose avec un effarement mêlé à de l'horreur.

Les flashs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et laissèrent une Exceed un peu perplexe. Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à voir apparaitre sans prévenir des successions d'images sans queue ni tête, mais quelque chose lui disait que celles-ci méritaient un minimum d'attention. Elle avait du mal à les situer dans le temps, ce qui était assez dérangeant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Apparemment, Wendy avait aussitôt remarqué qu'elle venait d'avoir une prémonition, car elle la regardait avec insistance et curiosité. La chatte blanche avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, elle préféra ne pas lui en faire part. Le cours du temps était capricieux, instable, et l'avenir avait parfois tendance à changer, comme lorsqu'elle avait entrevu le palais Mercurius s'effondrer après l'attaque des dragons à Crocus. Ils s'étaient pourtant bien rendus dans ce même palais après la destruction d'Eclipse. Cela la convainquit que faire part d'une vision qui n'était pas avérée n'avait rien d'utile.

\- Rien de très important…

_« …Enfin, je l'espère… » _pria-t-elle pensivement.

* * *

Les heures commencèrent à défiler, mais la soirée n'avait rien perdu de son raffut et les décibels montèrent même un peu plus. Soudainement, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer un grand courant d'air glacé ainsi qu'une silhouette bien connue du Raijin.

\- Luxus ! l'accueillirent joyeusement les trois mages, ravis de le voir enfin rentrer.

Le grand blond se contenta de soupirer et de s'assoir avec eux, apparemment fatigué de sa journée. A peine s'installa-t-il qu'il fut aussitôt assaillit de questions concernant la réussite de la quête dont il rentrait juste, questions qu'il prit soin d'ignorer car pas vraiment motivé pour y répondre. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et cherchant à se changer les idées, il s'était lancé dans une petite quête… qui s'était révélée être l'une des plus barbantes qu'il avait fait au cours des cinq dernières années. Il n'en était sorti que plus vide et fatigué…

Il s'accouda à table et demanda une bière à Mirajane, qui lui amena avec son éternelle bonne humeur. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua Zephyr affalée sur la table, qui semblait tout sauf lucide. Sa fine silhouette disparaissait presque entre Fried et Bixrow, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et apparemment profondément endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant l'expression sereine qui s'affichait sur son visage.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il avec amusement, ressentant tout de même un léger pincement au cœur en repensant aux évènements de la veille et ne sachant plus trop comment il devrait se comporter avec elle à son réveil.

Evergreen s'empressa de lui répondre, balançant sans scrupules que Cana venait de lui offrir sa première cuite.

\- Elle t'a attendu toute la soirée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle voulait te dire quelque chose d'important, expliqua Fried avec son ton naturellement posé.

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage du concerné. Quelque chose d'important ?

\- Et elle vous a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

Ils firent non de la tête. Ils se souvinrent qu'elle avait précisé vouloir lui en parler directement.

\- Je voulais m'excuser… gémit une petite voix à moitié étouffée.

Surpris par cette interruption inattendue, ils se penchèrent sur Zephyr et furent étonnés de constater qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller, le chahut que faisaient les autres en se battant à côté d'eux en était peut-être la raison.

\- …Pour hier soir…

Luxus haussa un sourcil, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle remette si rapidement ce _sujet_ sur le tapis. La jeune fille s'était redressée avec difficulté et avait du mal à aligner ses mots, ses yeux mi-clos leur faisant comprendre qu'elle était encore loin de retrouver son état d'éveil normal et stable. Elle ne regardait même pas ses interlocuteurs, fixant les veinures du bois de la table. Il commença seulement à cet instant à se demander comment diable Cana avait fait pour la mettre dans un tel état.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda curieusement Bixrow, se rappelant qu'ils étaient partis en mission ensemble la veille.

Elle avait déjà murement réfléchit à son bobard, et les mots sortirent par automatisme de sa bouche.

\- Oui… J'ai eu un brusque changement d'humeur. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris… Alors je voulais absolument m'excuser, Luxus. Je n'avais pas à te faire subir ça…

Ouf… Malgré son absence de lucidité, elle parvenait encore à manier le mensonge !

Le mage de foudre, lui, demeura immobile pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait pas fait part au Raijin des évènements de la veille, jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il leur avait seulement mentionné juste avant de se rendre à la gare le matin précédent que la première quête de Zephyr, dont il serait l'accompagnateur sur ordre du Maitre, consistait à donner un concert à Harujion. Il se remémora de l'étrange coup de sang de la jeune fille sur le chemin du retour et ne parvenait toujours pas à l'expliquer. L'agressivité dans les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, son brutal changement d'humeur en voyant ses éclairs et sa probable phobie de la foudre, ainsi que son aveu concernant ses mensonges qu'elle avait dit exister pour une bonne raison… Il avait fini par se convaincre que ces événements n'avaient pas besoin d'être relatés, aussi étranges étaient-ils. Et puis, elle-même disait ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris, alors ce n'était apparemment pas de sa faute à lui, ne se rappelant de toute façon de rien qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire susceptible de la mettre dans un tel état.

Il apprécia la sincérité dans sa voix alors qu'elle présentait ses excuses et le regard coupable qu'elle portait lui permit de passer l'éponge. Sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres mages à table, il soupira et posa résolument sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune, heureux de constater qu'elle ne tressaillait pas à son contact, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas peur directement de lui mais bien uniquement de ses pouvoirs. Ou tout simplement des éclairs. Bref. Les membres du Raijin ne saisirent rien à cette histoire, mais d'après ce qu'ils en comprirent Zephyr avait eu un comportement déplacé… Et ils furent heureux de comprendre qu'elle avait en fait attendue pendant toute cette longue soirée simplement pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de leur chef adoré. Ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, mais cela leur prouvait au moins que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ça va, c'est du passé, décréta ce dernier en souriant doucement.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très correct lui non plus… Bon, pour sa peur de la foudre, il n'en savait rien donc ce n'était pas de ça faute s'il l'avait effrayé ! Mais le balafré savait très bien de quoi il parlait, d'autant plus quand il songea à la remarque qu'il lui avait fait concernant les six cicatrices dans son dos. Elles semblaient vraiment la complexer à en juger la longueur de ses cheveux, qui comme il l'avait deviné, étaient là pour les recouvrir. Ces marques soulevaient d'ailleurs en lui une vague de questions : s'était-elle battue ? Cela avait-il un lien avec la rancœur qu'elle disait ressentir ? Avait-elle eu un accident ? Ou s'agissait-il tout simplement d'autre chose ?

\- Un brusque changement d'humeur, hein… C'est à cause de tes règles ?

Bixrow manqua de recracher le contenu du verre qu'il venait d'entamer. Il fallait dire qu'Evergreen avait dit ça sans aucune forme de gêne, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir les trois garçons et d'instaurer une tension horriblement embarrassante. Si son but avait été de détendre l'atmosphère, eh bien c'était complètement raté !

\- Mes règles ? s'enquit innocemment la démone en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la femme à lunettes, réalisant que son apprentissage aux côtés d'un certain vagabond n'était visiblement pas complet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hormis Luxus qui tâcha de reprendre un air impassible pour rester un minimum digne, les autres garçons devinrent carrément rouge pivoine et la seule femme du Raijin s'esclaffa d'un rire à la fois moqueur et diabolique. Ils comprirent aussitôt qu'elle avait en fait lancé ce sujet purement féminin à seule fin de se venger de leurs habituelles moqueries concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Elfman. Et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir changer de couleur, ce qui les agaça davantage. La fourbe ! Mais la mage fut aussi surprise que ravie que la jeune brune ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne les avait peut-être pas encore… Qu'elle aubaine !

\- Eh bien, ces messieurs ici présents vont se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer !

Comme Zephyr se tourna vers eux avec naturel et un air horriblement innocent, ils nièrent tous en bloc et Evergreen capitula après avoir pourtant bien insisté, un large sourire aux lèvres face à cette victoire qu'elle prenait soin de savourer. Ça leur apprendra, à ces testostéronés, à lui poser des questions embarrassantes qui ne les regardaient absolument pas ! Devant l'air perdu de la petite nouvelle, elle se pencha de bonne grâce à son oreille pour mettre au clair cette histoire de _règles_. La démone se rembrunit en comprenant, et ce qu'elle leur avoua fit regretter à la gorgone sa mauvaise blague.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de chose : je suis stérile.

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis la phrase s'abattit violement sur le moral qui régnait à table, une indescriptible tension prenant place. La femme aux cheveux châtains parut avoir honte d'elle-même et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tailladée par la culpabilité. Leur visage se durcir et la brune se contenta de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur la table, peut désireuse de voir de la pitié dans leur regard ou simplement leur mine navrée.

Un souvenir, très vieux, refit soudainement surface.

_**Elle était assise au fond de sa cellule, froide, inconfortable, isolée du monde. Une journée comme les autres à Septentrion. Maúrnan lui apportait sa ration quotidienne de sang en maugréant quelques mots. D'après ce que l'Arme en comprit, il avait tout simplement hâte de terminer sa journée et de rentrer chez lui. Le démon à la fourrure ébène et aux yeux jaunes savait parfaitement que l'être au fond du cachot comprenait sa langue malgré ses six ans, et il décida de faire passer le temps en se servant d'elle comme attraction.**_

_**\- Dis-moi, petite chose, as-tu conscience de ce que tu es ?**_

_**Comme à son habitude, l'Arme ne lui répondit pas, comme elle ne le faisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait sans doute comprit que ce démon n'était pas là pour l'aimer ou l'aider, et elle tachait d'éviter toute forme de dialogue avec lui. Il sourit d'un air mauvais et s'approcha des barreaux.**_

_**\- Tu es un être impur, bâtard. Tu n'es qu'un hybride qu'on a créé pour servir nos intérêts. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que jamais, jamais, tu n'auras la capacité de te reproduire. Tu es née pour mourir seule, sans personne pour t'offrir une sépulture ou honorer ta mémoire. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'est le respect en tant qu'ainé ou bien même en tant que parent. Tu n'existes que pour détruire, pas pour créer, car ton sang mêlé ne te le permettra jamais...**_

_**Il voulait se distraire par la réaction du monstre en puissance face à lui, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Décidément, cette petite chose était émotionnellement très tenace ! Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, il s'éloigna pour retourner à sa besogne, ignorant que l'Arme s'était mise à trembler. **_

_**Elle venait de réaliser, malgré son jeune âge, que jamais elle ne saurait donner naissance à un éventuel descendant. Elle ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur de faire perdurer son souvenir grâce à une lignée ou de fonder une famille. On l'en avait privé à l'instant même où on l'avait créé. Elle serait éphémère, et à l'instant où elle mourrait, la mémoire de son existence serait balayée en même temps que son âme.**_

_**Car elle était un être stérile qui ne pourrait engendrer que ce qu'il existait d'aussi stérile qu'elle : la mort.**_

D'un mouvement de tête, Zephyr chassa ce souvenir que l'ivresse avait décidé de lui rappeler puis se tourna vers les quatre personnes présentes. Elle avait depuis longtemps déjà accepté sa situation inféconde et elle voulait rassurer Evergreen qui tirait une drôle de tête, culpabilisant visiblement beaucoup d'avoir entamé ce sujet. La démone voulu lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, sauf que son élan fut interrompue par Luxus qui semblait également avoir quelque chose à dire. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Je crois que je te dois des excuses moi-aussi…

Elle fut surprise par ce soudain aveu et fit une mine interrogatrice, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien chercher à se faire pardonner étant donné que c'était elle qui avait été en tort la veille. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas besoin de lui poser la question car il enchaina aussitôt.

\- …Pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton frère, Zephyr. Je me suis emporté, moi aussi…

Elle s'immobilisa pendant quelques instants, puis soupira à son tour avant de lui offrir un des maigres sourires qu'elle laissait parfois échapper, ce qui les surprit, elle qui ne riait d'après les rumeurs que très rarement. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à réaliser à quel point ce sourire lui coutait, mais son regard était doux, prouvant qu'elle lui pardonnait aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne savais pas qu'il était mort…

Le balafré esquissa un bref hochement de tête, la remerciant silencieusement. Les trois autres durent comprendre que la conversation s'arrêtait là car ils ne tentèrent pas de rajouter quelque chose - bien que Bixrow hésita à présenter ses condoléances, mais Ever l'en dissuada d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le sujet était clos, point. Les conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir eu tous les deux la veille ne les regardait pas, après tout. Mais ils ignoraient qu'elle avait eu un frère… Enfin en y pensant, ils ignoraient presque tout d'elle… Jusqu'à son âge qui, d'après Cana, était inconnu pour Zephyr elle-même. Cette fille regorgeait décidément de mystères.

Comme la conversation n'était plus relancée, un silence pesant prit place alors qu'ils se remirent à boire tranquillement et que la jeune fille semblait recommencer à somnoler. En fait, ils le comprirent en bout d'un petit quart d'heure quand sa tête rencontra tout à coup le bois de la table en un bruit mat, leur prouvant qu'elle s'était de nouveau endormie. Elle avait l'esprit plus léger après s'être excusée, ce qui lui avait permis de s'assoupir tranquillement… Ils sourirent doucement à cela, puis Bixrow remarqua alors quelque chose qui attira son attention : un éclat de lumière doré semblait s'extirper de la poche de la jeune fille et trop curieux pour résister à la tentation, il y plongea sa main pour en sortir un petit objet ressemblant étrangement à une montre à gousset.

\- Tiens, remarqua Luxus. C'est le truc qu'elle a utilisé pour faire apparaitre un piano lors du concert. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'un tel objet pouvait exister…

\- Mais c'est… c'est un Mélodium ?! s'écria presque Fried, surpris comme si quelque chose de surnaturel venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

Devant ce soudain haussement de voix – lui qui perdait difficilement son sang-froid quand la conversation ne concernait pas _son Luxus_ \- ils s'empressèrent de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. L'homme aux runes en connaissait un rayon sur les instruments de musique - qu'il chérissait -, mais sa réaction était trop excessive pour que l'objet dans les mains de Bixrow soit parfaitement banal.

\- Je connais bien ces petites merveilles, expliqua-t-il. Enfant, en posséder un était l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers… Mais j'y ai renoncé quand j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve inaccessible. Pour cause, il n'en existe qu'une dizaine sur Earthland !

\- Seulement une dizaine ? Mais ça coute à peu près combien, ce genre de chose ? s'enquit Evergreen, qui avait retrouvé du poil de la bête.

\- Plusieurs centaines de milliard de Joyaux… affirma Fried en hochant la tête, parlant tout à coup avec passion. Leur concepteur est mort avant de transmettre le secret de leur fabrication, alors depuis ils s'arrachent à prix d'or. Mais je doute qu'une personne qui ait pu en obtenir un veuille bien le revendre après, même plus cher… Posséder un Mélodium est avant tout un symbole de puissance et d'opulence. Je serais curieux de savoir comment elle ait pu en obtenir un !

Ils furent abasourdit par le prix vertigineux d'un si petit objet, mais même si Zephyr n'avait pas un Joyaux en poche, il était vrai qu'ils ignoraient tout de son passé… Tout comme, par exemple, ils avaient ignoré que Lucy était la riche héritière d'une noble famille. Aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi elle possédait un objet d'une telle valeur, et comme elle dormait, personne ne pouvait lui poser la question.

\- Attend, ça les vaut au moins ? demanda Bixrow en fixant désormais avidement l'objet dans le creux de sa mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de le revendre sur le marché et les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa vie.

\- Bien évidement ! Les Mélodiums peuvent matérialiser les pensées de ceux qui les touchent. On peut s'en servir pour faire apparaitre tout et n'importe quoi à partir du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'offensif, mais ils sont principalement prisés en tant qu'instrument musical… d'où leur nom. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose que leur concepteur en ait fixé des limites : avec leur capacité à matérialiser les pensées, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu s'en servir comme arme… Vu ce que ça vaut, je me demande pourquoi Zephyr n'a pas essayé de le revendre : elle qui n'a apparemment pas d'argent, elle pourrait déjà être riche !

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'immobilisa tout à coup en fixant l'objet désormais dans les mains d'Evergreen, curieuse elle aussi. Lentement, il était en train de réaliser quelque chose et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose qui défiait la logique… Le même _quelque chose_ que Lysandre avait réalisé presque six ans plus tôt.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le dragon de foudre avec nonchalance, notant l'expression sur le visage de Fried.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Zephyr qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Non…ce n'était pas possible…

\- Attend une seconde… Luxus, tu as bien dit qu'elle l'a utilisé pour matérialiser un piano ?

Sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en même temps.

\- Exact, pourquoi ? Où est le problème ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara avec certitude.

\- Elle ne peut pas s'être servie d'un Mélodium. C'est tout simplement impossible. Son utilisation nécessite d…

Le mage aux runes fut violemment interrompu par une chaise qui se fracassa _aimablement_ à côté d'eux, ce qui les fit sursauter et renverser la moitié de leur verre. Leur conversation venait d'être totalement écartée par leur surprise et ils s'énervèrent en voyant que la bagarre entre mage n'avait toujours pas cessée et prenait visiblement trop d'ampleur. Non mais ils abusaient, là !

Leur attention se reporta sur un furieux cri de guerre provenant de Natsu. Ce dernier avait enflammé son poing et s'élançait vers eux à vive allure, probablement un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool lui aussi.

\- Zephyyyyyyr ! hurla-t-il, autan abruti que d'habitude aux yeux de Luxus et qui n'en avait pas après le blond cette fois-ci, mais bien après la petite nouvelle.

Il semblait chaud bouillant après la raclée que lui avait pourtant mise Erza. Ils devinèrent sans mal que la chaise provenait de lui et qu'il fonçait tête baissée vers la seule brune de leur table. Apparemment, il tenait toujours à se battre contre elle pour tester son fameux « don ». D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, Zephyr avait pourtant toujours refusé ses propositions de duel, fuyant parfois la salle pour qu'il ne s'obstine pas et qu'il abandonne. Sauf que là, elle n'était pas en mesure de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il était chiant d'insister comme ça !

\- Laisse là, idiot… dit Evergreen avec agacement. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort ?

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais la réveiller !

Evidemment dis comme ça, ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'avançait bien trop vite vers la jeune fille, ne réalisant apparemment pas qu'elle était ivre morte et étalée à moitié sur la table. Agacé, Luxus songea à calmer les ardeurs de cette allumette en un éclair, mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin.

Car le poing enflammé du mage venait de se faire intercepter par une autre main qui avait instantanément stoppé son attaque, qui plus est, une main pour le moins inattendue.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Lâcheté

Et voilà le 20ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Il va y avoir un peu d'action dans celui-là ( il était temps ! On est à Fairy Tail, quand même !)

Merci beaucoup à **Matirudo-san**, **Sonata Fuling **et **Oska-pollock** pour leur review 3

Bonne lecture ! (*°w°*)

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

_._

**Chapitre XX : Lâcheté**

Zephyr s'était endormie bien avant que sa tête ne rencontre le bois de la table. Elle était tombée dans une léthargie qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un sommeil normal. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à un rêve, ni même à la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé une fois qu'elle eut terminé son sixième verre. Zephyr se sentait flotter dans le courant de ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus de logique, de sens, d'envers et d'endroits. Plus de couleur, plus rien. Seulement l'impression d'être dans une chambre obscure, comme si elle était aveugle, et où la gravité terrestre ne s'appliquait plus. Elle ne sentait même plus son propre corps. Il n'y avait plus que ses propres émotions, qui résonnaient en son être et ressurgissaient parfois délicieusement… ou douloureusement : elle y retrouvait la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'avait traversé en perdant Lys, l'amour et la reconnaissance envers la guilde et ses membres pour l'avoir accueilli… mais il y avait aussi en elle, refoulé aux limites de sa conscience, une redoutable bestialité et une faim insatiable. Elle éprouvait l'envie de tuer, la volupté de gouter au sang encore chaud d'un être vivant et de s'en délecter.

Elle les reconnu sans mal : c'était ses ténèbres, sa part obscure. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une double personnalité, un être dont elle n'avait rien en commun hormis le même corps. Une part d'elle qu'elle avait toujours reniée, que Lysandre avait réussi à maintenir à distance avec sa joie lumineuse et qu'il avait même réussit à lui faire oublier pendant près de six ans.

Mais alors qu'elle flottait, son esprit semblait plus ouvert, plus détendu à cause de l'alcool. Plus enclin à la méditation. Elle spéculait lentement… et la dure réalité la frappa.

Il n'y avait pas deux personnes dans son corps… mais une seule. C'était _sa_ nature, elle _était_ démoniaque. Elle pouvait continuer de se mentir pour se sentir humaine, mais sous son déguisement, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Lys avait tenté de faire d'elle l'une des siens, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place dans cette société. Elle savait que ces pulsions sanguinaires faisaient partie intégrante d'elle et qu'elle avait beau vouloir se les justifier en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une seconde personnalité… ce n'était qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle, depuis toujours. C'était elle qui mourraient d'envie de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un humain, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Boire du sang était un besoin naturel, tout comme les hommes buvaient de l'eau pour subsister. Elle avait été conçue ainsi.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pour autant se voir comme un monstre. Car c'était aussi elle qui, depuis toujours, luttait contre ces pulsions et cette frénésie. C'était elle qui malgré sa nature d'arme de destruction massive, avait combattu ses envies pendant des années en buvant du sang animal et n'avait pas tué ne serait-ce qu'un seul humain. Elle se détendit en réalisant cela, comme si elle venait d'inspirer une immense bouffé d'air frais. Ces pensées lui faisaient du bien, lui permettant de faire la paix avec elle-même.

Oui, c'était vrai… Elle n'avait jamais tué personne.

_« …Sauf peut-être Lysandre… »_

Elle fut de nouveau submergée par une vague d'émotion qu'elle refoula difficilement. La culpabilité était vraiment un sentiment tortueux... De plus, cet étrange sommeil lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans une boite avec ses sentiments, confrontée à eux sans aucune échappatoire… et cela l'incita à songer à sa situation actuelle.

Elle était à l'intérieur d'elle-même ? C'était décidément de plus en plus étrange... Cela lui rappelait la torpeur dans laquelle elle se sentait sombrer quand elle perdait le contrôle lors des nuits de Nouvelles Lunes. La bière l'avait plongé dans un état d'inconscience avancée, trop avancée même.

Elle continua de se détendre pour mieux apprécier cette léthargie, baissant lentement mais surement sa garde humaine, et ses instincts de démon en profitèrent pour resurgir et prendre un peu plus de place en elle. Elle oublia lentement les motivations qui lui interdisaient de blesser un humain, menaçant de la faire basculer dans la noirceur de ses envies. Elle avait si faim… et le sang humain était si délicieux… tellement plus que celui d'un animal. Après tout, puisqu'elle née ainsi, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en priver ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas recouvrir son apparence originelle qu'elle s'obstinait, même dans l'inconscience, à brider ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de gouter au fluide vermeil que son corps convoitait tant ?

Son esprit vagabonda ainsi quelques instants, puis prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle pensait, elle se gifla mentalement et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, chassant ces envies qui la charmaient comme le sommeil envouterait quelqu'un d'épuisé. Si elle se laissait sombrer dans cette noirceur, elle allait se perdre... et perdre le contrôle.

Non… Elle devait se ressaisir.

Il fallait qu'elle se réveille !

Elle perçut soudain une lueur briller quelque part dans cette océan de ténèbres. Une aura d'une forte puissance se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, mais c'était étrange… Elle semblait extérieur au rêve, étant peut être une perception provenant du monde réel. Et elle provenait… de derrière elle ? Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers la source de la menace qui lui fonçait droit dessus, se préparant à la contrer. La chambre noire dans laquelle elle s'était perdue disparue aussitôt pour faire apparaitre le décor de la guilde et lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à se réveiller… et qu'elle tenait dans sa paume le poing fumant de Natsu.

La stupéfaction de la démone fut immense, si bien que son visage afficha la même surprise que celle du mage dragon. Pourtant, au contact de ce geste agressif, elle ressentit une indescriptible excitation, ses muscles fourmillant d'impatience de se jeter dans le combat que le rose avait apparemment essayé d'engager. Il fallait dire que lui aussi était ébahit : Zephyr s'était retournée à une allure incroyable et avait stoppé son attaque avec une seule main, dissipant ses flammes dans le creux de la sienne. Effectivement, il les avait sentis _glisser_ sur la peau immunisée de la brune avant de s'éteindre en un « pschitt » évoquant une flammèche de bougie étouffée entre deux doigts. Son sort avait été parfaitement contré !

Quelques mètres derrière eux, le Raijin et son leader balafré étaient encore sous le choc, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir ! La brune qui quelques secondes auparavant dormait tranquillement s'était redressée, avait quitté la table et bloqué l'attaque avec une vitesse et une force sidérante. Ne l'ayant jamais fréquenté auparavant, ils avaient déduit des rumeurs courant à son sujet qu'elle possédait un faible niveau d'expérience combative... Sauf que malgré son ivresse, ses mouvements avaient été remarquablement fluides et elle avait quitté le banc où elle était assise sans même effleurer Fried ou Bixrow assis à côté d'elle. Ses gestes regorgeaient d'expérience et leur démontrèrent immédiatement que Zephyr était bien plus que la petite combattante qu'elle avait laissé croire.

Luxus ne sut pourquoi, mais le souvenir d'une phrase lui revint immédiatement en mémoire…

_**\- Sache qu'un secret l'est parfois pour une bonne raison.**_

Ce souvenir le laissa sceptique. Il ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance quand il en avait parlé avec Zephyr… Mais quelque chose le titillait à présent. Avait-elle essayé de leur cacher ses capacités ou bien était-elle tout simplement trop humble pour le leur révéler ? Mystère… Zephyr semblait décidément cacher bien des choses. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à l'alcool de garder des secrets : il les révélait tous. Et ce soir-là, elle venait elle-même de se trahir.

La jeune fille avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme elle était ivre, sa conscience avait brièvement passé les directives de son corps à ses instincts de prédateur pour pouvoir stopper l'attaque du rose. Le plus étrange, c'était que son mouvement lui était venu comme ça, automatiquement, comme lorsqu'elle pourchassait et traquait sa proie. C'était un réflexe plus animal qu'humain... Seulement il y avait un gros problème : elle n'était pas dans un contexte de chasse.

Elle laissa tomber sa main, puis plongea un regard perdu dans celui de son _adversaire_, qui lui sourit radieusement en reculant d'un bond et se mettant en garde. Natsu semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle était.

\- Aller, un combat, juste tous les deux ! Je veux voir jusqu'où tu es invulnérable face à moi… Et ensuite, je te battrais !

Si ces quelques mots sonnèrent avec défi pour Natsu, ils eurent l'effet d'une piqure de rappel sur Zephyr. Déraisonnée par l'alcool, une mystérieuse envie lui soufflait de se lancer dans ce duel et d'en découdre… Mais la jeune hybride comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait à tout prix refouler la fébrilité qui hantait son corps et renoncer à ses envies sanglantes qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans un contexte autre que la chasse. De plus, elle n'était pas en état de se contrôler : elle risquerait même de se transformer à cause de l'excitation du combat, comme cela était déjà arrivé lors d'un entrainement avec Lysandre. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'osait pas s'imaginer en train de se battre contre l'un de ses amis et le blesser… même contre une tête brulée comme lui.

Elle éprouva l'envie de s'enfuir en courant, de partir loin d'eux pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire de gaffe… Mais elle eut l'impression que cette fuite sonnerait comme un aveu. Si elle fuyait, ce serait pour elle comme leur prouver qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose… Même saoule, elle devait trouver une alternative à cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se battre non-plus… Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement décliner l'invitation ? Elle s'en tint donc à sa réputation pacifiste et malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, pivota en ignorant le rose du regard pour retourner s'assoir comme si de rien était. Pour la forme, elle prit dans ses mains son verre vide et ne prêta même pas attention aux quatre autres personnes attablées qui avaient opté pour un écrasant silence et la dévisageaient intensément, ne sachant pas quoi dire après ce qu'ils venaient d'assister.

Mais Natsu semblait sérieusement tenir à cette confrontation et il trépigna en s'égosillant.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux jamais te battre ?! Tu as la trouille, espèce de lâche !?

« _Lâche…_ »

Les yeux de l'hybride s'écarquillèrent sous le poids des mots et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son verre. Elle sentit un sentiment lui traverser le ventre comme une lame glacée, sa censure émotive affaiblie à cause de son ivresse. La voix de Raika résonna en son être.

_**«**__** Elle est bien lâche pour une arme de destruction ! **__**»**_

En effet, Natsu venait bien de la traiter de _lâche_.

« _Non, je ne suis pas lâche… _» se rassura-t-elle. «_ Je ne fais qu'éviter le conflit !_ »

Mais au plus profond de la démone, les mots restaient les mêmes. Et ils surent l'atteindre.

Elle sentit peu à peu une honte indescriptible emporter ce qu'il lui restait de sérénité et amener sur le tapis un lot de souvenirs révolus... Car la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie une telle sensation de crainte et de faiblesse était lors de la mort de Lysandre. Elle avait eu peur et ne s'était pas relevée alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, elle ne l'avait pas averti alors que le train lui fonçait dessus… Et sa lâcheté avait couté la vie à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Ces mots tombèrent comme une sentence pour elle, insupportables et cruels… comme si on l'accusait.

Car c'était indéniablement une accusation, celle d'un crime qu'elle avait commis et où elle s'était trahie _ce jour-là_ en refusant de combattre. Et Natsu _osait_ lui rappeler cette dure vérité.

La démone perçut son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et sa chaleur corporelle augmenter dangereusement, l'entrainant dans une colère fiévreuse. Elle sentit ce qu'il lui restait de self-control dans son état fébrile lui glisser entre les doigts, puis un amer sentiment bestial monopolisa ses muscles et lui donnant l'insatiable envie de massacrer quelque chose. Mais pas dans le but de se nourrir… Seulement dans celui d'ôter la vie. Juste pour pouvoir prouver qu'elle n'était pas lâche et qu'elle savait très bien se battre.

Juste pour le prouver à un certain Raijuu… et pour se le prouver aussi.

Désormais incapable de différencier le bien du mal, elle ne chercha même plus à résister aux effets de l'alcool, qui la plongea dans un état plus enclin à laisser davantage de place à ses envies démoniaques, qu'elle refoulait en général sous sa forme _officielle_. Voyant son humanité faiblir face à autant de sentiments négatifs, sa véritable nature reprit ses droits sur elle et lui fit perdre en partie conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, exactement comme à son retour d'Harujion. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas à cause de la Nouvelle Lune : Zephyr venait d'elle-même accepter la noirceur qui la grignotait. Et ce n'étaient plus sur ses mots qu'elle perdait le contrôle : c'était sur son âme. Elle se sentait glisser dans une animosité consumante et ne parvint pas à lutter, ses pulsions prenant les directives de son corps même s'il était encore humain alors qu'un incontrôlable bellicisme monopolisait son être.

Elle voulait se battre… Elle devait se battre !

Ses mains se serrèrent tellement que son verre se brisa dans sa paume, faisant tressaillir Evergreen. Les morceaux n'entaillèrent pourtant pas sa peau qui avait suivi son changement d'humeur et s'était recouverte de ses écailles invisibles. Elle se retourna lentement vers Natsu, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard noir. Comme beaucoup des autres membres continuaient de se battre, personne ne se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, hormis ceux ayant été témoins de la scène depuis le début. Ils regardaient, troublés, une redoutable agressivité sur le visage habituellement neutre de la Zephyr qui avait toujours fait preuve d'un calme légendaire.

Le balafré, lui, y retrouva la même expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de la jeune fille dans le train la nuit dernière, et malgré son inquiétude quant aux évènements qui étaient sur le point de se produire, il éprouva une curiosité malsaine qui le rendit impatient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Voyant son bellicisme revenir au galop, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'obtenir des réponses sur les étranges évènements de la veille. Car même s'il lui avait pardonné, il ne cessait pas pour autant de se poser des questions.

_«__ Cana a eu bien raison de la faire boire, en fait… __»_songea-t-il malgré lui.

Réalisant qu'il venait de trouver les mots justes, un sourire narquois étira le coin des lèvres de Natsu et ce dernier redoubla de provocations.

\- Eh oui, trouillarde ! Tu essaies de te défiler ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi ?!

_**\- Quelle trouillarde, cette petite Zephyr !**_

La voix de Raika résonna à nouveau pour se superposer à celle du mage. Et ce fut la réflexion de trop.

Dans un mouvement brusque et impulsif, la concernée posa ses mains sur la table et se redressa pour s'apprêter à la quitter.

\- Tu devrais rester assise, lui conseilla Evergreen. Ce type est un idiot fini…

Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention, l'ignorant royalement, et pivota pour se mettre à marcher dans la direction de son _ennemi_. Altérée par la hargne, sa raison ne lui rappelait même plus qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se battre car cela pourrait trahir sa couverture humaine. Elle voulait simplement le vaincre et se prouver qu'elle n'était pas lâche … et donc, au fond, qu'elle était en mesure de vaincre Raika.

Elle avait un péché à effacer de sa conscience : sa propre faiblesse.

A ce moment-là et dans l'état dans lequel elle était, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible pour le prouver : Il n'y avait plus que la violence, la même que celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée, la même que celle qui l'avait arraché de son frère. Il n'y avait pas d'autres émotions à éprouver que de la haine, de la rage… du ressentiment. Elle sentit aussitôt quelque chose en elle s'en _nourrir_, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide à la place de son cœur brisé en mille morceaux… Et ce qu'il en restait avait été balayé par l'amertume qu'elle portait au démon à la malédiction foudroyante.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait, son ivresse manqua de lui faire retrouver son corps originel. Comme lorsqu'elle avait combattu le singe géant dans la matinée, le besoin d'intimider son adversaire lui donnait envie de se retransformer et d'étirer ses ailes pour paraitre plus imposante face à lui… Afin de le voir détaler comme le Balkan et lui faire éprouver la honte qui la transperçait de part en part. Mais heureusement, bien qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle conserva son déguisement par force de l'habitude.

Natsu, interprétant son mouvement comme le gong d'un ring, se dirigea lui aussi vers elle. Zephyr s'arrêta et le fixa d'un regard incroyablement froid et rigide, comme si son visage était figé dans le temps et dépourvu d'émotion. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, la tension qui émanait d'eux masquée par le tapage que faisaient les autres membres qui se battaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Aller ! fit joyeusement la mage de feu en s'étirant les bras et faisant craquer quelques-unes de ses articulations. Voyons voir ce que tu v…

Mais Natsu ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Zephyr s'était projetée vers lui à une vitesse surprenante et lui avait décroché un violent coup de poing en pleine figure avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Le mage tomba à la renverse mais se redressa facilement pour prendre du recul, passant le dos de sa main sur le méchant bleu qui était en train d'apparaitre sur sa joue. Le gémissement surpris que poussa Natsu fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention des autres et faire cesser les quelques combats. Les regards se posèrent alors sur la fine silhouette de la petite nouvelle, et certains s'en retrouvèrent même bouche bée. La guilde entière fut interdite face au comportement inexpliqué de la jeune brune, mais aussi par la force dont elle venait de faire preuve. Ils l'avaient toujours connu délicate et fragile, refusant les combats en optant pour un pacifisme exemplaire, et ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité les laissa muets.

En fait, l'effet de surprise aurait été à peu près le même si Carla s'était tout à coup transformée en Panther Lily pour brandir l'épée Musica contre Wendy.

\- Elle n'est pas si fragile que ça, en fait ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gajil en ricanant, toujours heureux de voir quelqu'un remettre à sa place la _Salamandre_.

Natsu, lui, ne semblait que purement hystérique.

\- Quelle droite ! s'écria-t-il d'une sorte de joie naïve du combattant. Je savais que tu cachais bien ton jeu… C'est rare qu'une personne dépourvue de magie possède une telle force !

L'image de l'assassin de Lys avait envahi l'esprit de Zephyr et il lui semblait presque que le garçon possédait à présent deux cornes et que son corps était recouvert d'un pelage doré hérissé par l'électricité. Hantée par le souvenir de Raika, elle soufflait comme une bête en murmurant en boucle les mots sur lequel sa conscience butait.

\- Je ne suis pas _lâche_…

Elle ne percevait même pas la douleur qui parcourait l'articulation de sa main après le coup, l'ignorant facilement avec toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle enrageait et avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, inconsciemment consumée par le désir de prouver sa supériorité face au Raijuu, sa bête noire, contre laquelle elle s'imaginait en train se battre. Son corps en tremblait, comme transit et piégé dans un blizzard glacial.

Sans prévenir, le rose inspira profondément et la température de l'air sembla tout à coup augmenter.

\- Hurlement…

\- Putain Natsu, pas de magie ici ! s'écria Grey qui était en train de se rhabiller après l'interruption de son affrontement avec Elfman. Tu vas mettre le feu à la guilde !

Mais trop tard, car un puissant jet de flamme sortit de sa bouche.

\- …Du dragon de feu !

Il y avait désormais de plus en plus de chance que lorsque le Maitre rentrerait à la guilde après sa réunion, il n'y ait plus de guilde du tout…

Les flammes se rapprochèrent rapidement de leur cible, mais à la surprise générale, Zephyr s'élança droit vers l'attaque… avant de la traverser comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple brume, une chaleur mordante engourdissant tout de même la surface de son épiderme. Les membres soupirèrent de soulagement en se rappelant qu'elle était immunisée face à la magie, et ils se mirent à regarder le combat avec captivation, tous curieux d'observer son fameux « don » à l'oeuvre et de savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait tenir tête à la pire tête brulée de la guilde. Ils en oublièrent même de les séparer alors qu'ils menaçaient de détruire le bâtiment.

La démone ne perdit pas davantage de temps et se propulsa vers lui, esquivant l'une de ses attaques enflammées qui glissa de nouveau sur elle sans pour autant épargner ses vêtements, qui brulèrent et se déchirèrent à certains endroits. Natsu grogna de frustration, mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence devant la véracité de l'existence de son immunité : l'Eternano était inefficace contre elle, comme de l'eau inévitablement déviée sur une surface imperméable. Il aurait beau essayer autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, il assimila finalement le fait qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais de cette manière.

Troublé par la totale inutilité de sa magie, il remarqua à peine que la jeune fille était arrivée à sa hauteur. Pris de court par cette vitesse, il chercha à rétablir sa garde mais cet effort fut vain car elle l'avait déjà pénétré, le rendant incapable de contrer le prochain coup. Elle écarta alors ses jambes et le projeta par un formidable grand écart vers le bar, où étaient accoudés quelques spectateurs qui durent se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un Natsu volant. Le comptoir fut aussitôt pulvérisé par la violente chute du garçon et ce dernier resta quelques secondes avachi, refroidit par l'attaque, avant de se redresser comme si de rien n'était pour charger à son tour. Il carra la mâchoire et ses poings se crispèrent.

Elle avait vraiment pris l'affrontement au sérieux, alors il s'engagea à faire de même.

Concevant que Zephyr savait dangereusement bien se servir de ses jambes et qu'elle était très rapide, il en prit note et cette attention lui valut d'anticiper sa prochaine attaque. La démone se propulsa en effet vers l'avant et se laisser glisser sur le sol, ramenant ses pieds devant elle pour faucher douloureusement les chevilles de son adversaire. Attendant le dernier moment, le chasseur de dragon sauta pour l'esquiver et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, la prenant par surprise en atteignant ainsi un angle mort. Ne crachant pas sur l'occasion, il concentra son énergie dans ses bras et laissa la gravité la ramener vers elle : puisque la magie n'aurait pas d'effet sur elle, il la vaincrait avec sa seule force physique !

Des flammes sortirent de son coude pour donner de la puissance à son prochain coup qui lui ne serait pas enflammée, et il abattit sans se retenir son poing sur la joue de la brune qui venait tout juste de se rétablir pour lui faire face.

\- Ergo du dragon de feu ! hurla-t-il pour la forme, satisfait qu'une de ses attaques l'ait enfin atteinte.

L'impact fut terrible et Zephyr sentit le reste de son corps valser pour être projeté par terre. Il y eu quelques inspiration surprises parmi les mages - dont on reconnut sans mal Lucy et Wendy - mais leur inquiétude ne dura pas longtemps car la jeune démone se releva souplement pour prendre un peu de recul, une douleur sournoise traversant sa joue gauche.

Natsu était fort, vraiment très fort. Un seul coup avait suffi pour le lui prouver.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire : cela ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment hargneux qui grandissait en elle. Une profonde colère entravait son jugement et son corps menaçait continuellement de reprendre sa forme originelle. Il lui serait tellement plus simple de le battre ainsi… Et puis, pourquoi s'obligeait-elle à garder cette apparence humaine ? Pourquoi devait-elle se cacher?

Elle était terriblement excitée, mais elle réussit pourtant une nouvelle fois à refouler l'envie de se transformer. C'en fut presque un miracle.

Natsu sentit son poing lui faire mal après le coup, les phalanges légèrement entaillée comme si sa main venait de rencontrer quelque chose de plus ferme que de la peau, une véritable surface bétonnée… comme des écailles invisibles par exemple. Il n'y prêta pourtant pas plus attention et se relança dans le duel. Il avait trouvé comment l'atteindre, et il comptait bien exploiter cette faiblesse. Une attaque similaire à la dernière allait atteindre la jeune fille, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose dans sa façon de combattre changea brutalement et elle bondit sur le côté pour envoyer son genou dans son abdomen. Le magicien sentit le choc remonter dans son corps pour le traverser en une douloureuse vibration interne. Le souffle coupé, il s'éloigna pour récupérer et en cet instant, il comprit alors que Zephyr était bien plus forte que l'idée qu'il s'en faisait déjà. Sa dernière attaque avait largement surpasser les précédentes en terme de puissance, comme si elle retenait ses coups depuis le début du combat et qu'elle venait enfin de cessé de se retenir. Qui aurait donc cru qu'une fille à l'apparence si fragile et ne pratiquant pas la magie serait dotée d'une telle puissance ?!

Choqué, il ne réagit même pas quand elle s'élança vers lui et qu'elle redoubla ses attaques, se contentant de les parer pour pouvoir observer le curieux phénomène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable qui venait de changer dans la façon de se battre de la brune, aussi bien dans sa force que dans ses mouvements. Ses gestes et ses déplacements étaient devenus étonnamment fluides, lui donnant l'impression de se battre contre un animal… Si bien qu'il lui était à présent impossible de les prédire. En fait, la force latente de la démone était en train de ressortir en même temps que la haine qu'elle portait au Raijuu, ainsi que ses instincts de démon. Elle mixait inconsciemment l'expérience qu'elle avait acquiert en se battant contre Lys avec celle qu'elle avait obtenu durant ses longues années de chasse et de traque… Mais réprimant d'ordinaire sa puissance sous son corps d'humain, elle ne faisait à présent plus preuve d'aucune retenue. Elle avait largement franchi les limites qu'elle s'était fixée pour la préservation de son secret, et la bestialité qui aurait fait d'elle « l'Arme » des démons ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec elle.

Elle était là pour en découdre et abattre son adversaire qui s'était ri d'elle en la traitant de lâche…

Elle était là pour faire un massacre.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, elle attrapa l'un des poignets de Natsu et l'attira vers elle dans un geste instinctif. Ses fines oreilles perçurent aussitôt les battements de son cœur et son sang palpitant dans l'artère de son cou… et le brusque désir d'y planter ses crocs vint la chatouiller. Bref reflexe de ce qu'il lui restait de raison dans son état, elle trouva le moyen de repousser son envie en balançant à nouveau son genou afin de l'éloigner d'elle, visant cette fois le dessous de sa mâchoire. Le choc le souleva du sol et elle lâcha son poignet pour le laisser lourdement tomber à la renverse. Dès que le jeune homme fut à terre, elle profita du fait qu'il soit sonné pour se poster sur lui en appuyant de tout son poids sur ses hanches avant de le ruer de coups, des griffes menaçant à présent de percer ses doigts pour remplacer ses ongles. Des cris furieux franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'aucun mage n'eut le temps de voir les deux canines blanches qui commençaient à en dépasser.

Personne dans le bâtiment n'osa réagir face à cette démonstration de rage, trop stupéfaits par ce qu'il était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. La scène avait quelque chose de surréelle qui happait leur regard et les hypnotisait. Natsu n'était pourtant pas vaincu, loin de là, mais lui aussi était tellement choqué qu'il n'en parvenait plus à se défendre, oubliant complètement de maintenir sa garde ou même de riposter. Son sourire avait totalement disparu et il lui sembla que ce n'était plus Zephyr qui se tenait face à elle, mais _quelque chose_ d'autre. Les traits de son visage déformé par sa colère l'avaient totalement transformé et même son odeur semblait avoir changé, lui faisant respirer de l'agressivité pure…

Elle enragea et leva son poing en concentrant son énergie, se préparant à frapper avec puissance.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS _LÂCHE_ ! hurla-t-elle avec véhémence. JE NE SUIS _PLUS_ _LÂCHE_ !

Mais soudain, elle sentit son geste se suspendre au-dessus de sa tête, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Une forte poigne tenait fermement son bras pour l'empêcher de s'abattre et excédée qu'on ose la déranger, elle fit pivoter son torse pour chercher à frapper l'intrus avec sa main libre.

Elle s'immobilisa quand elle reconnut la personne face à elle.


	22. Chapitre 21 - La soirée dérape

Et voilà le 21ème chapitre ! \\(°w°)/

Pardon pour le retard ! *évite un shuriken*

Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé les mises à jour ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ces changements… Et si c'est vraiment le cas, je me suiciderais probablement avant que vous ne parveniez à enfoncer la porte de chez moi pour m'attacher par les pieds à une voiture et me trainer à travers la France entière.

Bon sinon, voilà deux chapitres où des mains volent le suspense… Mais ça y est, c'est finit maintenant X)

**oskapollock** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Merci et bonne lecture ! (*°w°*)

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**.**

**Chapitre XXI : La soirée dérape**

\- Tu devrais t'arrêter là, fit remarquer Luxus de sa voix placide. Tu es complètement saoule…

Sous le regard interrogateur du Raijin, l'homme avait quitté la table et avait empêché Zephyr de porter son coup. L'une de ses mains enserrait fermement le poignet prêt à s'abattre de la brune… Et il fut surprit de devoir recourir à une certaine force pour le faire.

Personne n'avait osé réagir, tous trop choqués pour faire autre chose qu'écarquiller les yeux… Mais lui, il avait déjà été confronté à cette furie la veille et était par conséquent moins interloqué qu'eux. Il avait fait traîner les choses par curiosité mais voyant la situation empirer, un pressentiment l'avait incité à la refouler et il avait jugé bon de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, étant apparemment le seul en mesure de le faire.

Natsu, qui était toujours bloqué sous sa jeune adversaire, se contentait d'observer ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de lui, aussi bien abasourdit par le comportement de la fille que celui du balafré qui avait choisi d'intervenir. La concernée avait tourné le buste pour faire face à celui qui osait interférer mais s'était immobilisée quand leur regard s'étaient croisés. Ils passèrent d'interminables secondes à se dévisager, alors que Zephyr semblait hésiter à le frapper lui aussi. Son visage d'ordinaire si serein affichait une surprise non dissimulée mais il était aussi crispé de colère, présentant un surplus d'émotions bien plus agressives que celles contre lesquelles il avait été confronté dans le train. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans le fond de ses yeux bleus, qui lui évoquèrent alors davantage ceux d'une bête que ceux d'un être humain, la rendant méconnaissable. Elle haletait, mais pas d'épuisement : elle semblait frustrée, enragée, comme si les simples mots de Natsu l'avaient touché comme un poignard et l'avait blessée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu aux provocations du mage de feu, elle qui était de nature si imperturbable, et comment cela avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. On aurait dit qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus, qu'elle était submergée par ses sentiments. Elle menaçait même de le cogner lui aussi, sa main libre étant en position d'attaque… Ce qui était étonnant venant de quelqu'un probablement aussi pacifiste que Wendy.

Le blond avait en tête une idée bien précise en choisissant d'intervenir. Il s'était souvenu du changement radical d'humeur de Zephyr lorsqu'il avait brièvement utilisé son pouvoir pour la faire baisser d'un ton dans le train. Il ne pouvait chasser l'image de son visage apeuré et la façon dont être confrontée à sa peur l'avait soudainement calmé, presque « réveillée »…

Un petit éclair jaillit alors des muscles de son bras pour parcourir la peau immunisée face à la magie de la jeune fille. Et il eut l'effet escompté.

Elle ne reçut évidemment aucun dommage, mais cette brève sensation ramena aussitôt le souvenir d'une autre, beaucoup plus douloureuse.

« _La Malédiction de la foudre…_ »

Zephyr arracha son poignet de la main qui le tenait et bondit sur plusieurs mètres pour reculer et s'éloigner de lui, sa peur aillant été palpable pendant ce bref instant. A la surprise générale, l'expression furieuse de son visage laissa place à de l'affolement et son esprit combatif semblait s'être complètement effondré, la lueur hargneuse dans son regard ayant été dissipée comme un vulgaire voile brumeux soufflé par une tempête. Elle semblait hagarde, comme si elle se réveillait tout juste d'un cauchemar… Luxus ressentit à son tour l'étrange impression de sentir sa magie _déviée_ en entrant en contact avec le corps insensible à l'Eternano de la nouvelle fée, mais… quelque chose l'interloqua. Il ne trouvait pas que cette sensation pouvait être décrite comme un _glissement_ de sa magie, d'immunité ou d'imperméabilité… Mais plutôt de sa dissipation. Il avait l'impression que sa petite attaque avait été annulée, comme si elle avait réagi au contact de la brune avant de mystérieusement disparaitre…

« _Etrange…_ »

Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas d'avantage sur ce détail et, voyant qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, lança un regard satisfait pour faire aussitôt volte-face et se diriger vers la table qu'il avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt sans pour autant faire mine d'aider Natsu à se relever.

Sous le choc, Zephyr regarda lentement autour d'elle pour constater que tous les membres présents la dévisageaient. Reby, Bixrow, Lucy, Readers… même Aska qui n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle avec ses parents. Ils semblaient tous aussi bouleversés qu'elle mais étrangement, ils se dispersèrent et se remirent rapidement à leurs beuveries avec un calme surprenant. Les combats entre amis étaient certes chose courante à Fairy Tail, mais il était beaucoup moins courant que quelqu'un considéré comme l'un des membres les plus faibles possède en fait de surprenantes capacités martiales. Zephyr était une pacifiste au beau milieu d'une joyeuse bande de combattants dégénérés, alors on pouvait facilement lui pardonner de ne pas en avoir parlé… Mais il était évidemment qu'après cette démonstration de force, beaucoup allait venir lui poser des questions.

Pourtant, malgré le danger que cela représentait pour le secret qu'elle s'acharnait à préserver, l'attention de la démone n'était pour le moment pas focalisée sur ce problème-là.

Ses sensations lui revenaient lentement : une lueur de lucidité encore étouffée par son ivresse, la douleur qui traversait sa joue gauche après le coup porté par Natsu, ainsi que celle présente dans ses mains après l'avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises… Doucement, elle était en train de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle était redevenue belliqueuse, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une question de perte de contrôle car ce n'était pas à cause de la Nouvelle Lune : elle l'était devenue de son plein gré. Même si ses jugements avaient été entravés par son ivresse, elle avait consciemment accepté la haine qui l'a rongeait : elle se l'était pourtant interdit car elle refusait d'être comme les démons qui l'avaient engendré… Mais les faits ne mentaient pas : elle venait tout juste de ne faire qu'un avec la bête sanguinaire qui reposait en elle et cela relevait du miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas transformée devant eux.

La fièvre était passée à présent, mais elle n'osait plus bouger, figée comme une statue et terrifiée à l'idée que ses bras ne soient pas totalement débarrassés de leur fureur. Elle tremblait légèrement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, une terrible sensation lui tenait douloureusement le ventre et lui donnait l'impression de s'être prit un coup dans l'estomac : la culpabilité, encore...

Elle se sentit trahie par son propre corps. Trahit par ce corps qui se voulait humain, mais qui finalement demeurait régit par des pulsions violentes.

La démone sursauta quand elle réalisa qu'Erza se tenait devant elle et l'appelait depuis un moment pour la sortir de ses pensées. Tout le monde avait eu le temps de remarquer le bref éclair qu'avait envoyé le balafré, mais la femme à l'armure avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Luxus était intervenu, lui qui d'ordinaire se contentait d'être spectateur et se fichait pas mal des affrontements entre mages. Elle mourait également d'envie de savoir pourquoi Zephyr lui avait menti, mais elle était surtout inquiète de la voir rester figée ainsi sur place avec un air presque effrayé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rousse en observant l'expression paniquée de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, mais pratiquement rien n'en sorti, ses paroles bloquées au fond de sa gorge.

\- Je… Je…

Son regard s'attarda sur le décor carbonisé de la guilde, puis finit par se poser sur Natsu qui venait tout juste de se relever. Inquiète, elle le détailla soigneusement : il était couvert de bleus, mais ils étaient superficiels et heureusement le rose avait l'air en pleine forme. Elle se souvenait vaguement de son visage souriant et provocateur d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, mais il avait désormais laissé place à une expression totalement indéchiffrable. Le mage semblait profondément stupéfait, mais également comblé, comme s'il venait de prouver quelque chose.

Il s'avança en trottinant vers elles, tout content.

\- Eh ben dis-donc… T'es vraiment très douée ! fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'une Zephyr qui ne réagit même pas à ce contact, encore statufiée et le dévisageant comme un mort qui sortirait en sifflotant de sa tombe. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à nous cacher ça ?! Tu es probablement l'un des membres les plus prometteurs de la guilde !

Elle n'en répondit rien, ne comprenant même pas comment il faisait pour ne pas s'interroger sur son cas, ou tout simplement pour tenir encore debout. Elle n'était pas seulement choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer : elle en avait terriblement honte. Honte d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid et accepté sa haine, honte d'avoir blessé un ami… mais elle avait surtout honte de la peur qu'elle venait d'éprouver en voyant l'éclair de Luxus.

Malgré la brume opaque dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'alcool, elle se souvenait s'être à la base lancée dans ce combat pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Raika et de sa malédiction foudroyante, et ainsi qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de lâche... Mais le sentiment qui l'avait traversé quelques instants plus tôt n'était autre qu'un effroi tétanisant. Elle se dégoutait, se sentait pathétique… Comment pouvait-elle prétendre vouloir venger son frère si elle tremblait de peur face aux pouvoirs de son pire ennemi ?

La douleur dans son ventre se fit plus violente et persistante, la secouant d'un spasme. Nauséeuse, elle sentit une bile acide lui remonter dans l'estomac. Comprenant que son corps lui répondrait si elle lui donnait des ordres, elle tourna les talons et quitta sans hésiter la guilde en courant sous quelques regards surpris qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer. Elle perçut Erza l'appeler, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, espérant seulement que personne ne la suivrait pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait et si elle allait bien.

Luxus regarda depuis sa table la jeune fille quitter les lieux et se précipiter à l'extérieur où la nuit régnait à présent en maitre, laissant derrière elle une Erza dubitative. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il envoya gentiment balader les quelques curieux qui vinrent lui demander la raison de son intervention, y compris Natsu qui déblatéra qu'il n'avait pas eu de raison pour interrompre le combat d'un autre et que ça ne le regardait pas. Il était presque navré que ce dernier n'ait pas compris que l'issue de leur affrontement aurait été en faveur de la brune s'il s'était poursuivi. Les membres du Raijin, comme à leur habitude, demeuraient respectueusement silencieux et attendaient patiemment que leur chef se décide à leur expliquer les raisons de son acte. Ils le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il le leur avouerait tôt ou tard. Sans souffler mot, ils dévisageaient le grand blond qui, les sourcils froncés, avait égaré son regard quelque part dans son verre et semblaient en pleine réflexion.

A vrai dire, Luxus n'arrivait plus à refouler le nombre incalculable de questions qu'il se posait. Il avait tenté de les ignorer dans l'espoir de terminer la soirée un peu plus paisiblement… mais vainement. L'étrange jeune fille hantait son esprit et il avait beau chercher une échappatoire à ses pensées en fixant les remous de l'alcool dans son verre, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il y avait trop de choses insolites qui émanaient de la frêle silhouette de la petite nouvelle pour qu'il se permette à nouveau de faire une impasse.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait qu'elle soit partie au quart de tour quand Natsu l'avait provoqué, elle qui était d'ordinaire si indifférente à ce genre de remarques – et il pouvait en attester puisqu'il avait passé la journée précédente à tester sa patience. Pendant tout le combat, elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle n'était pas lâche, et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que les mots du rose avaient eu une plus grande portée qu'escompté et l'avaient atteint suffisamment profondément pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid…

«_ Mais alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est emballée hier soir ? _» songea-t-il.

C'était une excellente question. En effet, elle avait dit tout à l'heure que son emportement de la veille n'avait rien avoir avec lui… Mais il était persuadé que ce n'avait pas été un simple coup de sang non plus. Et puis, à aucun moment de la journée il n'avait fait d'allusion à la lâcheté ou quelque chose du genre. Son bellicisme s'était déclaré tardivement, dès que la nuit était tombée. Il ne parvenait plus à refouler les innombrables possibilités qui se présentaient en lui : est-ce que l'un des clients étaient venu lui parler après le concert et avait tenu des propos suffisamment déplaisants pour la plonger dans un tel état ? Ou bien avait-elle croisée une vieille connaissance ?

Toujours plus de questions, et leur fardeau commençait à devenir beaucoup trop encombrant pour sa modeste personne. Il s'était persuadé que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était sans importance et qu'il devait l'oublier… mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il mourrait d'envie de partager ses suspicions. La personne la plus appropriée restait son grand père car il savait rester objectif malgré les circonstances, mais ce dernier était en réunion avec les Maitres des guildes voisines. Son choix se rabattit donc tout naturellement sur le Raijin : il s'en voulait d'avance de les mêler à ça, mais il s'agissait des personnes les plus proches de lui. Il avait confiance en eux et savait qu'en plus de pouvoir en discuter sérieusement, rien ne serait ébruité. Si les doutes qu'il avait sur Zephyr s'avéraient être faux, il ne voulait pas être à l'origine de malencontreuses rumeurs.

Mais à présent, il mourrait d'envie d'éclaircir les mystères qui entouraient la petite nouvelle.

Avant qu'il ne l'accompagne pour sa première mission, il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris des bruits à son sujet, elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, n'essayait jamais de se mêler aux autres et conservait ses distances de manière à ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Un comportement déjà bien suspect et dont pourtant personne ne se souciait… Mais après sa petite démonstration de force, il doutait que ce dernier point ne dure encore longtemps. N'étant membre de la guilde que depuis très récemment, il niait sérieusement le fait qu'elle soit une personne infiltrée ou une espionne - comme Dranbalt à l'époque - car sa venue à Fairy Tail s'était faite par un pur fruit du hasard… Mais la jeune fille semblait cacher malgré tout quelque chose et il se mit en tête de savoir quoi. Elle lui devait bien ça, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille. Et puis… Il y avait un pressentiment qui lui disait que quelque part, il y avait une vérité à faire éclater…

Finalement, il s'extirpa de ses pensées en observant Erza passer un savon à Natsu, et l'homme à la balafre se rendit compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel le combat entre les deux ados avait plongé la guilde : un des piliers de soutient du bâtiment était carbonisé, le bar était anéantit et une bonne partie du sol avait été détruite. Bon nombre de tables et de chaises étaient cassées et il fallait mieux ne pas évoquer les murs, en partie brulés eux aussi. C'était déjà une chance que personne n'ai été blessé par leur altercation. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, ça dépendait du point de vue - la rousse, qui avait décidé d'endosser le rôle de Chevalier Runique, apprit au garçon aux cheveux roses qu'étant à l'origine de ce combat, il devrait en assumer la responsabilité et payer de sa poche les frais de réparations, ce à quoi il répondit d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, pas assez fou pour contredire la mage à l'armure quand elle prenait un ton aussi sérieux. Le Maitre rentrerait bientôt et il ne serait surement pas très ravi d'apprendre que Natsu avait encore fait des siennes, alors il valait mieux pour lui de réparer les dégâts le plus vite possible.

Ce dernier s'assit après avoir reçu sa punition à une table encore capable de tenir sur ses quatre pieds et lâcha un grand soupir, tout de même heureux d'avoir enfin put se frotter à la petite Zephyr.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi forte ! remarqua Happy qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas senti ses coups ! lui répondit-il en souriant, fière d'avoir enfin réussi à être confronté à l'étrange don d'immunité de la jeune fille. Elle est vraiment beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en a l'air !

\- Ouais ! Elle t'a carrément mit une raclée ! pouffa le chat bleu avant d'être fusillé du regard.

Le dragon de feu s'affala sur sa chaise et croisa les bras avec nonchalance, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été atteint par sa remarque.

\- J'ai retenu mes coups et elle en a profité, c'est tout ! se justifia-t-il pour défendre son égo blessé.

L'Exceed hocha la tête en souriant, pas dupe. Il avait conscience de la fiabilité de Natsu dans un combat, mais il savait également que ce dernier avait été aussi statufié que les autres en découvrant les capacités de Zephyr, ce qui avait considérablement réduit sa combativité. S'il y avait été préparé à cela, le chat ne se serait pas sentit capable de prédire l'issue de leur duel.

Lucy les rejoignit bientôt, ainsi que Wendy et Carla. Grey ne tarda pas à venir non plus, comme à son habitude à moitié déshabillé.

\- Alors comme ça, elle nous a leurré sur son propre compte… remarqua le Chasseur de Démon de Glace. En même temps, ça s'explique facilement…

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Natsu d'un ton vif, voyant venir un reproche.

\- Tu passes ton temps à la coller pour qu'elle t'affronte. C'est normal qu'elle ait préféré nous cacher ses capacités !

\- Et ça te pose un problème, l'exhibitionniste ?!

\- C'est toi le problème, tronche de flamme !

-Pervers !

\- Allumette !

\- Ça ne résoudra rien de se battre… tenta de les calmer Wendy d'une petite voix paniquée. Peut-être que c'est tout simplement nous-même qui nous sommes dupés en la croyant faible…

Mais il était déjà trop tard… Les deux mages s'étaient lancés dans un combat à mains nues, apparemment motivés pour détruire ce qu'il restait intact du mobilier.

\- Et c'est repartit… soupira la constellasionniste blonde en se frappant le front dans une mimique désespérée, aussitôt approuvée par Carla.

* * *

Zephyr s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle et s'y était recroquevillée, ne trouvant pas la force de traverser la forêt pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements qui la secouaient, mais elle sentait son esprit dominé par le désir de se cacher. Elle éprouvait surtout le besoin de s'isoler et de disparaitre pendant plusieurs jours, de se terrer dans un coin pour se faire oublier. Sa mémoire semblait prendre un malsain plaisir à répéter en boucle les derniers évènements, et elle se sentait étouffée et oppressée par le poids des regards qui l'avaient observé durant son combat et dont elle ne parvenait plus à se défaire.

Car tous ses yeux rivés sur elle, ce n'était pas comme au concert : de l'admiration et du respect. Non, ce qu'on pouvait y lire, c'était de la stupéfaction, de la fascination et de la curiosité. Contrairement à un chant où elle se dévoilait telle qu'elle était, le combat ne représentait que la surface émergée de l'iceberg. Derrière une voix, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un talent naturel… mais derrière un corps qui se battait, le champ de possibilité s'élargissait pour laisser entrevoir des heures acharnées d'apprentissage, d'expériences et souffrance. Il était évident que dans une guilde où les affrontements étaient monnaie courante, quelques curieux viendraient lui en toucher deux mots et peut-être même, la provoquer comme l'avait Natsu pour tenter leur chance eux aussi. Somme toute, leur regard était devenu une menace pour sa couverture humaine, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs bien entamée d'elle-même durant cette soirée.

Mais plus que tout… Elle avait tellement honte d'elle ! Honte de s'être laissée emportée par ses émotions, honte d'avoir blesser quelqu'un et honte de la lâcheté qui l'avait forcé à bondir loin de Luxus pour échapper à ses éclairs, qui n'avaient pourtant fait qu'effleurer sa peau. La démone ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était déchirée entre peur et incompréhension totale face aux évènements. Comment une simple provocation l'avait conduit à tout cela ? C'était bien la première fois que se permettait de se laisser atteindre de la sorte…

Elle rêvassa quelques instants pour chercher le nœud du problème… Puis tout à coup, comme une illumination soudaine, elle réalisa que c'était également la première fois qu'elle buvait de _l'alcool_.

Elle accusa immédiatement Cana, mais se dit au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas de la faute de la femme aux tarots. Tout était à cause de cette maudite boisson nommée _bière_. Elle en avait beaucoup apprécié le gout et l'odeur, et elle vénérait la sensation de flottement et de liberté qu'elle lui avait procurée avant qu'elle ne se sente happée par le sommeil... Sauf que cela l'avait tellement détendue qu'elle en avait abandonné un de ses principes fondamentaux depuis qu'elle vivait à Magnolia : la discrétion. Boire était peut être agréable, mais cela représentait une nouvelle menace pour le déguisement humain de la démone. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais y retoucher, mais elle n'avait pas pu deviner que d'un simple verre, elle en serait arrivée là ! En temps normal, elle aurait ignoré une personne la traitant le lâche et aurait refoulé ses sentiments, mais l'ivresse avait eu raison d'elle et elle s'était permise de répondre aux provocations. Natsu avait simplement été l'étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres, qu'elle avait au final elle-même rependues à ses pieds une fois ivre.

La douleur qui lui tenait les tripes devint encore plus persistante. Elle culpabilisait tellement que ça lui en soulevait l'estomac… Les seules fois où elle avait vomi résultaient de repas humains trop copieux aux temps où elle essayait encore de savoir si cela pourrait remplacer son régime alimentaire sanguinolent… et même si cela n'était arrivé que très rarement, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle allait rendre ce qu'elle avait bu ce soir-là.

« _Eh bien finalement, je ne la digèrerais pas…_ » fut sa seule pensée cohérente alors qu'elle se tordait en avant tout en s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Introspection

Voici venir le temps ( des rires et des chants ! *comment ça, c'est pas la bonne fin de phrase ?!*) du 22ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Je prends toujours plus de retards dans mes posts, toujours plus de rides et toujours plus de Nutella sur mes tartines… Bref, que du bon !

On va commencer par le plus important : les lecteurs ! Je suis vraiment très touchée de constater que des personnes me suivent toujours malgré l'immense ( que dis-je : l'incommensurable ) retard que j'ai sur cette fanfiction ! Ça vaut ce que ça vaut comme excuse, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie en tant qu'étudiante ( donc toujours moins de temps pour écrire… ) et j'ai également commencé une autre fanfiction que j'essaye de publier en parallèle à celle-ci ( intitulée **Vendetta**, une fic sur les films _Transformers_ de Michael Bay ). Comprenez toutefois que malgré mon extrême lenteur, je compte bien venir à bout de **Nouvelle Lune** un jour ! J'envisage même une deuxième partie ! ( à dans 10 ans ! XD )

Vous allez vouloir me tuer pour ça mais… J'ai encore remis à jour les 21 chapitre :3 Stop ! Posez ces couteaux ! Ces mises à jour n'auront _aucune conséquence_, je vous dis ! C'est juste que j'ai été surprise par la quantité astronomique de fautes grammaticales que j'ai faites en relisant brièvement le dernier chapitre, et je n'ai pu que trouver mon courage à deux mains pour essayer d'éradiquer toutes celles de la fanfiction. Ça m'a pris un temps considérable, mais j'essuie la sueur sur mon front avec fierté : je suis allergique aux fautes et perfectionniste sur les bords ( ce qui dans mon cas n'est pas du tout, du tout, une qualité ) mais je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait !

**kazenoseiren** : Je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à ta review ( ça fait longtemps, mine de rien ^.^' ) alors je te réponds ici :3 = Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pas de couples de prévus pour le moment, seulement des liens familiaux qui se tissent et se renforcent. C'est vrai que Zephyr s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Luxus, et pourtant ce n'était même pas avec lui que cela devait se faire à l'origine ;) Finalement, les circonstances ont fait que c'était plus intéressant que ce soit notre balafré et pas Natsu ! Pour une relation frère et sœur, elle se tient déjà au sein de la guilde et de tous ses membres, mais on verra si je renforcerai les liens entre Zephyr/Raijinshu :)

**oskapollock :** J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras… TwT … Ça fait tellement du bien de lire ça ! J'ai pas les mots ! Dans ce cas, je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

**Cherry : **Merciiiiiiiiii beaucoup ! ^u^ Sache que ta review a été l'élément déclencheur pour faire une pause avec **Vendetta** et reprendre **Nouvelle Lune** :) Pour la peine, voici la suite ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas un très grand chapitre… Mais il va faire bondir l'histoire en avant :)

Bonne lecture !

_Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas ( merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima ) et cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir dans le but de divertir tout en y insérant quelques OCs._

.

**Chapitre XXII : Introspection**

Zephyr se sentit mieux à l'instant même où le liquide doré eut quitté son corps. Encore un peu barbouillée, elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la fontaine de la ville dans l'idée de se rincer la gorge, un léger mal de crâne lui perforant les tempes suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de réfléchir l'esprit tranquille. Elle ressentait à présent très distinctement la douleur causée par ses violents échanges avec le mage de feu, bien que les écailles qui avaient remplacé instinctivement sa peau avaient amorti le choc et elle ne présentait aucune marques ou bleus.

Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, et quand elle passa devant le vieux clocher de la gare pour atteindre la dite fontaine, elle constata qu'il était en fait très tard… ou très tôt. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps en déambulant et il était presque quatre heures du matin ! Face à cela, elle désira encore plus retrouver la tranquillité de son nid, s'y laisser tomber et libérer de ce corps humain ses six ailes qui en étant ainsi rétractées, lui donnaient l'impression de retenir sa respiration. Et puis, la ville l'étouffait… mais elle n'avait pas le courage de marcher jusqu'au bois. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement sous elle, autant dû à la fatigue qu'au faible niveau de son moral qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les pieds. Fuyant les grandes avenues pourtant bien vides, elle retourna se terrer dans une ruelle mais cherchant un peu plus d'espace, décida finalement de grimper sur un toit. Débarrassée de tous ces murs oppressants, la brune s'allongea nonchalamment sur les tuiles, étirant ses bras pour qu'ils soutiennent l'arrière de sa tête puis leva son regard pour chercher un peu de réconfort auprès des étoiles… Vainement, car les lacrimas-lumières de la ville illuminaient le ciel et rendaient impossible toute vision cosmique. Trouvant que les éléments se déchaînaient contre elle en cette même soirée, la démone ne retint pas un soupir et décida finalement de fermer les yeux pour oublier l'environnement urbain qui l'entourait et l'oppressait.

Elle n'avait pas sommeil, plus après le coup de fouet que lui avaient donné les récents événements, sauf que son corps avait besoin de faire une pause. Ses pensées s'étaient un peu éclaircies après qu'elle se soit débarrassée de l'alcool mais malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre son esprit en paix, incapable de détourner son attention des nombreux _imprévus_ qui s'étaient manifestés ces dernières heures et qui la tourmentaient.

Elle avait le cœur lourd, chargé de remords, de peurs et de maux en tout genre… Mais aussi de vérités à faire éclater. A commencer par sa culpabilité.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle s'était battue contre Natsu et l'avait blessé, même si ce n'était que très superficiellement. Le rose ne pouvait guérir une blessure comme Lysandre le faisait autrefois lors de leurs entraînements, et elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible alors qu'elle se remémorait des bleus parsemés ici et là sur le corps du jeune homme. Il l'avait traité de lâche, et incapable de gérer ses émotions à cause de son ivresse, elle avait laissé les mots l'atteindre et s'était battue simplement pour démontrer qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses seraient allées aussi loin, et elle le regrettait tellement… La lâcheté était sa hantise car elle incarnait Raika, le douloureux souvenir de la mort de son frère qui le combattait et de la peur qui l'avait tétanisée sur place alors qu'elle aurait dû combattre elle aussi. Elle, conçue en tant que puissante arme de destruction massive, avait été terrifiée et s'était roulée en boule par terre après une seule décharge alors que Lysandre, le simple humain, s'était rué vers le Raijuu pour l'affronter et en avait encaissé des dizaines. Elle aurait au moins pu l'avertir qu'un train arrivait… Au lieu de cela, elle avait assisté à la scène comme une spectatrice impuissante. Pour elle, elle avait fait preuve de la plus humiliante lâcheté.

Zephyr se souvint des paroles de Maúrnan concernant son infertilité et un rictus dégoûté déforma son visage, fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. Elle haïssait cet être autant que Raika… mais sur le moment, elle n'entrevit que de la vérité dans ses mots. Il avait dit vrai : elle était un démon né à seul fin de détruire, et elle ne pourrait jamais faire autre chose qu'entraîner la désolation autour d'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait tenter pour aller à l'encontre de son destin. Comme l'avait dit son gardien de cellule, elle était un être stérile, incapable de créer quoi que ce soit… Et elle ne serait donc jamais capable de créer d'authentiques liens d'amitié sans qu'un funeste futur ne s'en suive.

Pourtant, et malgré l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée en intégrant Fairy Tail, elle avait finis par s'attacher à ses membres au point de les considérer comme des « amis ». Elle avait finis par aimer l'attention que lui portait Lucy qui faisait tout pour l'intégrer un peu plus, la gentillesse de Readers quand elle venait l'observer dessiner ou la douce innocence d'Aska quand la petit décidait de lui tenir compagnie. La démone s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se lier d'amitié avec quiconque et elle avait pourtant finis par s'attacher à eux au point de refuser la simple idée qu'il leur arrive du mal, qu'il vienne d'elle ou de quelqu'un d'autre... Au point de culpabiliser d'avoir levé la main sur ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa « famille ».

Sauf que cela n'enlevait pas le gouffre qui existait entre elle et les autres, cette disparité solidement ancrée dans ses gènes et qui l'avait condamné avant même qu'elle n'ait choisi de mener une vie humaine. Elle n'avait pas la même position qu'eux dans la chaîne alimentaire, et bien qu'elle était loin de considérer les humains comme des proies, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de lutter contre ses instincts qui ne voyaient en eux que du gibier. Il y avait une bête enfermée en son être, de la pure bestialité qu'elle avait laissée entrevoir cette nuit et elle savait qu'il était inutile de prier pour que personne ne s'en soit aperçu. Elle pressentait déjà que quand elle retournerait à la guilde, une vague de curieux et leurs questions allaient s'abattre sur elle.

Cela serait le coup de grâce à son déguisement humain.

Doucement, ce sentiment s'insinua en elle, la secouant de petits tremblement comme si elle était frigorifiée. La simple idée d'être démasquée par les membres de la guilde l'angoissait, craignant d'être rejetée par ceux qui avaient su se faire une place dans son cœur. Si jamais ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'elle était réellement, ils la haïraient certainement… et en perdant ainsi à nouveau sa famille, elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre cette fois. Son cœur se briserait surement pour toujours.

Elle promena nonchalamment une main sur son front pour chasser quelques mèches qui le lui chatouillaient puis elle la passa sur ses yeux pour les recouvrir, comme si elle cherchait à cacher ses larmes qui ne voudraient apparemment jamais venir. De longues et pénibles minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, alors qu'elle luttait contre ses tremblements et son mal être… Mais elle rendit finalement les armes, se confessant à celui qui avait toujours su la comprendre.

\- Lys, je… J'en ai marre ! murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante, alors que l'absence de bras enserrant sa taille pour la rassurer rendait la réalité plus cruelle encore. J'en ai marre de me cacher, marre de mentir, marre de ne pas être… Moi !

Oui, c'était bien cela le nœud de son problème : elle en avait marre de ne pas être elle-même, comme lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec lui et qu'être humaine ou démone n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle s'était renfermée pour protéger son secret, mais à présent, son propre enthousiasme lui manquait. Pour elle, qui était si enjouée, avide de savoir et qui adorait rire aux éclats avec ceux qu'elle aimait, sa joie de vivre lui manquait. Elle y avait renoncé car c'était le prix à payer pour vivre en tant que simple humaine… Mais c'était bien la première fois que sa propre identité lui manquait. _Elle_ se manquait. Pas en tant que démon, mais en tant qu'être vivant : tout ce qu'elle incarnait, tout ce qu'elle était et que Lysandre avait aimé et accepté chez elle. C'était cette « Zephyr » d'antan, celle qui ne se cachait pas. Celle qui, au final, n'était pas véritablement _lâche_.

Elle fut elle-même surprise par ses propres pensés et classa cette soudaine révélation dans les imprévus de la soirée. Sa respiration se fit plus calme, ce qui calma ses tremblements, et même si elle ne se s'était jamais sentie aussi vide, elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère, d'avoir ôté un poids immense de sa poitrine. Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment à quel point se confier à soi-même pouvait faire autant de bien… Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ainsi, imprégnés de ses réflexions, puis désormais sereine, elle se permit de retirer sa main et d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux pour fixer le ciel sombre, y noyant son regard et laissant à nouveau ses songes se perdre.

Elle se remémora une fois de plus de la soirée, et remarqua alors qu'en termes d'imprévus, Luxus avait détruit tous les records. D'un côté, elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers le balafré d'être intervenu pour mettre fin au combat : si elle avait continué à se battre, elle se serait sans aucun doute transformée à un moment ou un autre.

Quand elle vivait encore avec Lysandre, ce dernier n'avait jamais eu recours à la peur pour lui permettre de garder le contrôle sur sa nature démoniaque lorsque cette dernière essayait de se manifester chaque mois… Mais pourtant, c'était bien cette émotion qui l'avait libéré de l'emprise de la Nouvelle Lune la nuit d'avant, et la même qui lui avait éclaircit l'esprit en cette même soirée. Bien qu'il n'avait évidemment pas conscience de la véritable raison de son bellicisme, Luxus avait visiblement assimilé la leçon de la veille et avait réutilisé ses pouvoirs pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

C'était aussi pour cela que, d'un autre côté, elle lui en voulait profondément : parce qu'il avait conscience de sa phobie. Et malgré le fait qu'elle lui était presque redevable pour cette intervention - qui avait sans doute sauvé la mise à son identité humaine - , elle lui en voulait aussi énormément car il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas savoir que la foudre l'a terrifiait. Séquelle de son affront avec Raika, elle s'en était découvert une peur incontrôlée et bien que la minuscule attaque magique du blond ne lui avait rien fait, la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti en percevant l'éclair glisser sur sa peau avait manqué de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

A l'origine, l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée en choisissant de rester à Fairy Tail était de capter l'attention du Raijuu pour qu'il la retrouve facilement et qu'elle puisse alors prendre sa revanche sur lui… Mais après les évènements de la soirée et l'introspection qu'elle était en train de mener, une unique question demeurait et persistait pour la hanter : en aurait-elle seulement le courage le moment venu ? Ne s'enfuirait-elle pas en voyant la foudre du monstre et en se rappelant de son incapacité à contrer les Malédictions contrairement à la Magie ? Les démons reviendraient pourtant bien un jour puisque, visiblement, ils n'avaient pas renoncé à l'idée de faire d'elle leur « Arme » et l'avaient cherché ces six dernières années… Donc un jour ou l'autre, elle serait de nouveau confrontée à eux.

« _Ils reviendront…_ » se répéta-t-elle, inconsciemment gênée par cette pensée.

Quelque chose clochait dans ce songe. Ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle se répéta à nouveau la phrase pour lui arracher la vérité qu'elle ne voyait pas encore en ces mots.

« _Ils reviendront…_ »

Puis, soudain, ses yeux bleus d'humain se ternirent et son regard se fit vide. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler le long de ses tempes. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible.

Elle avait _fait_ quelque chose d'horrible.

Ainsi confrontée brutalement à la réalité qui lui échappait depuis plus de deux semaines, une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Comment ne pouvait-elle s'en rendre compte que maintenant ?! Surement parce qu'elle venait tout juste de s'avouer ses quatre vérités… Et parce qu'elle venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point elle tenait à Fairy Tail et chacun de ses membres. Animée par l'angoisse qui naissait en elle, elle se releva précipitamment en ignorant le vertige qui la saisit en passant si vite de l'horizontal à la vertical : il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle immédiatement, la gravité de la situation ayant atteint un stade critique avant même qu'elle n'en prenne enfin conscience.

Quand elle avait choisi d'intégrer Fairy Tail, ce n'avait été qu'un coup de tête, parce que c'était le moyen le plus simple d'attirer Raika jusqu'à elle... Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle s'y attacherait autant, ne voyant au départ en elle qu'un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Ainsi aveuglée par la vengeance, elle s'était montrée horriblement égoïste au point de trahir la guilde dès son premier jour sous son toit en voulant bénéficier de sa popularité.

Mais justement : c'était cela qui devait permettre à Raika de la retrouver.

Le Raijuu viendrait donc frapper à Fairy Tail un jour.

Et elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'à cause de son égoïsme, elle allait attirer les foudres des démons sur des gens qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses problèmes et qui n'avaient pas y à être mêlés… Des gens qui ignoraient qu'elle était un démon elle aussi et qui, en cherchant à la protéger, subiraient sans aucun doute le même sort que Lysandre.

Cela ne fit que la conforter un peu plus dans l'idée qu'elle n'existait que pour apporter le malheur, et elle serra les dents pour encaisser ce fait. Toujours aussi épuisée mais désormais déterminée à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, elle descendit des toits et trouva le courage de prendre la direction des bois, convaincue de s'y cacher pour fuir la ville comme si son absence effacerait son existence à Magnoria. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour quitter Fairy Tail…

Elle pourrait peut-être empêcher l'horrible échéance qu'elle avait elle-même mit en place.

* * *

Crocus était en proie à un violent orage. Il ne pleuvait pratiquement pas, mais de puissantes rafales balayaient les lieux. On aurait cru que les éclairs avaient leur volonté propre, luttant contre le courant du vent pour rester stationnés sur la capitale. Tous ses habitants s'étaient retranchés chez eux, terrifiés par la foudre qui fendait le ciel et les nuages sombres et opaques qui recouvraient la ville. Pourtant, sur l'un des toits des nombreuses maisons, une forme enroulée dans une cape était assise et lisait un journal comme si de rien était. La silhouette encapuchonnée parcourait attentivement les différents articles, quand enfin l'un d'entre eux attira son attention.

\- On dirait qu'un nouveau membre à Fairy Tail fait parler de lui... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque et indubitablement masculine. « _Harujion a été témoin de la naissance d'un nouveau talent..._ »

Elle poursuivit sa lecture, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents bien trop pointues pour être humaines.

\- « _Zephyr, ayant récemment intégrée sa guilde, n'a pas encore révélé ses pouvoirs magiques au grand jour mais semble promise à une grande carrière de chanteuse après avoir fait ses preuves en inaugurant le nouvel Hôtel Yutsuki à Harujion_ »… Voilà qui est intéressant !

La silhouette s'esclaffa d'un rire féroce en rejetant la tête en arrière, ce qui abaissa la cape et révéla ainsi un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs et dorés évoquaient plus un pelage animal mais ce n'était pas ça que cachait originellement la capuche : deux cornes saillaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, indiquant que cet être n'était pas humain… Bien qu'il cherchait à se faire passer pour tel dans une telle apparence.

La créature froissa le journal dans ses mains, estimant qu'il ne lui apprendrait plus rien d'intéressant, puis elle se redressa nonchalamment tout en remettant en place son couvre-chef. Elle huma l'air profondément avant d'expirer un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. Le sourire à ses lèvres semblait à présent indélébile et ses yeux fauves laissaient désormais entrevoir une lueur déterminée au fond de son regard.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as cherché à attirer mon attention au lieu de te faire discrète… constata-t-elle avec un léger scepticisme. On ne peut pas dire que je m'y attendais ! Mais soit, maintenant, c'est à moi d'en faire autant. Tu vas directement venir à moi, l'_Arme_...

Son sourire grandit un peu plus sur son visage qui changea peu à peu pour prendre un faciès bestial, puis une seconde plus tard, la silhouette disparut en un claquement sec et un flash lumineux. Un dernier éclair fendit le ciel et l'orage qui surplombait la ville se dissipa incroyablement vite, alors que la pluie commençait à s'abattre généreusement et que les nuages se faisaient de moins en moins sombres, comme s'ils s'en aillaient dans une direction bien précise. Le vrombissement du tonnerre s'éloigna, et bientôt, le calme revint sur Crocus qu'on aurait dit délivré d'un être malsain.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Absence

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte ! Et je suis de retour avec le 23ème chapitre ! \\(°u°)/

Une explication pour ces quelques mois d'inactivité ? Je vais faire simple : « **Vendetta** ». Cette fanfiction sur l'Univers Transformers que j'ai commencé cet été m'a grandement réconcilié avec mon imagination et ma motivation. Du coup, j'ai publié une quinzaine de chapitres dont la longueur dépassait parfois les 12000 mots. Un beau bébé somme toute, et un bébé ça prend pas mal de temps à élever. Mais comme maintenant il a bien grandi, je viens me reconsacrer un peu à sa grande sœur sur le fandom Fairy Tail qui me manquait pas mal :) Me revoilà donc !

Bon, pour en revenir à « **Nouvelle Lune**», Zephyr a pas mal attiré l'attention sur elle dernièrement… Autant dire qu'elle va éveiller quelques débats !

**oskapollock** : Merciiii ! Eh bien voici ( enfin ) la suite ! :D ahah oui je pense que Zephyr a retenu la leçon maintenant ;) Elle ne retouchera pas à l'alcool de sitôt !

Bonne lecture ! :)

_Hormis mes OCs, Fairy Tail et ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

.

**Chapitre XXIII : Absence**

La confrontation de la brune et de Natsu avait instauré une tension dans le grand bâtiment, cédant l'atmosphère festive à une autre glaciale et dérangeante. Refroidie par la tournure qu'avait pris le combat, la grande majorité des membres était rentrée chez eux ou s'était endormie, certains affalés à même le sol ou sur l'une des rares tables encore intactes. Luxus et le Raijin n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur place et les trois mages débattaient sur ce que leur chef leur avait informé… Car après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, le grand blond avait finalement décidé de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de sa mission avec la jeune fille, s'avouant qu'il aurait plus de chance de trouver des réponses à ses questions s'il partageait ses informations. Ils n'étaient pas dans le lieu le mieux adapté pour en parler, mais comme toutes les personnes environnantes dormaient à cause de leur ivresse, il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation.

\- Alors comme ça, elle a… peur de toi ?

Luxus tourna mollement la tête vers Evergreen, qui semblait un peu bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Zephyr.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça… Ce dont elle a peur, c'est de mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a peur de l'électricité ?

\- Exact. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela à un rapport avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant que Natsu tombe sur elle dans la forêt. J'ai cru comprendre, d'après la version de Polyussica, qu'elle aurait été frappée par la foudre...

\- C'est probablement de là que lui vient sa phobie, remarqua Fried pensivement.

\- Peut-être… soupira le balafré. Le problème, c'est qu'on est incapable de savoir si cela est exact étant donné qu'elle prétend être amnésique et avoir oublié en grande partie la journée où c'est arrivé… M'enfin, pour ce qu'il en est de ses trous de mémoire, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agit également d'un mensonge et qu'elle se cache en fait derrière pour ne pas avoir à répondre à nos questions.

\- Mais je croyais pourtant que tu pensais que ses mensonges ne faisaient de mal à personne ? releva Bixrow en haussant un sourcil derrière son heaume et en croisant les bras.

\- Et en effet je le pensais, mais je persiste à croire que malgré tout, elle cache quelque chose et nous leurre à ce sujet. C'est cette vérité là que j'aimerais faire éclater. Quand on y pense, elle s'est montrée très discrète depuis son arrivée à la guilde. On ne sait pratiquement rien sur elle. Les seules choses dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que Zephyr avait un frère et qu'elle est effrayée par tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à des éclairs.

Et encore, il n'avait pas voulu mentionné son infécondité.

\- Au moins, on sait maintenant pourquoi tu es intervenu, en déduisit le chevalier. Parce que tu savais que ta magie pourraient la « calmer », comme dans le train. C'est vrai que mine de rien, avoir la frousse nous ramène souvent à la raison, comme si on se prenait une claque ou une douche froide : ça calme !

\- Ça calme ! Ça calme ! répétèrent en cœur ses cinq totems qui voletaient près de lui.

Luxus répondit en opinant du chef, puis il s'accouda à la table et cala nonchalamment son visage dans le creux d'une de ses mains avant de poursuivre :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à ce sujet… Zephyr est une pacifiste qui ne se laisse pas atteindre par les provocations. Etant donné qu'elle était soûle ce soir, son ivresse peut justifier son comportement qui était plus ou moins sensé face aux propos de Natsu… Mais en revanche, il ne l'était nullement hier. Et c'est ça qui me préoccupe : qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris après le concert ? Elle n'avait pas bu et à ma connaissance, personne ne la provoqué. Elle a même confirmé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi !

Tous restèrent songeurs quelques instants, tâchant de trouver à cela une réponse que malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'était capable d'apporter. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, il était vrai qu'ils ne savaient rien de la jeune brune : aussi bien en ce qui concernait son passé que son caractère. Elle leur avait tous fait bonne impression lors de leur première rencontre, mais après cette soirée là et les informations qu'avait partagées le dragon de foudre, ils n'arrivaient plus à la cerner. Pas en mal… Elle les laissait seulement dubitatifs, comme s'ils voyaient en elle une étrangère.

Ce dernier réalisa tout à coup que l'unique femme du Raijin tenait encore le Mélodium dans ses mains, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le rendre à sa propriétaire lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite. Il se rappela alors de l'emportement de Fried en le voyant pour la première fois et lui demanda curieusement en montrant l'objet du doigt.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à propos de ce truc ?

Le vert suivit son regard jusqu'aux mains d'Evergreen, et il se rendit compte en effet qu'il n'avait pas pu achever sa phrase à cause de l'intervention de Natsu. Il retrouva soudain son air bouleversé en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait réalisé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- C'est un appareil mi mécanique, mi magique qui…

\- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit tout ça ! fit Bixrow, pressé qu'il en vienne aux faits.

\- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de répondre… soupira-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que comme n'importe quel objet magique, c'est un réceptacle à Eternano. Il l'absorbe puis le transforme. Prenez Lucy par exemple : ses clés lui permettent de canaliser sa magie et ainsi créer grâce à sa volonté des portes sur le monde des esprits. C'est le même principe pour un Mélodium qui lui, donne vie aux pensées bien qu'en revanche il puisse être manipulé par n'importe quel mage, quelle que soit la nature de sa magie...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'i retenir ?! s'énerva la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où les mènerait ce beau discours.

Commençant à perdre son sang-froid lui aussi, Fried se contint de le montrer et tâcha à la place d'être beaucoup plus concis.

\- La chose à retenir c'est que pour fonctionner, un Mélodium ne peut être manipulé que par quelqu'un capable de canaliser en lui les particules d'Eternano !

Il eut un moment de flottement, un silence de réflexion et d'incrédulité… Puis ils se figèrent en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

\- Attend une seconde… Tu sous-entends que Zephyr serait _mage_ ? assimila lentement Luxus, le regard sceptique et choqué.

L'homme aux cheveux verts semblait pourtant on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu en déduire, expliqua-t-il en secouant calmement les épaules. Parce que sinon, il est inconcevable qu'elle ait pu utiliser un tel objet.

\- Mais… c'est impossible ! s'exclama Evergreen. Zephyr n'est pas mage, elle nous l'a certifié ! Elle est même immunisée face à l'Eternano ! Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux lors de son combat avec Natsu !

A la mention de son immunité, Luxus se rappela soudainement de l'impression qu'il avait eue lorsque ses petits éclairs avaient parcouru le corps de la brune. Il n'avait pas eu la sensation qu'ils glissaient sur elle, mais plutôt qu'ils… _disparaissaient_. Comme ça, sans laisser de trace.

Estimant que cela n'était qu'un détail sans importance, il leur proposa plutôt :

\- Peut être que son immunité est en fait sa magie…

\- Bah nan ! le coupa aussitôt Bixrow. Puisque son corps rejette apparemment l'Eternano, il est donc impossible qu'elle possède de la magie, même de cette manière !

\- Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle a tout de même utilisé le Mélodium, un objet uniquement utilisable pas les magiciens... lui rappela le vert.

\- Raaaah ! gémit l'homme aux poupées dans une mimique exaspérée. Ça en devient embrouillant, là ! Si j'utilisais sur elle mes pouvoirs pour voir son âme, on pourrait savoir si elle est mage ou non et on serait fixé… Sauf que son don d'immunité bloquerait ma magie !

Bref, ils semblaient voués à tourner en rond. Ils ne comprenaient décidément plus rien : il était improbable que Zephyr soit mage, mais comment avait-elle pu se servir du Mélodium dans ce cas ? Trop de questions sans réponse qui les laissaient pantoises. Le cas de cette fille était décidément un véritable casse-tête.

\- Ou bien, elle n'en n'aurait pas conscience…

Ils se tournèrent vers Luxus, surpris.

\- Zephyr nous ment, elle-même l'a reconnu lorsque nous sommes rentrés à Magnoria… Mais je pense qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à cela : il est vrai qu'elle semblait réticente à l'idée d'être accompagnée lors de sa mission, mais si elle avait vraiment conscience d'être mage et qu'elle voudrait nous le cacher, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait préféré faire une quête qui ne mettrait pas en danger son secret ? Une quête où elle n'aurait pas eu à utiliser le Mélodium ?

Le Raijin baissa les yeux pour méditer face à cela. Evergreen fut la première à approfondir.

\- Il est vrai qu'utiliser un objet magique l'aurait trahi… Il aurait été la preuve de ce qu'elle était.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas comment marche réellement un Mélodium et qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est mage, proposa Bixrow en suivant l'idée de Luxus.

Fried hocha négativement la tête.

\- Ce serait bizarre, voire hautement improbable. Tout le monde sait que les objets magiques marchent en puisant l'Eternano de leur utilisateur. Sinon, elle ne peut qu'être mal renseignée… Ou alors, on lui aurait _mentit_.

Il l'ignorait, mais il venait en fait de taper dans le mille.

\- Mouais… Mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi elle serait mage alors qu'elle est immunisée contre la magie.

\- Je crois qu'avec les infos qu'on a pour le moment, c'est inexplicable… soupira la femme au regard de pierre.

\- …

Il y eut un moment d'indécision, tous ayant le cerveau en surchauffe à force de trop se creuser les méninges à trouver une explication cohérente et logique. Il y en avait pourtant forcément une... Sauf qu'elle leur échappait pour l'instant. Comme Ever venait de le dire, ils ne savaient pour le moment que trop peu de choses sur Zephyr pour approfondir davantage…

Mais le dragon de foudre se remémora alors d'un autre « détail » qu'il avait découvert sur elle.

\- Peut-être que les cicatrices ont un rapport…

\- Les cicatrices ?

Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il avait pensé tout haut, les trois membres du Raijin le dévisageant intensément.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai que je ne vous en ai pas parlé…. Mais en effet, il y a eu une histoire de cicatrices. Quand le concert s'est terminé et que l'on faisait le trajet pour retourner à la gare, j'ai remarqué qu'elle en a dans le dos. Vous auriez dû voir son affolement quand elle a compris que je les avais vues…

\- Bah ce sont des cicatrices ! C'est normal qu'elle en ait eu honte, c'est très disgracieux ! remarqua Evergreen en bonne jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, mais ce ne sont pas de simples cicatrices : elles sont parfaitement symétriques, bien dessinées, parfaitement alignées… Elles ont quelque chose d'étrange…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela puisse nous aider pour le moment, observa l'homme aux cheveux verts. En revanche, et à mon humble avis, nous ferions mieux de parler de tout ça au Maitre dès son retour.

\- Il a raison, poursuivit Bixrow. C'est peut-être plus grave que ce que l'on pensait. Il vaut mieux se tromper et demander pardon à Zephyr pour avoir douté d'elle et répandu de fausses rumeurs à son sujet plutôt que s'enfoncer dans l'indifférence et être pris au dépourvu quand quelque chose d'anormal se produira.

Luxus jeta un regard légèrement hésitant à son camarade, quoique déchiré par son conseille avisé : à l'origine, il ne voulait pas divulguer toutes ces informations par respect pour Zephyr… Mais il était vrai que la situation avait évolué et pris de l'ampleur, et leur découverte vis-à-vis du Mélodium était bien loin d'être négligeable.

\- Bon, attendons déjà qu'il revienne... proposa-t-il. Ensuite, on avisera.

Ils acquiescèrent, et Evergreen tendit tout à coup le Mélodium à Fried, qui la dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui le garde pour le moment, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait l'objet comme s'il manipulait du cristal. C'est toi qui en sait le plus sur ce truc, ainsi que la valeur qu'il a, alors tu seras surement celui parmi nous qui en prendra le plus soin !

Le vert ne le nia pas, et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il scrutait l'espèce de montre à gousset dorée dans le creux de sa paume. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait bien le rendre à sa propriétaire lorsque cette dernière reviendrait, mais tenir ainsi l'objet dont il avait ardemment rêvé pendant de nombreuses années le faisait flotter sur un petit nuage et lui donnait envie que ce moment s'éternise.

* * *

Zephyr ne vint pas le lendemain matin. Tous les membres de la guilde s'étaient habitués à sa présence effacée, quasi inexistante si bien que son absence était bien loin de passer pour évidente. Tout le monde le remarqua pourtant plus ou moins, le souvenir de son combat de la veille y étant surement pour quelque chose, mais personne n'en fit tout un plat.

Personne hormis Natsu.

Le mage de feu, lui, l'avait cherché dès son arrivée au matin à la guilde. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle maintenant, où elle avait appris à se battre, pourquoi elle avait autant tenu à le leur cacher et bien d'autres questions pour lesquelles il mourrait d'envie d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Sauf qu'il eut beau fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble, la brune n'était pas là.

Accompagné de Happy, il décida de ne pas partir en mission pour guetter son retour, passant le temps en aidant d'autres membres à réparer le mobilier qu'il avait détruit lors de son combat. De longues heures s'écoulèrent alors, tandis que l'après-midi prenait fin et que le soleil commençait à disparaitre à l'horizon.

Zephyr n'était pas venue de la journée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? maugréa-t-il dans son ennui alors qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure à une table où Lucy vint également s'accouder.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda la blonde à l'Exceed assit à même le meuble et qui visiblement en avait marre de patienter lui aussi.

\- C'est Zephyr ! lâcha-t-il en sortant un poisson de son baluchon, pensant que manger ferait passer le temps plus vite. On voulait lui parler, mais on ne l'a pas vu de la journée…

La constellasionniste croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air songeur. Elle s'était toujours démenée pour tenter d'intégrer la nouvelle fée, et même lorsqu'elle avait compris que cette dernière préférait la solitude, elle avait continué de la saluer chaque jour.

\- C'est bizarre… remarqua-t-elle alors. Zephyr n'a jamais été absente pendant toute une journée. Je l'ai toujours croisé au moins une fois par jour !

Ce fut tout à coup le moment que choisi une petite main pour agripper ses vêtements et attirer son attention. La question que posa ce petit intrus vint confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Dis, elle est où Zephyr ? lui demanda innocemment Aska qui les voyait débattre au sujet de son amie et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était là.

La fillette semblait sincèrement attristée, habituée à rejoindre la brune silencieuse quand elle se mettait seule à une table. Elle l'aimait bien et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail, elle n'était pas là.

Les trois mages remarquèrent aussitôt l'expression peinée de son visage enfantin, et l'absence de sourire sur son faciès toujours joyeux atteignit le cœur de Natsu.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais la chercher ! lui proposa-t-il en souriant et en lui frottant affectueusement le dessus de la tête. Et je vais la ramener, notre Zephyr !

A vrai dire il en avait marre de se tourner les pouces, alors l'idée de se bouger un peu et d'improviser une visite surprise chez elle ne lui apparaissait pas comme mauvaise !

\- Euh… Tu sais où elle habite ? s'enquit Lucy tandis qu'elle le suivait avec Happy à l'extérieur de la guilde.

Elle n'aimait déjà pas trop quand il s'incrustait chez elle, et l'idée que cette fois elle allait y participer ne l'enchantait guère… Mais elle aussi, elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de Zephyr et elle voulait la voir.

\- Bah non, mais on trouvera bien ! déclara-t-il en lui souriant naïvement.

« _Il est incorrigible…_ » soupira-t-elle intérieurement en s'amusant pourtant de l'entrain du jeune homme qui se mettait ainsi en marche sans même savoir où il allait.

Le trio s'avança alors jusqu'à la cathédrale Kardia, et l'Exceed bleu fit soudain remarquer quelque chose qui brisa leur enthousiasme.

\- Tu crois qu'elle t'en veut pour hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec un ton à la fois triste et interrogateur. Elle est partie en courant, quand même… Elle a toujours cherché à éviter de se battre, alors peut-être qu'elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle a peur que ça recommence ?

Natsu s'arrêta sur le coup. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout pensé à ça… Et une part de culpabilité commença immédiatement à lui tenir le cœur. Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup embêté la jeune fille pour ce combat, et il était tellement soûl la veille qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler comment il avait réussi à l'inciter à combattre. Seulement que c'était elle qui avait porté un coup la première.

\- C'est peut-être de ma faute, admit-il en baissant les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il avait possiblement poussé le bouchon un peu loin en la provocant en duel pour tester son immunité.

Lucy l'observa silencieusement. Natsu qui reconnaissait ses torts, c'était un spectacle à la fois merveilleux et désolant. Il était vrai que sur ce point, il avait clairement été lourd et n'avait cessé de harceler la brune pour un combat. Happy avait peut-être raison : il n'était pas improbable que son absence d'aujourd'hui y soit liée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller le lui demander nous-même… lui proposa-t-elle en menant une main sur son épaule. Et si c'est à cause de ça, eh bien que je suis sûre qu'après que tu lui ais présenté tes excuses, tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

Il n'avait pas fallu un peu plus d'optimisme pour redonner le moral au rose. Ce dernier retrouva son sourire et hurla un « Ouais ! » convaincu avant de se mettre à humer l'air. S'en remettant à ses sens de dragon, il leva le nez et se mit à la recherche d'une odeur familière, ce qu'il dut vraisemblablement trouver car il se remit en marche sans faire attention aux deux autres mages derrière lui qui durent courir pour le rattraper. Il se mit à slalomer entre les maisons, traversant des ponts, des places tandis qu'à chaque coin de rue, Lucy pensait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés…

Sauf que le moment où il s'arrêta enfin, ce fut à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait Magnoria.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda Happy qui le rejoignit en volant, en ayant marre de courir.

Le jeune homme s'était immobilisé et reniflait l'air avec insistance, preuve qu'il avait perdu sa piste.

\- Elle est passée par là mais les odeurs du bois masquent la sienne, leur expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui mais ce qu'on cherche c'est sa maison… Tu n'as rien senti en ville ?

Le mage semblait aussi perdu qu'eux.

\- Non… Les seules odeurs que j'ai trouvées m'ont conduit ici.

La constellasionniste répliqua aussitôt.

\- Elle ne peut pas vivre dans les bois, c'est trop dangereux : il y a des bestioles pas très nettes qui y ont établi domiciles, et je ne parle même pas des Balkans…

Perplexes, ils restèrent là quelques instants. Natsu semblait frustré au plus haut point de ne pas être parvenu à trouver où elle habitait, lui qui avait pourtant un si bon odorat. Il avait pourtant suivit une odeur jusqu'ici, et elle appartenait bien à Zephyr : quelles qu'en étaient les raisons, elle avait dû se frayer un chemin à travers la forêt.

Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers ses deux camarades. Quelque chose venait de lui effleurer l'esprit, une simple idée qui n'était pas fondée mais qui malgré tout, l'alarma.

\- Oh merde… laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'Exceed avec crainte en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Le dragon de feu avait l'air rongé par la culpabilité. Ses yeux étaient fous, et lui-même était choqué comme s'il venait de comprendre une horrible vérité.

\- Et si… Et si Zephyr avait quitté la ville ?

* * *

Cela ne faisait qu'une journée que Zephyr ne s'était pas présentée à Fairy Tail, donc personne ne prit Natsu au sérieux quand ce dernier rentra précipitamment dans la guilde avec Lucy et Happy et qu'il se mit à crier qu'elle avait disparu en ayant possiblement quitté Magnoria. Même Mirajane ne semblait pas affolée et lui disait d'attendre au moins le lendemain, que la personne dont il parlait était tout de même discrète et solitaire et que son absence n'était pas si inquiétante.

Les seules personnes pour lesquelles l'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille de sourds, ce fut Aska, Luxus et le Raijin. La petite fille était elle aussi persuadée que la brune avait disparu, car bien que Zephyr était solitaire, elle n'avait jamais manqué de venir à la guilde même pour passer sa journée seule assise à une table – et elle pouvait le confirmer puisqu'elle s'installait tout le temps avec elle lorsqu'elle la surprenait ainsi. Quant à Luxus et sa bande, ils prirent discrètement note de cette nouvelle bien qu'ils n'y croyaient qu'à moitié étant donné qu'elle n'était pas totalement fondée : il était vrai que cela faisait une journée, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus tirer de conclusions hâtives et aller en débattre avec le rose car leur suspicion à l'égard de Zephyr devait rester entre eux. Le Maitre rentrerait le lendemain soir, donc cela leur laisserait toute la journée pour voir si la jeune fille revenait à la guilde puis discuter enfin de son cas avec le vieil homme à son retour.

La nuit fut en conséquence très longue pour Natsu, qui avait réussi à convaincre Erza et Grey de veiller avec lui au retour de la brune, et quand au matin son absence lui sauta à nouveau aux yeux, il se mit cette fois à raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait retrouvé la veille l'odeur de Zephyr en fouillant la ville mais que les traces pistées s'arrêtaient au niveau des bois, comme si elle s'était volatilisée dans la nature.

Face à ce détail et à autant de conviction de sa part, les membres de Fairy Tail commencèrent cette fois à s'interroger, bien que l'idée de la soudaine disparition de Zephyr les laissait perplexes. Avait-elle quitté la ville ? Ou bien lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Personne n'osait vraiment y croire, mais malgré tout, tout le monde en parlait et se posait des questions.

Beaucoup de questions qui ne faisaient d'ailleurs que renforcer celles que se posaient déjà le groupe de Luxus. Au vu de cette seconde absence, ils ne pensaient pas que quelqu'un l'ait agressé ou s'en soit prise à elle, certainement pas après qu'ils l'aient vu tenir tête à la Salamandre. Elle était jeune, mais certainement pas faible.

La chose la plus probable était en effet qu'elle ait quitté la ville, surtout après que Natsu ait précisé avoir perdu sa trace à la lisière de la forêt. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Telle était la question. Mais pour eux, il n'y avait qu'une réponse plausible : elle avait fui. Et il était plus qu'évident que cela était lié à son combat contre lui. Cet affront avait probablement dû lui apparaitre comme un _incident_, comme quelque chose d'irrémédiable à ses yeux. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'elle se replie dans une cachette et s'y terre pendant des jours ou bien s'exile… D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa disparition témoignait d'une certaine culpabilité.

Le Maitre rentra plus tôt, en début d'après-midi. Apparemment, sa réunion avait été moins longue que prévue, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au vieil homme qui détestait toutes ces formalités imposées par le Conseil - qui se redressait d'ailleurs lentement depuis la destruction de son siège.

A peine Makarof eut-il franchit les portes de la guilde que Luxus le prit immédiatement à part pour lui parler, devançant le chasseur de dragon de feu qui aurait crié la disparition de la jeune fée avec une panique tellement excessive que le vieux en aurait surement fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Ah, Luxus ! s'exclama-t-il avec allégresse, habité d'une étrange bonne humeur après ce pourtant long week-end en réunion. Dis-moi, comment s'est passée la mission avec la petite nouvelle ? Elle s'en est bien sortie ?

Le balafré regrettait presque de devoir effacer le joyeux sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de son grand-père. Mais il devait à présent lui faire part à lui aussi de ses tourments la concernant.

\- Justement… Il y a eu un problème avec Zephyr.

Comme il s'y attendait, Makarof perdit aussitôt sa gaieté et prit un air grave et inquiet.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, terriblement anxieux en notant que son petit-fils l'avait tout de même emmené à l'écart pour lui parler.

Luxus ferma les yeux et soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment par où il lui fallait commencer.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 23ème chapitre ! Il en aura mis du temps à sortir ! ^^

L'intrigue avance encore un peu plus, ainsi que la révélation de la vraie nature de Zephyr aux autres membres. Comment le prendront-t-ils ? Comment cela se passera-t-il ? :D

On découvre enfin un des grands points de la fanfiction : le Mélodium détient un secret dont seul Lysandre jusque-là avait conscience. Et effectivement, il a bien menti à Zephyr en ce qui concerne le véritable fonctionnement de cet objet ! Mais bon, elle n'y connait rien en magie ou en objet magique, donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et puis, Lys n'avait pas fait ça dans de mauvaises intentions : il voulait seulement la ménager psychologiquement face à une « _vérité_ » plus ou moins choquante ^u^

D'ailleurs, il ne s'agit pas d'un objet magique au même stade que les clés de Lucy, car ces dernières ne peuvent être utilisées qu'uniquement grâce à la magie des constellations ( par exemple Reby, qui pourtant est mage, ne pourrait pas les utiliser car sa magie n'est pas compatible avec ). Le Mélodium, au contraire, peut être utilisés par tout le monde car ils ne quémandent pas de magie précise, seulement des particules d'Eternano qu'il va à son tour fabriquer en magie ( en l'occurrence la poussière dorée qui matérialise les pensées ).

Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris où je veux en venir, souvenez-vous dans le tout premier tome quand Lucy se promène dans un magasin de magie à Harujion : il y a des vêtements magiques qui changent de couleur selon votre humeur. Et bien c'est le même genre d'objet que le Mélodium ! Il ne fonctionne que sur les magiciens, mais pour tous les magiciens car ils peuvent tous emmagasiner de l'Eternano en leur être ( dans leur conteneur interne de magie ).

Le Mélodium est donc plus un accessoire qu'autre chose ( étant donné qu'on ne peut pas l'utiliser pour combattre ). Mais une question persiste tout de même : comment Zephyr a–t-elle bien pu l'utiliser alors qu'elle est insensible à l'Eternano ? :) A vos suppositions !

Pleins de bisous et à la prochaine !


	25. Des nouvelles !

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui, je sais, ça fait un bail. J'ai beaucoup délaissé cette fanfiction, je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles non plus… Je vais donc, de ce pas, donner quelques explications !

Tout d'abord, le temps. J'ai croulé sous le travail tout le second semestre, donc ça me laissait forcément moins de temps pour écrire. Certains remarqueront que j'ai pourtant continué une autre fanfic, mais on en vient à une seconde explication.

L'inspiration. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me replonger dans l'Univers de Fairy Tail pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai cessé de lire le manga depuis l'Arc Tartaros. Et étant donné que je l'ai lu quand il est sorti en scan, ça fait presque… Une année. Une fucking année que j'ai pas osé lire la suite de peur de tomber sur un truc qui me démotiverait ( mort d'un personnage, évènement incohérent avec mon scénario, blablabla… La fin de l'Arc Tartaros m'avait déjà pas mal mise sur les fesses ! ) Yep, je suis ce genre de personne, et c'est bien pour ça que Nouvelle Lune se déroule entre deux arcs sans se mêler à la trame du manga. Forcément, cet éloignement m'a inévitablement fait perdre de la motivation, mais j'ai décidé d'acheter tous les livres que j'ai raté pendant un an et même si je ne les ai pas encore tous lu ( je relis seulement Tartaros :P ), j'ai retrouvé la foi de continuer.

Puis ça a été le drame : mon ordi a eu une panne de ventilation et toute la connectic est partie en sucette. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé donc je n'avais pas pris de précaution, et j'ai perdu un nombre astronomique de données. Des photos, des fichiers pour l'école et le travail, mes autres fanfics… Bref, ça a été un coup très dur. J'ai pratiquement pas touché à un ordi des vacances, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs toujours pas racheté un ( portefeuille étudiant… ). Là, je vous écris via celui de ma sœur qui accepte de me le prêter de temps en temps, et je me remets progressivement à écrire.

L'avantage avec ce site, c'est que j'ai pu récupérer tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre Nouvelle Lune, mais alors que je relisais… Bon sang, que cette histoire à vieillie ! Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais au collège quand je l'ai conçu, j'ai commencé à la publier au lycée et me voilà à présent en école de communication ! Ma façon d'écrire à beaucoup changé depuis, et avec le recul, j'ai remarqué également beaucoup d'incohérences dans mon scénario, beaucoup de choses que j'ai oublié d'écrire et beaucoup de choses qui ne me plaisent pas.

Oui, vous la voyez venir, la réécriture ?

Je suis donc repartie dans la folle idée de refaçonner l'histoire. Les grandes lignes du scénario ne vont en soi pas beaucoup changer mais le contenu, lui, va évoluer. Je vais supprimer les informations superflues, rajouter des passages, des dialogues… Bref, je vais la remettre à neuf et la rendre ( en tout cas à mes yeux ) un peu plus vraisemblable.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'en retravaillant certaines idées, j'en ai trouvé plein d'autres pour plus tard. Reprendre à zéro m'a redonné la motivation ! On verra un jour le bout de cette histoire, je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner ( et c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je la réécris ! ).

Je publierai donc prochainement la version réécrite, sur une nouvelle fanfic qui portera le même nom pour que vous la retrouviez facilement ( j'ai commencé à réécrire les trois premiers chapters, et je vais essayer de publier le prologue dans la soirée ). L'avancé de l'histoire ne se poursuivra donc plus sur celle-ci mais sur cette nouvelle version. Ce sera donc cette dernière que vous devrez dorénavant suivre.

Une fois encore, je m'excuse pour tout ce temps sans nouvelles. J'espère que la réécriture compensera :)

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à plus sur la nouvelle version pour la suite des aventures de Zephyr !


End file.
